


Not That Alone

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Allison Lider of the Argents Legacy, Alpha Derek, Beta Isaac, Beta Jackson, F/M, Falling In Love, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hunter Allison, Hurt Stiles, Imprinting, Isaac Lahey Feels, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protective Lydia, Shapeshifting, Stiles is Legal, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Lydia, Wolf Derek, but young, re construction Hale House, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 101,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La soledad no es un desconocido paradigma de stilinski, es mas un dolor continuo desde la muerte de su madre, pero esto no se trata de ello sino de que en medio de su soledad, encontró en el lugar menos pensado compania, confort y algo de amor de lobo...<br/>Lydia es un alpha que se oculta del pack hasta que su posecion por jackson se hace incontrolable y Iaac debe intervenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sabiendo que no quiero saber que vendra mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fan fiction de la serie, si los datos no son correctos, no me mateis, no tiene beta lo estoy escribiendo en medio de una lluvia torrencial espero que no se me corte la luz XD pero disfrutad, que la cosa se pone linda....jejejeje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beteado por stephy!! :3 lun. 29. de oct.

Aceptación era algo que a Stiles no le faltaba, eso no significaba que no lo sufriera. Pero a penas todo terminó o en realidad se acomodó, él estaba conduciendo su Jeep en esa última noche con Jackson y  Lydia en el asiento trasero provocándole un dolor espantoso, y a su lado, oliendo todo lo que le pasaba; Isaac, con la incomodidad reflejada en su rostro.

 

La noche se hizo bastante extraña después de eso, además de condenadamente larga. Tuvo que dejar al amor de su vida en la casa de Jackson y a Isaac en la casa de Scott a pedido de su este para él seguir a Allison y hablar con ella de lo sucedido. La última parada la hizo en su casa y llegar a su habitación fue como una auto tortura. Abrió la ventana y dejó entrar el aire helado de la noche buscando que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Solo faltaban dos horas para que amaneciera y en su cabeza solo giraba la imagen de las hermosas lineas del rostro de Lydia, agradeciéndole el aventón, con su ojitos llenos de felicidad por tener a Jackson vivo y a su lado.

 

Ser un adolescente ya era una peste, por así decirlo, pero ser un adolescente con un amor desencontrado y frustrado en más de un sentido era prácticamente la muerte. Se extendió en su cama, adolorido física y emocionalmente. Su estado patético de lamentación lo llenó de una  desesperada impotencia que quería hacer desaparecer a toda costa, pegó un respingo, se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la sala. Rebuscó en la alacena con urgencia la botella de Whisky de su padre. La necesidad de deshacerse de la dolencia en su interior tiraba lejos cualquier pensamiento razonable; sabía que si ingería aquello el dolor mermaría aunque fuera un poco y la ansiedad que lo acorralaba al estar constantemente solo, desde que Scott fue mordido, le importaría un comino. Se dio cuenta de que con Scott solo se distraía de su vida, pero con la mordida, Allison, Derek, los lobos dementes y los cazadores, sumado a cada cosa extraña que decide pasarse por Beacon Hills, solo se revuelve más.

 

Un parpadeo después baja el pico de la botella de Whisky de entre sus labios y se percata de que está por la mitad, bufa descontento. Una mirada más tarde nota que está en medio del bosque y las luces de la mañana no se dejan ver aún. Tuerce la boca porque le da igual estar allí, mira al piso y ve que está descalzo, lo cual produce que la risa salga de su boca sin previo aviso; por alguna extraña razón el haberse olvidado los zapatos y su capucha roja no, en medio de su ebriedad es hilarante.

 

Como media hora después en medio de su caminata y la madrugada cerrada debido a las espesas nubes eminentes de tormenta sobre su cabeza le da igual todo. No puede dejar de reírse, porque anda solo en un bosque oscuro, con su sudadera con capucha roja cerca de la casa de los Hale y la risa se le ahoga en un nuevo trago profundo que toma de la botella ambarina, sigue riéndose y empieza a dar brincos recreándose divertido en sus recuerdos del cuento, saltito sobre saltito como caperucita roja, según su parecer, con un posible hombre lobo rondándolo para comérselo. Ese pensamiento lo detuvo; él siendo caperucita y Derek el lobo, todo eso en la misma oración con el verbo  “comiéndoselo” en ella dio origen a una estruendosa carcajada que salió del fondo de su garganta, tan estridente que tuvo que sujetarse el estomago con ambas manos derramando algo de la bebida en su chaqueta, y sin poder mantener el equilibrio se fue al piso de espaldas, aunque eso no detuvo su carcajada. De la nada, según Stiles, Derek apareció en su campo de visión aumentando la risa irracional cortando de a momentos su respiración. Era una sensación grandiosa como la risa se le atascaba en la garganta con cada respiro fallido.

 

— Stiles, ¿estás ebrio? —preguntó a dos o tres metros de su porche.

— Tú, tú, tú... —la risa no se detenía, la ropa se le llenaba de barro y hojas. El frío se colaba por ella pero le importaba mucho más seguir riéndose que su ropa.

— ¿Yo qué...? —su tono severo parecía no tener ningún efecto en el joven. Exhaló, estaba cansado, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en una sola noche.

— Gran lobo malo... roja... —murmura entre carcajadas inconexas.

— Estás ebrio —afirmó finalmente y lo miró con las manos sobre su cadera.

— Puffff... —Derek rodó los ojos, la risa de Stiles ya le estaba irritando cuando una gota de lluvia toco su mejilla, miró hacia arriba y un trueno estalló.

— Levántate —ordenó, pero Stiles le señaló y le dijo entre risas.

— Ladra, ladra... Wuof, wuof  —Derek lo tomó de un brazo de mala gana y lo arrastró dentro de la casa sin percatarse de que Stiles no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de tomar la botella a su paso.

— Criajo — murmuró al cerrar la puerta cuando la lluvia se desató y termió por arrastrarlo hasta la sala.

— Eeeh, lobito... Lobito, lobiiiitooooo... —Derek gruñó y lo arrojó al sofá de en un solo movimiento.

— Cierra el pico o en verdad esta vez voy a lastimarte, Stiles —esa amenaza no surtió efecto y solo detonó la risa del chico. Derek le arrancó la botella de las manos bebiéndose él lo que quedaba solo para poder soportarle hasta que la lluvia cesase. Un rato después de estar sentados en la oscuridad en el viejo y quemado sofá, Stiles, dejó de reírse. 

 

La casa tenía goteras por todos lados y Derek tuvo que mover varias veces el mueble a causa de ellas, con Stiles sobre él, por su puesto, porque aún estaba demasiado borracho. El chico tenía la mirada perdida mientras él movía el sofá. En la oscuridad de su vieja residencia, se sentó, al colocar el mueble en uno de los pocos rincones secos, lo cual no significaba que la casa dejara de estar mortalmente fría. Él no lo notaba, pero Stiles al parecer sí, ya que temblaba en la otra punta del sofá.

 

— ¿Vas a decirme de qué te reías? —le llamó la atención dando el último trago a la fuerte bebida del chico.  
— De caperucita. ¿Conoces la historia? Es sobre una niña pequeña que va a visitar a su abuelita en el bosque porque esta muy enferma y su mamá le puso una caperucita roja... —Stiles miró a Derek y este solo con la mirada corto su palabrerio—. Por su puesto que la conoces, tu eres un lobo —acotó de relleno como siempre y se acurrucó más tratando de mantener el calor, pero el sofá no solo olía a quemado sino que estaba muy húmedo para poder mantener algo de calor.

— Eso te causaba gracia, un cuento —Derek pensó que Stiles era más estúpido de lo que ya aparentaba y al ver la botella vacía la arrojó lejos.

— No... ehm, me reía de que no tengo zapatos —Derek miró sus pies y recién se percató de que estaban descalzos y cubiertos de barro—. Y de mi sudadera roja y yo merodeando cerca de tu casa... Parecía gracioso en ese momento —el lobo de verdes ojos lo miró de nuevo y su malestar, ese que trataba de ahogar con alcohol solo se acentuó más.

— Solo para que sepas, si fueras caperucita, jamás —la mirada de Stiles volvió repentinamente a clavarse en Derek, como si le estuviera clavando un puñal, lo escuchó atento—, jamás de los jamáses, te comería, por más caperucita que fueses. Tengo mejor gusto para que lo sepas —Derek se acomodó en el respaldar del sillón y con los brazos cruzados se preparó para dormir.

 

Esas palabras lo hirieron, no deberían, pero lo hicieron. Derek Hale no es nada de él y hasta hace menos de media hora era gracioso, solo que en realidad le dolía. Le dolía ser despreciado continuamente, no ser importante para nadie que no fuese su padre, que él tenía como ley natural el quererle. Sus labios compungidos hicieron un especie de puchero que trataba de no salir, apretándolos se le calló un lágrima seguida de otra. El aire se llenó de tristeza y dolor. Derek frunció el ceño sin entender de dónde venía ese olor abandonado que traía el vació de la tristeza, ese dolor que percibía en la humedad de la casa, miró a su costado y Stiles no estaba, de un salto se levantó, no creía que Stiles podía moverse tan rápido como para que él no lo notase, y lo vio atravesando la puerta roja.

 

Llovía a cantaros afuera, nubes negras no dejaban pasar ni un gramo de luz en el espeso bosque frente a él. Apretó los dientes y los puños dentro de su chaqueta dando un paso sobre las escaleras del porche, pero una mano grande y fuerte lo jaló hacia adentro antes de que lograra que la lluvia lo mojase un poco metiéndolo de nuevo en la casa.

 

— ¿Me puedes decir qué mierda estás haciendo? —soltó enojado el lobo azotando la puerta detrás de él.

— Nada, me voy a casa. ¿Por qué? Acaso se te olvido algún insulto, porque tengo suficiente con el resto del mundo —dijo conteniendo el tapujo en su garganta.

— Oh, sí, ya me acuerdo, eres un pobre adolescente —Derek rodó los ojos y espero una respuesta sarcástica de la boca del chico frente a él, pero esta nunca llego. Y el olor a tristeza y soledad se hacían más grandes en Stiles— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó.

— Solo quiero ir a casa. Déjame pasar, por favor —replicó tenuemente con la mirada clavada en el piso.

— Esto no es porque dije que nunca...

— No, no es el nunca, es el “jamás, jamás, jamás de los jamáses te comería” y “el tengo mejor gusto”. También el que Lydia nunca va a corresponderme, el que a Scott le importe un comino como estoy o si me mata cada luna llena, que mi profesor de química la tiene conmigo y cada vez que puede me rebaja o me hace sentir el ente más inservible de la tierra. Es mi papa que no está nunca en casa o no al menos cuando yo estoy en ella y por eso estoy en la mayoría de las escenas de crímenes solo para verlo más seguido. Que ni siquiera puedo ser de interés para un chico de mi clase o un lobo que esta más o igual de solo que yo. ¡Eso es lo que me pasa! Que estoy condenadamente solo todo el tiempo tratando de ayudar a todo el mundo y mi mejor amigo ni siquiera atiende mis llamadas porque está con la novia. Y no lo culpo, yo también quisiera tener una novia o alguien siquiera que se digne a darme mi primer beso, pero no, tengo dieciséis años y estoy en medio del bosque, descalzo, con frío, borracho y ausente de mi casa por las últimas... ¿Qué? ¿Dieciséis horas? Y nadie lo ha notado —Stiles toma aire en retraídas de su esófago que no puede cerrar produciendo le un dolor agudo por no parar de hablar, derramando lágrimas que preferiría estar disolviendo con el agua de la lluvia, solo allá afuera y no enfrente a un lobo que lo mira como si fuera un engendro.

 

Es Derek el que se siente terrible por hacerle más misera la vida al chico que llora frente a él. Pues le es imposible bloquear los sentimientos de Stiles haciéndolos propios. Que, sin él saberlo, cargaba, no solo con su hiperactividad adolescente, sino con numerables situaciones, presionándole continuamente. Él recuerda lo que fue eso para él, siendo lobo, buscando a la chica equivocada, y la destrucción de todo lo que amaba.

 

Stiles soltó un hipido y luego otro. Golpeó con sus brazos su costados en un gesto de que no podía ser que le diera hipo justo en ese momento. Uno tras otros los hipos se hacían más fuertes y el retorno del deseo de querer irse.

 

— Olvídalo, no saldrás con esta lluvia —se plantó de frente y lo miró.

— Pero, hip, quiero, hip. ¡Demonios! Hip —protestó—. Asustame, hip, por favor, hip —soltó Stiles como pudo con el hipo lastimando ahora sus costillas, se sentía completamente patético.

— ¿Asustarte? Nah... solo tienes que relajar el esófago —el lobo, con una mano en su cuello, lo obligó a volver a la sala.

— Derek, hip —intentó zafarse sin lograrlo.

— Si te duermes un rato se te pasara —era muy inusual la manera en que se enteró más de la vida de Stiles, pero no podría dejarle ir hasta no sentirse tan culpable como ahora. Tal vez podría visitar al profesor de química, quién sabe tal vez sus caminos se crucen.

— No, hip, quiero, hip, dormir, hip, aquí, hip —pero estaba mareado por el alcohol y le dolía la cabeza como para no hacerle caso al lobo.

— No creo que la lluvia dure más de una o dos horas, después te llevaré a casa en el auto.

— ¿Por qué, hip, no ahora? Hip —protestó como siempre.

— Porque se atascaría, no es un Jeep como el tuyo.

— Oh, hip, sí, hip. Cierto, hip —Derek tomó su chaqueta de sobre la mesa y se la colocó a Stiles, después de todo él no la necesitaba—. Gracias, hip —dijo acurrucándose en el sofá con el cuero de la prenda encima de sus hombros.

— Duérmete —ordenó nuevamente, no podía evitar dictar órdenes desde su nueva condición de alpha.

— Hace frío —Derek rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado. Stiles lo miró raro y Derek solo se acomodó en el respaldar cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. En ese momento con el costado del lobo pegado a su brazo notó el calor que desprendía, tal cual una estufa —. Tu... estás calentito — replicó a penas seguido de un leve gruñido del alpha.

— Duérmete, Stiles —el lobo sintió como el joven se pegaba más a su cuerpo, pero no abrió los ojos.  Stiles se hacía una bolita en su costado acomodando las rodillas a su codo y su cadera. Exhaló el aire, durmiéndose a continuación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beteado

El sonido de los pájaros piando, llenando el bosque de vida silvestre, despertó al lobo. Sus ojos verdes cristalinos contrajeron sus pupilas por la cantidad de luz que ahora entraba en ráfagas a través de los huecos del techo. Hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía tan profundamente. La tranquilidad que siente ahora no la tenía desde que él fue traicionado y su familia asesinada. Era la confianza de sentirse seguro con alguien más lo que lo dejó descansar tan bien.

 

Estiró su cuerpo extendido a lo largo del sofá y su brazo estaba atrapado en algún rincón del respaldar. Miró a su lado y sobre él, Stiles babeaba su camiseta. Su vista se enfocó enfadada en el techo, pero le duro poco al notar el brazo derecho de Stiles rodeando su torso y su chaqueta cubriéndoles a ambos, ni siquiera recuerda como llegaron a esa posición o cuando la lluvia se disipó.

 

Se deshizo del agarre del chico y lo dejó seguir durmiendo. Se incorporó sentándose en el sofá, se refregó el rostro, mientras lo hacía escuchó sonar el celular de Stiles. Estiró su mano hacia atrás y lo tomó del bolsillo del buzo rojo del chico. Eran las doce del medio día y una llamada de Scott se cortó un segundo después, reviso el celular y nadie más había llamado para saber de Stiles.

 

Respiró hondo, después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior nadie lo había llamado hasta ese momento. Frunció el entrecejo y se volteó al sentir a Stiles en su baja espalda acurrucándose,  buscando el calor de su cuerpo, por lo que se levanta y Stiles cae al suelo.

 

 

— ¿¡Ah!? ¿Qué, qué pasó…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Derek? ¿Qué demonios? —preguntó intentando abrir sus ojos pegados de sueño.

 

— Levántate y así te llevo a tu casa.

 

— ¿Dormí aquí?

 

— Sí, ahora muévete —dijo el lobo y Stiles sintió la resaca patearlo como una mula.

 

Stiles simplemente lo siguió. Estaba lo suficientemente adolorido como para refutar nada, solo camino dos pasos detrás de él y se subió a su auto. No hablaron de nada, él quería preguntar cómo, qué, por qué, pero le dolía demasiado pensar o formular cualquier tipo de pensamiento.

 

La casa estaba vacía. Derek lo siguió hasta dejarlo en su cuarto con analgésicos y un vaso de agua. Luego se marchó sin decir una palabra. No es que le molestara, pero, la verdad, la cabeza le reventaba como para ocuparse en preguntarle qué demonios pasó y cómo terminó allí.

 

Stiles escuchó paciente a Scott al día siguiente entre clases. En el almuerzo, Lydia y él conversaban tranquilamente a pesar de los mal intencionados comentarios de Jackson. Isaac intentaba llamar la atención de Scott y Stiles creyó que eso era raro solo que ni Scott o Allison parecían notarlo.

 

Quería decirle a su mejor amigo que terminó en la casa de Hale en medio de la noche. Que lo llevó a casa, que le dejó algo para su resaca. Pero él solo le habla de las reglas de los cazadores, de Allison, del próximo partido y lo normal que esperaba que fuera. De cómo congenia con Isaac y que su madre no está tan alterada con su nuevo estado como creyó que se pondría. Para cuando terminó de escucharlo ya estaban saliendo de la escuela. Tenían práctica en media hora y todos planeaban ir a tomar algo antes de volver al recinto, solo que el rugido distintivo del camaro hizo voltear a todos frente al colegio. Las ruedas rechinaron al detenerse justo frente al grupo de Scott. El joven lobo miró a Isaac y a Allison que le tomó de la mano, pues su presencia allí podría provocar nuevos problemas. Stiles solo lo miró atento. Derek bajó la ventanilla, se quitó los anteojos y sonrió.

 

 

— Stiles sube —dijo sin más haciendo a todo el mundo allí voltear hacia el más torpe del equipo de lacrosse.

 

— ¿Stiles? —preguntó Scott sin saber que pasaba.

 

Pero Stiles no tenía ni idea tampoco. Derek subió sus lentes para luego mirar al frente y Stiles se movió hacia el auto. Su mejor amigo lo interceptó y le preguntó prácticamente con la mirada qué era lo que quería, porqué lo había ido a buscar, Stiles no le respondió pues él no tenía ninguna respuesta a aquellas preguntas.

 

— Tengo que irme... ¿Puedes soltarme Scott? —pidió al sentir la mano de su amigo en su hombro.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Con Derek? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

 

— No lo sé y la verdad no me importa… Tal vez quiera escuchar lo yo tenga que decir, quien sabe... Tal vez solo me meta en más problemas, pero a quién le importa ¿verdad? —soltó en retirada sarcástica, caminó hacia el auto y saltando escalones para hacer lo que sea que le diga Hale, lo cual le importaba poco— Hola, Derek.

 

— Súbete.

 

— Ok.

 

— ¿No vas a preguntar por qué?

 

— No, no en realidad.

 

— Bien —el auto quemó  sus ruedas al salir del recinto con una coleada dejando a Stiles en boca de todos.

 

— ¿Scott, qué está pasando?  —preguntó Allison a solo dos paso de él.

 

— No lo sé... —respondió observando como su amigo desaparecía a lo lejos.

 

Estuvieron dos horas en el auto. Stiles miraba a través de la ventana sin intención alguna de recordar el paisaje. Sabía que estaba fuera de Beacon Hills, eso es lo único que sabe. Cuando pararon, él, miró a su alrededor desde el asiento del copiloto y Derek se bajó; era una especie de aserradero enorme, justo en frente a un home depot. Stiles esperó a que el lobo saliera del aserradero con las preguntas pinchándole la lengua y el culo dormido de tanto esperar allí sentado.

 

 

— Bien, una parada más y volvemos a Beacon Hills.

 

— ¿Compraste madera?

 

— Ajá.

 

— ¿Para qué?

 

— Quiero reconstruir un ala de la casa. Esta mañana fui al refugio y estaba inundado, no puedo vivir más allí.

 

— ¡Oh, rayos! ¿En serio? ¿Y reconstruirás tu vieja casa?

 

— Ajá.

 

— ¿Sabías que las casas de madera contrariamente a lo que se piensa son el sistema de edificación más antiguo? Los primeros vestigios datan del año 6.200 AC en Macedonia, al norte de Grecia. No es casualidad que la construcción con madera sea predominante en los países más desarrollados. Los artesanos de la construcción con madera siempre han estado entre los más cualificados de todos los oficios y esto sigue siendo cierto en la actualidad. De hecho las sociedades más antiguas usaban madera para sus templos y moradas —suelta el dato mientras mira el catálogo de maderas que Derek dejo de lado.

 

— Stiles, ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso? —pregunta el lobo con cara de aneurisma.

 

— No sé, solo lo sé.

 

Cuando bajaron en el home depot, Derek quería comprar unos pisos impermeables, pero no se decidía por el color porque aún no tenia la casa siquiera y no quería apresurarse. Stiles se ofreció a ayudarle después del colegio y los fines de semana. El lobo hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa y Stiles casi se muere. Quiso sacarle de mentira verdad que si su compañía le gustaba persiguiéndole por todo el complejo, pero solo logró conseguir una alfombra para su cuarto plateada y unas luces extrañas con tal de que dejará de perseguirlo con preguntas tontas.

 

Stiles no tiene ni idea de cómo construir una casa y la inquietud lo puede. Quiere ponerse de inmediato a investigar en su computadora al respecto para serle de utilidad a Derek, frunció el ceño por ello y sacudió la cabeza. Luego de hacer las compras pertinentes como cables, pintura, tubos de agua y de gas, cocina e inodoros, además de otras cosas, el lobo pagó todo y programó la entrega para que le enviaran las cosas de allí a dos semanas la mitad de ellas y el resto en un mes, directamente a la casa Hale. Derek llevó a casa a Stiles entrada la noche, el chico recordó que no tenía como llegar al colegio en la mañana en el momento que Derek aceleró el auto y se fue. Pero no lo vio tan grabe, estaba emocionado por ayudar a construir una casa y corrió dentro de la suya para investigar sobre eso. Su celular vibró cunado dejo la mochila en el suelo, Scott lo estaba llamando, pero no le presto atención, tenía más urgencia en saber más sobre cómo tirar abajo las paredes quemadas y ensamblar una nueva estructura. Entonces se percató de que tenía siete llamadas perdidas, por lo que envió un mensaje disculpándose por no atenderle, pero que ya estaba en casa y que se pondría a estudiar, que hablarían luego.

 

Al día siguiente nada más puso un pie fuera de la casa y el auto de Derek lo estaba esperando. Como si la historia se repitiera la ventanilla bajó, Hale lo miró y él corrió al auto contento, que el lobo notara que no tenía su auto y lo llevase al colegio lo regodeó en su interior.

 

 

— Buenos días.— dijo Stiles metiéndose en el auto acomodándose el cinturón de seguridad. Derek solo asintió dando marcha atrás.

 

— ¿A qué hora sales? —preguntó.

 

— Uh, hoy  a las dos...—respondió rápidamente.

 

— ¿Vienes a la casa después? —el camino se hizo más corto de lo normal en el camaro de Derek

 

— Sí, claro —la emoción lo podía, no veía la hora de hacer todo lo que había visto en la pantalla de su laptop la noche anterior.

 

— La madera ya llegó. Empezaré a tirar los pisos superiores y el techo —le comentó, no estaba seguro de esto, de pesarlo a buscar, de traerlo y llevarlo, de relacionarse tanto con Stiles.

 

— Ten cuidado, se puede derrumbar. ¿No te conviene alquilar una de esas palas y empujar la estructura? —Derek lo miró al notar el tono preocupado y lo escuchó con atención.

 

— ¿Una pala?

 

— Sí, tardarías menos...

 

— Veré si encuentro algo así —se lo pensó, en realidad esa no era mala idea.

 

— Ok, nos vemos más tarde —le dijo al bajarse del auto.

 

— Sí, ten un buen día —no tiene ni idea de dónde salió eso, pero niega con la cabeza y arranca el auto.

 

— Gracias —Stiles entró sonriente al establecimiento con las miradas de muchos sobre él.

 

 

Derek no es el tipo de persona que disfruta de la compañía de niños de preparatoria y Stiles es uno de esos niños que además de es el doble de inquieto y es el doble de hablador, pero eso no quita que se sorprenda de vez en cuando con sus acotaciones, o que no le agrade escuchar todos esos datos que su lengua suelta, porque al parecer la información en su cabeza solo crece día a día. De todo lo que le escuchó decir a Stiles solo puede concordar en una sola cosa, están casi en el mismo nivel de soledad. Y sí, le jode estar solo. Le jode no poder confiar en nadie, pero Stiles es diferente, en el puede confiar aunque sea un poco, por más que no quiera saber que el chico sí cumple su palabra, que es recto y leal. A pesar de ser un niño tiene convicción y determinación, por eso lo buscó... Tal vez es Scott él que le convenía más para formar su manada, pero si él pudo hacer su propia manada valiéndose de la amistad, él puede hacer lo mismo también y quizás él pueda ser amigo de Stiles, o al menos lo intentará y espera que la paciencia no lo abandone.

 

Siguió el consejo de Stiles una hora más tarde y encuentra una excavadora no muy lejos de la casa. Le cuesta manipularla al principio y antes de tirar todo abajo sacó de la casa algunas posesiones que podría restaurar; unos cuadros que no se quemaron del todo, una caja de música perteneciente a su hermana, los anillos de su padres, un par de muebles y el sofá. Se tardó toda la mañana en tirar la casa abajo y retirar los escombros de los cimientos. Para cuando Stiles llega todo esta listo para empezar a construir. Juntos levantan el esqueleto de la mitad de la casa; lo que sería la cocina y la sala junto a las escaleras. Meten cables y paneles exteriores para solidificar la parte primaria de la casa, trabajan hombro con hombro y Derek se impresiona de cómo Stiles se esfuerza por mantener el paso. En todo el bosque resuenan los martillazos y las órdenes tanto suyas como del chico humano. Dejaron todo predispuesto para colocar el aislante de las paredes y las placas interiores junto con puertas y pisos de esa sección para el día siguiente. El estomago de ambos resuena y Stiles le dedica una mirada al lobo, que está iluminado entre las linternas que ha colocado para alargar el día de trabajo, Derek lo mira y no entiende de que se ríe ahora.

 

— Vamos.

 

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó confundido Derek.

 

— ¿Acaso pregunté la otra tarde tarde a dónde íbamos, Derek? No, así que levanta le culo y sígueme —Derek estaba a punto de mandarlo al demonio cuando lo vio recoger su bolso de ropa de entre las pertenencias que sacó de la casa y lo metió al Jeep, acto seguido Stiles se subió a este.

 

— Apúrate, que me muero de hambre —le grito y Derek se levantó, caminó hasta el Jeep y la desconfianza se notaba en su mirada.

 

Quince minutos después estaban frente a la casa de Stiles. Él lo vio tomar su bolso y caminar frente al Jeep con una sonrisa pintada.

 

— Stiles...

 

— ¿Qué?

 

— ¿Tu padre no está en casa?

 

— Pues no, hoy no está hasta las doce de la noche y son recién las nueve y me muero de hambre y tu necesitas un baño porque estás empezando a apestar todo. No quería decirlo, pero como a eso de las seis de la tarde casi me matas con tu aroma lobuno cuando sostenías la ultima pared de la cocina —le dijo metiendo la llave en la cerradura y abriendo la puerta de su casa para que entrara el lobo.

 

— Que más quieres, no tengo agua y me baño en un río cercano, al cual no he ido últimamente —protestó.

 

— El río... ¿En serio? ¿Acaso eres un salvaje? —Derek lo mira amenazadoramente— Ok, mi equivocación. Eres un lobo, supongo que tienes algo de salvaje dentro... ¡Pero no te inquietes, mi amigo! Aquí hay ducha de agua caliente y mientras te limpias pondré algo a cocinar... Ahora, quítate la ropa —Stiles dejo el bolso en la mesa de la cocina y al voltearse con esa última frase, Derek, se lo quedó mirado por la osadía de pedir semejante cosa— ¿Qué? —preguntó al ver la cara del lobo y su falta de movimiento.

 

— No voy a sacarme la ropa —le contesto casi enojado.

 

— ¿Ah? ¿Quieres que la meta al lavarropas mientras la llevas puesta?

 

— Ah...

 

— ¿Acaso pensaste...? Tu pensaste que yo… No, no. Oye, vamos, somos amigos o no. Apestas compadre, si quieres déjala fuera de la puerta del baño y yo paso por ella después no hay problema. ¡Dios, por qué todo el mundo piensa mal de mi! —dice sacando una cacerola y poniéndola al fuego con agua.

 

— ¿No has pensado que te expresas mal?

 

— No, nunca lo pensé así.

 

— Pues deberías... ¿Está arriba?

 

— Sí, la puerta anterior a mi habitación.

 

Derek tiene que admitir que creyó que lo quería desnudo y se avergüenza de si mismo al sentir pudor por un chico de dieciséis años y un frase como esa. Sacude su cabeza y se mete al baño. Hace varios días no se da una buena ducha y al meterse bajo el agua caliente el gozo es terrible; todos los poros de su piel se sienten expandir, dejando al agua y al jabón entrar para limpiar la superficie de su piel. La mugre destaca al caer de su cuerpo en la blanca bañadera.

 

— Derek... —el corazón le salta sin razón y se le cae el jabón de las manos.

— ¿Qué...? —espera estático, expectante en realidad.

 

— Me llevo la ropa, te dejo una toalla, ¿ok?

 

— Ok... —sus sentidos se agudizan comprobando que Stiles baja las escaleras y empieza a tararear mientras cocina.

 

Tranquiliza su corazón poco a poco, su mirada se había tornado rojo brillante por lo que decidió abrir un poco el agua fría. La presencia de Stiles le provocó una reacción de excitación involuntaria, una reacción directa en su lobo interno, al cual, la idea de morder a Stiles, no le pareció mala. Hacerlo un beta y hacerlo parte de su manada. Inspiró hondo y negó; él podía ser como Scott, él podía tener una manada sin morder a nadie. Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y el olor de Scott entrar a ese territorio. La inquietud aceleró su baño y se dedicó a lavarse rápidamente el cabello para poder bajar y escuchar en persona lo que el beta había ido a hacer. A los minutos bajó; su cuerpo aún estaba mojado y una toalla lo cubría desde la cadera hacia abajo, la mirada de Scott se clavó en él como si fuera un intruso peligroso. Stiles estaba rígido junto a la hornilla revolviendo algo, dejó la cuchara de madera a un lado y sacó un pedazo de carne de la heladera sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

 

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Derek acercándose a Stiles poco a poco y la mirada de Scott se encendía.

 

— Tu sabrás... ¿Por qué estás aquí... desnudo? ¿Qué es lo que planeas? No dejaré que engañes a Stiles con tus jueguitos —gruñó perdiendo el control de su lobo amenazando a Derek.

 

— ¡Suficiente! —gritó Stiles golpeando con el cuchillo la tabla de madera— ¿No dejaras? ¿No dejaras? ¿Qué, piensas que soy un estúpido? ¿Soy tan  tonto como para dejarme embaucar? ¿Y desde cuando te pones en plan macho protector conmigo? ¿¡Eh!? —le gritó Stiles plantándole cara, Scott sorprendido retrocedió y sus ojos se apagaron.

 

— Stiles eres mi mejor amigo, claro que, osea, tengo que protegerte... —tartamudeó, no entendía cómo Stiles no lo veía.

 

— ¿Quién te pidió que me protegieras? Además corro más peligro contigo que con él. ¿Y recién ahora te acuerdas de que somos amigos? Cuando me dejaste solo... incluso después de lo de Lydia me dejaste solo Scott, y ahora quieres cuidarme ¿así de repente? —Stiles le grita a Scott y las lágrimas se le caían desconcertando al moreno— Solo vete, ok... Derek y yo vamos a cenar y luego quiero darme un baño.

 

El joven lobo estaba desconcertado. Miró sobre el hombro de Stiles en un acto reflejo y Derek miraba la mesa en silencio, serio, recargándose en el respaldar de la silla como si supiera de lo que su amigo le hablaba, como si sintiera lo que su amigo sentía y él no podía. Estaba desconectado de él, sin decir más nada se retiró y Stiles cerró la puerta detrás de él.

 

Con una respiración aguda se limpió la cara con la manga de la sudadera roja y volvió a cortar la carne. La cacerola olía a estofado, el olor de la comida inundaba la casa. El lobo volteó a verle y lo tomó del codo empujándolo hacia él. La mirada aniñada llena de lágrimas lo miró directo a los ojos, por desgracia tuvo que escucharle llorar de nuevo. Sentía una sensación, casi una necesidad de mitigarle ese dolor y lo abrazó; las lágrimas calientes caían sobre su pecho y él solo reaccionó a sobarle la espalda una y otra vez intentando calmarle.


	3. Lo que los demás ven...

En la sala un hora después, el vestía unas ropas viejas del padre de Stiles y mientras toda su ropa giraba en la lavadora, ellos cenaban frente al televisor con una película de lobos de la cual se quejo todo el tiempo por irreal y fantasiosa, mientras que Stiles se atragantaba con cada uno de sus comentarios al querer reírse de ellos.

 

A solo diez minutos de media noche ellos dos estaban sacando su ropa seca de la lavadora, distrayéndose con películas que tienen que ver si o si del gusto de cada uno cunado el padre del chico entro a la casa y Derek se callo repentinamente.

 

\- ¿Stiles? Estoy en casa... ¿Estas despierto?- dijo el sheriff.

\- ¡Mi papa...!- soltó el chico, Derek no dijo nada, metió todo tan rápido como pudo a su bolso y abrió la ventana detrás de el.

\- ¿Stiles?- llamo mas fuerte al escuchar una ventana abriéndose.

\- Si, papa - le contesto con una seña de Derek que arrojo el bolso por la ventana antes de salir por ella.

\- Ya cenaste o cenamos juntos...- pregunto desde la cocina a unos pasos del lavadero

\- Ya comí pero si quieres te acompaño.- le dijo y miro como Derek saltaba la poca distancia al piso.

\- Esto huele bien hijo que es...- y algo le llamo la atención al padre.

\- ¡Estofado!... Derek... - susurro el nombre del lobo.

\- Que. - dijo con los pies en la tierra a un metro de la casa y el chico le lanzo sus zapatos.

\- ¿Nos vemos mañana?- dijo con medio cuerpo fuera dela ventana.

\- Si, después del colegio.- le dijo rápidamente.

\- Ok...-

\- Quiero que duermas Ok?- volteó a decirle y de nuevo estaba preguntándose de donde demonios venían esa clase e frases.

\- Si...- Stiles agito su mano en el aire.

\- ¿Desde cuando Derek Hale se escapa por una de mis ventanas?- pregunto el sheriff apoyado en el marco del lavadero y Stiles se pego la cabeza contra el borde de la ventana cuando dio un respingo.

\- Que, ¿Que Derek?- se hizo el desentendido tapando con su flaco cuerpo la visión de la ventana.

\- ¡Vamos! No soy destupido hijo, hay dos platos en el fregadero y el hombre esta saliendo por la ventana ¿medio desnudo?- dijo mirando sobre la cabeza del chico por la ventana.

\- Es que bueno...ehmm yo...- Stiles no tenia ninguna cosa que refutarle a eso.- Ya se lo declaro inocente papa... no es un fugitivo...- intento desviar el tema.

\- Empezara a serlo de nuevo si no me dices que estaba haciendo aquí, Stiles.- el sheriff hizo acopio de su cargo para sacarle la verdad a su hijo.

\- El ehmm.. bueno... tenia hambre...y no se había bañado en una semana o dos... y me lo encontré a orillas del bosque, me lo traje a casa... y le lave la ropa...- el sheriff frunció el ceño casi con ánimos de no creerle.

\- Ok... tu sabes que ese sujeto no es un perro callejero ¿No?, Ese hombre tiene dinero, si el quisiera podría ir a un hotel o alquilarse un lugar...- le replico.

\- Si lo se.-

\- Y aun así le tendiste una mano.-

\- Es que... bueno es algo antisocial, cerrado, tu sabes y me dio pena.- el señor Stillinski suspiro y bajo la guardia.

\- Eres muy bueno hijo, eso te puede traer problemas algún dia ¿Sabes? Ven, dejame probar ese estofado tuyo.- le dijo atrayendo lo con una mano para apoyar su brazo en hombros de su hijo y caminar a la cocina.

 

Al día siguiente Stiles y Scott no se hablaban en lo absoluto, pero en vez de tomar distancia hicieron todo lo contrario, la tensión en el grupo crecía al quedándose uno al lado del otro sin dirigirse la palabra, tanto en el aula, como en la cafetería y en la banca del equipo de Lacrosse, aun así apenas termino   
su horario escolar Stiles se subió al jeep y se fue, sin decir nada de nada, incluso Lydia le reprocho Scott el comportamiento de su amigo.

 

Pero mientras mas lo hablaba con Alison, Issac o Jackson el no sabia que hacer, pero si sabia que Stiles estaba pasando todo su tiempo con Derek y no sabia cual era la razón de ello, dejo pasar ese día solo porque la cabeza ya no le funcionaba de la frustración y fue a la veterinaria, tal vez algo de trabajo lo tranquilizara.

 

Con las paredes listas para pintar, las ventanas y las puertas colocadas, se dedicaron ese día a ensamblar la escalera, escalón por escalón, ese día había sido tenso, Derek sentía la tensión en el cuerpo de Stiles y en como se mantuvo callado todo el día, ni una sola acotación de como se crearon los clavos o como las escaleras llegaron a ser fundamentales para la arquitectura moderna, nada, ni una sola palabra.

 

Una vez mas se detuvieron cuando el hambre les pudo, Derek le decía que no iría a su casa para cenar y esas eran las primeras palabras que se dirigían en el día exceptuando el pasa me el martillo, donde esta la sierra y ¿Donde esta el pegamento?, pero al cerrar la puerta nueva y mirar lo que habían hecho ese día, alguien mas les sorprendió.

 

\- Vaya han avanzado mucho.- el sheriff se bajaba de la patrulla y tanto el lobo como Stiles se sorprendieron de verle allí.

\- Oficial Stillinski, Hola...- y allí se acabaron su palabras, no podía decir como esta que necesita o que anda buscando porque tenia a su hijo justo al lado.

\- Papa... que ¿Que haces aquí?.- el sonrió nervioso pasándose la mano por el corto cabello de la nuca.

\- Investigo, pero mas que nada le sigo la pista a tu gps.- soltó cerrando la puerta del coche.

\- ¿Me has estado siguiendo?-

\- ¿Soy tu padre no? Señor Hale..- subió al porche que era lo ubico que había conservado de la casa y le tendió la mano.- Veo que se decidió a reconstruir.- miro el nuevo entorno a la mitad

\- Si, me canse de vagar...-

\- Eso he escuchado, ¿Puedo?- hizo un ademan con la mano preguntando su podía entrar en la semi terminada casa y Derek miro a Stiles por una milésima de segundo.

\- Por supuesto pase... aun me queda por terminar algunas cosas pero ya tengo luz en la sala.- abrió la puerta que aun no pintaba y seguía de color pino.

\- Stiles porque no traes lo que deje en el auto ¿si?- se volteo para impedirle el paso a la casa y tener la oportunidad de tener unas palabras con Derek.

\- ¿Que ahora?- la cara de Stiles estaba anonadada y le preocupaba lo que su padre quería.

\- Si ve, ahora.- le replico mientras seguía a Derek dentro de la casa.

\- Ya colocamos las puertas aquí y allá, no se que hacer primero si poner los pisos y pintar o terminar el otra ala de la casa...- dice como al pasar, tratando de ser... agradable, esforzándose en ello ya que no es lo suyo.

\- Me gusta mucho, Stiles y usted han hecho un gran trabajo...- dijo afirmando que ambos estaban en ello hacia rato y Derek sabe que le esta mirando directo a la nuca de manera acusadora, asi que voltea y le mira a los ojos.

\- Si, Stiles es buen chico, me ha ayudado mucho...- comento con sus manos tras su espalda.

\- Si, con respecto a eso...- se acerco mas a Hale y a dos pasos simplemente se le quedo mirando fijo.

\- ¿Si?- el lobo sentía la presión de no dejarse amedrentar d plantar cara, pero simplemente empujo lo mas hondo que pudo si instinto de alpha para no quedar en evidencia de su naturaleza.

\- ¿Cuales son sus intenciones con mi hijo?- y Hale se heló no se esperaba para nada eso, intenciones, intenciones, ¿¿Que intenciones?? ¿Porque todo el mundo cree que tiene segundas intenciones con Stiles en todo lo que hace?

\- ¡¡Papa!!- le reclamo Stiles a escuchar lo dicho con dos cajas de pizza en la mano a penas entro.

\- No te metas en esto Stiles...- pero el sheriff no le dejo de mirar ni siquiera parpadeo ante la interrupción de su hijo.

\- No hay intenciones sheriff, Stiles me da una mano con la construcción, como dije es un buen chico.- le volvió a insistir que allí no pasaba nada.

\- Ya veo... pues preferiría entonces que si se pasa por mi casa y esta en compania de mi hijo no salga corriendo por las ventanas como un delincuente.- le aclaro y se aparto de el mirando por las ventanas nuevas.

\- No volverá a pasar señor.-

\- Bien... tengo que irme, les traje esto seguro tienen hambre, hoy trabajare el turno de Jim hijo, el se fracturo una pierna y el remplazo tardara unos días, puedes quedarte y ser amigo de este... “sujeto”, solo porque me gusta lo que estas aprendiendo, re hacer una casa es gratificante... señor Hale... Stiles.- y el sheriff se marcho, dejándolos solos con la pizza.

\- ¿Intensiones?- replico el chico apenas su padre cruzo la puerta.

\- ¿Sujeto? ¿Que soy un asalta cunas?- Derek camino nervioso por la sala con una mano rascándose el cuero cabelludo.

\- ¿Un que?- Stiles se lo que do mirando.

\- Nada, nada... quieres comer aquí o...- pregunto, la mirada de Stiles había cambiado nuevamente a la que solía ser mas despierta y llena de luces.

\- ¿Te molestaría comer en mi casa? Hay una película que quiero ver...- se seguían mirando directo a los ojos y el chico solo se sonreía con las dos cajas de pizza en las manos.

\- Si, no hay problema.- solo en ese momento dejaron de mirarse y el joven soltó un alegre genial al aire caminando fuera de al construcción.

 

Llegaron a la casa el Stillinski y se acomodaron frente a la pantalla, la pizza seguía caliente por lo que no se movieron de allí por las siguientes tres horas, Avatar era una película fascinante pero era la mar de larga, Derek se froto los ojos de ver tanto azul y volteo a ver a Stiles que hacia rato ya no se le escuchaba.

 

Pero fue encontrarlo dormido sobre su hombro, de nuevo, babeando su camisa, miro la pantalla tomo el mando y miro las noticias por un rato, el hombro empezó a olerle por el peso del chico y levanto el brazo dejándolo en el respaldar, haciendo que en consecuencia Stiles se acomodara en sus sueños sobre su pecho, las palabras del sheriff le llegaron de repente al verlo en unas noticias viejas y de las cuales aun no se tenia respuesta.

 

El no tenia intenciones con Stiles, solo se estaba acostumbrando a tenerle cerca, solo fueron un par de días juntos, pero de los que se entero mas de él en pocos días que en el ultimo año, ya ni le importa que le este babeando la ropa porque esta profundamente dormido, ni siquiera le sorprende que se duerma cerca de el ya que Stiles no le teme, baja la mirada y repite su pensamiento, Stiles no le teme, y de nuevo la duda de que eso no sea bueno lo asalta. Deja caer el brazo sobre la espalda de Stiles, presionando un poco el cuerpo mas pequeño contra si.

 

Solo que Stiles es impredecible y dice dormido que tiene sueño, abrazándose de Derek, y volviendo a su estado latente, Derek se sonríe, no tiene idea de lo que esta haciendo o si esta haciendo bien, dejando entrar a Stiles a su vida de esa manera.


	4. Porque es mi mejor amigo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BETEADA POR STEPHI...miercoles 28.11.2012

Scott estaba que caminaba por las paredes de la incertidumbre que tiene por el tema Stiles/Derek, más que nada porque llevan una semana sin hablarse y Stiles está cada día más contento. En otro punto la idea de que Derek esté seduciendo a su amigo le terminó de patinar el coco. Isaac le propuso seguir a Stiles y ver que era lo que hacía con Derek en el bosque. Todos en el grupo pensaron mal, todos pensaron que seguramente se encontrarían con una escena desenfrenada de sexo entre los árboles o sadomasoquismo y hasta esclavismo consentido en toda la palabra sexo con luces de neón, así que la manada entera, incluida Lydia, siguieron a Stiles ese viernes. Pero no, al acercarse a la casa de los Hale, al escuchar la música de fondo, los martillazos y el cortar de una sierra se quedaron boquiabiertos. Derek estaba colocando los tirantes del techo sobre un segundo piso sin terminar, clavando tablas, mientras Stiles cortaba las maderas frente a la casa y las subía hasta Derek con unas poleas.

 

Allison le clavó el codo en las costillas a su novio para que reaccionara y fuera donde Stiles, ella confiaba en que sabía lo que tenía que hacer y el chico, inseguro, se levantó del piso con la mirada de todo el grupo en él, caminó sin esconderse con las manos en los bolsillos, Stiles ni le vio hasta que estuvo a su lado, el chico estaba distraído con la música y la sierra en las manos.

— Hey... —dijo tenue Scott.

 

— ¡Dios! —Stiles saltó hacia atrás al notarle justo al lado y se tomó el pecho antes de que su corazón saliera a pasear solo.

 

— Perdona, yo… —dijo y volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos hundiendo sus hombros.

 

— Scott casi me matas del susto —replicó dando un paso al frente.

 

— Perdóname, Stiles... de verdad yo... Uh, no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, perdona si te ignore —le dice y le pone esa cara de cachorro que al caso de ser un lobo es muy irónico.

 

— Ya te habías tardado... —la voz de Derek aparece justo detrás de él pero solo Scott se asusta de ella, el alpha toma la pila de maderas ya cortadas del suelo y vuelve a la construcción.

 

— Scott, está bien, ya no me importa, en realidad ya estoy mejor, que bueno que hayas venido… La verdad no tenía idea de como volver a hablarte —le sonrió y le palmeó el hombro.

 

— Te extrañe —Stiles solo esboza una especie de mueca.

 

— ¿En serio? —le pregunta expectante, Dios quiere creerle y sabe que lo hará, pero es bueno saber esas cosas de tus amigos.

 

— Sí, bueno… nadie sabe como tu el paradigma de Stars Wars y cómo los parásitos aviares se reproducen... —le dice que es lo más extremo que le ha contado Stiles.

 

— Son altamente contagiosos, no hay que jugar con eso —le dice como aleccionándolo y Scott sonríe.

 

— Lo sé —Stiles abre los brazos cómicamente haciendo reír a Scott más relajado y se estrechan en un abrazo, es cuando el moreno nota el olor de Derek suavemente impregnando en el de Stiles y se pregunta por qué, pero no es momento de indagar en ello.

 

— ¿Y dónde están los chicos, tenían algo que hacer? —preguntó al separarse y volver a tomar la cierra.

 

— No, están por allá —Stiles levantó la vista y no les vio hasta que Allison levantó la cabeza del suelo con hojas en el cabello.

 

— ¡Pero que hacen ahí! ¡Vengan acá que yo no muerdo! —les gritó hondeando la mano en el aire.

 

— Ehm… ¿No le molestara a Derek?

 

— ¿Eh? ¿Derek? Nah... lo tengo dominado —le dice con aires de grandeza.

 

— ¿A quién tienes dominado? —gruñó Derek justo detrás de él mientras el grupo se acercaba y Stiles se voltea a verle, haciendo ademanes para explicarse y salir vivo.

 

— Bueno, es una manera... —pero no logra terminar de hablar porque Derek lo levanta sobre su hombro y le entrega a Scott el martillo— ¡Oye espera! ¡Bájame! —replica Stiles pataleado y tratando de bajarse.

 

— Ya vengo, voy a tirarlo a río —dijo caminando hacia el sur.

 

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! ¡Derek el agua está congelada y me resfrié el otro día! —Scott frunce el ceño ya no tan asombrado con la información de que Derek ya había tirado a su amigo al río por decir alguna cosa fuera de lugar.

 

— ¿Entonces, quién es el dominado? —preguntó bajándolo y sujetándole de los hombros, dándole la espalda al resto que los miraban sorprendidos.

 

— Yo, yo soy... —le responde derrotado.

 

— Que no se te olvide. Ahora corta esa madera o no podré terminar el condenado techo —Derek volvió por su martillo y saludó a todos con un movimiento de cabeza antes de subir al techo nuevamente.

 

— ¿Qué fue eso? —acotó Allison abrazándose del brazo de Scott al tenerlo más cerca.

 

— Nada, nada, es que tiene esa manía de alpha y bueno aun no se la he podido quitar —intenta ser cómico y resguardar un poquito de su hombría lo cual es muy difícil teniendo a Hale cerca.

 

— Han hecho mucho en una semana —comentó Isaac sorprendido por la estructura.

 

— Oh, sí, eso sí solo el ala izquierda inferior esta habitable, el resto es puro armazón, pero dijeron que habría lluvias en tres días y nos hemos apurado con el techo, si se moja se arruinara —soltó Stiles mirado como tabla tras tabla el alpha colocaba en el techo.

 

— Por dónde empezamos a ayudar —dijo Scott y Stiles sonrió feliz.

 

— Bueno, Isaac podría ayudar arriba a Derek, yo seguiré cortando la madera si Allison se me suma y bueno creo que tu y Jackson podrían colocar los paneles exteriores ¿no? —sugirió.

 

— Yo no voy a trabajar —espetó Jackson poniéndose en plan diva y Scott le pone cara haciendo que el chico haga una especie de mohín.

 

— ¿Y yo qué hago Stiles? A mi no me dijiste nada... —la pelirroja se le puso enfrente haciéndole un pucherito adorable que a Stiles casi se le caen los dientes de lo dulce que fue.

 

— Tu estás muy bonita para trabajar, pero si quieres te encargo el hacer algunos aperitivos, tienes alma de organizadora...

 

— Me encanta como me conoces —le dice pasando su dedo por su mentón mientras le guiña un ojo y Stiles podría morirse allí mismo solo que la mirada venenosa de Jackson le quita hasta la sonrisa.

 

 

Sus amigos presenciaron el resto de la tarde en vivo y en directo como Stiles y Derek se peleaban por todo, porque Stiles no quería colocar en el ala derecha inferior tres ventanas en vez de dos como la antigua casa, y Derek se rehusaba a cambiar la estructura que el conoció de toda su niñez, por lo que terminaron por colocar un solo ventanal de tres hojas y no tres ventanas o dos individuales, también les sorprendió como se peleaban por dónde irían los baños de arriba o la alfombra o cómo pintarían la habitación del mismo alpha.

 

Todo el grupo trabajando en la misma dirección hizo que terminaran por adelantar más de lo habían planeado para ese día. Cuando llegó la noche y la oscuridad del bosque se hizo imposible poder seguir trabajando, Lydia había ordenado comida especial para todos, bebidas y postre para la cena. La cocina era grande, de color verde musgo y contaba con muebles de color chocolate con encimeras de mármol italiano color durazno, una mesa larga donde todos se sentaron a comer completaba el lugar, comían en silencio y los lobos por sobre todo comían en cantidad, pero fue allí mismo cuando confirmaron la conexión entre el Alpha y Stiles de la que Scott tanto les habló, pues, por la falta de sillas, vieron algo que no creían posible. Como la mesa venía con un juego de seis sillas uno no tendría donde sentarse, pero Stiles obvio el problema y se sentó sobre una de la piernas de Hale como si nada y este ni lo notó, solo siguió comiendo y para lo único que abrió la boca fue para agradecerle la comida a la pelirroja muy cordialmente, a lo que el chico sin silla se sonrió orgulloso de ello al parecer. Todos notaron a Derek diferente, no así a Stiles, el seguía siendo el mismo, hablando hasta por los codos y con la comida cayéndosele de la boca, pero sobre la rodilla del alpha, con la mirada de todos atenta en él.

 

Derek guardo silencio la mayor parte de la cena, no se percató de como les miraban todos al estar él tan cómodo con Stiles cerca, pero tenerlos a todos allí ocupaba más su atención que el hecho de ser tan íntimo con el chico; humanos y lobos en una mesa compartiendo comida, con la casa llenándose de a poco con risas, comentarios jocosos de Stiles y los demás, era más que una bendición en esa reunión y jamás creyó que su casa volvería a la vida de ese modo. Tampoco notó que tenía su mano en la cintura de Stiles con el pulgar metido entre el cinturón y el jean sosteniéndole en su lugar, pero Allison si vio esa mano al estar sentada justo al lado de Stiles.

 

Ese fin de semana terminaron lo grueso de la casa, logrando colocar el techo, las tejas y todas las ventanas, la instalación de los baños, la electricidad y aire acondicionado, la pintura exterior e interior. Fue de gran ayuda tener a tres lobos más en la construcción, pero así fueron viendo cada vez más seguido la interacción del alpha y Stiles, como si fueran el uno del otro, más cuando creían que no les miraban o no había nadie al rededor estos se hablaban cordiales el uno al otro sin percatarse de que compartían el mismo espacio personal sin molestias. Derek en agradecimiento a ellos accedió a entrenar a los betas al terminar la casa en solo dos semanas.

 

Los primeros días eran solo carreras, quinientos metros a través del bosque lo más rápido que pudieran, incluso Stiles y Allison se sumaron al entrenamiento. Cuando el combate se sumo a ello no estuvo demasiado convencido, simplemente Stiles no le convencía el maltrato al que el alpha les sometía, no veía la enseñanza por ningún flanco. 

 

Había pasado más de un mes desde que la casa estuvo terminada e Isaac tenía un cuarto donde quedarse cuando no estaba con Scott, por lo que desde hacia un mes completo no había podido estar tranquilo con Derek.

 

 

— Solo no lo entiendo... —replicó sentado en el sofá junto a Derek rompiendo el silencio de la sala.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Es entrenamiento —Derek cambio nuevamente de canal sin mirar a su compañero de películas con el brazo extendido detrás de Stiles sobre el respaldar.

 

— No les enseñas nada, solo los golpeas hasta que no pueden levantarse —el sonido del teclado sonaba mientras hacía su tarea en la laptop.

 

— Es sobre instinto. Ellos tiene que ver, anticipar a través del instinto —replicó no era la primera vez que tenían la misma discusión.

 

— Ok. ¿Y cómo reconoces el instinto? Me refiero ¿tiene una sensación particular? ¿Miras de manera distinta, todo se vuelve rojo? ¿Escuchas algo fuera de lo normal? No sé… ¿Algo? —lo mira exasperado y espera que le responda.

 

— Sí, en realidad es todo eso combinado con la velocidad y la fuerza del cuerpo —lo miró y Stiles no le miraba, todo su cuerpo tenso nervioso rebotando sobre su trasero.

 

— Ok. ¿Y te das cuenta de que no les dijiste nada de ello? Ni siquiera lo mencionaste en los últimos cuatro entrenamientos, solo te dedicaste a decir, ataquen y de nuevo, y de nuevo ¿Una y otra vez? —le replicó cerrando su laptop metiéndola en su mochila buscando el resto de su cosas que estaban dispersas en la sala.

 

— Ellos deben darse cuenta solos. Stiles, ¿por qué estás enojado? ¿Hey, a dónde vas, no íbamos a ver una película? Stiles... —Derek se había levantado del sillón y caminado detrás del adolescente sin entender a que iba todo eso.

 

— No quiero mirar más películas...

 

— ¿Por qué no?

 

— No lo sé, solo estoy enojado contigo... —se puso la mochila al hombro.

 

— ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó parado en el hall.

 

— Yo... no sé... —replicó con algo que el lobo identificó como frustración mientras salía de la casa, pero no entendía, frustración de qué.

 

 

Llegó a su casa ofuscado tenía ganas de romper algo sin saber por qué. Colocó la laptop en la mesa y tiró la mochila en el suelo con fuerza. Tenía esa sensación de frustración hacia Derek, desde que empezaron con el entrenamiento ya quería que este terminara, que les enseñara algo productivo y se marcharan a casa más rápido. Ok, estaba siendo irracional y súper infantil, sobre todo por tener celos de sus amigos y por su amigo. De las cuatro horas que se pasaba mirando a Derek luchar con los tres lobos, la mayor parte del tiempo solo observaba que no le miraba o simplemente desaparecía del mundo del lobo por prestarle atención a los demás.

 

Se lanzo en la cama rebotando contra el colchón. Él no tenía ni un solo atractivo como para llamar la atención de Derek esa era la realidad. Su cara se desfiguraba con la almohada y su boca abierta mirando algún punto fijo de la nada y el pensar en ello solo le daba la razón a sí mismo de que tenía celos. Abrazó su almohada, miró la pared más cercana al rotar sobre su espalda y se preguntó si Derek podría escucharle desde allí hundiendo la mitad de su cara en la mullida superficie. Lo más probable es que sí, el pecho lo sentía apretado y a su cabeza la única cosa, la única idea que parecía hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento era un beso. 

 

Suspiró cansado y cerró los ojos, se imaginó cómo podría ser que alguien en particular le diera lo que quería y eso solo lo hizo enojar más. Llamar la atención de una chica es más fácil, él podía hacer muchas tonterías y no es que lo haya logrado en realidad, pero sabe como tener detalles, sabe que lugares determinados son buenos para tomarse de las manos y que tan directo ser como para sacar a bailar a la más terca de las personas como Lydia lo es. Pero no tiene ni la más pálida idea de qué hacer para que un lobo le lleve el apunte, se moría cada día de la ansiedad que le producía el solo pensar en ello y frustrado abrió los ojos al no ocurrírsele ni una sola idea de qué hacer.

 

 

— Quiero un beso, como puede ser tan difícil un beso… Bueno, no es que sea difícil, pero para el resto del mundo es un acto natural e instantáneo y yo sigo esperando por el mío, es patético y ridículo... Ojala fuera como los demás así alguien querría darme uno... —hablaba para si con la boca tapada contra la almohada.

 

 

A esas horas, Derek y el veían una película, después de que él hiciera su deberes, pero ahora, estaba en su cama enojado con el mismo, con Derek y con toda la manada.

 

 

Derek en la cocina de su casa frunció el ceño, levantó la mirada de su sándwich y miró por la ventana hacia el bosque, la fuerte palpitación que lo azoró de la nada al escuchar esas palabras de Stiles lo dejó perplejo en su sitio, estando tan lejos pero endemoniadamente claro el sonido de su voz le despejó la última duda que tenía, así como estaban los ingredientes en la mesada los metió todos en la heladera y corrió escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación.

 

Él no estaba seguro de ello ya que él siempre había sido un beta, era su hermana la responsable de leer esos libros al ser un alpha. Dio la casualidad que al demoler la casa, debajo de las escaleras dentro de una caja de metal había una docena de libros y diarios con información sociocultural de los lobos, linajes y estatus. Por suerte pudo rescatarlos y ahora tenía la información que necesitaba para su… problemita, y ese último detalle confirmaba su teoría, aquella que los viejos escritos mencionaban sobre betas únicos para cada alpha para ser las “únicas” compañeras de por vida de los mismos.

 

A él le habían enseñado a percibir a un alpha si estaba interesado en él y como mantener las distancias hasta que todo el ceremonial jerárquico del emparejamiento se llevase a cabo. No era algo que hubiese aceptado, de hecho eso lo enfadaba de adolescente, pero por suerte él nunca tuvo que pasar por ello, aunque ahora al convertirse en alpha estaba más perdido de lo normal. Cuando al fin tuvo el libro en su manos y fue a la página de los tres signos distintivos que tenía marcada para encontrar al beta y con el que estaría toda su vida se sentó en la cama; el primero era el aroma, primordial porque solo así aceptaría tenerle cerca y compartir su propio olor, el segundo era la confianza innata hacia el mismo al mirarle, el tercero era el auditivo, y ese era el que había comprobado hasta hace unos minutos atrás.

 

Un alpha podía escuchar a su beta desde distancias desmesuradas, y la casa de Stiles estaba del otro lado del pueblo, a dos calles de la calle principal, y del otro lado inmerso en el bosque a diez minutos de la calle principal que cruzaba el pueblo, eran más o menos diez kilómetros desde su casa hasta el cuarto de Stiles. Cerró el libro y se dejó caer en la cama, no podía creer que Stiles... el mismísimo Stiles Stilinski fuera su beta, suyo y de nadie más.

 

Solo entonces se percato de lo que había escuchado o mejor dicho entendido de los jóvenes labios y se cubrió la cara con el libro gruñendo, no podía ser que le estuviera pasando esto.


	5. Las reglas de una sociedad licantropa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beteado viernes 7 de diciembre del 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola con este capitulo espero poder hacerlos sumamente felices....XD
> 
> Por otro lado si alguna o alguno quiere ofrecerse a ser beta, leerme antes de publicar y corregirse mes faltitas de ortografía y alguna palabrita de mas que no vi al corregirlo por mi misma por les agradecería en el alma!!, estoy trabajando en el seis y espero que alli no me mates jejejeje están avisados jojo
> 
> Un besote y disfrutad de esto tan lindo que es el fandom de teen wolf.

Tenía un problema bastante gordo; si no hacía las cosas bien, en el primer inconveniente con otra manada o algún alpha desconocido, podrían usar deliberadamente a Stiles y a los demás como quisieran, y más si el alpha del lugar no seguía el protocolo, podían llevarse a Stiles y dejarle morir si él decidía no hacer el emparejamiento como dictaba la cultura de su linaje. ¡Demonios! No solo era un largo proceso sino que era también engorroso. 

 

Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana, no sabía dónde había dejado su celular y empezó a buscarlo por toda la casa. Tenía que ver el calendario, recordó que su hermana tuvo muchos problemas cuando no siguió el procedimiento, la manada de donde provenía el beta que ella quería para sí se lo negó al faltar a las reglas. Bueno, a él eso no podía pesarle porque Stiles era un humano, pero con los humano era igual, su tía Sofía era humana, la esposa de Peter, era una mujer pelirroja preciosa, pero, si no recuerda mal, solo la veía los jueves cuando la energía de Júpiter, o algo así, les dejaba estar cerca. Él era pequeño cuando eso aconteció, no recuerda con exactitud como fue, pero, por suerte, no se tendría que valer de sus recuerdos porque tenía el libro que lo guiaría en esto y según lo que decía el libro debía proceder según el calendario. 

 

Cuando al fin encontró su celular se dejó caer en el sofá, las paredes azul francia de la habitación resaltaban vibrantes con la luz del velador junto a él, la chimenea reconstruida de color blanco cortaba con el fuerte color; Stiles insistió en no poner colores opacos en la casa y con darle un toque moderno. Resopló al ver el calendario cuando dejo de pensar en Stiles, era martes veintitrés de octubre, a partir de ese día, en el que el alpha descubre a su “compañero”, será el último día que el alpha podrá hablar con él. Pero primero se debía informar de ello al compañero con dos testigos; uno femenino y otro masculino, y uno de ellos debe de conocer a su compañero desde pequeño.

 

Refunfuñó de su suerte, el único que conocía desde pequeño a Stiles era Scott, y debido a que él tiene una relación con Allison le convenía que fueran ellos dos los testigos de ese evento. Llamó a McCall a su celular, eran las diez de la noche y esperaba que le atendiera para pedirle que se presentara frente a su casa antes del alba. Tenía que hacer lo mismo con Stiles o de lo contrario deberían esperar quince días para comunicarle la noticia o las buenas nuevas, pero esperar esa cantidad de tiempo sin ver a Stiles, ni siquiera los días jueves, terminaría por desesperarlo. Eso fue lo que le jugó en contra a su hermana con Ximian, un joven beta de una manada de Bristol. Su hermana sufrió mucho por ello y sus padres le arreglaron un compromiso, no sería lo mismo que con su beta real, pero al menos no estaría sola.

 

Cuando al fin le atendió el beta la paciencia se le acababa. Scott quería saber el por qué y los pelos sobre el lomo del perro, por lo que Derek usó la carta de mejor amigo ausente para que accediera y que Allison estuviera allí también. Al menos Stiles, apenas le dijo de verse antes del alba, accedió de buena gana y no le dio más problemas, podría decir que aceptó hasta emocionado y eso curvó la comisura de sus labios. Le gustaba que cuando él le pedía a Stiles algo sin siquiera dar explicaciones, él se dejaba llevar y traer sin cuestionarle. Derek se preguntaba si era porque era él o porque su estado de alpha afectaba al chico tornándolo con una actitud más sumisa, no estaba seguro y podría armar teorías locas toda la noche pero sería mejor descansar, al alba sentaría cabeza con un niño de dieciséis años… El lobo se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se preocupó soltando al aire su irrefutable verdad.

 

— ¡Dios, soy un asalta cunas! —se llevó el almohadón a la cara y lo presionó, de repente estaba hecho un nudo.

 

 

La música empieza a sonar en la laptop según la programó Stiles, primero sonidos suaves y después la energía de una sola voz entonando “One and Only” no era que fuese un fan desesperado, pero admitía el talento nato, además de que le recordaba la única cosa que desde hace un poco más de un mes le hace recorrer el bosque profundo con tal de verlo de mal humor y recién levantado. También estaba al cien por ciento de acuerdo con esa canción, vamos que su hiperactividad le hacía imaginar demasiadas cosas, muchas inverosímiles y otras muy reales y deseables a un doscientos por ciento. Ok, eran las cinco de la mañana y ya estaba a mil. 

 

Derek había tenido una única petición antes de que él se fuera hasta su casa y era que se bañase solo con jabón neutro. ¿La razón? Ni idea pero no está de más reiterar que su imaginación no tenía muchos límites que digamos y solo le respondió que sí antes de que le colgara.

 

¿Qué si la llamada era misteriosa e inesperada? Sí. ¿Qué le alegró la noche solo con llamarle? También. ¿Qué se levantó ansioso a más no poder con Adele de fondo? Otra vez sí. ¿Y qué si corrió al baño para estar cinco y media en medio del bosque con el lobo que le gustaba? La respuesta es obvia, sí e incluso se duchó en menos de cinco minutos. Vestirse le costó más, porque tenía la idea fija en la cabeza y su hormonas no le dejaban en paz para preguntarle las verdaderas razones de ese encuentro, porque dependía de eso que ropa usaría; solo podía pensar en que si le arrancaba la ropa que no sea una de su favoritas o una que le haya costado una pasta importante, pero también cabía el hecho, de que si pasaba lo que el quería pues quería darle a su flaco cuerpo una buena presencia y que se luciera lo más que pudiese. Por lo que tomo unos jeans ajustados azules, por ley el jean resiste más cualquier mal trato, una musculosa simple pegada al cuerpo de color gris y una camisa a cuadros blanca roja y gris, zapatillas y ya estaba listo para salir, solo tenía que llevarse la tarea porque no vaya a ser que después se les haga el tiempo para llegar a la escuela ocho y media, y tenga que volver todo el camino hasta su casa adolorido.

 

Con el corazón bombeándole como loco corrió hasta el auto, tenía exactos doce minutos para llegar, aún estaba oscuro y un vaho salía de su boca por el fresco de esa mañana del veinticuatro de octubre, pero ni de broma se ponía algo encima de la ropa que tenía puesta, quería verse todo lo bien que se había arreglado, fue a colocarse el desodorante mientras conducía y recordó que Derek le dijo que solo usara jabón neutro, por lo que un segundo después arrojó el aerosol al asiento trasero.

 

Estaba impecablemente a horario, cinco y media de la mañana, se bajó del auto, miró la casa que ayudo a construir y subió los cuatro escalones hasta el pórtico. El corazón se le salía por la boca más que nada porque no tenía ni idea del por qué encontrarse tan temprano pero el deseo más puro que tenía era el que Derek pensara en él de ese modo, si es que cabía en este universo la mínima posibilidad, claro.

 

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y esta no abrió, frunció el ceño, no podía ser que estuviera cerrada, Derek nunca cerraba la puerta, retrocedió y le dio dos golpes a la madera, nada ni un sonido ni un ya voy, solo puro silencio, el corazón se terminó de alborotar cuando nombró a Derek en voz alta llamándole. Bajó las escaleritas, se acercó a la trompa de su Jeep y trató de ver algo por las ventanas superiores, la preocupación lo azoró…

 

 

El sonido de un tambor lo estaba volviendo loco, se movía en la cama inquieto, estaba dormido y al mismo tiempo no lo estaba, solo escuchaba acercarse ese tambor cada vez más cerca, pero cuando el sonido de la puerta se escuchó creyó que estaba soñando, la voz de Stiles se cuela en él como en un túnel y el tambor que hacia media hora le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta no era un tambor era el sonido acelerado del corazón de Stiles, abrió los ojos tan rápidamente y con todos los nervios del cuerpo completamente pelados.

 

Sus ojos rojos destellaron y antes de que Stiles repitiera su nombre una segunda vez bajó las escaleras de un salto y abrió de un portazo las dos hojas de la puerta principal, Stiles del susto choco contra el Jeep, miró dentro de la casa y lo único que atino a ver en la media oscuridad de esa mañana eran dos ojos embebidos en sangre brillantes y amenazantes para con su persona, no le dio mucho tiempo a preguntar no le dio tiempo a pensar si estaba en peligro o no, pues de repente tenía a Derek empujándolo sobre el capo del auto y no pudo protestar. Derek estaba trasformado en lobo y lo besó desesperado, gruñendo y sujetándolo muy fuerte de los hombros manteniéndolo en su lugar, las lenguas danzaron mientras el corazón de Stiles no paraba de desesperar al lobo, las respiraciones agitadas y desenfocadas chocaban una contra la otra. Stiles le recibía sin necesidad de pedir un tiempo off, se abrazó a el y solo fue allí cuando Derek pudo controlar un poco su instinto, a su lobo que reclamaba a toda costa a ese chiquillo inquieto.

 

Respiró dificultosamente a centímetros de su labios, abrió los ojos para observar el sonrojo y la falta de aire del chico, tragó duro y trató de incorporarse un poco pero le costaba alejarse, nunca había sentido una desesperación tan aguda, ni necesitad tan desesperada. Stiles olía endemoniadamente bien, olía a Stiles en estado puro, sin ningún químico acompañando su piel hoy, atenuando su esencia, y eso lo llevaba a ese estado, ningún aroma comercial se interponía entre ellos. El chico abrió los ojos al sentirse observado y la luz en sus redondos ojos terminó de robarle el corazón.

 

Una noche una noche sin ver una tonta película una noche después de cuarenta y dos de ellas juntos, pasando el tiempo y su desesperación lo llevaba a esto. Le llamó por su nombre y el chico sonrió, era felicidad la que le regalaba, y lo volvió a besar, esta vez suave, lento, presionando sus labios en un suspiro, acariciando la tierna carne de los jóvenes labios maltratados por su desesperación, probándolo más recatadamente, sintiendo los brazos de Stiles rodeándole las costillas con fuerza.

 

 

— ¡Oh, Dios, no quiero ver esto! —exclamó Scott interrumpiendo el momento con sus dos manos sobre sus ojos tapando la vista y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba a menos de diez metros de ellos, llegando con Allison a la cada de los Hale para cuando vio todo el cariño que se propinaban sobre el Jeep.

 

— Je, je... Lo siento… Ujumm, ¿tu nos llamaste? —dijo Allison nerviosa y ruborizada por semejante escena tempranera.

 

— ¿Tu los llamaste? —Derek volvió su mirada a Stiles y le respondió esta vez bajándose del capo del auto y bajando a Stiles con él.

 

— Sí —afirmó el alpha.

 

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Stiles con la voz tenue y rota, Derek sintió en carne propia el abatimiento y desilusión de su compañero.

 

— Necesito testigos... —y los tres adolescentes abrieron sus ojos de par en par, quedándose duros y perplejos mirándose entre sí, sus mentes yendo al lado pecaminoso de la cosa.

 

— Yo no quiero presenciar nada, gracias, eres muy amable, pero ya nos vamos —soltó Scott mientras caminaba unos pasos de espaldas llevándose a Allison con él.

 

— No seas idiota, Stiles es mi compañero, lo descubrí anoche, pero tengo todo un protocolo que seguir y si no se los explicó antes de las seis y cuarto, tendré que esperar quince días para volver a mencionarlo y mientras eso pasa no podré ver a Stiles —replicó con la mano de Stiles en la suya, llevándolo dentro de la casa, Scott y Allison se miraron y avanzaron rápidamente hacia la puerta.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no podrás verme? —la mano de Derek era considerablemente más grande que la suya, pero la idea de no verle en quince días no le dejaba disfrutar de su primer beso y del segundo o del hecho de que estaban tomados de las manos.

 

— Hay un montón de reglas, ridículas a mi parecer, pero que si no se siguen al pie de la letra, otros alphas con tal de destruirme o reclutarme podrán aprovecharse de que Stiles no está oficialmente emparejado conmigo —Derek buscó una lista de cosas que había recopilado la noche anterior y pasos a seguir con su compañero, él y los testigos para dar a la unión el visto bueno y se la extendió a Scott.

 

— ¿Qué quieres decir con oficialmente? —preguntó Scott recibiendo el papel y cuando estuvieron adentro los cuatro, leyeron la lista que era rigurosa con las reglas y con lo que “no” podían hacer hasta el día de luna llena, donde finalmente se prometerían para siempre.

 

— Son más de doscientos años de historia licátropa desde lo socio-cultural, según tengo entendido, las manadas viven más tranquilas si esto se lleva a cabo con cada uno de los miembros de la manada, así pasaba en la mía, casi nunca teníamos conflictos en realidad —explicó.

 

— ¿Socio-cultural? —replicó Allison anonadada.

 

— Se establecieron simplemente para darle algo de civilizado a nuestra forma de vida, por eso solo tiene doscientos años a pesar de que el linaje licántropo data de mucho más atrás en la historia humana —Derek se sentó en el sofá llevándose a Stiles con él, abrazándolo en el segundo que lo tuvo cerca.

 

— ¿Y nos necesitas por qué...? —dijo Scott mostrando en su rostro la sorpresa de todo eso.

 

— Tú conoces a Stiles de pequeño...

 

— Sí.

 

— Y no puedo decirle a su padre que me emparejare con él...

 

— Sí, eso... En algún momento tendríamos que decirle —comentó Stiles.

 

— Sí, pero no ahora... Stiles, tu... —Derek miró a Stiles como si fuera lo único importante en su vida y Stiles se derritió por el cariño impregnado en sus ojos, una sensación tan bella que se moría por besarle otra vez.

 

— ¿Qué...? —soltó apenas.

 

— ¿Estás bien con esto? Es apresurado, nunca lo hablamos... —le comentó acariciando su mejilla, notando la suavidad de esta.

 

— ¿Nunca? —dijeron Allison y Scott al unísono sin dejar de mirarles.

 

— No, ¿por qué? —preguntó Stiles y les odio un poco por sacarlo de otro momento tan lindo en su joven vida.

 

— Es que... bueno, todos, no solo nosotros, creíamos que ya... "estaban" juntos... hacia más de un mes, ¿no? —se dirigió a Allison como respaldo de su palabras.

 

— Sí... O sea se los veía tan… unidos. Pasaban las noches mirando películas y no sabíamos... hasta que punto era cierto o no, o si las miraban realmente... —Allison sonrió nerviosamente de nuevo, se sentía mal por pensar mal de Derek.

 

— ¡Si veíamos películas! En algunas me dormía, pero ¿por qué sacaron esas conclusiones? —protestó Stiles.

 

— Stiles el olor de Derek está por todo tu cuerpo, por eso creímos... —le murmuró casi avergonzado de haber estado oliendo a su amigo de esa manera.

— Ah... No, no sabía... —Stiles miró a Derek y este apoyo su frente con la de él perdiéndose uno o dos segundos en el otro.

 

— Ni yo... hay tres señales que un alpha debe notar para diferenciar a su compañero, yo no lo sabía porque antes yo era un beta, me criaron como beta y no había leído ese libro hasta hace dos noches atrás y recién anoche puede escuchar a Stiles mientras refunfuñaba en su cuarto, desde mi cocina... —comentó sonriéndole a su compañero, dejando caer su cabeza cariñosamente en el hueco de su cuello, llenando sus pulmones con su olor.

 

— ¿Escuchaste eso? ¿Incluso contra la almohada? —le susurró al alpha, quien asintió sin decir más.

 

— Pero... esa es mucha distancia —y Scott empezó a preocuparse por su propia relación con Allison y las veces que la utilizaron para manipularle.

 

— ¿Tu puedes hacer eso? —preguntó Allison.

 

— No lo sé... —le respondió con algo de angustia, tendría que hablar de ello con Derek a solas.

 

— Van a ser las seis y diez —dijo la chica al sentir vibrar su celular.

 

Derek y Stiles se miraron, el lobo abrazó fuertemente al chico y los acompañó a la puerta, no podrían verse hasta el próximo jueves, solo en ese momento podrían compartir abrazos y besos, incluso se les permitía estar a solas unos minutos sin los testigos, por más que los dos se extrañen no debían verse y Scott y Allison debían asegurarse de ello. En el pórtico a solo dos minutos de que Derek tuviera que cerrar la puerta besó a Stiles una vez más.

 

— Tenemos que hacer esto bien, Stiles... De verdad quiero estar contigo —el chico se sonrojó de inmediato y lo abrazó oliéndole por su parte ya que no le vería en varios días.

 

— ¿Ni siquiera podemos hablar por teléfono? —refutó.

 

— No, lo siento... Luego de la luna llena del veintiocho de noviembre estaremos juntos, todos los días... y le diremos a tu padre, ¿Ok? —refregó su mejilla contra la de Stiles rozando su narices, se moría de ganas de besarle largo y tendido.

 

— ¿Que me casé o que eres un lobo? —dijo preocupado casi con un puchero en sus labios y Derek se sonrió en grande, nunca pensó que Stiles le haría tan feliz con una de su ocurrencias. Pero Scott interrumpió el momento poniendo su mano en el hombro de ambos.

 

— Lo siento, ya es la hora, tengo que llevarme a Stiles, Derek...—los dos le miraron y se miraron entre sí soltándose lentamente.

 

Jamás nada le dolió tanto como eso, sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel de la palma de sus manos al verle marchar, no se esperaba semejante sensación a solo poco tiempo de declarar en voz alta sus intenciones, tampoco podía creer que el padre de Stiles tuviera tanta percepción como para notar que algo así podría pasar. Miró a los tres subirse al Jeep cargando la bicicleta atrás y marchándose de la propiedad. Derek quería ir tras ellos detener el coche y sacar a Stiles de allí, llevárselo y no dejar que nadie más le tocase jamás, el corazón se lo reclamaba feroz como lo es su lobo, pero trago en seco su angustia y cerró las puertas de su casa con todo el acopio de fuerza de voluntad que pudo juntar en su cuerpo. Tomó el maldito libro, tenía que pasar los siguientes ocho días sin Stiles y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer eso, cómo pasar el tiempo cuando en lo único que ahora podía pensar era en Stiles y el sabor de su boca y la sensación de sus brazos a su alrededor.

 

Si se hubiera despertado antes de que llegara, si no hubiera apagado el despertador y darse media vuelta para seguir durmiendo, tal vez ese arrebato de instinto puro que tuvo por el latido de Stiles fuera de su puerta, no estaría tan loco por salir corriendo de allí.

 

— Buenos días... —Derek miró a la puerta de la cocina y de ella salió Isaac con una taza de café cortado con leche, sentándose aún dormido en uno de los sofás individuales.

 

— ¿Y tu qué haces aquí? —preguntó el alpha, tan metido en su dilema estaba que ni se enteró de cuando entró en su casa ese chico.

 

— Vivo aquí —le respondió simplemente refregándose los ojos, aún con algo de sueño.

 

— Pensé que vivías con Scott —le replicó mirándolo con mala cara.

 

— Ya quisiera... —Derek lo miro raro— La madre de Scott me dijo que le gustaba que fuera su amigo, pero dos lobos en un solo cuarto era mucho para ella, así que me dijo que redujera mis visitas a una vez por semana y solo los fines de semana —bebió de su café y prendió la tele de la sala.

 

— ¿Y quién te dijo que podías quedarte, no eres parte de mi manada recuerdas? —le dijo, tenía muchas ganas de sacarse la frustración con alguien.

 

— Stiles me dejó y me ubicó en una de los cuartos vacíos —sentenció sin prestarle atención.

 

— Demonios… —eso lo desarmó, por alguna razón si su compañero predisponía de un espacio de su casa para un propósito o quería algo, de cierto modo se hacía. Había notado eso desde que empezaron a construir la casa, simplemente no podía negárselo, podía refutar, pelearse, pero Stiles terminaba ganándole.

 

— ¿No vas a decirme que no es la casa de Stiles para ofrecerme hospedaje? —el lobezno le sonrió socarrón esperando un reto, pelea o algo y frunció el ceño mirando detenidamente al alpha al no tener la respuesta que esperaba como antes, cuando aún le consideraba su alpha.

 

— No... —Derek solo se desinfló en el sofá, tapándose la cara con la quemazón debajo de la piel y el aroma de Stiles en las manos.

 

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? —Derek lo miró y le lanzó el libro.

 

— Si te quedas, me ayudaras… no sé si pueda pasar esto solo —Isaac tomó el libro en el aire y dejando su taza de café en la mesa frente a él, leyó el lomo del libro.

 

— Socio-cultura licántropa —Isaac miró a Derek y sin entender abrió el libro poniéndose al tanto.

 

 

El chico se quedó pasmado sobre la información que había en el libro. Derek le contó mientras hacía un desayuno como la gente para mantener la cabeza ocupada, le contó lo que paso esa mañana temprano, lo que sentía y la sensación de querer matar cualquier cosa o ser que se interpusiera en su camino hacia su compañero. Él joven lobo no podía creer esas palabras o sus sentimientos reflejados en las facciones del lobo que lo hizo para con Stiles, se preguntó y lo dijo en voz alta si había más libros de ese tipo en la casa, Derek le dijo que sí, poniendo un plato de comida frente a él. Isaac le sugirió que debía trasladar toda esa información a un formato menos delicado debido a la antigüedad de los libros y Derek se lo pensó, pero tendría que conseguir una laptop, además eso le serviría de distracción en algún punto, solo que una docena de libros no le alcanzarían para ocupar su tiempo hasta que la luna llena lleguase a su encumbramiento.

 

Mientras terminaban de comer en la barra de la cocina, Isaac, le sugirió armarse una rutina, presionarse hasta el cansancio con un entrenamiento, pasar los libros a archivos de datos, hacer alguna cosa en la casa que faltase terminar, comprar un auto roto y arreglarlo. El chico le tiraba sugerencias y él las meditaba, desde que conoció a Isaac jamás se dio tiempo para conocerle en realidad y se entero de que el profesor de química es un verdadero pelmazo, Derek ya tenía ganas de conocerlo, además de que supo que Scott estaba fallando en algunas clases y él no era la excepción, en realidad de todo el grupo los únicos a los que estaban reprobando eran ellos dos, incluso Stiles sacaba puras A.

 

Derek se sonrió con eso, le pidió a Isaac que le contara lo que acontecía en el recinto, solo para mantener su mente tranquila sobre Stiles y el lobezno le dijo que no había problema, después de todo Stiles y Scott eran los únicos que se preocupaban por él. Tomó sus cosas para ir al colegio y se marchó dejando a Derek aún algo alterado. 

 

 

Llegar a la escuela con doscientos años de historia resumidas en unas cuantas hojas de oficio en ambas carillas con todas las reglas que debían repasar, había dejado el cerebro de Stiles en knockout. Tenía esa sensación de falta, de un vacío a su alrededor y la tenía desde que se apartó de Derek.

 

Primero y principal no podía creer que Derek lo haya elegido o que su instinto lo atara a él, no podía creer el fabuloso beso que casi le hace correrse allí mismo y los otros insuperablemente dulces...

 

Unas líneas de por qué, cómo y razones infinitas tenían a su mente trabajando a un doscientos por ciento. Respondía a su amigos por inercia y como un computador, solo podía pensar en Derek y que tenía ocho días por delante sin verle, tenía que ocuparse de otra cosa, despejar su mente y no seguir vagando viciosamente en la sensación que tenía en los labios, la presión en sus hombros, los cuales Derek había sujetado con fuerza animal o como le tomaba de la mano con cautela y el terrible odio que encarnizó debido a Scott apareciendo en ese preciso momento.

 

La lista era larga y era tanta su urgencia de que el jueves llegara que con leerla una sola vez pudo memorizarla; ningún tipo de contacto estaba permitido y lo peor es que estaban numeradas, cubriendo todas las áreas, los contactos estaban prohibidos de costa a costa, desde lo visual a lo táctil, no podían escucharse en la distancia o hablarse para que el otro le escuche, él no tenía esa habilidad pero Derek sí y él lo había pensado. Pero si Scott se percataba o alguien del grupo los cuales se sumaron a la extraña tarea de vigilarle, el protocolo se iba al demonio y Derek quería estar con él, eso también parecía magia de la buena, casi un sueño y no podía creer la mañana que tuvo, un condenado beso que supero sus expectativas por todos los rincones de la misma palabra.

 

Para poder estar juntos debían atravesar por estos períodos de separación. Se estaba volviendo loco con solo dos horas de empezada esta travesía, no podía mandarle cartas, recados, mensajes de ningún tipo, no podía pedirle a nadie decirle nada o contarle algo respecto a Derek, si estaba bien, mal o si se le hacía difícil, todo tipo de información estaba prohibida hasta la luna llena de noviembre, incluso si se veían no podían cruzar palabra, por suerte si estaba permitido el consuelo de unos cinco minutos a solas. 

 

Él no podía iniciar ningún contacto como un beta prometido, por la jerarquía que adoptaría estaba muchísimo más atado de manos que el alpha, pues Derek si podía preguntar a otros por él, pero los demás no podían decirle nada de ello o si lo hacían todo se acababa y por eso ellos estaba leyendo las hojas con esmero como buenos amigos. Demonios, ¿tenían que aplicarse justo ahora? 

 

Era como una trampa china el protocolo, si tiras quedas atrapado si no lo fuerzas te escapas de la trampa. El asunto es que él a la paciencia no la conoce, nunca se la presentaron en realidad, y no sabe si podrá manejar esto.

 

Además según las reglas este periodo hasta la luna llena, era para depurar al cuerpo de olores, comandos e insistencias del alpha por llegar más lejos. ¡Dios, él quería llegar más lejos! Stiles se movía tanto en su silla que esta no dejaba de rechinar con el piso en medio de la clase, pero por sobre todo era una desintoxicación, más específicamente del olor del alpha, para que el beta tuviera la certeza de libertad, la sensación de que puede optar por aceptar la unión y no ser forzado en ninguna decisión a causa de su atracción por el prometido. 

 

O sea, en resumen, el protocolo era una reverenda mierda metida adentro de una cajita muy pequeña.

 

El primer día paso entre tropezones, regaños de profesores, visitas al director sustituto, siempre con la compañía de alguno de sus amigos, como si fueran guardaespaldas. Ellos hicieron un esquema para relevarse tomando turnos incluso mientras Stiles dormía. Tenían que asegurarse de que no le dejaran solo por casi cuatro semanas con tres días de descanso para todos, donde los tórtolos según Jackson podían verse. Planearon salidas, pijamadas, incluso quien iría con él y a quién le tocaría acompañarlo al baño.

 

Para el tercer día Stiles se sentía demasiado distendido, el frenesí que tenía por ir a ver a Derek había mermado y se sentía más él mismo, podía hacer la tarea o mirar una película sin caminar frenéticamente por la habitación. Era raro, quería verle, pero la urgencia se estaba esfumando, eso lo hacia sentir mal, principalmente porque no tenía ni idea de cómo Derek lo estaba llevando, y él no puedía deshacerse de su piel de lobo para apaciguar sus instintos. Stiles se montó la teoría de que tal vez le pasara completamente lo opuesto que a él, aunque la idea empezaba a sonarle súper romántica.

 

Por alguna razón se le escapó en voz alta ese hilo de pensamiento y Lydia pegó un grito diciendo que siempre había querido un amigo gay como Jackson tenía uno. Claro justo esa tercera noche cuando se quedó a dormir en casa de ella con Allison de back up, estuvo déle cotillear que si pensaban vivir juntos, si tendrían un boda o sería algo carnal, si estaba preparado y otra ola de miedos se apoderó de él, no sólo porque la idea de dos chicas en un cuarto con pijamas y el solos, con la puerta cerrada, no tenía el mismo efecto que un mes atrás habría desatado sus locas hormonas al instante, sino porque entre tanto ajetreo ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza que pasaría si tenía relaciones con Derek o cómo sería… Sabía que lo deseaba, pero de un punto al otro, la experiencia era algo muy distinto.


	6. Perdiendo el control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA, quería comentarles que ya tengo beta, y pronto corregiré los capítulos anteriores dejándolos mas lindos y fáciles de leer gracias a Stephie que se ofreció de beta a la cual le mando miles de abrazos!!! Otra cosa, cuando me refiero a 'mate' es una palabra en ingles que significa compañero, solo que en argentina, Uruguay y allegados "mate" es un recipiente donde se ceba yerba, no lo confundamos, con esto espero disfruten del capitulo.

Isaac era el encargado de vigilar a Derek, o mejor dicho de distraerlo.

 

El lobo tenía una rutina de largas carreras a toda máquina por todo el bosque buscando cosas sin olor aparentemente escondidas por el beta, que ahora vive en su casa. Pasa cuatro horas de su mañana corriendo como cruz que lleva el diablo sin detenerse, cuando vuelve a casa; hace el desayuno, que comparte con Issac, quien le cuenta tonterías de lo que hace Stiles en esos días, pero nunca le cuenta dónde está para que no se vea tentado a ir por él. Luego de que el beta se va a clases tiene tres horas de ejercicios. En las tardes después del almuerzo se pone a transcribir uno por uno los libros de socio-cultura licántropa en una laptop, la cual compró el primer día con ayuda de Issac. 

 

Con cuatro días en su haber y cuatro más por soportar, se metió en un juego de rol on-line en las noches para que absorbiera más su tiempo. Issac le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda distrayéndolo, además le ayudaba a entender las tácticas, cómo hacerse de hechizos y porquerías en el Final Fantasy XII, porque la verdad era un desastre con ello y el juego le resultaba de lo más complicado.

 

En la noche volvía a correr una hora o dos siempre en dirección contraría a la casa de Stiles con la compañía de Isaac, pero sabía que él no estaba allí, según el beta se lo habían llevado de pijamada las chicas y eso lo incómodo, sabía exactamente como se sentía Stiles cerca de Lydia y no la quería cerca de él. Eso le creaba una espina en mitad del pecho, y Dios, quería arrebatarlo de los planes de la manada de Scott y llevárselo lejos, pero se obligaba mental e instintivamente a permanecer en su sitio, a cumplir las normas, por más que le doliese continuamente y más que el primer día.

 

Su ansiedad crecía día tras día y hora tras hora. Dormir era una dificultad para él, toda esa separación le causaba inquietud e insomnio, casi no importaba cuantos ejercicios hiciera o cuan cansado estaba, no podía dormir por las noches, hiciera lo que hiciera.

 

Al sexto día, la cosa se puso peliaguda; Derek tuvo una especie de ataque de ansiedad y violencia. A lo lejos, a unos seis kilómetros de distancia de él, mientras hacía su segunda rutina, escuchó el nombre Stilinski en la boca de alguien más, en las inmediaciones del colegio o dentro de el. Eso lo hizo parar en seco a mitad de su ejercicios, pues esta persona estaba hablando de “su” Stiles como si fuera la porquería en sus zapatos nuevos, de manera tan denigrante que le hirvió la sangre de repente, sin poder evitarlo todo lo que estuvo empujando con esmero muy dentro de su interior, brotó como un géiser deformando todo su cuerpo, trasformándose de inmediato y rugiendo en el proceso, dando como resultado el acto seguido de correr a arrancarle la garganta a quién fuera que estuviera hablándole a Stiles de esa manera.

 

Corría con una velocidad abismal comparada con la de siempre. Sus músculos contraídos se estiraban y ardían bajo su piel, sin importarle el dolor de movimientos tan bruscos, toda su ferocidad estaba dirigida a destripar a ese sujeto que abrumaba el latido del corazón de su mate, el cual se escuchaba azorado a esa distancia.

 

Scott escuchó el rugido a lo lejos, sintió en carne propia como se le erizaba cada bello por ese sonido y la presencia del alpha agrandándose más y más, acercándose a gran velocidad. Estaba en medio de la clase de química, con Stiles a su lado, miró sobre su hombro hacia atrás donde Issac y Jackson le miraron tensos, incómodos por las mismas razones que él, sobretodo al no poder reaccionar a tal sensación. Scott levantó la mano inmediatamente agarrándose el estomago. Su actuación fue genial, todos debían admitirlo, realmente parecía que tenia que ir al baño urgentemente por un estreñimiento.

 

Al salir del aula corrió en sentido contrario al baño, salió del establecimiento y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde percibía la presencia del alpha. Issac pudo verlo por las ventanas unos minutos después metiéndose en el bosque que colindaba uno de los lados del establecimiento. Quería estar al lado de Scott imperiosamente, le picaba debajo de la piel sabiendo que no podría con Derek en ese estado tan primitivo del alpha que hasta se sentía en el aire. Stiles le miró con una mueca de “qué demonios” en su rostro, pero el profesor volvió a llamarle la atención, Isaac le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa que logró intrigar al Mate antes de mirar al profesor. Un segundo después, Jackson, le tocó el hombro y con un gesto le preguntó qué harían, él no tuvo una mejor idea que pegarle un puñetazo en mitad de la cara al otro beta, Jackson, sin saber en realidad qué era lo que pretendía se lanzó sobre él a devolverle el golpe y el profesor de química los saco del aula mandándolos con el director. Solo que Issac arrastró a Jackson fuera del colegio por la camisa hasta que comprendió de que iba todo eso.

 

 

La desenfocada bestia estaba entrando en el pueblo para cuando Scott lo intercepto y cayeron por un declive que Scott no había notado en el terreno, por suerte alejándolos de la vista de medio pueblo a un Derek que estaba fuera de sí. Cuando Scott centro la vista, el tamaño le doblaba y no era precisamente lo que esperaba o el lobo que solía ver; Derek estaba sobre cuatro patas enormes con garras afiladas, un pelaje negro profundo cubría todo el cuerpo del alpha. Scott lo envistió como primer instinto, pero lo que tenía en frente no era el hombre lobo, era un lobo al cien por ciento, de metro y medio de altura a cuatro de largo. Scott abrió sus ojos completamente paralizado con un deja vú de lo que lo mordió a él, tal cual su tío Peter solo que más grande, más renegrido y de intensa mirada roja.

 

El lobo estaba mostrando sus grandes colmillos blancos a Scott porque se interponía en la meta de llegar al establecimiento y devorar pedazo a pedazo al desgraciado del profesor de química. La voz de Stiles se escuchaba de fondo en sus oídos como si del canto de sirena se tratase, solo que él estaba dando un examen oral. Nada más que eso tenía sentido para la bestia frente al beta. 

 

La mordida de Derek atravesó su carne en medio de la pelea por retenerlo y lo zarandeo con la furia misma de un canino de casi dos metros podría aplicarle, no podía soltarse y la fuerza del animal era descomunal. Por suerte para Scott, Issac y Jackson aparecieron de la nada envistiendo al animal. Tomándolo por las patas para voltearlo, solo así soltó a Scott quien empezó a sangrar abundantemente de su costado. Se arrastró a un lado apartándose de la pelea como podía.

 

Ambos lobos se mantuvieron lo más lejos de la feroces fauces y del lobo, que parecía sordo; no escuchaba razones o ningún tipo de suplica para que se detuviera. Le llamaron y hablaron intentando calmarle, pero nada. El sonido de una flecha llamó la atención de los tres cuando esta se clavó a los pies de Derek y soltó un humo que afecto a todos allí. El lobo agitó su cabeza al inspirarlo repetidas veces, estando tan eufórico y agresivo no pudo evitar la intoxicación del tranquilizante a base del acónito. Issac y Jackson se apartaron inmediatamente sintiendo el aroma mezclándose con el viento.

 

La bestia cayó al piso noqueada un minuto después. Poco a poco iba perdiendo la forma animal y volviendo a la figura humana de Derek, el cuerpo desnudo estaba encorvado en la tierra completamente laxo, con la sangre de Scott manchándole el cuerpo. Issac volteó a ver a su beta líder y vio que Allison estaba allí tratando de hacer reaccionar a su novio; solo Jackson se movió hasta ellos por instinto, o al menos así lo creyó Isaac, y cargo a Scott en brazos para llevarlo a la veterinaria. Issac se mantuvo distante, le dolía no poder acercarse a Scott cuando Allison estaba allí, pero solo aclaró que el llevaría a Derek a la casa Hale y que se apresuraran en llevar a Scott con el Dr. Deaton.

 

Desde hacia un tiempo que no podía pensar más que en Scott y a un nivel muy íntimo, la noche que Stiles lo dejó en casa de su amigo, se metió en su cama y se envolvió completamente en sus sábanas, intentando impregnarse de su olor. Scott al volver ni siquiera le dijo algo o lo despertó, solo se metió en la cama y se durmió junto a él, se sentía en familia con ese beta. Era una sensación muy similar a la que tenía con su madre antes de que ella abandonara a su padre y a él, podía confiar y no sentirse un intruso fuese donde fuese.

 

Subió a Derek a su hombro apenas se marcharon y caminó paso a paso hasta la casa del alpha, nada parecía distraerlo del aroma de la sangre del beta líder, pero intento concentrarse. Tendría que faltar al resto de sus clases a causa de Hale, no es que le molestara en realidad, pero se preguntaba si sería así hasta ese jueves donde al fin esos dos podrían verse, aunque creía que lo peor sería verles en vivo y en directo tratando de quererse sin dejarles pronunciar palabra, podrán según el texto de ese intrincado libro, abrazarse hasta no poder mas y besarse pero siempre en presencia de la manada del Mate, sería en todo caso un consuelo y nada más.

 

Él como un beta, no puede elegir a su pareja y solo su pareja puede elegirle siendo otro alpha, eso le da mala espina, lo habló los últimos días en el desayuno y por las tardes al volver de clases con Derek. Dos veces al año hay reuniones sociales de hombres lobo cuando las manadas están fuertemente constituidas, se reúnen en un pueblo neutral cerca de Texas, solo porque el calor mantiene a los lobos a raya por alguna razón, así las familias con betas y alphas solteros pueden encontrar a su Mate dentro del linaje, no siempre pasa así, pero le parece ridículo, más cuando él tiene estos sentimientos por Scott. Aunque no quiere que le pase lo mismo que a Stiles y su desencuentro amoroso con Lydia, ¡Dios! lo sufrió en carne propia al no poder bloquear los sentimientos de Stiles mientras este manejaba, al pobre parecía que se le caía el corazón a pedazos. Ser lobo es demasiado complicado para sus dieciséis años...

 

Jackson tuvo que suplir a Scott en el cuidado de Stiles, llevándolo a su casa esa tarde luego de las prácticas a las que logro asistir con Allison. La madre de Scott se quedó con su hijo junto al Dr. Deaton mientras curaban sus heridas. 

 

Al beta no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que hacerse cargo de Stiles, de por sí no le caía bien, sobretodo porque sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Lydia, pero él solo se sumó a este estúpido peregrinaje para sacarlo de circulación con el alpha la próxima luna llena.

 

Esa noche fue espantosa, tuvo que mantenerse despierto toda la noche él solo, porque Lydia tuvo que ir con Issac para administrar las dosis de tranquilizantes de Derek, ya que Issac no las podía tocar al ser tan venenosas. Allison estaba atrapada con un entrenamiento de cazadora por parte de su padre en el bosque lejos de la casa de los Hale, por suerte. Pero eso lo dejaba a Stiles solo con él, por otro lado Stiles no dejaba de parlotear, que qué había pasado, que porqué salieron así del aula y de lo cual él no pudo hacer lo mismo al tener justo en ese instante su examen oral de química que era lo más ridículo y que lo paso con una B-.

 

Ninguno de sus amigos, incluido Jackson, se digno a decirle nada. No podía dormirse pensando que tenía algo que ver con Derek, nadie le decía nada y eso lo ponía de los nervios. Su padre lo llamaba por teléfono todas las noches preguntándole cuanto más duraría su proyecto, el cual requería quedarse a dormir en casa ajena por tantos días. El engaño que le había dado a su padre, quien se lo había creído de mala gana, no le gustaba, pero ni modo que le diga que está jugando a las escondidas con Derek por su propio bien.

 

Cuando la mañana llegó la voz de la madre de Jackson se escuchó por un intercomunicador, haciéndole saber que el desayuno ya estaba servido para él y su amigo. Jackson abrió los ojos sobresaltado, se había quedado dormido en la silla de su escritorio la última hora de la madrugada, frunció el ceño al notar como una almohada se caía la suelo y que tenía una manta sobre él, miro la cama y Stiles estaba enrollado en sus sábanas plateadas. Encajó la mandíbula y le contestó a su madre que ya bajaban a desayunar. El pensamiento de que Stiles se levantó al baño y lo vio dormido, preocupándose de taparle le dio bronca, él no quiere que Stiles le caiga bien y por eso lo levanta con un golpe en el hombro haciendo que Stiles se queje casi lloriqueando la agresión.

 

Todos en el colegio le miran asombrado cuando él llegó con Stiles en su coche, la misma mirada sorprendida al habérselo llevado, incluso Danny lo detiene en el pasillo y le pregunta que demonios pasa, porque el bien sabe como le desagrada el chico. Pero Stiles es parte de su manada, aunque no quiera una, es parte del grupo de Scott y por alguna razón tienen este lazo con él, confía en él desde que dijo que a toda costa debía salvarlo cuando era un kanima, teniendo este sentimiento de deuda con Scott, pero bueno eso no se lo puede contar a Danny, por lo que suelta una idiotez como que perdió una puesta con el idiota de Scott y Danny bufa porque no se lo cree para nada y caminan juntos hasta la práctica de Lacrosse de esa mañana.

 

Lydia durmió poco y está de un humor de perros. Issac llegó a clases con ella y apenas pudo se bajo del auto de la pelirroja corriendo por su vida, la chica estuvo inyectándole tranquilizantes al lobo toda la tarde y toda la noche. El tipo no se tranquilizaba con nada, hasta que a ella se le ocurrió esa mañana ir a la casa de Stiles, tomó su almohada y alguna prenda no muy sucia de una canasta en el lavadero. No podía decirle nada a Stiles según las reglas pero sin el padre allí, sumado a una de su horquillas y algo que leyó en algún lado entró a la casa sin problemas. Al volver a la casa de Hale subió al cuarto del alpha donde Issac lo había atado a la cama, el hombre estaba gruñendo y moviendo la cama con su gran fuerza intentando zafarse sin poder lograrlo debido a las cadenas y grilletes.

 

— Menos mal que volviste. Se despertó recién, no se que haremos si no se tranquiliza de una vez... ¿Qué es eso? —le dijo Issac algo inquieto, al ver que Lydia sacaba algo de una bolsa.

— La solución a su mal carácter, estoy harta de estos arranques tontos... —Lydia le quitó la almohada a Derek y colocó la de Stiles, solo así dejo de moverse el lobo en la cama.

— No puedo creerlo —soltó el beta con la mano en su pelo y el codo en alto.

— Es de Stiles. En los escritos no dice nada de que no pueda tener una prenda o algo de Stiles y llevarla con él... —le dice satisfecha dejando una camisa rallada celeste a un lado de la cabeza de Derek que inmediatamente inspira el olor, sus ojos caen cansados, se cierran y queda dormido sin ningún tranquilizante de por medio.

— Wow... ¿Derek? —Issac lo llama y está por tocarle para confirmar si está dormido cuando Lydia le da un golpe en el revés de su mano y el beta la mira sorprendido.

— Estás loco, no lo despiertes. Ahora toma tus cosas, nos vamos a clases —la chica le ordenó y él sintió un picor debajo de la piel, algo no andaba bien con esa chica, pero tuvo que obedecerle.

 

****

 

Unas luces naranjas cubrían sus paredes grises ralladas, un olor lo envolvía y se sentía tan tranquilo. Tenía la cabeza embotada y tenía hambre, fue a levantarse cuando sintió el frío metal sobre sus muñecas. Miró a un costado y vio que lo retenían unas cadenas y grilletes, sus pies estaban bien sujetos también. No sabía qué pasaba, estaba ido, mareado y con una hambre espantosa, se dejó caer y llamó a Issac. Frotó su rostro contra la tela que estaba a su derecha al sentirla, olía a Stiles, eso le hacía preguntarse qué había pasado para estar así cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada y un auto marcharse, volvió a llamar al beta, un minuto después el chico abría la puerta de su cuarto y metía la cabeza con reticencia.

 

 

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Por qué estoy encadenado?! —apenas le salió la voz, sintió como si le raspara.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Vuelves a ser tu mismo? —le dijo acercándose con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sí vuelvo a ser yo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Issac empezó a retirar las cadenas para luego quitar los grilletes empezando por los pies.

— Bueno, después de irme de aquí estabas bien, pero a eso de media mañana un rugido lleno de odio se escucho viniendo de esta parte del bosque —le explicaba mientras el sonido de las cadenas iban cayendo al suelo.

— ¿Un rugido? —Derek miraba como lo iba liberando, pero no recordaba nada de eso.

— Sep... al parecer perdiste el control, no sé porqué exactamente, pero los tres lo sentimos. Salimos como pudimos de clases y corrimos a las afueras del bosque cerca del colegio por donde te acercabas... —un grillete menos.

— Estaba yendo donde Stiles... ¡Demonios no recuerdo nada de eso! —sentenció Derek, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerro los ojos al sentir el aroma de su mate mirando la tela rallada a un lado casi con cariño pero sin saber porque.

— No sé si por Stiles... sé que cuando escuchamos el rugido el profesor de química estaba algo pesado con Stiles —Derek volteó a verle, con la mirada penetrante y cabreada.

— ¿Cómo que pesado? ¿Qué le hizo? —y la mano derecha de Derek trato de zafarse sin lograrlo.

— Nada, nada, tenía un examen oral nada más... —Derek respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse.

— Dios... ya tengo visto decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese tipo —Issac sonrió por ello, terminando por retirar los dos grilletes de los tobillos del alpha.

— Bueno la cosa es que estabas transformado en una bestia de dos metros de altura, negra por donde la vieses y casi te comes a Scott de un bocado —dice casi por casualidad.

— ¿Estaba en mi forma animal? ¿Está Scott bien? ¡Demonios, apresúrate! —le dijo desesperado.

— Si eras... horrible. Estabas fuera de sí, pero no te preocupes, Scott, está recuperándose en su casa. Su mamá le está cuidando, mañana ya estará bien —le dijo retirando las cadenas y buscando la otra llave de los grilletes de plata.

— ¿Cómo me detuvieron? —preguntó con la voz preocupada.

— No pudimos —y Derek volteó a verle sin entenderlo—. Solo te retuvimos unos minutos para que soltaras a Scott. Luego llegó Allison adonde nosotros y te disparó una flecha con un tranquilizante especial para lobos —dijo retirando el último grillete y Derek se sentó en la cama.

— Demonios... ¿Es por eso que siento que la cabeza me va a reventar? —el alpha se tomó de la sienes y el beta lo observó.

— Nop, deben ser los tranquilizantes líquidos a base de acónito que Allison le dio a Lydia. Estuvimos toda la noche administrándotelos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estaba tan alterado? —preguntó tratando de levantarse pero quedándose sentado al filo de la misma sintiendo la debilidad de su cuerpo.

— Ajá, hasta que Lydia se cansó, fue a la casa de Stiles y te trajo su almohada esta mañana junto con una camisa, te quedaste dormido después de eso —Derek miró la almohada que no era suya y la tomó entre su brazos hundiendo la nariz en ella.

— Dios... no sé si aguante, ¿cuántos días quedan? —le miró y no le gustaba verse tan frágil como se sentía por la falta de Stiles a su lado.

— Hoy sería el quinto, así que son tres días más para llegar al jueves —le dijo apoyado en la mesita de noche mirando la cara que tenía Derek mientras sostenía la almohada.

— ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo estoy muerto de hambre? —cambio de tema dejando la almohada en su cama, miró la camisa y la tomó para llevarla con él.

— ¡Genial! —Issac siguió a Derek, pero sus pasos eran lentos y pausados mientras revisaba la camisa de su Mate.

 

La droga estuvo en su sistema el resto del día, se sentía medio tonto y le costaba concentrarse en las cosas, pero con la camisa de Stiles rodeando su cuello estaba mejor. Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Issac compartió esa inquietud sobre Lydia, el alpha le miró intrigado y las inquietudes del chico no parecían mal infundadas. Lydia estaba presentando signos de liderazgo muy al estilo licántropo, pero sin las habituales muestras de licantropía como la rápida curación, el descontrol de un lobo joven por las presiones, la ira y la frustración o siquiera alguna reacción a la luna llena.

 

Derek tomó un libro dedicado exclusivamente a alphas —uno de los tantos que aún debía leer— y el desarrollo de las manadas. Se lo tendió a Issac para que lo leyera, el chico protesto porque estaba en latín y Derek le dijo que él estudiaba latín en el colegio si que no tenía porque quejarse, pero el beta bufó que no le iba muy bien en esa clase.

 

Cuando Issac se marchó, Derek trató de volver a su rutina, pero tenía un cansancio pesado en todo el cuerpo; cada músculo le dolía y supuso que era porque se había trasformado a la fuerza. Su instinto había tomando control absoluto sobre él, a pesar de que le contaron que había sucedido, él no tiene ningún recuerdo de ello, jamás le había pasado. Ser un alpha es mucho más complicado que ser beta; más cuando se es de linaje puro y nacido lobo. A su hermana sí le pasó, perder el control así, su tío, sus padres y él, fueron tras ella porque el protocolo ya estaba iniciado, solo que no llegaron a detenerla… Le dolían hasta los huesos del rostro, él como beta nunca se había trasformado al completo siquiera, se requería mucha experiencia y poder para ello, se tomó unos cuantos analgésicos y subió lentamente a su cuarto, se recostó sobre la almohada y abrazó la de Stiles, podía dormir todo el día así.

 

 

continuara...


	7. En mi territorio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beteado!! wiii gracias stephy!!!

Podía sentir, oler, ver y escuchar más allá de lo normal y aún así se maquillaba como de costumbre sin importarle eso ni las pesadillas que la despertaban empapada en lágrimas y pálida a morir. No, nada de eso  interrumpiría su ritual, eso no era ningún reto para ella. Se puso sus sandalias con plataforma al grito de la moda, el vestido perfecto para ser única ese día, una chaqueta liviana y salió de su casa perfecta en todo sentido. 

 

Tiene que decir que su auto control es sublime; sí, sintió a Derek corriendo hacia el colegio con la furia debajo de la piel. Sí, lo sintió, pero nadie podría decir que así fue porque ella seguía escribiendo las fórmulas en su cuaderno al paso que el profesor dictaba a los chicos que les tomaba el examen oral, después de tener a Peter dentro de su lóbulo linfático derecho nada podría perturbarla más que eso. Pero esa mañana era particularmente insoportable a pesar de estar sonriendo a todos en el pasillo hasta llegar a su pupitre. Issac llegó dos minutos después con la campana taladrando su cerebro, pero ella solo acomodo su rojizo cabello hacia atrás y percibió como el beta olía a Derek. Tragó duro porque sentía un respeto por ese hombre que no tenía sentido tanto como un obligación. Respiró hondo controlándose completamente, aunque aún le apremiaba la obligación de preguntar cómo estaba el alpha.

 

— ¿Podrías decir hola al menos no? O es algo así como que dormimos en el mismo lugar un par de horas y ya ni te dignas a saludar —la chica le miró fijo con su cabeza ladeada mostrando sus redondos ojos verdes clavados en el beta.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Issac parpadeando su desconcierto, sintiendo la presión en su espalda de ser cortés y saludarla con respeto— Ehm, lo siento... Buenos días, Lydia, ¿Cómo dormiste anoche? —dijo suavemente y Lydia le mostró una sonrisa satisfecha que le erizo la piel.

— Muy bien, gracias. Dime ¿Está Derek mejor? —preguntó acercándose a él para que Stiles no escuchara y el peso creció en los hombros de Lahey.

— Se está recuperando. Lo vi muy cansado hoy, pero soportara, gracias por preguntar —volvió su vista al frente cuando la cara de Lydia se dio por satisfecha.

— De nada. ¿No es lindo cuando hay respeto? —Issac asintió sin volver a mirarle con algo de miedo, necesitaba un diccionario de latín de la biblioteca y leer ese condenado libro, pero ya.

 

Sí, ella tenía todo el control del mundo. Las clases pasaron, retocó su maquillaje y arregló su peinado mientras hablaba con Allison en el baño. Scott ya se encontraba bien, según la morena, y por la tarde se hacía cargo de cuidar a Stiles. El chico, por otro lado, estaba enojado con todo el mundo porque nadie le decía nada y todos evitaban decirle qué demonios había pasado el otro día.

 

Como de costumbre, ellas, fueron a ver la práctica de lacrosse. Se sentaron en las gradas y entre pláticas acordaron que quedaban tres días para que Stiles y Derek se reunieran. Pasó rápidamente la hora y media de entrenamiento, el calor de ese día no mermaba. Pero ella estaba perfecta con su fino vestido de hilo estampado, una camiseta ligera y sandalias altas.

 

Era un día común hasta que sonó el silbato y ambas chicas miraron al campo buscando a Stiles, pero sus ojos se clavaron en Jackson mientras se sacaba el casco y los guantes. Su novio estaba empapado en sudor, con la boca abierta jalando el aire y las mejillas rojas después de un intenso partido, al que no le presto atención para nada. Y cree que es ese el shock, porque puede ver como las gotas de sudor caen de su frente con intenso detalle y recorren toda su piel, pasando por su cuello hasta impregnar su camiseta. Su aroma le llega como una bofetada en pleno rostro y su libido se dispara a mil por hora. Es aún peor cuando se termina de quitar las protecciones y la camiseta esta completamente pegada a su cuerpo. Es ahí cuando se levanta y se va. Allison la mira intrigada y le pregunta qué pasa, pero ella no hace caso y se retira del campo de lacrosse. Sonriendo y felicitando a los jugadores que no son completamente perdedores, camina con la suave brisa tibia de esa calurosa tarde muy lejos de allí o donde la fuerte respiración agitada de Jackson no le altere más de lo que ella puede ocultar.

 

Jackson tiene esa costumbre de ducharse de los últimos. No se va a casa sin ducharse porque le da mucho asco y no soporta compartir las duchas con otros hombres desnudos. Por lo que su antipatía, la mayor parte del tiempo, logra ahuyentar a todos de allí antes de las seis de la tarde. Se desnuda con dificultad, porque, esta vez sin Scott en el campo, se tuvo que esforzar el doble para que el equipo se dignara a anotar un punto. Está todo pegoteado cuando retira la última prenda y toma la toalla. Se dirige a las duchas con la toalla al hombro cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse, no siente nada, ni escucha algún signo de alerta al cual prestarle atención, por lo que solo lo ignora y abre la canilla. Regula el agua antes de meterse debajo, una agitación en el aire sobre su espalda le hace darse la vuelta rápidamente, pero no hay nada ni nadie detrás de él. Vuelve a mirar la pared y se mete debajo del agua caliente. El sonido de unos pasos dentro de las duchas lo hacen voltearse y se encontró con Lydia, quien lo miraba de arriba a abajo, observándolo y lamiéndose los labios de manera muy extraña.

 

— ¿Lydia? —la escucha inspirar y su mentón baja pero sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Siente en la piel la amenaza, pero es imposible que provenga de ella.

— Eres... eres una tentación andante, Jackson —susurra juguetona, pura seducción en su voz muy familiar y a la que Jackson responde con una sonrisa satisfecha.

— Lo sé... ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto antes de que el profesor vuelva? —Lydia sonríe y Jackson deja de hacerlo, mirándola sorprendido.

 

La sonrisa de Lydia tiene cuatro filosos y gigantescos colmillos rodeado por unos labios rojos intensos. Una sonrisa demasiado sensual para la situación. Su mirada verdosa va tornándose roja como la sangre mientras camina hasta él y lo toma por el cuello con una fuerza impropia de su pequeño cuerpo. Él no puede retirar los ojos de ella y de repente lo besa. Ese beso es excesivamente delicioso para sus sentidos de lobo, se siente débil mientras lo sujetan y presionan su cuerpo contra las tuberías de agua, pero, al mismo tiempo, siente una sensación de protección propagándose por su cuerpo. Hacia tiempo que no sentía esta pasión por Lydia y ella se esmera en mostrarle como le desea haciéndolo temblar. Es la primera vez que le pasa, nunca fue así de intenso y sabe exactactamente hasta donde llegaran cuando de un empujón lo tira al suelo mojado, colocándose sobre él y recorre su piel desde su vientre hasta su cuello para llegar de nuevo a sus labios. Y él no puede evitar dejarse hacer cada cosa que ella quiera, sin preguntarse siquiera el porqué.

 

Issac tardó más de tres horas en volver a la casa Hale. Corrió desesperado, a pesar de las penumbras, por el bosque hasta dar con la puerta roja. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos llamando a Derek a gritos. Derek apenas ha abierto los ojos en ese día y cuando lo hace ve que la puerta se esta azotando contra su pared nueva, la cual queda adornada por una marca.

 

— ¡Hey, cuidado! ¡Demonios! ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó mientras retiraba las mantas de su piernas para sentarse en la cama.

— No vas a creer esto —Issac tira un par de cosas de su mochila en el apuro buscando las anotaciones que hizo, sobresaltado y jadeante.

— Podrías, por favor, calmarte, Issac —le dice Derek haciendo amago de levantarse, pero no lo hace al notar que no esta apto para ello. Está vestido pero con un leve problema del cual no quiere que el beta se percate.

— Pero, Derek —cuando al fin tiene las hojas en la mano se las tiende esperando que las tome y las lea.

— Solo, dame cinco minutos... Ve a prepararme un café —le dice esperando que se retire.

— Pero... —da otro paso hacia él mostrando lo que hizo y el alpha con una mirada le detiene.

— Solo hazlo —le ordena sin ser imperativo, solo necesita un poco de espacio para acomodarse.

— Ok, ok, te espero abajo —dice tomando su libro de geometría, unas lapiceras y un sándwich a medio comer dentro de su bolsita plástica del piso, antes de salir del cuarto.

 

Vuelve a sentirse como si tuviera doce años. Baja las escaleras resignado a esperar por un poco de atención. Su madre, cuando él tenía esa edad, trabajaba más que su padre en aquel entonces y a su padre no le eran muy importante sus logros en el colegio, no, si no eran deportivo. No si no tenían que ver con algún premio con forma de trofeo, algo que nunca tuvo.

 

Derek se levanta con pesadez y al pararse todas sus vertebras se ponen de acuerdo para sonar en un horrible y fuerte crujido cuando las alinea con su cadera. Sus huesos no están acomodados como corresponde aún y ese dolor que deja a Derek sosteniéndose de la pared es el mismo que le baja la semi excitación que tenía al levantarse. Lo poco que duerme lo descansa entre sueños húmedos con Stiles, jamás en su vida pensó que un chico como él le despertara tanto libido como el que tiene cada mañana por su compañero. Su cuerpo todavía no se recupera de la trasformación pero camina más ávidamente escaleras abajo.

 

Llega a la cocina como si fueran las seis de la mañana; Issac le tiende el café y él le revuelve el pelo cariñosamente por la obediencia, preguntando como le fue entre sorbos de café, el beta le mira con los ojos grandes como si estuviera ante un espejismo ante ese acto.

 

— ¿Qué? —Derek se percata de su mirada luego de sentarse frente a él.

— Eh, no nada... ¿Quieres algo de comer? —pregunta porque le gusto eso. Cada día que pasa lo nota, Derek cambia o se permite ser él mismo, se torna más familiar la forma de tratarle.

 

Estando allí con un café en mano y un par de sándwiches, que Derek acepto del beta, le cuenta que es lo que lo tiene tan alterado. Con detalles que percibe de Lydia, más las traducciones que hizo cada capítulo del libro que le dio el alpha. Se demoro unas seis horas en contarle todo. Derek frunció el ceño al ver la hora en el reloj de la pared; eran las ocho y media de la noche, percatándose que paso todo el día durmiendo.

 

— ¿Un alpha? ¿Lydia un alpha? —Derek miró las hojas donde el beta había transcrito lo que creyó más importante.

— Escucha esta parte —le señala poniéndose a su lado para que vea mientras va leyendo en voz alta—. Un humano no resistirá dos mordidas, pues el veneno saturaría su cuerpo y la transformación se tornaría en tortura arrastrando al humano a la muerte. Si es que logra sobrevivir entrara en una psicosis continua hasta la primera luna nueva. La trasformación a lobo será demasiado traumatizante para que un cuerpo humano lo soporte, hay datos de que solo dos humanos pasaron la trasformación con éxito, una en el mil cuatrocientos setenta y dos y la otra en el mil ochocientos cuarenta y seis, ambas eran niñas de dieciséis años y de baja estatura, ningún otro dato fue de relevancia para su supervivencia, ni familia, ni personalidad. El doble de veneno incremento la trasformación de un común beta en el pequeño cuerpo produciendo un alpha secundario para la manada —Issac levanta la vista de sus hojas y Derek está como ausente mirando a lo lejos por la ventana— ¿Estás escuchándome? —preguntó no comprendiendo la ausencia del alpha.

— Si ella fuera un alpha... ¿por qué no viene a por mi? —dijo tomando el libro.

— Lo que buscas ya lo traduje —dice orgulloso con una sonrisa enorme que deja a Derek con el ceño fruncido. El alpha arrebata las hojas de las manos de Issac y las lee.

— Un segundo alpha trasformado dentro de una manada ya formada, sera el segundo al mando —Derek miró las hojas, luego miró a Issac y volvió a revisar las hojas—. ¿Eso es todo? —le gruño prácticamente y allí estaba el Derek que todo le disgusta y que él tanto conoce.

— Bueno, sí, que esperabas —el beta mete sus manos en la sudadera

— ¡Obviamente más! —tiró las hojas y bebió de su café.

— Es un resumen Derek, el latín no es por así decirlo muy fácil de traducir al castellano, ¿ok? A grandes rasgos lo que decía era que el nuevo alpha solo esta bajo comando del primero —Derek le mira y mira el libro.

— Eso no puede ser...

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque yo no tengo manada, Issac. Recuerda que Boyd y Erica me dejaron. Si Lydia, en el caso de que ella sea un alpha, estaría bajo las órdenes de Scott, no mías —le respondió volviendo a mirar las hojas. pero eso no justificaba que Lydia siguiera viva a pesar del veneno de las mordidas, pues debió tener algún efecto en ella.

— Pero... él es un beta y este es tu territorio, ¿no? —preguntó comiendo uno de los sándwiches.

— Sí... pero no sé, habría que tener pruebas de esto, probar que Lydia es una alpha —Derek imitó al beta, esos sándwiches estaban muy ricos y con un gesto se lo hizo saber a Issac.

— Sí, pero cómo. Ella no ha mostrado ningún tipo de señal como el resto de nosotros cuando nos transformamos —preguntó con la boca llena.

— ¿Qué hay de Stiles? —le miro fijo e Issac no sabía qué tenía que ver ese tema con el compañero de Derek.

— Que con él...

— Que qué hizo hoy, estúpido.

— ¡Eh! ¡Quieres que te cuente o prefieres insultarme!

— Ok... solo dime qué hizo hoy. ¿Está comiendo bien? ¿Cómo le fue en sus materias?... ¿Cómo lucía? —le preguntó completamente concentrado en lo que le dijera incluso más que en el tema del nuevo alpha del pueblo. Apoyó los codos en la mesada comiendo su pre-cena y se dispuso a escuchar.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lucía? Es Stiles, Derek, la mayor parte del tiempo es un cable pelado hiper activo. Lo único nuevo de hoy es que estaba enojado con todos, así que prácticamente no nos hablo —contestó algo enfadado de las prioridades del alpha.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no le dijimos lo que pasó el otro día y el porqué desaparecimos, solo eso...

— Oh... ¿Y qué más?

 

Issac resopló armándose de paciencia. Él podía decirle que una manada de alphas estaba en camino, que un asteroide caería sobre Beacon Hills, y Derek solo quería saber qué había usado Stiles en la clase de natación.

 

Stiles, por otro lado, estaba en casa de Scott. No le hablaba a Scott solo le prestaba atención a su laptop. Él estaba bien, podía contener sus ganas de ser besado y manoseado por Derek como los cuatro mil sueños que tenía dormido y despierto que sufrió esa semana. Él podía manejarlo, no era algo fuera de su agenda solo que antes eso sueños pertenecían exclusivamente a Lydia y ahora los invadía un moreno de metro ochenta con barba al ras y un par de ojos que lo estaban volviendo loco. Lo que le molestaba hasta la médula era que ni su mejor amigo le dijera que había pasado, razón por la cual había decido no dirigirle la palabra a su amigo lobo. Estaba preocupado y mucho, pues al no saber lo que había sucedido temía lo peor. Temía que a Derek lo hubiera atacado algún primo o tío abuelo vengativo completamente deschavetado, temía que lo estuviera pasando mal, o encadenado o que lo hubieran recluido en algún sitio. 

 

Además le molestaba que su mejor amigo le vigilara como si no pudiera estar solo ni media hora durante el día. Era demasiado sofocante y el cambio de no ser el centro de atención a ser el único con miles de reflectores encima era algo insoportable para su persona.

 

— Stiles... —llamó Scott. Nada, no obtuvo respuesta, solo el sonido de las teclas llenaba el espacio— Stiles, ¿vas a cenar? Hice unas hamburguesas... Stiles... —llamó desde la puerta de nuevo, rodó los ojos y con hombros cansados se dejo caer en la cama esperando a que le contestara en algún momento. Pero no hubo respuesta— ¡Ok! ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me hables de nuevo? —preguntó derrotado el beta.

— Bueno, quiero que me digas... —Scott lo interrumpió.

— Por favor, algo que no este en la lista de 'no puedes', Stiles.

— ¡Demonios, Scott! No soy de piedra, ¿sabes?

— Dime: ¿quieres helado? No sé una revista... Qué sé yo. ¿Flipar con Lydia? Puedo arreglarlo...

— No, gracias. Dejare de hablarte ahora.

— Sabes bien que no puedes saber nada de Derek.

— Entonces era Derek el que los sacó de la clase, ¿no?

— No lo sé.

— ¡Oh, vamos Scott!

— Solo puedo darte o decirte algo que no este dentro de las reglas...

— Ok, dame una hora a solas.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No hemos estado encima tuyo como para que te deje solo y hagas alguna estupidez.

— Bueno, entonces no te molestara que mire porno gay al lado tuyo, ¿No? Tengo que informarme de algunas cosas.

— ¡Bien! Te daré una hora, pero borra el historial, ¿Sí? —Scott sale prácticamente disparado de la cama y cierra la puerta con un último comentario— Bueno... te dejo —le dijo desapareciendo detrás de la puerta.

 

Sí, lo de buscar información era verdad. En la mayoría de los blogs que pudo ver en su celular, su único medio de privacidad en esos días, no decían nada de lo que él quería saber, al menos nada interesante o que le diera un idea más visual del asunto. Sabía lo básico, pero hasta allí llegaba su información.

 

Indago página por página, pero otra vez nada. Sus preguntas eran burdas y la información era prácticamente acartonada. Se sentía estúpido por no saber y eso no podía ser, no iba con él el no saber de un tema, por lo que se armo de fuerza y busco los primeros videos porno gay que vería en su vida. Primero busco críticas, no quería ver nada muy atroz y que luego se traumatizase y no dejara que Derek le tocase ni en un millón de años o en la desesperación terminara forzado. No, él quería algo acorde a lo que sentía y la verdad era demasiado rosa para su gusto, así que necesitaba darle un poco más de color a su afecto por ese hombre lobo —¡vamos, que es un lobo!— y por su cabeza se pasó la imagen de un enorme lobo negro con ojos rojos. Una bestia corriendo veloz y ágil por el bosque, y aquella misma bestia que cruzó su mente terminaba montándolo y allí se asusto un poco.

 

Encontró millones de vídeos y en la mayoría de ellos los tipos que aparecían no tenían ni una mínima parte de lo que él había visto en su Hale, por eso los cerraba antes de ver algo. No podía ni ver un simple beso entre hombres y él ya estaba cerrando la ventana. Bufó y recostó la cabeza en la almohada. Pensó en ese primer beso, ese que le robo el aire. Recordó los colmillos de Hale disminuyendo de tamaño sobre su boca, la sombra de su barba raspándole el mentón y la tibia lengua metida dentro de su boca como si quisiera robarle el alma con ella.

 

Suspiró derrotado, ningún vídeo podría decirle cómo o qué sentir, si lo único que llenaba sus pensamientos, desde hace casi seis días, era Derek. El jueves lo vería, pero no iban a poder hablarse y eso era casi imposible para él. Cómo no preguntar qué hizo, cómo estuvo, qué harán las otras dos semanas, si iban a ser iguales que esta cómo lo soportarían. Quería preguntarle cómo y porqué terminaron así. Él sabía que desde que se durmió a su lado, su compañía y el sentirle cerca le hacia más liviano respirar. Se sintió seguro aquella noche en medio de esa casa destartalada y húmeda, con una torrencial tormenta afuera.

 

Con un par de blog más, a los cuales entró solo por inercia y desganado como estaba en la cama de su amigo Scott, Stiles se topó con relatos eróticos gay. Historias que leyó por encima hasta que una descripción más detallada del coito másculino llegó a su cabeza. Él podía leer e imaginarse a Derek y él teniendo estas conversaciones subidas de tono y juguetonas incluso. La hora se pasó y encontró miles de lugares donde la gente escribía excelente porno, con el cual era más pasable enterarse de datos como del lubricante, la dilatación previa y que lo más probable era sentir dolor igual que el virgen que era. Dios, no había otra palabra para describirse a sí mismo y la odiaba con ganas. 

 

Tenía que esperar un par de días más para ver a Derek, sin siquiera saber cómo callarse la boca y luego esperar una semana más para el próximo encuentro. Y así pasar las tres semanas que lo separaban de la tonta luna llena. Todo ese tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura para él. 

 

La pregunta le llegó de refilón y se insertó en su cerebro de improvisto. Él no podía estar tres semanas fuera de casa y si no recordaba mal tenia una visita programada desde hace un año atrás. Se sentó casi de un salto en la cama y miró su calendario. El año pasado la había podido esquivar, este año no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo de nuevo, mas cuando su padre le había hecho anotar aquella fecha en el calendario de su computadora.

 

— Oh, demonios...

— ¿Stiles? —Scott asomó la cabeza por la puerta con la mano sobre sus ojos esperando no interrumpir nada.

— Scott hay un problema muy grande aquí.

— ¡No quiero saber! ¡No quiero saber! Vuelvo después —dijo tratando de agarrar la puerta a ciegas y cerrarla.

— ¡No, idiota! Tengo que ir a visitar a mi tía Ruth en Wisconsin el próximo sábado —Scott retiró su mano de la cara y lo miró estupefacto.

— ¿Ruth? ¿La hermana mayor de tu papá? ¿La paleontóloga? ¿La que vino un vez cuando eramos niños? —hizo esa serie de preguntas con cara de espanto. Recordaba a la mujer; estuvo encima de Stiles todo el tiempo enseñándole lenguas muertas, libros más viejos que el polvo y eso que no había traído toda su colección de artefactos con ella.

— No creo que pueda posponerlo —Stiles se rascó la cabeza, no se le ocurría nada que decirle a su padre para dejarlo atrás, además él sabia que su padre había pedido vacaciones justo para esa semana.

— Estamos fregados amigo.

— ¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Stiles dándole la razón a Scott para luego mirar su computador.


	8. Nosotros

Resolver que no dirían nada hasta después del jueves fue más fácil de lo que creyeron. Que Stiles estuviera una semana con su tía y volviera el miércoles por la noche, les daría un descanso a todos y Stiles estaría protegido en una de las pocas propiedades en la sima del risco Grandad. Por supuesto que al chico no le hacía ninguna gracia ir, la casa era una construcción de antaño como las mansiones de Missouri o Louisiana; de tres pisos, llena de libros y artefactos extraños, por de más declarada como una construcción histórica.

 

 

Su tía no era sureña pero amaba su historia y había adoptado el acento por amor a esos lugares. Él era el ultimo descendiente de la familia, ya que su primo Ren por Randall, había muerto ahogado. Stiles desconoce el por qué o el cómo, solo sabe que él era muy chico y su madre aún vivía.

 

 

El tema era decirle a Derek de su viajecito, sin que pusiera el grito en el cielo o le agarrara un ataque como el de la otra vez y secuestrara a Stiles sin decir más que eso.

 

 

Scott respiró hondo y le informó al grupo ese martes en la cafetería, ese día todos ellos tenían clases separadas, así que ese era el único lugar en el que les iba a poder contar a todos acerca del viaje de Stiles. Pero apenas se sentó en la mesa vio algo notoriamente extraño; Isaac estaba leyendo con un diccionario de latín arcaico junto a un libro que olía a lobo viejo y estaba empolvado mientras Lydia le ayudaba indicándole el correcto uso de los verbos, eso era para ponerse a pensar, sin embargo lo que completaba la imagen de lo extraño era Jackson. Él en particular estaba tomado de la mano con Lydia, mientras charlaba con Danny de otros asuntos. Se sentó derecho y torció su habitual mueca de saber que hay algo más allí pero sin poder cifrar qué. Achicó la mirada intentando entender la escena mientras Stiles estaba en la fila del almuerzo, Allison lo tomó por el brazo acurrucándose disimuladamente y le susurró al oído.

 

 

— ¿Me parece a mi o Lydia está distinta? —Scott la miró. Allison llevaba un moño rosa cuadriculado en el pelo y se perdió un momento hasta que su sonrisa lo despertó— Eh, te estoy hablando, Scott —le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Sí. ¿Cómo? ¿Lydia?... ¿Tu viste a Jackson? —le comentó susurrando entre su pelo, con un leve gesto para que lo mirara.

— ¿Qué con él...? —la chica miró sobre su hombro hasta la punta de la mesa donde Danny parecía molesto por algo y el otro casi no lo escuchaba.

— Está usando el colgante de corazón de Lydia... sobre la ropa. Además él no tiene demostraciones de afecto “en la cafetería”, están muy juntos como si... —Scott volvió a su expresión de querer entender algo y Allison soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Estuvieran enamorados?

— ¿Eh? No, no, es algo más... se sienten raros, huelen raro, no raros sino como... un vínculo, como si... —Scott podía sentirlo en el aire, pero solo con Isaac podría despejar sus dudas, el problema era que él estaba algo ocupado, Lydia no lo dejaba distraerse.

— Espera, ¿vinculados como tú sabes quien? —le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello disimulando su conversación.

— Si, pero es diferente, no sé por qué —le contesto.

— ¡Hey! ¿Ya les dijiste? —pregunta Stiles de repente, dándole un plato con una hamburguesa en ella al sentarse en la mesa.

— ¿Decirnos qué? —dice Allison en voz alta y todos levantan la mirada a ellos.

— ¿Decir qué...? —pregunta Lydia, con la atención de Isaac.

— ¡Scott! ¡Hice la fila solo para que les dijeras lo de la próxima semana! —protesta el chico metiéndose un puñado de papas fritas en la boca enfadado.

— ¿Pueden decirnos qué pasa? —dice Isaac ya empezando a exasperarse.

 

 

Las opiniones son variadas con respecto al viajecito y las vacaciones de su padre, pero todos concuerdan con Scott y Lydia, ya que no correrá peligro si esta a 361 metros sobre el nivel del mar rodeado de vegetación y rocas filosas en una mansión antigua. Stiles vuelve a sopesar su partida al ver la cara de Isaac que es el que convive con Derek y el cual no ha dicho más que un “no me gusta como suena eso”.

 

 

Tiene un día más por delante para encontrarse con Derek. Era impresionante cómo habían pasado los días y lo difícil qué fue. El saber que en corto tiempo lo vería de nuevo parecía como si hubiera sido ayer que lo besó o que le informó de su condición de compañero y su deseo de estar juntos dentro de las reglas sociales de la licantropía. Stiles mordía un bastón de zanahoria ahora, perdido en este pensamiento, ya casi ni recordaba lo que había sentido y lo prematuro de ese sentimiento se acorto aún más por la intromisión de su amigo y su novia. Era hasta hace solo un mes que se sentía completamente solo, abandonado en más de un aspecto y de un momento a otro estaba andando con Derek de un lado al otro, charlando, construyendo a la par, mirando películas casi cada noche, sentados uno al lado del otro. Extrañaba el sonido profundo de su voz y jamás pensó que pensaría en algo así, pero ahora mismo sabía que no la escucharía por otra dos semanas… ¿Cómo callarse todo lo que hizo este tiempo cuando lo vea? Quería decir su nombre en su presencia mientras lo abraza y decirle lo que lo extraña por mas tranquilo que se sienta ahora.

 

 

Isaac también estaba pensando en cómo reaccionaría Derek a esto y si podría no decirle o esperar hasta después del encuentro para hacerlo, porque por una semana no tendría más noticias de Stiles, no lo vería para decirle cómo estaba o qué hacía al alpha hormonado, él cual estaba teniendo mañanas más activas por decirlo de algún modo; Isaac estaba viviendo en la ultima habitación de la casa, pero al ser los únicos allí, ante el silencio interrumpido de la casa y él sin poder controlar bien sus habilidades, estaba demasiado enterado de los percances del alpha.

 

 

De la nada, y mientras aún discutían cómo se organizarían el jueves; quién llevaría a Stiles a la casa Hele y quién retendría a Derek el tiempo suficiente para que lleguen a la casa, Lydia se levantó y se fue arrastrando con ella a Jackson, quien le lanzó su mochila a Danny sin más, el chico frunció el ceño con la mochila en las manos y miró al resto del grupo extrañado cuando lo dejó a mitad de su conversación normal de adolescentes. Pero ninguno supo qué pasaba, solo Isaac tenía un leve idea y para confirmarla debía vigilar a Lydia, tarea difícil pues Derek le tenía dicho que no podía comentar el tema con nadie. Isaac tenía el impulso de comentar su teoría con los demás, principalmente con Scott con quien no había tenido tiempo siquiera de pasar el rato estos últimos días, pero al ser Derek el que le mordió tenía cierto respeto por sus órdenes.

 

 

La pelirroja caminaba con energía por el pasillo, el sonido de sus tacones golpeaban el suelo con gracia. Jackson estaba excitado, ella podía olerlo a distancia inclusive, pero cuando Danny empezó a hablar de cómo era posible no encontrar a un novio que vistiera bien, que fuera sexy y tuviera las cualidades que él prefería incluyendo que fuera de su misma edad, sacó el tema de la suerte que tenía por tener a Lydia; Danny adoraba la forma en que vestía, la forma de mostrar sus piernas sin miedo alguno con los cortos vestidos y shorts, el maquillaje siempre alineado y perfecto, que fuera inteligente y tuviera un cabello precioso, y allí Jackson no podía dejar de pensar en los dos últimos eróticos días con Lydia. El lobo estaba más que alterado, luego de aquello en la ducha del gimnasio, todo en Lydia lo tenía a toda máquina todo el tiempo. Su aroma, su sonrisa, la forma de su pelo, su piel, el color de su uñas, los gruñidos desafiantes y mandones, incluso que la chica gruñera como una bestia gigantesca le importaba poco, solo sabía lo que le provocaba, solo con mirarla ahora caminado frente a él, hondeando ese vestidito amarillo con pequeñas flores rosadas apenas cubriendo sus formas, lo desbocaba un poco, oliendo el aire mirando sus tobillos como un pervertido los cuales estaban envueltos en eso lazo de seda rosa que venía con los zapatos aguja. De hecho la sola mención de Lydia en cualquiera de sus clases lo ponía a mil, por suerte la chica aparecía minutos después sacándolo de las clases y llevándole donde no les viera, escuchara o sintiera nadie.

 

 

El sótano no es uno de su lugares favoritos para dejarse llevar con su novia, pero le echa la culpa al ser ahora un lobo, está muy desesperado. Ella se sentó en un escritorio y de forma coqueta se retira su chaleco rosa pálido de sus blancos hombros delicados y él no puede evitar abalanzarse sobre su cuello, en realidad no está pensando como Lydia trasforma su mirada de dulce color verde a rojo, o cómo rasguña su espalda mientras arrebata su prendas de su cuerpo, su mente se nubla cuando trata de unirse a ella, de escucharla gemir o cómo le ordena que la tome, envuelto en sus piernas no es capaz de juntar las piezas, ni fuera de su placentera prisión puede hacerlo, solo está ella desde que volvieron oficialmente juntos en el gimnasio. Él ahora es solo un tonto lobo en estado de celo, con los cuerpos ardidos y por más sensibles, follando como desesperados incluso en la hora del almuerzo.

 

 

Lydia aparece junto a Scott en la clase de matemática diez minutos después de que el timbre sonara, algo por demás extraño para ella. El chico queda con la cara neutra y perpleja al notar la razón de ello, la mira con la boca abierta. Ella esta perlada de sudor, pero extrañamente no le queda mal, de hecho parece que se tomara unas fotos con ese aspecto para alguna publicidad a pesar de que no hace tanto calor como para estar en esas fachas. Scott no puede creerlo, pero Lydia huele a sexo y a Jackson, la chica baja el lápiz fastidiada, lo mira con algo de enfado y con la yema de los dedos le cierra la boca, para después atarse el pelo en una cola de caballo. Scott trata de concentrarse, salir de su incredulidad, pero no puede creer que Lydia no haya esperado hasta llegar a su casa o la de Jackson para acostarse con él. Deja de pensar en eso, se aclara la voz y le comunica que el jueves harán dos equipos, ella y él llevaran Stiles a casa de Hale mientras Jackson, Isaac y Allison mantendrán a Derek en la residencia. La chica le mira sonriente pero con sarcasmo, luego niega y cuando está por preguntarle por qué lo mira así, esta le dice que no. Scott vuelve a abrir la boca incrédulo y Lydia vuelve a cerrársela, diciéndole que ella e Isaac custodiaran a Derek, el resto de ellos se encargaran de escoltar al virgen. Scott no puede creer lo que escucha pero por alguna razón no puede abrir su boca, mira al frente, vuelve a mirarla y no puede refutarle nada, Lydia solo se dedica a anotar las fórmulas en su cuaderno dando como terminada la conversación. Algo no va bien, definitivamente no va bien. ¿Desde cuándo Lydia tiene esta influencia sobre él? La mira asustado, se pregunta si a fin de cuentas las mordidas de Peter hicieron algo en ella como para sentir esta presión por acatar sus órdenes.

 

 

Al día siguiente no tenían clases y prepararon todo según los manuscritos que Isaac ha seguido traduciendo. Hay dos modos de mantener en silencio a la pareja, uno es apresar su lengua con unos forjas arcaicas dentro de la misma boca como si fueran frenos de dentista, la otra son unas gotas que duermen la lengua, todos se miraron y prefirieron las gotas, de ello se encargarían Isaac y Allison, ya que la mezcla era con una medida de acónito y otras hierbas.

 

Trazaron el recorrido por donde llegarían a la casa Hale y cómo mantendrían al lobo quieto, ya que él podía sentir a su compañero a nueve kilómetros a la redonda.

 

El jueves por la mañana todos estaban nerviosos excepto por los que aún dormían. }  
Quedaron a un horario fijo y según la luz solar como decía el viejo libro, Lydia llegó a la casa restaurada en su auto a las cinco de la mañana, seis y medio el sol saldría y Derek estallaría de ansiedad. Apenas el beta de la casa le abrió la puerta no vio a Derek en el salón siquiera mordiendo las ataduras que allí reposaban sobre el respaldar del sofá. Isaac la saludó con toda la cortesía que podía mostrar hacia la chica y esta le sonreía. No solo por su supuesta condición de alpha sino que además la chica lo ayudaba con las traducciones y con algunas materias a las que estaba por reprobar, así que era cortés con ella a modo de agradecimiento. Le explicó al ver que la pelirroja pedía explicaciones con la mirada al levantar las cadenas del sofá, que Derek no durmió esperado a que el jueves llegara. Los dos últimos días había estado desesperado, caminando por las paredes prácticamente y tuvo que amarrarlo a la cama cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero la noche anterior la fuerza del alpha estaba al doscientos por ciento y ponerle cadenas no mejoraba la situación, nada lo distraía lo suficiente como para que esté tranquilo, por lo que hacia unos momentos se había quedado dormido.

 

 

— ¿Tienes la tisana? —le preguntó estirando su pequeña mano frente a él, mirando detenidamente la cima de las escaleras.

— Sí, aquí está —Isaac le tiende el gotero con la preparación y la chica le hace un gesto de que la siga.

— Lo despertaremos, no puede dormir justo ahora, debemos darle esto y ponerle las mancuernas de plata y rodio con las encriptaciones, así mantendrá sus fuerzas a un nivel más humano —explicó mientras con cada saltito las ondulaciones en su cabello danzaban.

— No creo que se deje poner eso, Lydia —Isaac veía inverosímil aquello, no después de la noche extrema que paso con Derek.

— Entonces lo forzaremos, con la desesperación que ha acumulado esta semana podría matar a Stiles solo por abrazarlo con demasiada intensidad —le replica, apretando sus labios en una mueca cansada y superada.

— ¿Tu crees? —se coloca a su lado en un paso más largo y la mira mientras avanzan por el pasillo.

— ¿¡Estás leyendo el libro!? —le pregunta, ahora que no oculta su extrema inteligencia y capacidad para entender todas las clases, lo toma prácticamente como a un alumno al beta. Él se frota las manos en el jeans antes de contestar.

— Sí, pero aún no llego a la parte de las parejas unificadas y las manadas aleatorias —le replica viendo como Lydia solo entra a la habitación de Derek sin miedo alguno con ese pañuelo de gaza al cuello de color verde agua.

 

 

Cómo Lydia despertó a Derek lo dejó de una pieza, simplemente no podía creer que lo hubiera despertado dándole un cachetazo de revés. Luego no pudo creer ver como Lydia protestaba como la adolescente que era porque el alpha se enojó al despertar y que con una velocidad abismal le colocaba de un empujón sobre el colchón el primer brazalete. No había miedo en su rostro o recaudo alguno con el alpha. Su cabello revoloteó en el aire como el fuego fatuo, lo trataba como un igual o peor aún, como a un niño malcriado al que pondría en su lugar quisiera o no.

 

 

Admite que Derek estaba medio dormido, pero cuando este se trasformó para mostrarle su descontento al ser tratado como un infante, el forcejeo dio lugar a garras grandes y colmillos de un lobo fuera de sí, las cuales no eran buenas noticias. Lydia saltó de la cama a donde se había subido para controlar al lobo, él se lanzó sobre ella cual ataque se vio nulo cuando ella sin más dio un giro esquivándole por completo y los dos brazaletes estaban colocados para cuando el alpha cayó al piso. El quejido cansado retumbó en la habitación, como si lo hubieran golpeado hasta hartarse. Sin dormir y con el metal en sus muñecas parecía empalidecer, débiles gruñidos era lo único que salía del alpha preguntando que eran esas cosas sin obtener respuesta mientras volvía a su estado normal.

 

 

— Bien, listo, prepare la sala —dijo Lydia como si lo que acabase de hacer fuera de lo más normal, sacudiendo se las manos con gracia.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Isaac saliendo de su estupefacción.

— ¿Hacer qué? —la chica torció su cabeza como solía hacer negando la realidad, solo otro alpha podría hacer eso.

— La velocidad con la que lo hiciste, como Derek se movía... —la chica con la cabeza ladeada miró a otro lado sin respondele por un minuto.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? El tío está medio dormido, mételo al baño, que se aseé bien y vístelo decente, ya sabes nada de negro, nada de verde o rojo, jeans y una camiseta azul, si tiene… Yo me encargare de la sala —ordenó levantando su cabello y caminado escaleras abajo.

 

 

Isaac volvió a mirar a Derek que seguía en el suelo mirándole con mala cara y tragó, ya quería que todo eso terminara.

 

 

En la casa de los Stilinski, Allison trataba de despertar a los chicos apenas llegó como hace diez minutos atrás. Scott se había quedado dormido al igual que Jackson sobre el colchón en el piso. El sheriff Stilinski miraba como la chica seguía intentando despertar a sus compañeros y no entendía bien de qué trataba esa tarea que requería andar paseándose de casa en casa, durmiendo de a grupos disfuncionales, bebió de su café mientras los muchachos remoloneaban más. Allison frustrada se dejó caer sentada a los pies de la cama de Stiles al no poder levantarles, miró al sheriff y este con un dedo en el aire le dijo que espera un segundo, el hombre volvió con una bocina de aire comprimido a la puerta y ella se cubrió rápidamente los oídos. El fuerte estruendo que salió cuando el sheriff presionó el dispositivo de aire comprimido fue ensordecedor y la casa, prácticamente tiembla. Los tres jóvenes saltaron de sus camas como si un carbón encendido les hubiera caído dentro del pantalón, la mirada de los tres solo puede enfocarse en el sheriff y Allison riéndose a carcajadas de sus caras. Allison abraza a Scott que no entiende nada y Stiles se tropieza con las mantas del piso cayendo al suelo sobre Jackson.

 

 

Son las seis y cuarto de la mañana, el sol al fin está subiendo y todo está listo. El único momento en que Jackson sonrió fue cuando le colocó las gotas de tisana en la boca a Stiles y este no pudo decir más nada en el camino, con la lengua entre los dedos, el compañero del alpha, se quería sacar el sabor a ortiga de ella, pero la más afectada era su garganta al no poder pronunciar sonido alguno. Todos voltearon a mirar a Stiles en el segundo en el que no se escucharon más pataleos, golpes y bufidos de su parte. El chico estaba pálido y se agarraba del pecho intentando respirar, todos se preocuparon pero estando a solo unos cuantos metros de la casa de los Hale con las luces del sol asomándose entre los árboles, el corazón solo le había saltado del pecho al ver como la casa aparecía entre la vegetación. Negó con su cabeza cualquier pregunta, él estaba bien o eso creía, solo que su pulso estaba disparado, se sentía como un presa a milímetros de los filosos dientes del gran lobo negro, y lo peor de la sensación era que deseaba con toda su alma estar entre sus fauces, era una encrucijada de sensaciones, jamás pensó poder sentir algo así al salir del auto mientras miraba la puerta roja de la casa Derek.

 

 

Tenía el cuerpo tan lánguido que Scott le preguntó a Allison si era posible que la tisana le causara alguna reacción alérgica o contraria, pero no había nada que pudiera reproducirle eso. La puerta de la casa se abrió de repente y un trasformado Hale rugió al verles tan cerca de Stiles. Ellos detuvieron su paso como acto reflejo y él intentó salir de la casa y lanzarse contra los betas y la cazadora. Pero una pequeña mano lo tomó de cuello y lo metió dentro de la casa de un tirón, se escucharon el sonido de cadenas y golpes sobre el piso y ellos aún estaban estáticos. Isaac encendió la luz del recibidor y los instó a entrar rápidamente, las luces no eran lo suficientemente altas para ver en el interior, pero Scott se cargó a Stiles al hombro y lo metió a la casa, un rugido casi rompe los cristales que vibraron por el sonido y luego el silencio, el viento hizo silbar los pinos y jóvenes arboles que altos como su estirpe le daban vida nueva al viejo bosque.

 

 

Todos observaron atónitos como Derek se abrazó a su compañero cuando Lydia le soltó, solo lo abrazo y algo en ellos se sintió diferente, podían percibir lo que sentían en un estado puro y avasallante, rodeándoles, uniéndolos a ellos entre sí, más como manada de lo que jamás pudieran imaginar. Isaac cerró las puertas de la casa para volver con el grupo mientras que Scott no podía dejar de mirar a Lydia y como Jackson se abrazaba a ella, quien le acariciaba como si fuera de su pertenencia.

 

 

— ¿Dónde están los muebles, Lydia? —preguntó Scott cortando con el momento de la pareja, Lydia chitó y abrazó un poco mas a Jackson.

— Con el alpha descontrolado por salir corriendo no tendríamos donde cantarnos, si... —la pelirroja acarició el rostro de Jackson con dulzura y volvió a mirarle— lo hubiera dejado todo como estaba. Además con tal de salir al encuentro con Stiles desde hace media hora que se puso violento, seguro me rompía un brazo con un silla —protestó indicándole dónde estaban y Jackson se dedicó a traerlos de vuelta.

— Tengo hambre... —protestó Jackson con casi todo en su lugar.

— Ven preparemos el desayuno. ¿Scott te quedas? —dijo Isaac dándole un golpe de revés en el brazo a Jackson.

— Si, los tengo que vigilar —comentó volviendo su mirada otra vez a la pareja prometida.

 

 

Jamás se había sentido más débil, pero jamás había sentido esta sensación de protección con Derek, o importado menos la idea de que cuatro personas le estén mirando. Estaba rodeado por el alpha, con su rostro oculto en su cuello dando grandes respiraciones mientras se tranquilizaba, oliéndole y besando a escondidas su cuello. Porque a Derek sí le molestaba que lo estuvieran mirando, se sentía en trance prácticamente con la mirada turbia, todo su cuerpo estaba atento a cada roce y caricia, ni siquiera notó que estaba en un sillón individual con su piernas sobre las de Derek apenas apoyando su espalda en el apoya brazos con el alpha sobre él, sujetándole con fuerza.

 

 

Si no recuerda mal la primera vez que él lo besó, su fuerza era abrumadoramente mayor. Quería preguntarle, quería decir tantas cosas que lo empujó levemente y lo miró, los ojos verdes de Derek eran lo único que distinguía en esa nebulosa que lo perdieron al abrirse tan cerca de los suyos, solo pudo percibir como Derek inclinaba su cabeza al lado contrario y lo besaba en cámara lenta. Al beso sobrevino otro y otro, se pensó seriamente en catalogarlos, deseaba hace tan poco que alguien tuviera el deseo de besarle así, de abrazarle tanto que le perforara la piel cada tacto, lo que para él fue solo un minuto era más de media hora de arrumacos en un rincón de la sala en la casa Hale.

 

 

Scott volvió a interrumpirles fingiendo que algo se atoraba en su garganta, el beta estaba incómodo con tanto afecto y los olores que desprendía el alpha para obnubilar a su compañero. Lo raro era que las chicas del grupo parecían tomarlo más natural que ellos.

 

 

Jackson por más que no quiso preparó el desayuno ayudando a Isaac, que desde hacia un par de días lo llamaba grumpy cada vez que la ocasión se daba o en realidad cada vez que el co-capitán de Lacrosse refunfuñaba por algo.  
Les costó que dejaran un poco el contacto físico, se separaron solo unos milímetros para que desayunar, aún así, Derek, lo tenía sujeto por la espalda y entre sus piernas, era casi insólito verles así. Después de comer algo y de que Stiles volviera en sí, luego de dos horas en ese estado, Derek se durmió en las piernas de su compañero. El chico se preocupó por ello, ¿días y días esperando encontrarse y el hombre se duerme? Isaac le explicó que los últimos días no fueron fáciles y que prácticamente no había dormido, inclusive la noche anterior. Stiles sin poder acotar nada lo miró descansar, como se aferraba sus piernas en un abrazo posesivo notando las mancuernas que se suponía debía usar según Lydia para no matarlo de cariño.

 

 

Con la televisión de fondo, en un volumen casi imperceptible, las cuatro primeras horas pasaron volando mientras Derek recuperaba algo de fuerza y sueño. Mientras dormía decidieron darles sus cinco minutos a solas apenas el lobo se despertara, pero sea lo que sea estén haciendo en esos cinco minutos, Lydia entraría en la habitación primero, todos miraron a Scott y él se excusó diciendo que no quería ver nada demasiado fuerte ante sus inocentes ojos. Stiles le puso cara de fastidio a su amigo se pasaba de la raya, aunque Lydia no objeto.

 

 

Sus ojos se abrieron algo intoxicados con un aroma que lo envolvía, era por el hecho de que Stiles le estaba acariciando el cabello y reposaba su mano de largos dedos en su hombro. Vio sombras levantarse e irse y respiró más hondo identificando a los presentes en su casa.  
Se frotó los ojos sintiendo las piernas de su compañero debajo de su cabeza. Volteó a verle y estiró el brazo. Escuchó un bufido y abrió los ojos, la mirada grande de Stiles quería decir algo y no podía. Se sentó en el sillón donde estaba acostado, lo miró y apoyó su frente en la del chico. Stiles se veía pequeño, frágil y por demás pálido haciéndolo sonreír, miró a su alrededor y nadie estaba en la sala, la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada y volvió a Stiles que con sus manos atrajo su rostro al de él dejando un beso tímido, el primero que recibía del chico. Derek disfrutó de cómo Stiles enredaba su dedos en su pelo atrayéndolo. Se dejó besar, dejó que el joven expresara su cariño con sus labios en torpes y cálidos roces, suspiró como un tonto por ello, su pulso se aceleró y envolvió la cintura de su compañero pegándolo a su cuerpo, subiéndolo a su regazo, uniéndose más activamente a los besos que ocupaban toda su atención.

 

 

Casi, pero solo casi, su piel se quema instantáneamente cuando Stiles juguetonamente toco con la punta de su lengua su labios entreabiertos. Stiles lo miró y su mirada se encendió cerrando sus puños en la cintura más estrecha, desfigurando la tela azul de la camisa entre su dedos, abrió más su boca en un exhalación agresiva, Stiles le provocaba todo eso que apenas podía manejar sin lanzarlo contra la mesa de café y poseerlo de una vez. ¡Dios! Había soñado tanto con eso, con ese cuerpo delgado, completamente blanco lleno de lunares que quería probar uno a uno, por toda la casa y en cada rincón de ella y de repente su excitación no solo la sintió el chico sobre él sino también todos los betas en la cocina contaba los minutos y se miraban incómodos entre ellos, excepto Lydia que charlaba animada con Allison sobre una nueva tienda, la chica ni sudó al oler lo que Derek desprendía. Claro que los otros tres betas estaban todos juntos, en un rincón de la cocina comiendo a lo loco, tratando de entretenerse en algo que no tuviera que ver con el olor a sexo en el otro cuarto, casi aterrados de la sensación que eso les causaba a sus jóvenes cuerpos.

 

 

Stiles prácticamente no tenía pulso, solo se acurrucaba como un tonto virgen en el pecho de Derek, lamía su cuello tentativamente con ambas manos sobre sus bíceps, frotándose contra la entrepierna dura del alpha. Estaba tan, pero tan, excitado que los cinco minutos se evaporaron de su consciente cognitivo. Derek le recorría la espalda y sujetaba su cadera más contra él, dejaba marcas en su pálido cuello, rasguñando apenas su piel con su dientes, sujetándolo de la nuca con fuerza, se sentía un pequeño animalito en celo y ese aroma no le dejaba ver nada. Hasta hacia unos instantes estaba jugando un videojuego y ahora se restregaba contra un lobo alpha que lo quería como su propiedad, su compañero, su todo y para siempre. En su cabeza ni siquiera las palabras tenían sentido, empujó sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho y se separó un poco escuchando un gruñido en respuesta, lo miró directo a los ojos verdes que relampagueaban en rojo y balanceó con más fuerza sus caderas, quería tanto eso. Quería tanto sentirle sin ropa, piel con piel, al demonio con el miedo, esa mirada era su maldición no podía resistirse más, lo deseaba con todo su ser y lo besó rodeándole con ambos brazos sin perder el ritmo, devorándole la boca torpemente, con dientes y lengua chocando desesperadamente.

 

 

— Ejem, los cinco minutos ya pasaron... lo siento tanto, pobrecitos... ¿La estaban pasando bien? —voltean a ver a la productora de esas palabras y cinismo, los dos con su rostro juntos la miran con un odio demasiado palpable, un segundo después el resto entra al cuarto, los betas empujados por Allison que no entendía su reticencia al volver a la sala.

 

 

Ninguno de los dos pudo moverse de donde estaban sin revelar su actual estado, así que se abrazaron frustrados hasta que pudieron sentarse menos comprometedoramente enfrente del resto de la manada.


	9. Trancision

Cinco minutos a solas era solo una tortura, un recordatorio de lo que podían tener si resistían el estar separados, el permanecer puros hasta el día de su unión. Para Stiles, él era el principal frustrado allí, pero al menos le importó un comino que todo el mundo en la sala estuviera allí por el resto de la tarde, solo tenían hasta el ocaso para estar juntos y el no desperdiciara un solo segundo. Ellos eran los únicos ocupantes del sofá grande, el resto quedaron excluidos de él porque el lobo y Stiles, se propusieron recostarse a lo largo en él, mirándose entre sí, al no poder decir nada no te quedan más que las miradas, uno que otro bufido y miles de besos para poder compartir en esos momentos. El chico cree que lo único que podrá recordar de ese día son esos cinco minutos tan intensos, los abrazos interminables, las enormes manos metiéndose a escondidas debajo de su camisa recorriéndole la línea de su columna. No, no, él no se estuvo quieto tampoco y se sintió libre de demostrarle a Derek que también le quería, que le gustaba estar con él, en gran parte se sentía un niño tonto y torpe pero el lobo solo se sonreía frotando sus rostros cuando notaba su frustración, le sonreía grande amplio y le besaba las mejillas una y otra vez. 

 

Stiles solo podía cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer. Ok, él no tiene experiencia ni con novias para no ser tan torpe, pero un momento después perdido en las manos de Derek entre las suyas ignorando a todo el mundo de la sala, vio como las muñequeras de metal grabado estaban dejando unas marcas negras en la piel de Derek que le hizo fruncir el ceño y Stiles le tiró con algo a Scott para que le prestara atención y se las retirara, el problema es que el chico no sabía lo que quería.

 

 

— No se las quitaremos —dijo Lydia del otro lado de la habitación, completamente diestra al entender las mímicas del joven.

 

Stiles miró las manos de Derek en las suyas y le mostró el daño que le hacían a ella, Lydia simplemente bufó. Derek quiso llamar la atención de Stiles, pero no tenia manera de decirle, aunque lo estaba intentando, que no le dolía, que no se preocupara, pero era inútil al no poder hablar.

 

— Mira, Stiles, sin esas muñequeras por el solo frenesí de abrazarte tan fuerte como pueda el alpha te partiría en dos, literalmente —explicó acariciando el pelo de Jackson que estaba acostado en su regazo—. Eso que quieres que le quitemos lo mantiene a raya... —suspiró volviendo su atención al televisor.

 

— Stiles, es solo por el bien de ambos —dijo Allison, Derek lo volvió a tender a la fuerza en el sofá, ya que se había levantado de donde estaban.

 

— Será mejor que aprovechen, solo les quedan dos horas —consultó Isaac en su celular, mientras se marchaba a la cocina un momento después llevándose los platos del almuerzo, sopesando tanto que Allison estuviera allí abrazada a Scott. Su deseo de pasar tiempo con el parecía cada vez más y más lejano.

 

Los bufidos se escucharon en el salón, el alpha apretó a Stiles contra él, pero al parecer el reloj no estaba muy afecto a que ellos estén juntos, desde hacia ya un tiempo que todo giraba mas rápido, incluso más cuando se debían de separar. El rostro de Derek era completamente reacio a ello, la forma de sus besos se grabaron en los suyos en esos últimos momentos, incluso el sintió la pena y el desasosiego de tener que apartarse.

 

Cuando todos se alistaron para ver como demonios hacían para que dejen de abrazarse de ese modo tan desesperado. Lo peor es que todos se sentían mal al respecto, la sensación se propagaba entre ellos como una cadena ignorando como los unía, como los formaba y el sentimiento de crueldad les atacaba al hacer eso. Lydia de repente sacó algo de su bolso; un pañuelo y una botellita mediana de color oscuro y lo plantó en cara de Derek, Stiles trato de quitar la pequeña mano y en ese momento Scott e Isaac arrebataron al compañero del alpha de los brazos de este. 

 

Todos miraron a Lydia casi horrorizados cuando ella alzó sobre su hombro el pañuelo blanco bordado y les miro preguntado un gran “¿Qué?” con cara de inocente, Derek había quedado desmayado en mitad del piso y el sofá, en medio del forcejeo por separarlos, la única explicación que tuvieron fue “Oh, vamos es solo un poco de cloroformo”. Stiles aún pataleaba para que le soltaran y Lydia se vio forzada a amenazarlo con que usaría cloroformo en él también si no se controlaba.

 

Scott lo soltó por descuido y todos observaron como Stiles trataba de despertar al alpha sin lograrlo, sin tener ninguna reacción de él por su cercanía, le dolía, era intenso y picaba en medio del pecho no tener siquiera una mirada de Derek antes de irse. Sin dejar que nadie lo ayudara, subió a Derek al sofá, lo extendió, puso un cojín debajo de su cabeza y lo tapó con un cobertor, le acaricié el rostro sin deseo alguno de irse. Pero la voz de su amigo y su mano en su hombro lo instó a levantarse dejando la mano de su alpha sobre su vientre, dando pasos lentos hacia la puerta sin poder dejar de mirarle antes de atravesar la puerta. Stiles se abrazó a Scott, no podía. No podía irse, pero debía hacerlo. No pudo hablarle, no pudo escuchar su voz, las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos sin poder evitarlo carcomiéndolo de angustia y el beta lo levantó en brazos conectado a lo que sentía, viendo que Stiles arrastraba los pies, que no le respondían. Lo sujetó bien y lo metió en el auto de Allison.

 

En la casa vacía, Isaac, retiró las mancuernas de Derek, lo miró y vio como se recuperaba más rápido cuando las marcas rojas y negras se desvanecían poco a poco. Miró la casa y se puso a ordenar mientras el alfa se despertaba.

 

Las horas pasaron y la negra noche envolvió la casa Hale para cuando despertó. Parpadeó confuso, se sentía liviano y el olor a comida hizo gruñir su estomago con dolor, se sentó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y trató de mirar a su alrededor, no había nada que le hiciera sentir mejor. Luego recordó que con el descenso del sol su tiempo con Stiles se había acabado, haciéndolo levantarse de repente y correr a la cocina donde la única luz estaba encendida con la esperanza de verle.

 

 

— ¿¡Dónde está Stiles!? —preguntó apresurado sobresaltando a Isaac con una manopla en la mano y un cuchillo en la otra, el delantal puesto le remarcaba que era él quien cocinaba.

 

— Se fue... era solo por este día, Derek... ¿recuerdas? —le dice volviendo a cortar la carne en la tabla de madera.

 

— Fue tan corto tiempo... —soltó con desgano, hundido en la realidad, sentándose en la punta de la mesa con ambas manos en su cabeza—. Me duele la cabeza, cómo es que me dormí, ¿me golpearon?

 

— No, Lydia usó cloroformo... —soltó metiendo la carne en una cacerola escuchándola crujir con los otros ingredientes.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo usó puro? —preguntó mirándole de lado.

 

— Yo no sé… ella lo sacó de la nada cuando no querías soltar a Stiles.

 

— No quería que se fuera... Me siento terrible —murmuró.

 

— ¿Por el cloroformo? —pregunto Isaac revolviendo la preparación.

 

— No, por no tener a Stiles conmigo —es difícil no sentir la pena en el aire cuando el beta ve como el alpha deja caer su cabeza entres sus brazos derrotado.

 

No hay nada que pueda hacer y solo le da un plato de comida abundante, con una carta de Scott. Derek mira el papel y mira al beta extrañado, con el cuerpo lánguido decide comer antes de leerla, Isaac come junto a él en silencio sabiendo que no podrá contener a Derek en la casa, que no podrá hacer nada para que vaya en busca de su compañero. Con el plato vacío y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, mira la mesa, no lo había notado pero esta muy bien puesta, era tanta su hambre y su depresión que lo pasó por alto; los vasos, el jugo, los individuales verdes sobre una mantel rojo que cubría solo la mitad de la mesa, solo para los que comerían en ella.

 

La comida había renovado su espíritu en cierto modo y miró a Isaac que comía casi igual de triste que él; mirando su plato, moviendo la comida de un lado al otro hasta pincharla con el tenedor y comerla. Cuando al fin el beta lo miró, él le acaricio la cabeza terminando el aprecio con una leve palmada en su mejilla, con la clara mirada en él le dio gracias por la comida. La tímida sonrisa y la luz que se encendía en esos ojos solo le recordaba el espantoso pasado del beta y todo lo que sufrió entrando en su adolescencia.

 

Tomó la carta en sus manos un minuto después de preguntar que era lo que habían comido, “un guiso de carne y verduras” respondió vacilante Isaac mientras veía con recelo como abría la carta, como la gestualidad del alpha cambiaba de no entender, a la sorpresa y de allí a la furia completa. Verle salir de la casa como un demonio embravecido no fue sorpresa, pero si que él había entendido bien que Stiles ya estaba aterrizando en Wisconsin en ese momento.

 

El lobo corrió a cuatro patas, el aroma de Stiles en el aire aún le daba la impresión de tenerlo cerca. Su palpitar fuerte le decía que no debía, que rompería con la tradición y con ella su relación con Stiles por no seguir las reglas, pero no podía permitir que se fuera, no podía dejar que Scott decidiera por sobre él, simplemente no podía.

 

Eran ya las diez de la noche cuando llegó a la casa Stilinski, la cual estaba a oscuras. Quiso abrir la puerta de atrás pero estaba cerrada como todas las ventanas. Rondó la casa intentando escuchar algo, un sonido, una respiración, algo, pero cuando decidió tocar el timbre, sin importarle que despertara a alguien, nada paso. En la puerta había un papel doblado lo tomó, olía como el padre de su compañero y en él decía:

 

“Nos fuimos de vacaciones a Wisconsin a la casa de mi prima, si necesita ayuda por favor recurra a la estación de policía, con consideración su sheriff.”

 

Derek no podía respirar o el aire no ingresaba a sus pulmones o él no tenía el acto reflejo que absorbe el aire a su interior o, simplemente, el aire no estaba a su alrededor, lo cual no podía ser posible, pero no se le quitaba esa sensación de sofoco. Todo el lugar empezó a girar, su oído se agudizo escuchando conversaciones de vecinos, cómo lavaban platos y cómo se vestían, cómo escribían y respiraban, mientras todo seguía girando con más y más velocidad, solo pudo enfocar su mirada antes de caer al piso cuando Scott apareció allí.

 

 

— Isaac me llamó —comentó mientras se acercaba paso a paso hasta el alpha.

 

— ¿Cómo pudiste? —su voz sonó rasgada, sin aire, sin fuerza.

 

— No estaba dentro de mi poder Derek, el padre de Stiles lo tenía arreglado desde hace un año... Lo siento —trató de ayudarle y de un manotazo el lobo lo apartó. Derek intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo y cayó nuevamente al suelo.

 

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Scott se le acercó viendo que no podía respirar y le dio su inhalador, el lobo lo golpeo en el rostro con el revés de su mano intentando mantenerlo a raya.

 

— ¡No seas terco! Úsalo, podrás respirar mejor... —lo agarró de la camiseta tirando de él dejando al lobo sentado en la tierra.

 

— No… tengo… asma... —su desesperación iba en aumento y empezaba a transpirar frío.

 

— Lo sé, yo tampoco, pero tienes un ataque de ansiedad... —replicó Scott cansándose de su terquedad.

 

— No... —Scott empujó el aparato entre los labios del alpha y le obligo a respirar una y dos veces.

 

— No te lo dije porque sabía que tratarías de detenerlo... Está a salvo, no puedo decirte exactamente dónde, pero te reportare todo lo que él me diga ¿ok?... Ok, no. No todo, pero lo que pueda ¿si?

 

— Te odio... —rezongó al poder respirar mejor después de unos segundos dándole un manotazo al inhalador.

 

— Sí... yo también me odio un poquito ahora. Vamos te llevare.

 

— No necesito ayuda.

 

— Sí, si la necesitas —Scott tomó un brazo del alpha y cargó su peso llevándolo bosque adentro.

 

 

Su padre no dejaba de verlo y de hacer acotaciones por su estado. Él no podía culparlo, desde que salió de la casa de Derek no hay podido parar de llorar. El intenso dolor en su pecho y su esófago continuamente apretado por la angustia le dejó con los ojos hinchados y con marcados círculos rojos alrededor de los ojos. Se sentía estúpido, pero no quería irse, no quería estar a medio país de distancia de Derek y subirse a rastras al avión con su padre empujándole no fue muy alentador tampoco.

 

A la media noche ya estaban allí, en el aeropuerto de Wisconsin. Su tía estaba allí con ambos brazo en el aire agitándolos con alegría hasta que le vio la cara, lo apachurró como solo las tías pueden hacerlo; con ese cariño que no sabes de dónde sale y que a pesar de no verlas nunca aún así te adoran como para agarrarte de las mejillas y dejártelas al rojo vivo de tantos pellizcos. Lo miró un rato la mujer deformando sus mejillas asemejándolo a un pescado. Su tía era un poco, solo un poco, más alta que su padre. Para asombroso, la mujer se mantenía igual de bien, el cabello suelto ondulado y marrón, ojos claros como los de su padre y de fina figura. Vestida muy hippie; con muchos collares engarzados en piedras verdes y turquesas a juego con sus pulseras de plata, eran miles prácticamente las que descansaban sobre su pecho y parte de su vestido blanco de bambula, el cual iba adornado con un simple cinturón de cuero ancho a la cintura.

 

Ella lo abrazaba mientras su padre recogía los bolsos de la cinta transportadora, poco a poco fue sintiéndose diferente como con más energía. Su tía le quería tirar de la lengua preguntando si algún amor lo tenia así pero eso solo lo hacia suspirar más y la mujer reía encantada. Sus pendientes llamaron su atención solo por un momento, estaba seguro de que había visto esa imagen antes, trato de verlos más de cerca, de hablarle a su tía y poder volver a echarles un vistazo, pero a esta solo le interesaba saber quien era la persona que le tenia tan angustiado y decaído, por lo que se rindió, seguro era algún artilugio de alguna de su miles de excavaciones y nada más.

 

Al llegar, la casa seguía siendo igual de imponente como la recordaba en el funeral de su primo, pero en la oscuridad su tía abrió la puerta y prendió una vela.

 

 

— ¿Ruth, aún no tienes electricidad? —preguntó su padre detrás de él entrando con las maletas a la casa.

 

— Solo en el comedor y en la cocina, reglas de los conservacionistas… te juro que me tienen podrida, un día de estos los mandare a matar, ya veras —rezongó prendiendo una a una las velas de un candelabro.

 

— Gracias a Dios, no soy tu sheriff —dijo su padre sonriendo por el tono sureño de su hermana.

 

— Oh, pero a mi me encantaría que conocieras a la nueva sheriff Milles, es un encanto de mujer se mudó hace poco al pueblo —comento guiñándole un ojo.

 

— No vine a que me cases, Ruth, ni a tener más descendencia, gracias. Con este chico ya tengo suficiente —protestó siguiéndole por las escaleras.

 

— ¡Eh! —se quejó Stiles y miró a su tía que los dirigía en la oscuridad con el candelabro en la mano— ¿Es mona? —preguntó y un coscorrón se escucho en la casa.

 

— ¡Oh, sí! Sí que lo es y mucho y es tan comprensiva conmigo... —otro guiño y un codazo cómplice con su sobrino mientras miran a un hombre cansado de ojos celestes.

 

— No suena mal papá —el tono de voz que usa Stiles y su mueca hacen rodar los ojos de su padre.

 

— Ustedes dos, ya basta, dejen de tratar de casarme.

 

— Nadie dijo que no podíamos intentarlo ¿no, Stiles? —Stiles se rió de eso, la amplia sonrisa de su tía no le resultaba para nada ajena, había algo en ella a pesar de ser pariente de parte de su padre que le recordaba a su madre.

 

— Claro, siempre podemos hacerlo feliz a la fuerza —su tía lo abrazó con fuerza pegando hombro con hombro mientras llegaban a sus habitaciones y su padre bufaba detrás de ellos.

 

— Bueno, a dormir ahora... Mañana será un muy interesante día —le guiñó el ojo a su sobrino con picardía y su padre lo miró con la clara intención de que ni se le ocurra hacer nada en su contra.


	10. Inesperada cualidad

Las habitaciones en esa casa eran del tamaño de su casa entera. La cama era cuatro veces mas grande que la suya también y el triple de alta por lo que solo te subías a ella con un banquillo que permanecía al lado de la cama siempre, esas camas tenían cuatro postes y de ellas colgaban una telas decorativas. 

 

Siempre despertaba boca abajo y esa mañana no fue la excepción solo que fue mucho más intensa que las anteriores, no solo porque podía estar solo en aquella habitación, lo cual le daba cierta tranquilidad, sino porque lo que soñó lo tenía con la respiración encajada entre los dientes dispuesta a salir huyendo de su cuerpo, transpirado por completo y sin duda alguna completamente húmedo. Se dio la vuelta y levantó las sábanas; su pantalón de dormir estaba hecho un desastre, las manchas cubrían toda su ingle. Dejó caer sus brazos agotado, los recuerdos de ese sueño solo le hacían desear que Derek lo encontrara y que mandara al demonio todo el sortilegio lobuno socio-cultural para que se lo follase de una vez, ni siquiera le importaba que lo tomara, ser el pasivo, poner el toda la carne al asador. 

 

Solo quería que pasase, la sensación de los besos en su boca lo desesperaban. Abrazó la almohada y apunto de ponerse a llorar estuvo cuando tocaron la puerta y el sonido resonó en el inmenso cuarto. La luz entraba dulce por la blancas y traslucidas cortinas, miró su reloj pulsera y eran las siete de la mañana, demonios, ni para ir al colegio se despierta tan temprano.

 

— Stiles... —canturreó alegre su tía del otro lado de la puerta y él levantó la cabeza para mirar la puerta con el ceño fruncido— Se que estas despierto, cariño... Baja a desayunar, tengo un gran día planeado para los dos —dijo alegre y la escuchó marcharse completamente segura de que le había escuchado. ¿Cómo supo que estaba despierto?

 

Él solo podía pensar en Derek, apretó su abrazo a la larga almohada y escondió un instante su rostro allí, en medio de la oscuridad producida veía los ojos verdes, la sonrisa y juraría que podía sentir sus grandes manos acariciando su nuca, su espalda, dejando besos en su rostro, no podía olerle y eso lo devolvía a su realidad.

 

Esta a miles de kilómetros de su alpha y debía afrontarlo, solo por los próximos siete días y luego correría devuelta a sus brazos. Al meno su tía parecía querer entretenerle y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, salió de la cama dando un salto al piso y siguió pensando que la cama era una ridiculez. Por una puerta lateral entró al cuarto contiguo y vio a su padre desparramado a su anchas y muy dormido aún sobre la cama. Se sonrió y cerró la puerta, se puso unos jeans y una camiseta limpia para bajar. Se refregó el rostro mientras bajaba las escaleras intentando que los recuerdos de la noche anterior se hicieran menos constantes. 

 

En un momento en la planta baja se vio rodeado de pared a pared por objetos antiguos; jarrones, bayetas, pergaminos antiguos y allí se detuvo en seco, porque el pergamino que tenía frente a su ojos era el mismo que había visto en Internet. La dinastía de los lobos nacía en ese pergamino, en esa aldea y en eso dibujos, su procedencia era nórdica y como era que los hombres lobo no eran un mito sino una realidad para esos tiempos. Su sangre se heló y su tía apareció detrás de el sin hacer ni un sonido.

 

— ¿Hermoso no es cierto? —murmuró en su oído.

— ¡¡Dios, tía Ruth!! ¡¡Me asustaste!! —chilló casi lanzándose contra la pared y con las manos en el pecho.

— Oh, lo siento, cariño... pero te vi tan interesado en ese antiguo pergamino que no pude resistirlo —lo abrazó de nuevo con más fuerza y le frotó la cabeza para tomarlo del brazo haciendo que la llevara por los pasillos hasta la cocina, mostrándole a él todo a su paso.

— No, ejem… no sabía que te interesaba la mitología de Fenrir, tía... —dijo con la voz tomada, temía tanto lo que fuera a decirle, solo esperaba que su tía no sea un enemigo del cual debería esconderse como había pasado con anterioridad.

— Oh, no, no solo eso corazón, he estudiado todo sobre ellos, de las ciudades únicamente de lobos que han existido durante los siglos, creo que los cazadores los han casi exterminado lamentablemente... —dijo con pesar mirando una escultura de mármol de la cabeza de un lobo del tamaño de televisor de 48' pulgadas.

— ¿Te gustan? —preguntó Stiles— ¿Crees en ellos?

— No le digas a tu padre, pero ahora que eres mayor creo que puedo contártelo, mi Ren nuca falleció, solo se unió a su manada, el problema es que no podía decirlo a nadie. Así que quede entre nosotros, ¿ok? —le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Stiles se quedó estático en la puerta de la cocina con el olor dulce y salado saliendo de ella.

 

Se apresuró en seguirla para preguntarle cómo había sido, cuándo había pasado, por qué fingir su muerte, con quiénes se había ido. La mujer sonrió y empezó a servirle el desayuno mientras le comentaba que en uno de su viajes a Ucrania por una excavación de una familia desaparecida en la época oscura, dejando atrás solo las ruinas de su castillo y miles de catacumbas por toda la región, su hijo conoció a una joven llamada Elamira, sus rizos rojos furioso caían como cascada de su cabeza, sus ojos verdes característicos en la sangre de lobos nacidos puros, eran dos cuencas refulgentes de vida. Ren quedó prendido de ella apenas la vio en las inmediaciones de los bosques. Él tenía dieciocho para ese entonces, ella tenía dieciséis. Le contó del cortejo, de que tuvo que pasar tres semanas lejos de ella. Él sentía el cambio en su comportamiento y ella lo notaba distinto a pesar de que no le dijo nada de ella hasta que el líder de la manada Ivanof pidió su presencia en su casa y le explicó que pasaba con los jóvenes.

 

Stiles estaba escuchando la historia fascinado, pero también debía de tener en cuenta que su padre le dijo que la mujer aún no andaba bien, Ruth notó la duda cuando él se quedó mirando mucho su plato de hot cakes, pero enseguida se levantó llamando su atención y mirando por la puerta de la cocina que no viniera nadie, sacando un grueso album de fotos forrado en cuero y labrado. Se sentó a su lado pasando un brazo por sus hombros y le mostró a su primo; era tal cual lo recordaba, pero con algo de barba, con la chica que su tía describió y con tres niños. Le dijo el nombre de todos y las fechas en que nacieron, le contó donde vivían ahora y que ella visitaba seguido a Ivanof y le mostraba los hallazgos de sus viajes. Le contó de los escritos, los libros y luego de la magia. Stiles no entendía que tenía que ver la magia con los lobos, pero ella dijo que nada, que la magia venía de su lado de la familia. Su madre la tenía como ella, luego de esta confesión lo miró de forma extraña, lo miró intensamente y él creyó que sus ojos celestes bailaban en luz mientras estos se fijaban más y más en los ojos de él.

 

— ¿Por... por qué me miras así? —preguntó nervioso.

— Tu madre tenía la magia, pero ella lamentablemente no creía sabes... —le comentó y Stiles no sabía por donde escaparse del abrazo y de la mano que le sobaba el hombro.

— ¿Mi madre? —su mirada recorrió la cocina gigantesca y se sintió atrapado por alguna razón.

— Sí... Yo se la presente a tu padre, sabía que nacerías el día que me la encontré en la veterinaria donde trabajaba, allí mismo en Beacon Hills... Era tan guapa, los animales se la quedaban mirando fascinados como si tuviera un secreto, pero ella no lo notaba... Una lástima —le contó y la mirada marrón de Stiles se hizo más grande.

— ¿Los animales? ¿Estás... segura tía?

— Sé que tu padre me cree algo loca, tal vez lo estoy, pero sé que hablo con la verdad. Tu padre es incapaz de usar magia, cree mucho en las leyes terrenales pero tu... Tu sabes que hay algo más allá afuera... —Stiles perdió el equilibrio del banco y se aclaró la voz alejándose un poco y sentándose en la pequeña mesa blanca de la cocina con solo dos sillas en ella, pero su tía lo sigue y se sienta frente a él.

— Yo... que... —ya quería salir de allí, volver a su rutinario Beacon Hills, pero esa mujer parecía que tenía mucho para decir y él no sabía si podría contener su curiosidad por mucho tiempo, tratando de no traer más cosas raras a su vida.

— Stiles... —su tía se acerca demasiado y con los codos apoyados en la mesa lo tomó de las manos— Si te dijera que puedes hacer magia, que puedes leer libros que nadie puede, que puedes hablar con los ancestros de los ancestros de antiguas civilizaciones si te enseñara... ¿Qué harías? —ok, eso supera su sensor raro, la intensa mirada de nuevo clavada en él, brillando con más la luz que la que entra por la ventana, hacía que el aliento claramente se le fuera de su cuerpo.

— ¿Magia? ¿Qué clase de magia, tía? Porque según tengo entendido magia proviene del latín magia y es un arte mágico, que puede que también sea alguna derivación del griego μαγεία… Bueno, el significado es igual, pero... ¿Magia? ¿Yo hacer magia, tía? No sé, para eso debe haber algún linaje de sangre, qué sé yo… Al menos en el antiguo persa magush hace referencia a la antigua casta sacerdotal persa. Y que yo sepa no soy descendiente de persas ¿o sí? No sé, tía… ¿magia? A lo que me quiero referir es que bueno la magia… —dijo tomando su plato y parándose de la silla. Le estaba dando miedo la conversación y su cabeza, como auto defensa solo buscaba datos mientras encontraba el valor de decirle que no soltando todo lo que tenía en ella— Tía es complejo... —caminó por el angosto pasillo seguido de ella— Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que hay magia natural y no natural… —la mujer sonreía mientras a él se le helaba la nuca y esquivaba sus adornos, sus papiros antiguos enmarcados en vidrio, sus libros inmensos de dorada moldura y encuadernados en cuero.

— Pero cariño... —trato de detenerle rumbo al comedor principal, encontrándose con estandartes de magia nórdica, con símbolos de castas licántropas y dichos que no debería poder leer, pero podía y por eso se los quedó mirando.

— La magia natural no has de entender... —murmuró Stiles recitando el comienzo de un mustio papel de una obra de Lope de Vega, la cual estaba en español antiguo y luego pensó— Yo no debería entender esto… ¿por… por qué? —se quedó observando aquel manuscrito, pensando en lo que decía; magia natural y no natural. Él sabía lo que significaba cada una; la natural era aquella con la que se explicaban los fenómenos naturales en los que intervenía un hecho extraordinario y la otra era aquella…— en que se consultan los infernales espíritus, con tan infame nombre como le han dado en las divinas y humanas letras… —leyó absorto las letras que parecían llamarlo. Su tía tomó el plato que estaba apunto de caerse de sus dedos sin poder notarlo al quedar como tonto ante ellas, en esos escritos a tinta, a mano, con pluma, en símbolos que simplemente lo hacían ir de uno a otro casi hipnotizado mientras su tía sonreía.

— El chico tiene el don de la magia… Sí, definitivamente... —habló entre dientes, pensando que definitivamente podría dejar un legado en él, dejar su magia a un sucesor.

 

El primer día sin Stiles después del encuentro y Derek parecía un zombi, su piel estaba casi sin pigmento, su tez trigueña parecía caer de su cuerpo como el polvo de un viejo mueble. Durmió hasta tarde y solo comió cosas dulces, era verlo meterse a la heladeras y todo lo que tuviera azúcar desaparecía; tarros de mermelada, manzanas, uvas, chocolates, duraznos, tomates, nada que trajera del colegio Isaac se salvaba.

 

Scott y los demás al no tener que cuidar de Stiles podían pasar más tiempo en el bosque, tratando de entretener a Derek en esos días, pero el mismo alpha se escapaba de los entrenamientos y se metía en la heladera atacando la reserva de helado. Esa semana prácticamente lo vieron como un zombi yendo y viniendo, con la boca llena. 

 

Allison lo llamó angustia oral por la falta de Stiles o de noticias suyas siquiera, el problema es que en esos días Stiles no había llamado ni mandado un mail o una paloma mensajera, nada de nada y eso preocupaba a Scott.

 

Para el martes a pocos días de que volviera, el padre de Stiles, le dijo al alguacil, que se quedaría otra semana en lo de su hermana y el hombre le dijo que con toda la ayuda que el prestaba siempre era de esperarse que estuviera muy cansado y que no se preocupara, lo cubrirían, cuando Scott fue a contarle a Derek, fue con respaldo.

 

Incluso la cara de Lydia miraba al alpha con pena cuando le dijeron que Stiles no volvería, que estaría allí hasta el día del emparejamiento de luna nueva. El rugido de Derek se escuchó incluso en casa de los Argent, la furia que lo recorrió no mermo a pesar de que todos juntos le enfrentaron. La joven pelirroja no vio más remedio que golpear su bolso contra una de las columnas del porche luego de ser lanzada por la ventana para entrar con avidez de nuevo a la casa y lanzarse sobre la espalda del alpha, sujetando con fuerza el bolso impregnado de cloroformo en su rostro para detenerlo.


	11. Realidad absoluta, sin vendas en los ojos...

En un punto, Scott, vio que su mirada se distorsionaba o tal vez era lo inverosímil de lo que había visto mientras protegía a Allison de Derek; Lydia había sido arrojada por un lobo de dos metros y furia en los limites de la imaginación a través de la ventana y ella solo se levantó, se sacudió el jumper verde de lino y entró a la casa por la misma abertura completamente cabreada... ¿Y se arrojó sobre el mismo lobo para detenerlo? ¿Sus ojos no le estaban engañando?

 

Sí, la había notado más mandona con todos ellos últimamente, pero Lydia siempre fue así en su grupo de amigos o cercanos y aunque no perteneció a ese grupo hasta que pudo figurar en el equipo de Lacrosse, eso no había cambiado, incluso después de que la atacara Peter, ella, no se había curado, sabía por Allison que tenía una cicatriz en su costado y de su pasividad para con las lunas llenas que acontecieron desde entonces como para que fuera un lobo.

 

Tal vez debería de meditar más esto porque estaba seguro de que había algo que se le escapaba, esto que veían su ojos no encajaba con el contexto de su amiga Lydia, pero estaba atónito por la fuerza y la velocidad de recibir y dar golpes. Él, con Allison a sus espaldas, no puede creerlo. Vio como el cabello de Lydia era agitado por los impulsos del alfa que trataba de quitársela de encima, pues la noticia de que Stiles se quedaría una semana más con su tía no había sido nada buena para nadie y en especial para Derek, porque debajo de toda la furia que él demostraba en ese momento en que todo parece más lento había un trasfondo más doloroso y ni siquiera Scott sabía que pensar de que Stiles no quisiera volver o que no lograra convencer a su padre de que debía estar aquí ahora.

 

Después de aquella extraña pelea entre la pelirroja y el alpha, vio a Derek caer al piso con un brazo roto o fuera de lugar, no podía asegurarlo. Isaac, que fue al último al que golpeó el alpha, estaba a sus pies mirando a Derek tan atónito como él, cuando cayó a causa del bolso de Lydia bañado en cloroformo, y al igual que él no podía articular palabra alguna por el asombro.

 

Jackson ni se molesto en ayudar a su novia, haciendo que las cosas fueran aún más incomprensibles, en especial el hecho de dónde había sacado Lydia la fuerza para romperle un brazo a Derek.

 

Cuando dejaron a Derek en su cama, no sabían si encadenarlo o no. Sin duda no podían encadenar al hombre por más de diez días, era descabellado y por demás poco práctico, pero Lydia sacando las cosas de su bolso esquivando el vidrio que había dentro puso en manos de Scott la decisión de ponerle las mancuernas por el período en que Stiles estuviera con su tía. Eso lo mantendría con la fuerza al mínimo y algo vulnerable, pero con ellos allí ella no creía que corriese peligro.

 

Scott se lo pensó, lo pensó por largas horas estando a solas en la habitación de Derek, custodiándole, cuidándole la espalda o como sea que se llame a la culpa que le carcome por dentro. Mira por la ventana en esa noche de martes, la luz de la luna menguante es su única compañía y aún así no se siente para nada reconfortante. 

 

Unas pocas horas antes Chris Argent, el padre de Allison y en menos palabras su suegro, arribó a la casa de Derek y preguntó qué demonios había sido todo ese alboroto que se escuchó desde su casa, con el pueblo entero preocupado por los animales salvajes del bosque cercano y él no podía mentir a su grupo de que Hale estaba controlado si se comportaba así. Todo ello y el pedir que no intervenga a pesar de lo poco que le dijo, le ayudó a decidirse que lo mejor era colocar las mancuernas de plata en las muñecas de Derek. La piel del lobo se ennegreció de inmediato y Derek gruñó, al menos el brazo ya estaba curado y no necesitaría de su recuperación inmediata, solo eso lo calmaría mientras encontraban una explicación o al menos una respuesta, como también evitaría que Derek salga a rastrear a su compañero.

 

Bajó a la cocina con la cabeza llena de preocupación, culpa y asuntos que manejar con la mayor de las delicadezas, pero eso no era lo único de lo que debía preocuparse pues también estaba el asunto de Lydia. Derek por todo su abrumador dolor y desesperación siquiera se percato de que Lydia no tenía ni un rasguño por su causa, ni por sus golpes o por haberla lanzado por la ventana. La luz de la cocina estaba prendida y vio a Isaac tomando chocolate caliente en la mesa, sosteniendo la taza con las dos manos preocupado, solo ellos estaban en la casa. Recordó como Allison se despidió de él con prisas cuando su padre la halló en la casa con Lydia y Jackson, haciendo sospechar al hombre de que relación tenían con Derek y si debería empezar a vigilarlos también. Dio unos paso dentro y la mirada clara lo recibió, sonriéndole a penas en retribución, se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, lo miró, tomó su taza y le dio un sorbo al chocolate caliente antes de devolverla, era reconfortante y tenía malvaviscos, pero eso no borraba sus responsabilidades.

 

 

— ¿Se las colocaste? —preguntó.

 

— Sí... —se recargó en la mesa con su brazos cruzados— No tenía otra opción eso limitara su olfato y no podrá seguirlo —lo miró apoyando su cabeza en la mesa e Isaac observó los ojos marrones contrariados, estaba tan contento de que estuviera allí.

 

— No había pensado en eso —le contestó para llenar los espacios vacíos entre ellos, tiene tantas ganas de tocarle el cabello, saber como se siente y guarda el aire en su pulmones para retener el deseo de alzar la mano.

 

— No hablamos mucho últimamente... —soltó Scott de la nada haciendo volver sus ojos grises a los marrones.

 

— Has estado ocupado y yo he estado viviendo aquí —sonríe para él y Scott podría jurar que lo ha extrañado mucho, esa sonrisa simplemente le despeja la mente.

 

— Lo siento, debe ser horrible vivir con Derek —Scott es de por si una persona cariñosa más aún empática con otros lobos y con Isaac es mucho más fácil hacer conexión, pudiendo demostrarle esto tomándole de la mano sin reservas y apretándola un poco sabiendo lo sensible que es ser nuevo en ser lobo en carne propia.

 

— No tanto... —mira la taza, no sabe donde más mirar, porque su corazón se dispara con el contacto de su amigo.

 

— Mi mamá ha preguntado por ti, ella no sabía lo de tu papá y se enteró en el hospital, ¿sabías? ¿Y no sabe dónde estás durmiendo o si estás comiendo? Deberías verla siguiéndome por la casa con la culpa de dejarte desamparado —Scott no retira su mano sino que levanta la cabeza y le sonríe contándole alegre la preocupación de su madre, e Isaac solo le mira entrecortado, le sonríe a medias tragando lo más normal que puede intentando asimilar el calor que entra en su pecho y envuelve su corazón tan tiernamente con esos gestos y esas palabras.

 

— Bueno estoy bien, tengo mi propio cuarto y Derek... Bueno, el desayuna y cena conmigo, y me agradece que cocine... —baja su mano izquierda y apretá su rodilla para descargar la tensión que se genera en su cuerpo.

 

— ¿Tienes habitación aquí? —le pregunta casi incrédulo— Ja, creí que dormías en el sofá o algo, como Derek es tan ogro... ¿Me la muestras? —le dice levantándose e Isaac lo mira casi con terror.

 

— ¿Mi cuarto? —dice casi asustado, pero Scott no lo nota, solo tiene en la cabeza que ha descuidado su relación con Isaac, sin hablarse por tanto tiempo sin compartir nada en realidad más que algún entrenamiento.

 

— ¡Sí! ¿Dónde está? Muéstrame —y al ver que el beta no mueve un músculo Scott vuelve a tomarlo de la mano tirando de él, llevándolo escaleras arriba.

 

 

Si Scott supiera como ha extrañado estar a su lado, si supiera como de nervioso le pone, y si supiera que aunque le quiere así no hay oportunidad para ellos, ambos son betas imposibilitando la posibilidad de durar siquiera, si es que llegase a pasar, eso lo pone triste mientras camina por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Si algún alfa le reclamase a él o a Scott ninguno podría hacer nada por evitarlo, está en el libro, está en las reglas de la sociedad licántropa. Abre la puerta con desdén, Scott pasa y él se queda en la puerta mirando su emoción.

 

 

— ¡Wow! ¡Es más del doble de mi cuarto! —y abre el armario, sabe que no acotara nada por la escasa ropa que posee, y así lo hace no dice nada y lo cierra— ¡Incluso la cama es grande! —Isaac suspira al verlo sentarse en ella y revotar.

 

— Si bueno todas la habitaciones son así excepto por dos que siguen vacías —cambio de tema y de imagen, dirigiendo su ojos a la luna en el cielo mirando a través de la ventana.

 

— ¿Por qué estás triste? —Scott lo percibe claramente en él, se acercó a Isaac en algún momento y él no lo noto, teniéndolo a solo un paso de él, con su rostro iluminado a causa de la luna.

 

— No lo estoy... —murmuró notando la piel tostada, los lunares en su rostro y no pudo contener un suspiro.

 

— Sí, lo estás. ¿Es por Derek y Stiles? Porque si es así todos lo sentimos, pero… si es por otra cosa... —tenía esta sensación de tener que aliviarle, de confortarlo como si fuera su deber hacerle sentir querido, parte de su manada.

 

— Estoy bien... —pero en realidad el aire se le escapaba veloz haciendo un dolor agudo en su garganta y pecho.

 

— ¿Isaac por qué no me quieres hablar? —preguntó mirando el borde de la ventana terciada en varios espejuelos de cristal.

 

— Estamos hablando Scott —le sonríe disimulando un poco pero se da cuenta de que no funciona para nada con el beta líder.

 

 

Es la mano que se posa en su hombro y es la caricia en su mejilla como consecuencia lo que disminuye ese dolor, es la preocupación de Scott con esa mirada de cachorro que le pone y se odia por sentir todo esto sin esperanza alguna de que pueda mejorar, de poder olvidar, está encaprichado y tiene que afrontarlo de ese modo. Solo que es difícil cuando el beta líder le dice que lo tiene descuidado o que sabe que se siente solo, es más difícil cuando le pide quedarse a dormir allí con él y se quita los zapatos para meterse en la cama y lo invita a unírsele, pero no tiene ni la más mínima posibilidad de escapar de todo lo que siente o de la voluntad para rechazarlo, amplificado por veinte todo lo que siente a causa de su estirpe de lobo adquirida.

 

 

Jackson no es tonto y menos que menos distraído, puede sacar conjeturas anticipadas a falta de buenas respuestas, pero lo que su novia hizo no tiene par ni máscara alguna. Por más que ella ahora esté sentada en su cama y no hable más que del próximo partido, de cómo debe presionar a Danny para que el equipo y él salgan victoriosos.

 

La mira pensando en sus palabras y la mira recordando la primera vez que la vio, recuerda la femineidad de sus movimientos, como lo envolvió con su perfume al pasar. Era solo una niña y se comportaba como una dama, era de esperar que terminaran juntos. ¡Mírenlos, son dos diamantes destinados a sobresaltar sobre el promedio! Pero es cuando ella ladea su cabeza y su cabello cae como cascada de fuego sobre su pecho que nota la piel blanca, el sostén bordado en hilos carmesí, tan delicados como su piel, fundiéndose en sus pechos, haciendo un solo lienzo y la boca se le seca por completo.

 

La chica ya no habla y sus ojos tienen ese reflejo rojizo que lo hipnotiza, se levanta de la silla de su escritorio y se arrodilla frente a ella con dejadez, embobado en esa sonrisa con sabor a frambuesa, todo detalle en Lydia es calculado y se pregunta si lo que siente es por ella o es producto de sus sentidos de lobo.

 

Sabe que él antes de descubrir todo ese infierno de seres, antes de ser un muñeco kanima, antes de ser un lobo, sentía algo intenso por ella, solo que en el estatus en el que circulan, demostrarlo con intensidad está fuera de lugar. Le hubiera gustado decirle antes, siendo solo un humano, que la amaba, decirle lo que sentía antes de que las influencias le ganaran.

 

Abrazado a su cintura, Lydia, le acaricia el cabello suavemente. Siente tristeza no puede evitarlo, solo le gustaría poder ser más sincero, saber que siente en realidad por su novia y no sentir esta presión, esta obligación por la chica que le vuelve loco tan rápido y aún así lo hace sufrir cuando lo rechaza. Intenta mantener el temple, ser duro y calculador al igual que ella, pero en realidad solo teme que no lo quiera de verdad, como sus padres biológicos no lo hicieron o aún peor como sus padres adoptivos, ya que cada vez que le dicen que le quieren lo siente tan falso y obligado que le da asco.

 

Esa noche Lydia se va, por más que le pide que pasen la noche juntos y no sabe por qué acepta esa decisión de la chica. Sentado en su cama solo, sabe que Lydia es diferente ahora, pero no quiere pensar en eso, porque si Lydia es un alpha tal cual Derek, el no podrá jamás saber si ellos se quieren, porque Lydia siempre tendrá el control de su voluntad, por eso comprende tanto la necesidad del ritual de emparejamiento.

 

Le gustaría saber si Lydia lo respetaría así, que lo amaría hasta la locura con tal de tenerle, si haría el mismo sacrificio que Derek hace por Stiles y jamás pensó que podría decir esto en voz alta.

 

— No sabes cuanto te envidio, Stilinski —su susurro arde en su interior, su mirada se pierde en la puerta mientras la media noche se esfuma de sus dedos.

 

 

En la mansión de Grandad, Stiles no está para nada seguro de lo que hace, hay una habitación particularmente grande atestada de libros y objetos solo para la magia, la que se supone cubre el rango de magia natural, relacionada con la naturaleza pura de los seres vivos, ya sean árboles, hojas caídas, animales y estrellas, todo aquello que desprenda energía es el reino de la magia blanca de la que su tía no ha dejado de hablar.

 

Él podría decir que es completamente bizarro todo ello pero en realidad lo siente tan familiar, tan íntimo, tan allegado a su interior que no le perturba para nada, menos cuando empieza a tomar libros solo con llamarlos o cuando las velas se encienden con uno solo chasquido de sus dedos, solo puede ver la inmensa emoción de su tía Ruth, la semana se le paso volando en esa habitación.

 

Y le dolió en el alma no volver con Derek, pero algo lo está atando a ese lugar y solo ruega que no sea la misma magia la que lo retenga o que le haya influenciado para pedirle a su padre quedarse una semana más, su capacidad de absorción de hechizos le sorprende incluso a él, solo con escucharlo una vez días atrás puede recitarlos sin fallar y usarlos a su antojo.

 

En un principio cuando se despertó de su lectura, en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo algo más antiguo que la luz y la oscuridad juntas o que lo que leía para él eran simplemente palabras que en realidad eran garabatos egipcios, nórdicos y chinos de miles de años, él se asusto en grande pero su tía le explicó que su descendencia era por demás única, más aún cuando su madre esperaba una niña y no un niño. Fue allí en ese primer día que sí la miró como loca, en serio, pero su padre corroboro esa anécdota que lo descolocó y a la que el sheriff solo se refirió como un error del medico, pero para su tía no era tan así...

 

Por eso ese miércoles se pregunta cuanto del destino está en juego y cuanto está escrito en piedra. ¿Es acaso casualidad que Derek y él hayan compartido lo que comparten? ¿Es el destino que Derek terminara siendo el alfa y no Scott? 

 

La cabeza se le abombaba esa mañana, incluso antes del desayuno con un libro danzando sobre su cabeza, mostrándole dibujos de antiguos encantamientos que él debía saber a la perfección solo con ver la imagen. No era difícil, era como un examen para pasar al siguiente nivel y su tía le daba el “ok” a cada una de sus respuestas, pero le aquejaba el no ver a Derek al día siguiente, le hacía sentir como si lo estuviera traicionando, como si lo hiciera sufrir adrede dejando sobre él una nube negra de angustia incluso más profunda que la que portaba cuando llegó a esa casa.

 

— ¿Cariño que pasa, tienes hambre? —le dice Ruth al ver que Stiles no mira el libro.

 

— No... bueno, sí, pero no es por eso mi estado... —Stiles niega tirando piedritas en el aire y dejándolas allí con un leve encantamiento.

 

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Me da la impresión de que es lo mismo por lo cual no querías venir a verme... —le comenta estirando la mano sobre la mesa llena de pociones.

 

— Sí y no, pero definitivamente sí con lo último... —Stiles le mira tristemente y la mujer sabe que es por amor.

 

— Pues soy toda oídos... Compartimos algo muy grande cariño, no debes temer decirme nada —la voz de la mujer es un bálsamo pero hablar o no de ello es una decisión muy grande.

 

— No sé si en realidad... puedo confiarte eso...

 

— Ok... eso me ofende —le dice con media sonrisa y mirando a varios lados a la vez haciéndose la ocupada.

 

— No quiero herirte tía, pero es tan personal y tan delicado… Yo no puedo simplemente decírtelo porque no es mi secreto nada mas... —Stiles intenta hacerle saber lo que siente articulando con las manos recargando su peso en la mesa con dejadez.

 

— ¿Más personas comparten este secreto? —pregunta más entusiasmada de saber el secreto.

 

— Sí.

 

— ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con tu amigo Scott? —la mujer se muerde el labio, indagar es su juego favorito.

 

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De qué hablas, por qué lo mencionas? —le dice haciendo ese gesto con las manos detallando el punto de la pregunta.

 

— Ya veo, sí se trata de Scott… Ok, no te obligare a decírmelo y romper ese pacto, se lo preguntare a los espíritus “jieh caeda de Hajafed, imhos taoh...” —con los brazos en el aire y las palmas arriba empezó a recitar.

 

— ¡No! No, tía —la detuvo.

 

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?

 

— Te diré... —Stiles tiene que confiarle esto, pues de un modo u otro podría enterarse y él no saberlo, y solo la cara que ponga le dirá sí estará en peligro la manada o no.

 

— Escucho...

 

— Pero no tienes que perder la cabeza ¿ok? Solo no hagas un escándalo y por dios no me mates... —ruega como el niño que ella sabe que es y lo adora por ser tan puro.

 

— No lo haré, por más que me ates de manos y jamás de los jamáses pueda hacer magia o que me trague un millón de espinas —suelta la mujer con la mano en alto haciendo una cruz en su corazón, de nuevo volvió el ambiente liviano y sin presiones.

 

— Estoy... estoy saliendo con un chico —suelta bajito.

 

— ¿Solo eso? Por como lo dijiste pensé que habías traído a los muertos de su tumba o matado a un perrito —le dice en susurros solo para molestarlo, Stiles rueda los ojos y la vuelve a mirar.

 

— No, me refiero a… a que él es diferente... —trata de decirlo, pero por alguna razón le cuesta soltarlo.

 

— Claro que sí, mi cielo, que lindo que estés enamorado de verdad, es algo tan gratificante ver el amor puro frente a tus ojos... —la mujer le sonríe y le palmea una de su manos.

 

— ¡Tía, escuchame quieres! ¡Es un lobo alpha! —le esboza ya fuera de su casillas y la mujer levanta su mirada celeste y guarda un silencio prolongado, sin expresión en su rostro y Stiles empieza a temer lo peor.

 

— ¿Que clase de lobo, Stiles? —la voz tan sería y tajante no es de la mujer que conoce de toda su vida, ni de la que lo recibió, la mujer frente a él es tan gélida que le paraliza la voz.

 

— ¿Hay más de una clase? —pregunta entre cortado, completamente erguido en su silla, con cada músculo aterrado de la helada mirada.

 

— Está la clase que se alimenta de humanos, la que se alimenta de almas y la guerrera... Las tres son peligrosas pero las dos primeras adoran a la oscuridad... — lo dice sin pelos en la lengua, esperando una respuesta que desconoce.

 

— ¿Cómo sé de que clase es Derek? Tía, me asustas —suelta en un susurro, el cuerpo le tiembla porque él no sabía que había más de un tipo de lobo y ahora tal vez entienda más porque los Argent están tan locos de atar.

 

— En las manadas hay símbolos… ¿Has visto algún símbolo? —la mujer no suelta su postura y su temor aumenta haciendo que responda con sinceridad.

 

— Sí.

 

— Los símbolos no solo los distinguen, los separan. Ningún lobo errante de una manada puede unirse a otra que no sea de la misma clase. La manada proveniente de áfrica, son los Maxdrio y son despiadados asesinos, casi están extintos y los cazadores no le dan tregua ni a los niños, su símbolo es similar a la esvástica con un círculo en medio y una línea marcando el horizonte puro de su raza y se representa en color plateado, no se mezclan con humanos y no dejan gota de sangre desperdiciada de los corazones de su víctimas.

Después están los Raia, estos adoradores de la oscuridad acechan en grupo, adoran la casta de los alfa y acechan a otros alfas que no tengan manada para unirlos a la suya a la fuerza, destruyendo su humanidad por completo, alimentándose por años de las almas más inocentes, preferentemente la de los adolescentes vírgenes. Son los primeros en proclamarse religiosos y entrar a una comunidad para que los jóvenes tomen el voto de castidad y así alimentarse de ellos por largo tiempo, dejando cascarones vacíos. Su símbolo son las tres A unidas en un triangulo invertido generalmente simbolizada en rojo. 

Los únicos, Stiles, que respetan los rangos dentro de la manada y que siguen a la luna son los Everfias, son guerreros, no son caníbales, ni tienden a ser súcubos, son los más parecidos a los humanos, conservan su humanidad intacta a pesar de sus instintos y sus sentimientos, aunque les cuesta manejarlos, la furia se apodera de ellos fácilmente y solo la gente con gran fuerza de voluntad los puede dominar. Son los mejores guerreros, su símbolo es el bien conocido trísquele negro. Su descendencia proviene de escocia o gales, ellos creen en una única pareja, pueden encontrarla donde sea dentro de la comunidad o en algún humano, para ellos hay reglas y... —la mujer levantó la vista cuando se vio interrumpida.

 

— Sí, ya, su socio-cultura licántropa... Parece que mi Derek es de los guerreros... esos galeses... —le dice soltando el aire y apoyando la frente en la mesa aliviado, le estaba coagulando la sangre en las venas de lo quieta que la tenía por el susto.

 

— ¿Estás seguro? —le hace mirar a los ojos tocándole el hombro.

 

— Sí, la mayor parte de las cosas que pudo rescatar de su casa quemada tienen esa marca. Él la tiene tatuada en la espalda y varios baúles también poseen la misma marca… Las mancuernas que tenía puestas la última vez que le vi también las tenían y es un poco temperamental por lo que sí le cuesta manejar sus... emociones —le dice algo aliviado y ve como el rostro de su tía cambia a la sonrisueña mujer que le habla de magia.

 

— ¡¡Oh, gracias a Dios!! ¡¡Casi me da un infarto cundo no especificaste que clase de lobo era Stiles!!

 

— Lo siento, no sabía que había más de un tipo de licántropo.

 

— Espera... ¿estás dentro del ritual...? Me refiero ¿ya lo iniciaste? —le dice rodeando la mesa y arrodillándose frente a él.

 

— Sí... y se supone que mañana debería verlo. ¡Dios, me muero de ganas! Pero tengo que estar aquí esto es importante y no sé, estoy en conflicto... —se muerde el labio mientras retuerce un papel entre su dedos.

 

— Stiles... ¿le amas? ¿Crees de corazón que no podrías amar a nadie más? —la pregunta le hace voltear a verla asombrado pero de ello está completamente seguro, es una sensación que no se había dado cuenta que tenía.

 

— Sí, estoy seguro de eso... ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

 

— Entonces apuremosnos, te enseñare todo lo que pueda y cuando vuelvas no necesitaras depender de su fuerza de lobo, serán iguales, en fuerza y poder —Stiles la miró, por un momento creyó que le compraría un boleto de avión y estaría allí hoy a la media noche.

 

Pero sin embargo lo lleno de dudas, sus misteriosas palabras lo envolvieron al punto de pensar en poder cuidar de Derek, de poder protegerlo como él lo protegería a él de cualquier mal, entendiendo que debía poner más empeño y aprender mas rápido aún.


	12. Cadenas, solo mio, demasiado remordimiento...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beteado por stephi.... miercoles 28 de nov. 2012

En otro pueblo o en otro continente, no cree que haya podido entender la verdad que el mundo esconde, no todo es lo que parece o se rige con las misma reglas. No sus padres, no su comunidad, no su amor por Jackson y no su condición de lobo. Le gustaría que eso hubiera sido diferente, tal como lo pintaban en los blogs, solo caer enamorada de su novio actual, ciega y lealmente como lo decían esas historias rosas, pero nunca surgió así de simple, ellos tienen un estatus, una imagen y una reputación muy marcada de ganadores, ahora no sabe si es porque ya le pertenecía en el puro sentido de la palabra “propiedad” que las reglas no se aplican a ellos dos.

 

Ni una sola noche desde que desapareció por esos dos días ha podido dejar de caminar por el bosque, ni una sola noche, ni cuando se queda en casa de Jackson y sale a escondidas para correr descalza por todo el territorio verificando que las marcas de Derek sigan allí, buscar una respuesta a lo que le pasa dentro de su intrincada mente mientras el instinto le susurra sus obligaciones para con él, pero sabe lo fuerte que es, sabe que su auto control le ha traído una de las mejores armas que podría desear. 

 

Pero ya no sabe lo que siente ni sobre ella misma o por él, ya no sabe si lo que tiene es aquello tan puro llamado amor y se odia por ello, porque puede sentir cada cosa que Jackson piensa, puede ver y oler cada uno de sus sentimientos al grado de poder manipular cada una de sus decisiones sin que se percate de ello, solo con una mirada, sonrisa o movimiento de su dedo. Se da cuenta de que Jackson sabe que ella no salió airosa del ataque de Peter. Tiene en cuenta de que lo tomó, que se apropio de él en todos los sentidos, incluso de su sentimientos sin preguntar, sin siquiera decir una palabra de lo que sucedía, pero no puede evitar el que sienta a Jackson parte de su territorio, parte de sus cosas, nadie jamás volverá a tocar a Jackson eso lo sabe, nadie podrá tener una relación con él si no es ella y todo ese sentimiento absorbente y compulsivo la lleva a un extremo que empieza a ver claro como el agua.

 

Por eso es que se fue, que se marchó de su casa esa noche, por más que le hirviera la sangre en las venas por poseerle de nuevo viéndolo allí arrodillado esperando una sola indicación para complacerla. La tristeza y los pensamientos del beta le llegaban demasiado nítidos, casi golpeándole el rostro, él quería, él deseaba intensamente que ella lo amase de verdad, pero lo que ella siente por él ahora no se asemeja en nada al amor que una vez soñó sentir.

 

Camina entre sus pensamientos a través del bosque comprobando que la roca del risco donde el olor de Derek aún está intacto, repasa con su vista el horizonte completo de Beacon Hills, es entonces cuando junto a la marca de Derek puede oler a Scott, se agacha sobre la marca de ambas garras y las cruza con su propia marca, es ahora que se da cuanta de que son manada, que ella pertenece con ellos, y con Derek fuera de combate por la desolación que le provoca Stiles… Debe hablar con Scott de esto.

 

La luna menguante le hace alzar su roja mirada para contemplarla detenidamente a pesar de que ve todo en blanco y negro, sus garras la sujetan fuertemente del filo puntiagudo de la roca y aúlla con fuerza su aceptación, aquello que se ha negado todo este tiempo, lo que ha ocultado por más de tres meses sin que nadie se percate ni de su olor más que Jackson. Su dominio como alfa no estará más en las sombras pero sabe que le molestara mucho estar bajo las ordenes del segundo al mando, el beta líder.

 

Por lo que cuando huele el aire, cuando su piel apenas cubierta por una camisa de de encaje blanca arremangada y unos shorts de jean muy cortos puede oler a Jackson durmiendo agitadamente en su cama rozándose con las sábanas, el calor la envuelve de nuevo rozando la locura por ver a Jackson, haciéndola temblar violentamente y como una bestia suelta un gruñido, solo desea llevarlo al bosque profundo a rastras y dominarle al extremo del dolor, respira agitadamente apretando la roca con sus garras, apretando sus rosados labios para controlarse, solo porque podría matarlo en su frenesí de tener hasta el último suspiro de él.

 

A lo lejos un aullido despierta a Scott, su mirada dorada relampaguea en celeste pero él no lo nota, se enciende, pero no es miedo o un estado de alerta en lo profundo del bosque lo que lo mantiene atento hasta que el aullido termina, es la información en él, es el sonido de que todo está seguro, de que no hay intrusos en el territorio ni peligro alguno, pero la intriga que le surge es quién es exactamente el productor de ese sonido y la confianza que le produce.

 

Termina de ubicarse unos minutos después, se lleva la mano a la cabeza y recuerda estar durmiendo en casa del alpha, junto a su amigo Isaac, voltea a verle y le encuentra acurrucado contra su hombro, frunce su ceño porque no entiende la expresión triste en el rostro del beta, tan triste, tan solitaria buscando un poco del calor que él desprende cuando le ve moverse, solo un milímetro más hacia él, inconscientemente.

 

Supone que es normal percibirlo así ya que él al perder a toda su familia terminó solo y rodeado de lobos, sabe que para Stiles nunca fue fácil y aún lo no lo supera, pero el no tiene manera de hacerle sentir mejor, levanta el brazo y con su mano contraria tira de la sudadera de Isaac para atraerle hacia a él, escucha un quejido cuando lo deja reposar en su hombro y lo rodea con su brazo, pero Isaac sigue dormido y solo arrima más su cuerpo al de él.

 

Con su mejilla apegada a la frente de su amigo, le sostiene protectoramente, piensa en como hablar con Lydia por unos diez minutos, piensa como enfrentarla o sacar el tema sin que le arranque la cabeza, solo que el sueño se lo lleva más rápido de lo que puede terminar la frase en su mente “Stiles es el que sabe hacer estas cosas...”.

 

Al día siguiere, Lydia está distinta, se ve salvaje; su pelo está alborotado pero al grito de la moda, lleva una campera de cuero ceñida al cuerpo, una camiseta blanca con escote “V” y botones que le llega hasta las caderas, una pollera de jean verde musgo muy corta y botas de cuero con plataforma. Todo el mundo detiene su vista en ella, el maquillaje oscuro al mejor estilo rock and roll es lo más atemorizarte que ha visto el colegio entero de ella. Scott e Isaac la miran desde el otro rincón del aula casi atónitos, todo el curso tiene su mirada en ella y ella sin duda está disfrutando de la atención, Jackson solo está a su lado como si nada, su mirada luce sin brillo mientras garabatea manchas negras en su cuaderno y esperan al próximo profesor en el cambio de hora.

 

Scott suspira, ¿por qué tiene que ser él el que devele todo eso o ponga las cartas sobre la mesa? Además de que se enteró por un mail esa mañana de que Allison no estará en la ciudad esa semana porque el padre se la llevó a un entrenamiento especial del cual él teme que vuelva muy cambiada, le pesa todo eso y no ve la hora de que Derek esté al cien por cien para darle una mano con los asuntos de la manada que el creo.

 

Solo se calma un poco cuando Isaac golpea levemente su hombro con el de él y le mira con sus ojos claros un segundo para luego ocultar una sonrisa tímida que a él le parece divertida antes de volver la vista al profesor que ya ha entrado al aula.

 

Derek se levanta de la cama mareado, no tiene hambre, ni sed, pero aún así la casa gira como si fuera una calesita y él no puede dejar de tambalearse cuando va al baño, frente al espejo nota cuan demacrado está y la leve hinchazón en su hombro, recuerda que se quebró pero no está consciente de cómo o quién fue, solo nota las mancuernas en sus muñecas al abrir el grifo marcando su piel con unos moretones negros, trata de sacárselas pero solo tocarlas implica más dolor.

 

 

Algo no va bien para que Stiles solo decidiera no volver y verle en el único día que tienen juntos antes de la imprimación, es un sin sentido y le duele en el alma saber que no volverá o si él se sentirá igual en una semana más, si deseará unirse a él porque sabe que la distancia solo hará de ellos algo lejano, incluso él puede dejar de sentir necesidad por él teniéndolo tan lejos, incluso podría dejar de interesarle y al verle de nuevo podría desear matarlo, porque la traición para un lobo es casi imperdonable y merece muerte.

 

Pero es muy pronto para pensar en ello pero el desazón que siente, el vacío profundo en su pecho y su instinto llorando en algún rincón de su cuerpo escondido hasta de él mismo le hace entristecer por completo, mira su reflejo un instante, mira sus ojos verdes apagados y los círculos grises debajo de ellos, las ojeras y su palidez no encajan con su pigmento normal, le recuerda aquella vez que casi se muere y le pidió a Stiles que le cortara el brazo.

 

¡Dios, le extraña tanto que su piel arde como una quemadura de tercer grado! No puede dejar de soñarlo, de desear abrir lo ojos y tenerlo su lado, en su cama, poder abrazarlo y besarle hasta el mismo cansancio, está harto de necesitarle y saber que no volverá o si es que vuelve, solo eso lo hace retener el aire tanto como puede para no llorar. Le da un golpe desesperado al espejo y suelta un quejido al lastimarse, puede mirar la sangre que brota de su mano, mira como la herida no se cierra en un instante debido a las mancuernas y saca un pedazo de vidrio de su nudillos, manchando continuamente el blanco lavabo.

 

Tal vez sería mejor dejar todo esto en manos de Scott, dejar que el sea el líder de la manada se lo ha ganado en todo caso, que el sea el alpha y pedirle que le mate si Stiles no vuelve. Está harto de estar solo, de que nadie confié en él y de no poder confiar en nadie, de que le oculten las cosas y por sobre todo de sufrir y de perder cosas, personas, afectos y a su familia. Está harto de tener que vivir enfrentando peligros sin ningún tipo de recompensa, perseguido, cazado, con el corazón ultrajado por Kate siendo un tonto cachorro de dieciséis años y ahora por Stiles. Se recrimina pensar así de él, pero él no está allí en su jueves para negárselo.

 

Pero no puede sentir otra cosa que no sea abandono, es inevitable soltar su dolor en el más básico de lo actos como lo es llorar, mientras su cuerpo va cayendo en el piso del baño sin fuerza alguna para arrastrarse a la cama, no debería porque él es el alpha, pero la pena es más fuerte que él, porque le quita cualquier esperanza de ser un poco feliz.

 

 

Cuando al fin la hora del almuerzo llega, Scott e Isaac esperan a Lydia fuera del recinto, a solo unos cuantos metros dentro del bosque. Scott camina en círculos pensando qué decir o qué hacer si Lydia se pone loca o niega lo que él cree que ella es o simplemente lo mata. Isaac está apoyado contra un árbol con la planta del pie sobre la corteza y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirando en dirección al colegio sin ver ni rastro de la chica.

 

Un crujido sobre sus cabezas les hace alzar la mirada y se acercan el uno al otro como acto reflejo, solo que atónitos de lo que ven se quedan muy quietos, es una sombra negra en la copa de los árboles, es algo que no pueden identificar y dan un salto hacia atrás cuando eso que no saben que es cae al suelo con gran impulso.

 

— ¿Scott, necesitas algo? —dice Lydia completamente como si nada, se acomoda el cabello hacia atrás y se cruza de brazos mientras los dos chicos frente a ella están con la boca abierta y a Scott no se le ocurre nada mejor que señalarla con el dedo.

 

— ¡Eres un lobo! —le grita prácticamente shockeado y la alpha simplemente rueda los ojos cansada de que le señalen lo obvio y ella que hizo una gran entrada para que no quedaran dudas.

 

— Sí, lo sé... Blah, blah, blah... No tengo idea de cómo... Blah, blah, blah... No es importante, solo sé que soy un alpha. ¿Ok? Y para tu información seguiré tus ordenes —la chica se voltea sin más cuando siente el celular vibrando, pero lo que tiene que hablar con el beta líder es por lo que está allí y debe colgarle la llamada de Jackson.

 

— ¡Tu, tu, tu...! ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste? ¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta de nada? —le pregunta rodeándola, poniéndose frente a ella y mirándole a los ojos que cambiaron completamente de expresión.

 

— Mira, no fue muy difícil, solo supe como controlar todo aspecto de esa nueva forma, ¿sí? Pero me molesta mucho que seas tu el siguiente al mando de la manada —Lydia avanzó hacia él, logrando que retrocediera varios pasos—. Eso realmente me saca, porque se que soy un alpha... —Scott la mira espantado o más aún de lo que ya estaba.

 

— ¡¿Un alpha?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! Solo puede haber un alfa por territorio o en una manada ¿Cierto? y Derek ni siquiera es mi alpha, ¡¿Cómo puedo ser yo el segundo al mando?! —está chillando lo sabe y es cuando Stiles le da un ligero golpe para que no lo haga más pero no puede evitar su sorpresa, y además Stiles no está allí para hacerlo.

 

— Es por la segunda mordida —y ambos voltean a ver a Isaac que se mantenía a un costado mirando atento.

 

— ¿Qué dices? —Lydia entre cierra su ojos ahora verdes— Has estado estudiando más de lo que vimos juntos.

 

— Claro que sí, no voy a estar mostrándole a la persona de la que desconfió todo lo que hago —la chica se muestra molesta en un gruñido.

 

— Isaac explícate —le pide acercándose al beta, Scott.

 

— Cuando un alpha como Peter muerde a una persona está se trasforma en un beta común y generalmente pasa a ser parte de su manada como pasó contigo Scott, pero tu fuiste más fuerte, te negaste a su dominio y Derek lo mató. Pero al morder a Lydia la mordió dos veces, eso es el doble de veneno, el doble del virus que un humano puede soportar para pasar la trasformación, pero ella... —se acercó a la loba sin miedo, mirándola fijo ya que escuchaba atenta el sonido de su voz— ella sobrevivió… Hay registros de solo dos casos similares, por su pequeña contextura física hizo reaccionar al veneno sobre el veneno que la salvó de morir... —Lydia mira a otro lado analizando lo que le dice.

 

— No lo entiendo si ella superó el veneno... Si la mordida no la mató y la transformó en lobo, ¿por qué en alpha? —Scott miró a su amiga que se encontraba demasiado callada.

 

— Porque el doble de veneno genera un alpha, como también al crearse dentro de nuestro grupo de amigos ella siendo parte de la manada en si, tu y Derek la protegían en algún sentido de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, intentando mantenerla a salvo por lo cual ella está bajo las órdenes de Derek y tuyas —Isaac lo mira a los ojos completamente seguro y Scott no puede dejar de hacer caras de incomprensión.

 

— ¡Yo no soy parte de la manada de Derek.! —protesta.

 

— Tu cuidas de la manada de Derek, de Erica, de Boyd y de mi, quieras o no, eres el beta líder de la manada. Derek es la parte de ataque, lo táctico, él que nos entrena para sobrevivir, tu nos cuidas como familia y nos mantienes unidos, nos diriges sin arriesgarnos más de la cuenta... Todos nos dimos cuenta de eso cuando intentamos atrapar al kanima, por eso aceptamos a Stiles de ese modo, él también nos cuidaba sin darse cuenta, pero cuando Derek rechazó tu liderazgo, Erica y Boyd decidieron irse... —mira el piso porque él decidió quedarse y ver si tenía una oportunidad con lo que sentía.

 

— Por eso fuiste a la veterinaria... —Isaac levanta la mirada incrédulo de que se acuerde de ese detalle justo ahora.

 

— Todo muy bonito, pero yo tengo más problemas que resolver y viendo que no puedo contar con Derek, tu tendrás que hacer algo al respecto —Lydia se acerca mucho a ellos formando un triangulo entre ellos.

 

— ¿Qué problema? Además de que seas el segundo alpha del pueblo Lydia —la chica mira el suelo, le fastidia pero no puede hacer más que pedir ayuda o va a destruir a Jackson imponiéndole su voluntad, dejando un hermoso y delicioso cuerpo, en vez del vanidoso y testarudo beta.

 

— Yo... tome a Jackson... —Scott no entiendió a la chica, solo abre los ojos sin entender a que se refiere.

 

— ¡Oh, demonios! Te refieres a tomarlo, tomarlo, ¿cómo apropiarse? ¿Ese tomar?. —Isaac es el que habla, es el que suena desesperado con esa información y el beta líder le mira sin comprender una palabra.

 

— Sí... pero él y yo ya estábamos juntos de antes, no se aplica el protocolo con nosotros, pero cada día que pasa me desespera más, es como si fuera mío pero no del todo y me hierve la sangre por tomarlo una y otra vez, y solo lo hago, y a veces no puedo controlarme y lo lastimo. No quiero eso… es casi como un esclavo, porque así es como se comporta, rogándome por un amor que empiezo a dudar de tener por él, cada vez está más dócil, más predispuesto y ni siquiera se queja cuando le infrinjo dolor como... —se muerde la lengua, mira a un costado tratando de no parecer un monstruo pero ella si se siente como tal.

 

— Una marioneta, un adorno… —Isaac finaliza su sentencia y Lydia le mira, esperando que en toda esa lectura el beta tenga algo que pueda ayudarle.

 

— ¿Puede pasar eso? ¿Es posible que…? —Scott al fin está al corriente y su cara se endurece con la preocupación de lo que estaba pasando a su espaldas.

 

— Lydia... el probo tu sangre en... bueno cuando... eso… —le dice sin poder decir la palabra del acto en voz alta.

 

— No... Yo sí, varias veces, pero él no… —le dice inquieta, dudosa de dar tanta información íntima para ella, Scott frunce el ceño y la mira enrarecido.

 

— Ok... aún tienes oportunidad, pero tienes que liberarlo... —Lydia levanta el rostro de un respingo y retrocede dos pasos, su mirada se enciende de un rojo que parece le saldrá fuego de ellos.

 

— No —es su única respuesta.

 

— Lydia... ¿le amas? —interviene Scott acercándose con cuidado al alpha que parece estar a punto de estallar.

 

— No lo sé, el es mío, no lo dejaré, no me importa lo que digan… —gruñe sacando garras y dientes mostrándose amenazante, Scott retrocede con las manos en alto.

 

— Entonces, lo mataras —dice sin recaudo alguno Isaac, con su mirada penetrante en la pequeña niña enojada, altanero como si lo supiera todo.

 

— No… no, quiero eso —replica con una encrucijada muy grande en su interior.

 

— Pero lo harás... Él jamás será tuyo, jamás sentirá amor verdadero, ni te lo podrá demostrar porque se convertirá en un cascaron vacío… —alza la voz y dice las palabras adecuadas— ¡¡En una pieza de exhibición y lo odiaras tanto, que estrujaras su cuello hasta robarle hasta el último aliento!! —Isaac le grita en plena cara y la perplejidad de Lydia es absoluta, bajando de su estado territorial al pánico absoluto, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par mirando el frío celeste de su ojos— Porque eso es lo que pasara... ¿Ya lo has sentido verdad? Ya te ha desesperado que no este siguiéndote, llamándote cuando “solo” tu lo deseas, ya has sentido la urgencia de devorar todo lo que él es... —el murmullo se cuela en su oídos perforados donde una fina cadena plateada cuelga delicada como una víbora cubierta de espinas.

 

— Isaac... —Scott está sorprendido de como le habla a Lydia, pero puede ver en el rostro de la chica que es cierto y teme por la vida de Jackson, traga duro porque se da cuenta de que no sabe nada de su propia raza y debe remediarlo si quiere cuidar a todos sus seres queridos.

 

— No sé como, no sé si pueda... —Lydia mira desolada a Isaac sin saber si enojarse y matarlo solo por mencionarlo o intentar escuchar y tratar de no destruir a Jackson del todo.

 

— Tienes que liberarle... —le dice ya tomando su lugar a la derecha de Scott sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

 

— ¿Cómo? —pregunta el beta líder.

 

— Tienes que ordenarle entregarse a alguien más... —su tono no es estrepitoso ni sádico como hace un rato, es calmo pero con notas contundentes de compasión.

 

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclaman Lydia y Scott al mismo tiempo.

 

— Es la única manera de desligarlo pero debe ser otro lobo... —en su rostro muestra en claro que a él tampoco le gusta la idea por más que no tenga mucha empatía con Jackson.

 

— ¿¡Cómo!? —vuelve a repetirlo y Lydia en un impulso empieza a caminar al colegio negando con su cabeza.

 

— ¡De ningún modo, jamás! —les grita volviéndose hacia ellos.

 

— ¡Él morirá! —esboza en voz alta Isaac, deteniendo por el brazo a Scott que iba a seguirla, la loba se detiene, su hombros en alto tiemblan junto a sus puños cerrados fuertemente— Si eres lo suficientemente fuerte le darás la oportunidad de enamorarse de ti —es calmo el sonido de su voz y Scott ve a Lydia marcharse aún ofuscada.

 

— ¿Isaac cómo sabes todo eso? —le pregunta Scott, sus ojos se rasgan y su boca no se cierra.

 

— Bueno, estas semanas no he estado solamente mirando a Derek enloquecer, con tanto libro en la casa solo quedaba leer... —alzó sus hombros sacándole importancia al asunto.

 

— Tenemos que ir a cuidar a Jackson, vamos... —pero cuando el beta nota a su amigo inmóvil se le queda mirando.

 

— No, ella no nos dejara acercarnos... —está seguro de eso, ella debe dejarlo ir.

 

— Pero ella... —quiso refutar, quiso hacerle ver que no podían dejar las cosas así.

 

— Ella tendrá que decidir, cual de nosotros lo liberara, Scott... —Scott abre lo ojos en grande y se queda mirándolo espantado.

 

— ¿Cómo? —es lo único que sale de su boca.

 

— ¿Ves algún otro lobo al que Lydia le pueda entregar a Jackson? —a él no le hace mucha gracia porque la verdad, él solo tiene ojos para Scott y debido a la reacción del mismo, un dolor crece demasiado rápido en su pecho.

 

— No creo que... —lo ve pasar por su lado con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

 

— Lo hará... Lydia tiene una mente muy fuerte, estuvimos tres meses sin poder olerla siquiera y ella lo hizo solo para no ser detectarla como lobo. Ella tiene que poder, Scott —Lahey se mete las manos en los bolsillos con más fuerza deformándolos y camina rumbo al colegio, la campana ha sonado segundos antes mientras hablaban y deben volver a clases.

 

 

En Wisconsin el padre de Stiles se pregunta que paso que no ha visto a su hijo desde que empezaron sus vacaciones, sabe que la idea de todo eso era que él conociera más a su hermana, afianzar los lazos, más por el hecho de que su hermana perdió a su hijo y el quería mostrarle que no se había perdido de nada.

 

Pero con tantas salidas por el monte Grandad está algo preocupado, allí hay pumas salvajes y cosas que podrían lastimarlos a ambos, bebe de su café en esa mañana de sábado en la puerta principal de la casa por donde los vio partir hace ya una hora.

 

Monte adentro, la tarea de ese inicio de semana para él era afirmar sus sentidos sensoriales, poder sentir su entorno, poder llamar a la naturaleza si la necesitaba, poder hacerle crecer por completo en su energía unificando sus esencias. No era algo fácil tomaría más de una semana, pero ella solo tenía ese período de tiempo. Ruth no esperaba nada el primer día, le estaba dando el salmo, redactando qué debía sentir, cómo enfocarlo, cómo dirigir la fuente de la energía debajo de su pies, palpar el aire, saborear la vida a su alrededor en su lengua y poder delinear con los dedos el deseo de unir su yo espiritual con su entorno y poder hablar con la misma madre tierra.

 

La madre tierra era una energía única y llena de luz, daba vida y muerte y daba lo que sea necesario para que todo en ella se alimente de ella misma, era un círculo y todo lo que daba volvía a ella tarde o temprano, las reglas son simples para esa prueba de concentración, unirse a un todo y ser solo un eslabón más en ese círculo de vida.

 

Ella solo ponía piedras al rededor de Stiles mientras seguía hablando, había dicho a su sobrino que se quede en medio del círculo que ella poco a poco formaba con ellas, pero pudo sentirlo en su espalda como un escalofrió retorció su cuerpo al dejar la última joya entre el pasto, se levantó lentamente saliendo del circulo y se volteó.

 

Fue allí cuando lo vio; Stiles estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero su mirada no era marrón claro llena de inocencia humana, se asombró por completo cuando lo que vio eran dos ópalos negros, el ópalo es la piedra semipreciosa más hermosa y preciada relacionada con dios, pues se dice que al pisar la tierra él creo el ópalo al tocar piedras comunes con sus pies, la variedad de colores danzantes en ellas es debido a que en su interior hay partículas de agua, pero los ojos de su sobrino eran dos perfectas y negras piedras con miles de colores refulgiendo y danzando en ellos.

 

La fuerza de Stiles era increíblemente pura, solo esa podía ser la razón de semejante suceso, unos minutos después notó como todo fuera del círculo crecía, florecía, los pequeños brotes de los árboles iban creciendo tan rápidamente que en menos de lo que ella podía parpadear el grosor de su tronco aumentaba sin más.

 

Stiles sonriente, sus labios juntos, respirando calmo, cruzado de piernas, sentado como un indio y con sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Dentro del círculo el pasto moría las piedras se rompían trasformándose en tierra seca y todo empezaba a envejecer rápidamente al igual que la ropa que traía puesta, el chico estaba absorbido por la fuera y la energía divina de la madre tierra, su tía se dio cuenta de que jamás le dijo sobre el control que debía tener para entrar y salir de ese estado. Horrorizada de que nunca salga de él empezó a llamarlo, a gritar lo más fuerte que podía su nombre, el de su padre, el de su madre, pero el simplemente no respondía, seguía conectado a la tierra con la misma expresión, el ópalo siempre fue sinónimo de esperanza y de protección contra todos los males y por eso era que si seguía así Stiles se convertiría en una piedra preciosa, que absorbía todo lo que se le ponía enfrente y nada le detendría en su fuero interno de saber todo.

 

Luego recordó el miedo que Stiles conservaba en su corazón, algo simple pero que solo el temor verdadero y auténtico podría parar eso. La vegetación estaba perdiendo el control y se acumulaba una sobre otra, ya que no paraba de crecer mientras que ella vio como las zapatillas y el resto de su ropa se transformaban en polvo, y sin pensarlo más grito a todo pulmón rasgando su garganta.

 

— ¡¡Derek está muerto!! —soltó con los ojos cerrados y los puños cerrados.

 

Luego nada, ni un sonido, ni una sola rama creciendo junto a ella, nada, ni el sonido de los insectos o animales, ni el viento se atrevió a moverse, abrió los ojos y el chico sollozaba espantado de lo que ella dijo. Suspiro al ver que volvía a ser solamente Stiles, que volvía a ser el chico asustado, el cual se miró a sí mismo y vio que no tenía prenda alguna en el cuerpo, la miró aterrado y a penas pronunciando palabra le preguntó por qué había dicho eso.

 

La mujer rompió el círculo de piedras y cubrió a su sobrino con su chándal de lana, lo abrazó, se disculpó y lo llevó a la casa de nuevo mientras lo abrazaba, solo esperaba que su hermano hubiera ido a la comisaría a charlar con la Sheriff de su pueblo y no viera a su hijo completamente desnudo, con la perplejidad en el rostro de solo escuchar esa frase.

 

Habían pasado días, el lunes por la tarde Lydia miraba como Jackson colocaba una manta de cuadros roja y azul en el pasto y preparaba el día de campo para ellos dos, se veía tan perfecto, tan hermoso y tan sin vida, pálido con sus ojos celestes casi grises y sin brillo, como así también sus labios no demostraban signo alguno de emoción, no podía sentirlo, no había dormido con él en ese tiempo o lo había tocado desde aquella última vez.

 

Es endemoniadamente difícil, pero no puede dejarle morir, aún si el descubre que no siente nada por ella o ella al fin sabe que no le ama, Jackson merece que alguien le ame de verdad, odiara a esa persona el resto de su vida y hará lo imposible por fastidiarla cada vez que pueda, pero no puede dejarle morir por capricho, no por el hecho de haberlo tomado sin consentimiento alguno, sin que él pueda ser libre de elegirla como Derek deja elegir a Stiles si amarle o no.

 

Luego recuerda como lo ha estado pasando el alpha y ese es otro camino que no quiere cruzar, pero es mejor concentrarse en un solo objetivo ahora, un paso a la vez, es por eso que se sienta con Jackson en la manta, él saca el vino y unas copas, están en una reserva no muy lejos de su territorio, el césped es corto y de verde brillante y están a orillas de un lago artificial.

 

— ¿Jackson? —le llama sonriente y el tragar raspa porque no ve a Jackson en esa mirada.

 

— Si... —la mira y a pesar de ser un día lleno de sol, sus ojos están de un celeste grisáceo y eso le parte el alma, más que nada porque es su culpa.

 

— Quiero que hagas algo por mi... —le sonríe pero no le toca para no flaquear.

 

— ¿Dime que quieres? —Jackson sonríe complaciente, se acerca a ella poniendo una sonrisa que Lydia siente que no significa nada porque los sentimientos de Jackson han sido enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser.

 

— Quiero que vayas con Isaac... —él debería estar poniendo su cara de mala leche, su típico enojo a pesar de que ella sonriera y se salga con la suya, como era antes pero ella ahora no puede sonreír al ver el rostro neutro.

 

— ¿Isaac? ¿Por qué? —es su mera pregunta.

 

— Quiero que duermas con él, todo el resto del día y te quedes a su lado hasta que me vuelva a ver... —a Lydia se le cae una lágrima gruesa de sus ojos verdes, aprieta la manta debajo de sus dedos y la cara de Jackson no dice nada, no hay pena, vergüenza, enojo o frustración, nada y solo espera que no sea demasiado tarde.

 

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Jackson siente un intenso dolor, pero por alguna razón se siente encerrado dentro de su cuerpo incapaz de negarse, incapaz de decir algo negativo por ello y por sobretodo dolor porque Lydia no le quiera.

 

— Sí, sedúcelo, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero asegúrate... —la voz se le va, cierra los ojos ante la impotencia y el dolor que le causa eso— de que te haga suyo... —se muerde la lengua hasta hacerse sangrar dentro de su boca.

 

— Ok... —su voz es baja, tan sumisa que ella puede sentir el impulso de golpearlo y puede percibir en ese momento solo apenas, algo de dolor de Jackson, casi un hilo de reticencia ante su comando, pero sin embargo él se levanta para marcharse y acatar su orden, Lydia le grita con desespero que corra y él lo hace.

 

 

La loba temblando vacía su bolso en la manta tirando el vino y las copas que se rompen a su paso, toma una mancuerna, y se la coloca soltando un alarido de dolor por como le quema la piel al tacto directo y con un último fragmento de fuerza de voluntad se coloca la otra gemela sellándose a sí misma, cayendo sobre la manta, mojando su cabello con el vino, perdiendo la consciencia mientras el auto en el que vinieron al parque nacional se aleja a toda velocidad.

 

Scott se acerca, lentamente a donde Lydia esta casi desmayada del intenso dolor en sus muñecas y de los símbolos conjurados en el metal que le roba toda su energía como una esponja, solo puede mirar sus pies sin fuerza alguna para levantar la mirada.

 

— Lo hice... —suelta apenas— Lo libere... —masculla.

 

— Lo sé... —él la levanta y la carga fuera sin que nadie pueda verlos, sabe que en unas horas se recuperara un poco y tratara de quitarse las mancuernas o tratara de obligarlo a hacerlo, por lo que no deja rastro de su paso por el parque, de la manta o de la canasta y las copas, solo el amplio recreo y su impasible lago rodeado de verde pasto es lo que se puede ver allí.


	13. Doloroso pero muy real...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beteado, viernes 7 de dic. 2012

El auto saltaba demasiado por el pobre y disparejo camino de tierra, en su interior aún mantenía los ojos cerrados en la oscuridad que envolvía su alma y su cuerpo. Jackson, como un mecanismo, solo hace lo que le ordenaron, no puede creer que no pueda negarse a esa orden y en lo único que puede pensar es en pequeñas imágenes como flashes; la comisura de sus labios, el color verde de sus ojos, las pestañas curvas y un mechón de cabello rojo, y su corazón se paraliza cuando siente el auto detenerse, retira una mano de su rostro y la casa de Hale está frente a él.

 

Ha estado así la últimas dos semanas, no puede hablar, no puede controlar lo que él es, cada vez haciéndose más y más pequeño allí dentro, quedando sin fuerzas dentro de su propio cuerpo, baja sin expresión en su rostro, hace días y días que no puede demostrar qué es lo que siente en verdad, no quiere eso pero sabe que no tiene oportunidad de negarse, de no hacer lo que ella le dijo que hiciera, por eso al tocar el timbre solo puede ir más profundo en la oscuridad que se ha trasformado en su interior, sintiendo cada vez menos.

 

Se escuchaban voces dentro y Derek abrió la puerta, lo miró extrañado de tenerle frente a él. El alpha estaba pálido, ojeroso y algo delgado a como le recordaba, pero le dio igual. A penas le cedió paso entró a la casa, preguntó por Isaac vehemente y Derek, que desconfiado lo observaba, le indicó que estaba arriba cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 

Él no necesito más que eso, simplemente subió los escalones y buscó en el aire cual era la habitación de su compañero de curso, para él no era más que eso, tal vez antes eran algo más, incluso amigos, pero eso fue hace mucho, cuando eran pequeños niños y recordar ahora ese detalle, no es lo mismo que solo pensar en lo que le espera. Toca a la puerta y espera, siente un pequeño mareo cuando se aleja de esa situación escondiéndose como un cobarde porque no quiere estar consciente de lo que hará por Lydia, el color claro de sus ojos trasformándose poco a poco en un color lechoso y sin vida, sintiendo como su interior pierde vida.

 

— Pasa Derek, está abierto —dice el beta en el interior y él entra a su territorio personal y cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él la cierra con llave.

 

— Hey, ¿cómo estás? —dice como un robot, su tono lineal y sin intención de ser amistoso en lo más mínimo o, en realidad, es que ya no puede ni entonar sus palabras.

 

— ¡Oh, demonios! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —se levantó tan rápido de su cama que se le cayeron los libros que hojeaba al suelo.

 

— Lydia... —se detuvo en sus pasos hacia el otro beta y en sus palabras, porque Isaac extendió su mano en el aire y la movió haciendo entender que no quería que terminara esa oración, sentándose nuevamente en la cama.

 

— ¡Dios, como si no tuviera suficiente! —Lahey miró la pared y de allí a la ventana junto a su cama, poco después sintió un peso en el colchón justo a su lado y volteó hacia la sensación, mirando el rostro sin expresión de Jackson.

 

— Te cortaste el pelo... —Isaac lo mira detenidamente por el comentario frunciendo el ceño, la frialdad en las palabras, la mirada vacía, podía sentirlo; Jackson estaba al borde de no ser nunca más el adolescente insoportable y ególatra, del chico negado a sentir debilidad, a ser un cascaron para siempre. Él alza su mano y toca su cabello.

 

— Jackson...

 

— Lydia dijo que te sedujera... no estoy seguro cómo pero haré lo que me pidas... —Isaac abrió sus ojos tan grande y se paró de la cama de un salto, pegándose a la ventana y de allí a la pared.

 

— ¿Sed-seducir? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué yo? Ve con Scott, él es el que tiene experiencia en esto no yo... —le dice casi histérico. ¡Dios! Conoce a Jackson desde que tiene cinco años, ¡demonios! jugaban juntos, él no puede simplemente acostarse con él.

 

Isaac solía tirar de su cabello enrulado, pero ahora está tan corto a los lados de su cabeza que no puede siquiera agarrarlo. Derek, cansado de verlo así, lo llevó a la barbería y de paso le compró ropa, incluso le sacó un turno para el dentista. El lobo solo se ha ocupado de él al no tener nada más que hacer y en el estado deplorable en el que estaba, no pudo negarse. 

 

Caminó en círculos por la habitación pensando esto no podía estar pasándole. Se detiene un segundo y Jackson se le acerca, con una mano en el hombro y otra a mitad de su espalda Jackson lo endereza de golpe, él lo mira y Jackson analiza su postura.

 

— Así está mejor… eres más alto que yo deberías aprovecharlo —alzó la mirada celeste que es prácticamente gris con machones blancos en ella y la imagen de un Jackson de cinco años jugando en su patio le llegó a la cabeza.

 

— Antes yo era el más pequeño... —murmuró, pero eso no le tranquiliza.

 

— Sí —es su escueta respuesta, no acotó nada al respecto solo lo mira y no retira las manos de él.

 

— Se supone que...

 

— ¿Dormiremos juntos? Sí… Lydia así lo quiere y yo solo quiero obedecerle —el tono neutro de su voz le da escalofríos.

 

— ¿Sabes por qué? —le preguntó Isaac, pues él necesitaba saber qué nivel de conciencia tenía.

 

— No —y algo en el interior de Jackson se da la vuelta y mira a través de sus ojos a Isaac.

— ¿Te interesa saber por qué? —preguntó acomodando la camisa rallada de Jackson por el cuello solo con dos dedos evitando el mayor contacto, pero tratando de hacerse a la idea de hacerlo.

 

— No —y un rostro apareció en la oscuridad que lo invade, levantó su mano y trató de escuchar lo que decía su amigo.

 

— Quiere liberarte, quiere darte la oportunidad de que la quieras por tu propia voluntad... —Jackson lo observa y una línea de azul aparece en su ojos que parpadearon dos veces antes de volver a ese estado neutro de nuevo, sin saber que él está escuchando desde adentro con atención.

 

— No entiendo... —Isaac suspiró y lo abrazó porque no sabe por donde empezar, el lobo interno de Jackson puede sentir el calor en el abrazo, la comprensión y ya no tiene tanto miedo, puede verse las manos y las rodillas y eso le da esperanza quiere decirle a Isaac que es lo que le pasa, pero aún no tiene control de su boca.

 

— No importa, solo quiero que recuerdes que si hago esto es para que no mueras vacío, para que no seas un objeto de exposición, para que puedas sentir como solías hacerlo —le dijo Isaac y Jackson comenzó a llorar; podía sentir las lágrimas tibias correr por su rostro pero su voz no se escuchaba en lo más mínimo dentro de su cuerpo.

 

— No comprendo... —al separarse, el beta, apoyó su frente en la de Jackson, observó el rostro sin expresión, frío y vacío, para luego cerrar sus ojos con mucha fuerza y besarle.

 

Asumió que no había otro camino, tenía que ayudarlo y está era la única manera. Había besado a Erica un par de veces solo por aburrimiento, se había imaginado besar a Scott y besar labios desconocidos le afligió, pero era su obligación no dejar morir a la persona que lo recibió en el pueblo con una sonrisa y una figura de acción en la mano, el niño alegre que no sabía que era adoptado, que desbordante de energía lo abrazó apenas se bajó del auto al llegar allí con su madre.

 

Lo haría lo mejor que pudiera, sintió las manos de Jackson subir por su cintura y aferrarse a su espalda, pero en sus manos no había calor o presión, solo estaban allí acompañando su iniciativa.

 

 

Derek tomó un gran vaso de agua y terminó de colocarse las zapatillas para salir de la casa, planeaba decirle a Isaac de ir a correr, pero con la llegada del otro beta decidió salir solo. Había algo raro en Jackson, su mirada estaba muy clara casi blancuzca, pero debe ser él, no estaba en condiciones de percibir nada con la mancuernas puestas, desde hace poco todo esta en blanco y negro. Toma su camiseta azul y sale a correr, golpea la puerta con ganas para que sepan que se ha marchado.

 

Corre por horas en el bosque hasta que oscurece, se pregunta cuanto tiempo más pasara, si Stiles volverá, solo queda el martes y miércoles de por medio y teme que no vuelva, que lo que lo ató a aquel lugar en donde vive su tía no lo deje retornar a él. 

 

Está traspirado de tanto correr, intenta recuperar el aliento mientras mira el lugar que eligió para unirse a Stiles. Lo buscó toda esa semana, quería el lugar perfecto y ése era ideal; había un claro pequeño en lo más profundo con una piedra en el centro, agua al noreste del mismo, montañas al suroeste y el pueblo al sureste. Tenía que marcar la piedra con el símbolo de su gente, la piedra tenía más de tres metros y parecía un monolito con su punta afilada mirando al cielo abierto, un colchón de hojas secas lo rodeaba y solo circundaba una arboleda de árboles jóvenes y delgados. Tomó una piedra cercana y empezó a marcar el trísquel en ella lo más grande que podía. Hizo las tres marcas de su gente y otros símbolos que no recuerda para qué eran pero que los vio en la unión de su tío Peter y su beta.

 

Se dio cuenta de que nunca pensó ver un día así, se suponía que su propio alpha buscaría un lugar para los dos, mientras él esperaría por ese gran día, pero la vida deformó ese momento con la muerte de casi toda su familia por el incendio y luego la muerte de su hermana más lo de su tío volviéndose loco por completo. Ser un alpha es difícil aún más sin una manada consistente y sin saber si su beta volvería, pensó mientras marcaba de negro el monolito y continuó hasta que estuvo listo.

 

La luna entraría perfecta en ese sitio cuando la unión se realizase. Revisó el lugar, quito piedritas y ramas caídas del círculo, se recreaba en lo que sucedería allí, imaginado como sería volver a ver a Stiles, tocarle, sentirlo con él por completo y deseaba que ese sitio fuera sagrado para Stiles como para él. Miró al cielo abierto percatándose de la brillantez de la estrellas cuando dijo en voz alta el nombre de su beta esperado que estuviera donde estuviese pudiera oír su voz, pero sabía que no iba a ser posible.

 

Jamás creyó que estar lejos de él fuera tan difícil, se rió recordando lo enervante que era, su inquietud, su lengua; que nunca se detenía a pensar lo que decía, la manera de meterse en problemas y de ayudar a todos cuanto pudiera. Se miró las muñecas ya de color negro y morado por el metal grabado, y empezó su camino a casa alejándose de la debilidad que sentía su cuerpo por ellas, solo pensando en cómo Stiles le dio deseos de reconstruir su casa, como se sentía parte de algo especial simplemente mirando películas cada noche a su lado, cenando juntos… En la mañana tenía más cosas que hacer para ese día, él aún esperaba que el chico no se hubiese olvidado de esos momentos, ni de sus besos.

 

 

Las reacciones son buscadas por todo su cuerpo y el instinto tira muy fuerte, con tal de satisfacerse extiende una caricia por el flanco de la blanca piel desnuda, besa su cuello con ganas buscando darle placer sin llegar al extremo, con fuerza lo abraza contra si todo lo que puede, trae a su mente tantas imágenes del chico que sí conoce y trata de imprimirlas en el cuerpo lánguido de Jackson, es en ese momento que un manotazo de ahogado se aferra a su espalda de repente y uno de los ojos del beta recupera su color normal cuando lo mira, se esmera en besarle, le acaricia el rostro mientras lo atrae a su cuerpo enroscando sus piernas en su cadera y al fin, después de una hora de retozar en su cama un sonido sale de su boca, es aliento caliente y humedad lo que percibe, en una palabra de excitación acorde al momento.

 

Cree que puede llegar a poseerlo sin tener que tomar todo de él, sus sentidos se agudizaron lo suficiente cuando se recostaron en la cama como para saber qué hacer, pero esa mano esta clavando sus garras de lobo en su hombro y desciende dejando líneas rojas hasta su cadera mientras se curan a su paso. Él se mece sobre la excitación de ambos que ahora es mutua, percibe ahora como ese cuerpo se contorsiona por primera vez intentando captar más movimiento, más calor. Esto que se pregunto mil veces de cómo sería con Scott, es muy erróneo en realidad con Jackson allí, más fácil de lo que creyó que sería. Sus sentidos de percepción se agudizaron hasta el punto en que el roce, los aromas y el hambre del instinto por el mismo afecto que dan los cuerpos piel con piel. En un principio le aterraba que Derek los descubriera, pero ahora, con él fuera de la casa, puede despreocuparse un poco.

 

Es un suspiro con su nombre en él es lo que le hace abrir lo ojos y observar el rostro de Jackson lleno de confusión, con sus cejas en alto y recorriendo su rostro con su mirada tratando de sentir qué es lo que pasa entre ellos, dando una expresión entera que termina por clavarse en sus ojos, su otra mano lo toma del cuello y lo acerca a él, se besan con más fuerzas esta vez no es solo él, el beso se le devuelve entre ráfagas sugestivas de aire exhalado.

 

Cuando esa garra toma su glúteo empujando contra él es que pierde un poco la conciencia y abrupto empuja con más fuerza y Jackson se queja con deseo, se deja ir en un gemido que le pone los pelos de la nuca de punta, se aferra a su cuello con ambos brazos y él empuja sin poder detener el ritmo o las acometidas entre sus piernas, el cuerpo se le estremece al notar como juntos llegan al mismo sitio mientras su pollas se frotan entre sí, esa sensación le llena su vientre bajo con un huracán que los hace quejarse lastimeramente, más aún cuando estallan juntos en tantas sensaciones juntas, mojando con viscosa humedad los cuerpos de los dos.

 

Isaac lo abraza con ganas de las costillas con una sola mano solo para sostenerlo de la nuca y besarle más mientras bajan de la intensa sensación, porque será el último beso que tendrá de ese único momento, lo besa porque es la primera vez en toda su vida que no se siente tan solo, soledad que crecerá demasiado cuando el chico entre su brazos despierte y tome conciencia, cuando recuerde quién es él y vuelva a ser el mismo que le ignora en los pasillos o no le ve incluso estando frente a sus ojos. Dejó de pensar en eso para ver a Jackson dormir; tiene todo un matiz de expresiones a flor de piel en su perfilado rostro cansado, con las mejillas rojas como las suyas. Con los parpados cayéndose de cansancio y satisfacción tratando de mantener la mirada en él, acaricia su hombro inconscientemente, Isaac se hunde en su clavícula respirando su olor e intenta dormir un poco, esperando no haber apestado la casa de sexo y que Derek al volver se percate de eso.

 

 

Pasan dos cosas esa mañana de martes, Derek tiene un fuerte discurso de no exploración carnal entre betas sin estar conscientes de lo que implica, mientras prepara el desayuno enojado y Jackson se despierta de repente con Isaac en sus brazos, los dos completamente desnudos, pegoteados y cubiertos a medias con una sábana en una gigantesca cama revuelta. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par el enojo y furia explota sin previo aviso en toda la habitación, sumado a un asco que se arremolina en su estómago y aceleran su corazón.

 

Con un fuerte golpe Isaac es lanzado de la cama y cae el piso con sangre en su rostro, el chico apoya su mano en su mejilla y mira el líquido rojo por el zarpazo recibido, mira sobre la cama algo asustado y ve a Jackson saltar de la misma, ponerse su pantalones entre improperios y salir tan rápido como puede de allí azotando la puerta entre gritos de que “no puedo creer esto” y “maldito enfermo”.

 

Isaac trata de seguirlo se coloca su jeans entre saltos a penas sale por la puerta de su cuarto, Derek está en el pie de las escaleras y los ve pasar uno detrás del otro sin poder decirles nada o detenerlos en el impulso que llevan, se tapa la nariz y se va la cocina, oler directamente de sus cuerpo lo que hicieron lo enoja más.

 

 

— ¡Jackson podrías espera un poco, puedo explicarte! —pero el beta se da la vuelta y con el dedo en el aire y la mandíbula encajada le dirige una mirada llena de odio.

 

— ¡No te atrevas a hablarme! ¡No sé qué demonios pasó! ¡Pero no te me acerques! ¡Me asquea de solo pensarlo! No sé cómo te aprovechantes de mi, si estaba drogado o algo ¡Pero esta me las pagaras Lahey! —se sube al auto poniendo marcha atrás rápidamente levantando tierra en el proceso.

 

— Pero yo… yo no quería... tenía... Jackson... —lo ve marcharse, se sujeta el cabello de la parte superior y tira con ganas con la desesperación que empieza a inundar sus pulmones, se le caen las lágrimas porque tener ese desprecio pegado a la piel duele bastante y sus sentidos de lobo no están afilados como para separar eso de lo de anoche y no sentir nada. Se pregunta qué recuerda, porque él trato de ser claro, si lo que dijo lo dijo al vacío, si esos momentos en que creyó sentirle devuelta eran solo ilusión suya. Traga como puede y recarga su peso en un árbol cercano deslizándose por él hasta caer sentado en la tierra y con ambas manos agarrándose la cabeza escucha como Derek camina lentamente hasta el.

 

Fue solo un vistazo, un vistazo por sobre el espejo retrovisor y ver como Lahey caía al piso, empatía fue lo que sintió, casi una culpa que intento no ver ni oír proveniente de su interior, un apretón en el pecho que le duro media hora mientras conducía por el bosque. Terminó por cansarlo y clavó los frenos, ahora estaba lejos de la mansión pero la sensación desagradable no se desprendía de él, tomo el celular y llamo a Lydia, creyó que ella sabría por qué estaba allí o cómo era que había terminado en la casa Hale.

 

El tono sonó y sonó y la casilla de voz de Lydia contesto, cortó y volvió a llamar, era temprano seguro estaba durmiendo pensó, miró el reloj en el auto y eran solo las siete de la mañana, pero al seguir insistiendo la voz que escuchó le hizo mirar el aparato y constatar que había llamado al número correcto.

 

 

— ¿Scott? —preguntó sin creérselo, un mareo le sobrevino con un par de imágenes perdidas golpeándole con ganas.

 

— Jackson no llames a Lydia por el resto de la semana, ¿me escuchaste? —suena a amenaza y Jackson mira incrédulo el celular antes de contestar.

 

— ¡¿Perdón?! ¡¿Y tú quien demonios te crees que eres?! ¡Dame con mi novia o te juro que te romperé la cara! —le grita incrédulo con un punzante dolor en la cien.

 

— Veo que ya volviste a ser tu... Pobre Isaac, si supieras el buen amigo que tienes, Jackson —suspira fustigado porque la decisión de Lydia nunca le gusto, el sonido de grilletes resuena fuertemente detrás del chico haciéndolo voltear.

 

— ¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! Siempre fui yo mismo y ese pervertido no es amigo de nadie solo es un enfermo, un aprovechador... ¡Ahora pásame con Lydia!

 

— No, no la veras hasta el próximo jueves y si es que aún la quieres, hasta entonces no la veras y me encargare de eso —dijo con disgusto, le molesto completamente como hablaba de su amigo, pero no podía hacer más donde estaba. Apretó el puente de la nariz con ambos dedos, era demasiado temprano como para todo eso y él aún tenía que suministrar algún calmante a Lydia que sufría atada a la mesa metálica. 

 

— ¿Estás loco? Aunque el complejo de secuestrador no es nuevo en ti. ¡Voy a su casa! —intenta girar la llave pero los dedos no le responden y se mira la mano que le tiembla sin poder evitarlo.

 

— Ella no está allí... está pasando por lo mismo que Derek o aún peor y no la veras. Está encerrada y bien atada —le dice en tono fuerte ya cansado y preparando la jeringa con el tranquilizante.

 

— ¡Estás desquiciado! La rastreare y te partiré el culo a patadas —le grita tomándose de la frente porque no puede más del dolor que le ataco.

 

— No, no lo harás, te ocuparas de Isaac —ordena imperativo Scott y termina la conversación colgándole. 

 

 

Él no puede creérselo, arranca el auto con la ira desbordando por su ojos que parpadean de azul cuando una fuerte ráfaga de imágenes con Lydia, sin Lydia y con Isaac se mezclan haciéndolo parpadear y cerrar finalmente los ojos, haciendo un remolino de cosas. Tiene que salir del pequeño auto de Lydia porque va a vomitar, abre la puerta y sale a cuatro patas de él arrastrándose hasta llegar a un árbol, no puede mantener el equilibrio, el sol le pega en la cara y cae desmayado en la tierra, un segundo después, solo en su inconsciencia, las imágenes se acomodan como los recuerdos que son.

 

Las copas de los árboles, dejan de multiplicarse mientras trata de mirar el cielo azul y fijar la vista. Poco a poco se incorpora, se toma de la cabeza y la liviandad de su cuerpo le asusta, mira su entorno tratando de saber como llegó allí, pero, un segundo después de haberse puesto en pie y recargado en el auto, parpadea con abatimiento, los recuerdos de la última semana son nítidos ahora; Lydia y sus ojos rojos, los fuertes colmillos y el sometimiento que sentía en el cuerpo aún teniéndola lejos, el miedo de ser un zombi por el resto de su vida a causa de ella o de perder la vida en medio de sus encuentros lo deja estático, es algo que no reconoce hasta que la imagen de Isaac diciéndole que no le dejara morir así aparece ante él, provocándole el arrepentimiento de sus palabras, de su mirada de odio para con el beta.

 

Se aflige terriblemente al recordar los últimos encuentros con Lydia, tan violentos, casi sádicos y él tan, tan sumiso e indefenso contra la voluntad de su alpha, no niega que es excitante pero cuando le tomaba del cuello con ira, cuando le marcaba la piel con su nombre, intentando impregnar hasta en su piel a ella misma, marcas de propiedad, el dolor que sentía y no podía expresar o detener, le estremece cada uno de esos momentos, ahora si se siente ultrajado, lo peor es que fue una niña de metro y medio con la fuerza descomunal de un animal la que le sometió y el frío le cala la sangre.

 

Se mete al auto lentamente volviendo su mente a lo que Isaac le dio, él lo libero de todo eso con más cariño del que podría pretender, el cuerpo lánguido busca fuerzas aferrado al volante como un salva vidas y poco a poco le da vuelta a la llave. La voz de Scott diciéndole que se ocupe del beta y no de Lydia, que la tiene atada y oculta le preocupa, pero ahora mismo ver a Lydia le da miedo, miedo de caer otra vez en todo ese infierno de deseos y dolor, con la sensación de ser usado y manipulado declina de ese primer impulso que tuvo sobre su novia.

 

Retoma su camino, retrocede en el trayecto que ya hizo, solo vuelve a la casa Hale. No sabe qué decir, el arrepentimiento es grande, siempre termina comportándose como un imbécil con las personas que le ayudan, con quienes intentan salvarlo de un destino peor. Con el sol en alto revisa la hora en su celular, son las doce del medio día cuando apaga el auto frente a la casa, sale de él lentamente tratando de pensar, de entender del todo y darle un sentido a su necesidad de pedir perdón, de algún modo entender la sensación de pedir consuelo en Isaac. Pero antes de que pueda subir el último escalón del porche con la cabeza a gachas las dos hojas de la puerta roja se abren e Isaac lo mira a los ojos, es un segundo interminable, un segundo antes de acercarse lentamente y abrazarlo. El abrazo le destroza algo por dentro, su reticencia a confiar en alguien tal vez, su mala predisposición quizás, pero sin duda es la culpa y el dolor de esas últimas semanas bajo el control de su novia y ese terrible miedo a no ser querido en absoluto que lo hacen llorar entre su brazos.

 

 

Derek trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor a su modo, de manera tosca debe de admitir, pero se esfuerza por no cabrearse por lo irresponsable de su actos, cuando supo cómo y por qué había pasado todo, se maldijo por no estar atento de la manada de Scott y recordó que ni siquiera había revisado el territorio esas tres semanas, no sabía si algún otro lobo intento rebasar el territorio o si las marcas aún estaban allí, sus pocas obligaciones como alpha eran pobres al no tener asentada una manada pero él debía al menos mantener el territorio protegido.

 

Le había servido un chocolate caliente y unas tostadas para animarle, le dijo que era normal que cuando los betas se unían por cualquier fuera el motivo, estos se volvían cercanos, más que compartir una hermandad por su raza, era un vínculo casi tan fuerte como el de una pareja de lobos, era como ser hermanos de sangre, era como unir dos eslabones en una cadena, podían ser amigos inseparables y amantes fervientes y aún así no perderse jamás el uno al otro.

 

Se lo explico, pero él conocía a Jackson, él sabía de su manera de pensar, de su “él contra el mundo, él contra todos y todos eran sus rivales incluso él”, Derek no pudo convencerlo de lo contrario, no hasta que escucharon al escarabajo estacionarse frente a la casa. Nada podría darle esa sensación de alivio y de tensión cuando escuchó el auto estacionar en frente de la casa. 

 

El alivio entraba en ambos a través del apretado abrazo, ambos sumergidos en el consuelo de tenerse, ellos no sabían que ese lazo se podría formar, Derek se los contó allí mismo, les dijo que ahora eran más fuertes, más veloces y tenían la confianza absoluta del otro, jamás dudarían de su amistad y jamás entraría en duda el afecto mutuo, pero debían saber que aún así les podían reclamar, si sus alphas aparecían en algún momento lo más probable es que no les gustaría compartir su afecto con otro lobo.

 

Ambos miraron a Derek sin entender, unidos en el mismo abrazo como si las distancias no tuvieran lugar entre ellos ahora, Derek aclaró que no todos lo betas suelen encontrar a un alpha para ellos, el no lo hizo a su veinticuatro y no creía que le encontrasen, pero quiso el destino que se transformara en alpha y encontrara en Stiles a su beta. Pero debían saber que Lydia es un alpha y que ella volverá cuando pueda sentir las tres señales, el aroma, la confianza y el percibir a Jackson en la distancia. Isaac miró al beta en cuestión y apoyó su frente en él, el beta se ocultó en su cuello, francamente ahora le tenía gran temor a Lydia y no creía que siquiera pudiera soportar su cercanía o su mirada en él.

 

— Tendrás que meditarlo muy bien Jackson... —Isaac miró mal a Derek y este lo notó resoplando.

 

— ¿Qué pasa si todo eso pasa y Jackson no la quiere? ¿Lo obligara de nuevo? —preguntó Isaac y Jackson se aferró con más fuerza a su remera gris vieja.

 

— No, jamás permitiré que obliguen a un beta a emparejarse. Lydia tendría que irse de la manada, salir del territorio, sería desterrada... Yo no quiero eso y dudo que Scott lo desee tampoco, pero las reglas son las reglas. Él tendrá que meditarlo, saber por separado de lo que ya paso, de lo que siente en realidad... no va a ser fácil —acentuó— pero tendrá que hacerlo solo, que él te tenga aquí para acompañarlo ahora no cambia eso… Lydia solo tendrá a Scott por ahora —camina mirando al bosque donde él encontró el claro—. Si Stiles vuelve... y todo sale bien, podré tomar como corresponde mi papel de alpha con Stiles a mi lado y Scott a mi derecha, si es que vuelve... —los dos betas miraron las espaldas del alpha notando recién en ese momento el dolor de no saber qué estaba pasando con Stiles.

 

— Volverá... —afirmo Isaac, confiado en ello.

 

— Tiene que ¿verdad? Está es su casa... —Jackson miró al beta y luego a Derek, sintiéndose raro al estar tan cómodo con el brazo de Isaac sobre su hombros.

 

— Sí... pero él aún puede rechazarme, aún puede decirme que no me quiere como yo le quiero a él... —la luz de ese día parecía no verla, desde aquella mañana todo era blanco y negro, señal de que todo estaba apunto de terminar, de comenzar, de tomar forma, de ser al fin una sola manada.


	14. a cualquier costo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beteado, se agradece la recomendaciones entre amigos que les guste el mismo genero y fandom XD

No es la última línea que romperá, ni es el último paso hacia lo que le espera en el futuro, en medio de su inconsciencia en el día en el que su unión con la imponente y magnética fuerza de la naturaleza, solo por unos instantes donde se sintió adicto instantáneamente en cada fibra de su cuerpo como si cada molécula de energía lo absorbiera, no era siquiera semejante al miedo que le azoró por las palabras que escuchó a lo lejos de su tía, como los reclamos ocultos de su padre en una neblina mental, cuando su tía logró arrastrarlo de vuelta a su casa.

 

Son demasiadas las cosas que deberá explicar, pero ya tendrá tiempo para hacerlo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró tendido en la cama que ha ocupado por las últimas dos semanas. Se siente fuerte a pesar de que su contextura física no ha cambiado, se siente pleno y predispuesto con la vida, sensación que no tenía desde que era niño. Sus deseos de contemplar la verde mirada de su alpha le llegó de repente con un latido que el corazón casi se le sale de entre las costillas, dejándolo sentando en la cama, es casi un dolor que no entiende, es como si algo no estuviera como debería y ese algo lo obligó a salir de la cama rápidamente, vistiéndose entre saltos dirigiéndose a la puerta a unos seis metros de donde estaba, pero su padre, al abrirla, le impidió la salida.

 

 

— ¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¿A donde vas? Vuelve a la cama Stiles —dice con una bandeja en las manos y una sola tasa de te caliente en ella. Stiles solo puede intentar escaparse de la habitación con una urgencia que quema, pero sin lograrlo, pues su padre y su mano en su pecho lo empujan de nuevo hacia atrás.

— Papá tengo que salir —le reclamó.

— Lo siento, pero no saldrás de aquí hasta pasado mañana cuando tomemos ese avión de vuelta a casa —le dice y él no esta seguro pero hay algo que no cierra.

— Papá tengo que hablar con la tía... —su avance se ve frenado de nuevo.

— No, Stiles… Mira, has estado inconsciente cinco días y no voy a dejar que la loca de mi hermana me arruine del todo al peculiar de mi único hijo en medio de su locuras —le dice poniendo sus puños cerrados en su cintura a modo de figura de autoridad y a Stiles se le tambalea al mundo por el dato.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cinco días? ¿Cinco? ¿De qué estás hablando papá? ¿Qué día es hoy? —el Sheriff lo mira sin entender el razonamiento o apremio de su hijo y responde.

— Jueves, ¿por qué? —Stiles se puso blanco y sus rodillas le fallaron, su padre tuvo que sostenerlo y lo llevó a la cama— Stiles te lo dije será mejor que descanses, nos vamos en tres días —Stiles vuelve a mirarlo y este está horrorizado solo con la primer noticia como para procesar correctamente la segunda.

— No, no, no, yo me voy ahora mismo con o sin ti —lo empuja en su desespero por volver con Derek y su padre trata de agarrarlo.

— ¡Stiles, cálmate! ¿A dónde demonios vas? Tu tía te drogo muy fuerte hijo... ¡Cálmate! —le pide agarrándolo con más fuerza de la que jamás ha usado, sin entender por qué forcejea con tanto ahínco para zafarse y marcharse.

— ¡¡No, déjame!! ¡¡Tengo que volver con Derek!! —su padre lo suelta de repente haciéndolo trastabillar unos pasos hacia atrás, Stiles se da cuenta de lo que dijo y mira atento la cara de su padre.

— ¿Derek Hale? Stiles... ¿Dime qué demonios está pasando? ¿Tu tía tiene algo que ver con esto?... Está loca, es mi hermana y la amo, pero después de lo de Ren... —con los dedos presionando el puente de su nariz trata de mantener la calma.

— ¡No, papá! Deja de estar tan ciego. —el hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo mira con atención—. Es hora de aclarar algunas cosas; la tía no está loca, ¿Ok? solo es muy excéntrica en realidad, pero no está loca; Ren no está muerto, solo se mudo con su manada, como yo lo haré cuando me una definitivamente con Derek... —la cara de su padre es épica, ojos abiertos de par en par, boca de igual modo, manos abiertas en el aire apuntándole con todos los dedos y sabe que no entiende ni una palabra de lo que le dice, tiene apuro pero no le queda más que demostrar de lo que habla— Tal vez no te guste, pero la magia vive en mi... —se señala en pecho y su convicción en grande.

— ¡Oh, Dios! No tu, no me vengas con esas cosas… Ruth afirmaba lo mismo de tu madre, Stiles, ella solo te metió eso en la cabeza —le dice ya exasperado, tratando de darle sentido a las incoherencias de Stiles.

— ¡No! ¡No lo hizo! Solo me enseñó —Stiles cierra sus ojos y una luz pasa rápidamente por la habitación saltando de muro en muro, desparramando un calidoscopio de colores en las blancas paredes y el Sheriff mira retrocediendo y sentándose lentamente en la cama, pensando que él también enloqueció.

 

 

Las luces se apagan y todo queda a oscuras, a pesar de que afuera es medio día. La luz no entra, se queda estancada en los vidrios. Stiles abre los ojos y las miles de luces de colores que antes estaban en las paredes ahora están en sus ojos, mira el techo de repente y deja fluir la energía que sintió después de conectarse con algo tan puro como la madre tierra fuera de su cuerpo. Todo vuelve a su normalidad y su padre está sin aliento, lo mira como si no lo conociera, lo mira como si se le hubiera escapado de sus manos la vida adolescente de su pequeño, tiene miedo, miedo de quedarse solo y Stiles se acerca a él y con las manos en los hombros le habla.

 

 

— Papá, sigo siendo yo, por más que no lo parezca, pero la verdad han pasado más cosas este año de lo que creerías, solo esto puedo decirte, confía más en tu hermana... Yo debo irme, ahora mismo, a Beacon Hills...—se pone la zapatilla azul de lona que le faltaba y se va de boca al piso por la falta de equilibrio. Solo allí su padre reacciona y habla.

— Stiles... ¿por qué Derek? —desde el suelo levantándose como un resorte como si nada hubiera pasado sonríe, con algo que el mismo Sheriff recuerda de su esposa, la mirada llena de amor, los mismo ojos de su mujer en su hijo, llenos de ese sentimiento que él extraña tanto que sea dirigido hacia él.

— Es mi alpha, Derek es un lobo papá, y voy a emparejarme con él hoy mismo. Cueste lo que me cueste, porque lo amo, hoy será el día —Stiles suena seguro, una seguridad abismal que lo deja tonto y lo ve marcharse mientras se coloca un saco gris que le queda muy ajustado para su gusto sobre una sudadera azul.

 

Su tía esta a los pies de la escalera cuando va bajando de salto en salto, le sonríe, pero no lo detiene solo cuando se da la vuelta para cerrar la puerta detrás de él y le dice adiós. Stiles lo siente a despedida, a esa clase de despedida en la que uno sabe, pero no razona que es la última vez que la verá. Ahora mismo no puede pensar en eso porque es el jueves que tanto estuvo deseando y no puede pensar en nada más que usar algún encantamiento para llegar a Derek.

 

Sale del porche, toma un asador con una tiza en la punta, le tomara varias horas llegar, pero es más corto que un vuelo y la distancia en auto que tendrá que emplear para llegar a la mansión de Hale, solo unos momentos más tarde termina de marca en la calle, frente a la casa antigua, un circulo de trasmutación uno que lo llevara donde su mente sabe que está Derek, tiene que ser un lugar físico para que su cuerpo no se desfigure o como mínimo no se fusione con el ser al que desea ver, dejando en consecuencia un engendro. No debería usar alquimia a la ligera, lo sabe y por eso ofrece como intercambio justo para la traslación la cabeza disecada de lobo del tamaño de un televisor de cuarenta y ocho pulgadas que tomó por su paso de la estancia a la puerta. Con las líneas marcadas, él en uno de los círculos internos y la cabeza del otro lado dentro de otro círculo, tres palabras más y él, en un parpadeo, ya no está allí, solo las líneas de tiza quemadas por completo, la cabeza de lobo hervida en su sitio y él sin rastros de existencia.

 

 

No sabe como fue, solo de un momento a otro mientras intentaba comunicarse con Allison, con Lydia sufriendo la fiebre a su lado, escondido en las catacumbas, lo sintió de repente era intenso el dolor en su pecho, en Lydia fue peor, ella lo percibió en carne viva y gritó y lloró más sensible por su estado actual.

 

Contactar con ambos betas no fue difícil para preguntar por el alpha en esa noche cerrada, pero Derek a pesar de ser buscado por toda la casa y la propiedad como el territorio que conocen, no estaba, no había rastros de él, no había ni siquiera un olor en el aire que les indicara algo.

 

Scott estaba desesperado con la noticia, llama y llama a Allison una y otra vez sin respuesta, sin saber que hacer pero esta no responde, se pasaron la noche entera buscando pero Derek ha desaparecido, Isaac y Jackson encontraron las marcas de territorio de Derek y él profanadas, otro lobo anda en su territorio escondiéndose de ellos.

 

Es un muy mal momento para intentar apropiarse de sus terreno o de la manada, puede que haya atacado a Derek y en su estado no haya podido defenderse o busque destruirlos de a uno a la vez, por lo que Scott opta por mantener a todos juntos, llama a Allison nuevamente dejando como mínimo el mensaje numero cien de voz. Ya bastante desesperado, no le quedó más que llevar a Lydia a la casa Hale con la ayuda de un fuerte somnífero para calmarla y poder atarla en una de las habitaciones. Isaac y Jackson no están muy seguros de estar en el mismo lugar con el alpha restante, inquietos e incómodos se abrazan más fuerte de lo normal, pero entonces el instinto de Scott por mantener la manada protegida en terreno conocido los hace ceder y se mantienen en la cocina el resto del día. El teléfono suena en medio de la sala y Scott corre a atenderlo.

 

 

— ¿¡Allison!? —dice instantáneamente.

— ¿Scott, qué sucede? Ví tus mensajes, pero eran demasiados ¿Qué paso? —el beta líder parece respirar con tan solo escuchar su voz, casi aliviado de poder pedir consejo.

— Derek desapareció... —mira por las ventanas, su mirada dorada alerta revisando cada rincón del bosque desde allí.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Cómo paso eso?

— Bueno, muchas cosas pasaron, pero no lo encontramos y estamos seguros de que hay otro lobo en la zona pero tampoco le hallamos... ¿Dónde estás? —escucha sonidos extraños como si estuviera pasando por un túnel o cueva.

— Estaré allí en una hora, tuve que escapar, mi padre estará furioso pero ya no puedo más con el entrenamiento… hay demasiadas cosas que tengo que asimilar y yo solo puedo pensar que mi lugar es con ustedes... —Allison se escucha diferente, más fuerte, más dominante en realidad, el sonido de su voz le da confianza para aguardar su llegada.

— Estoy feliz de que vuelvas, te necesito aquí... Dios, parezco un idiota pero te extraño —Allison sonríe y su corazón sabe que está en lo acertado.

— Tengo tanto que contarte, pero dime ¿Derek ya encontró el lugar para el encuentro? Tal vez este allí... la manada debía marcarlo con los tradicionales simbolismos... —ella solo está pensando en toda la información que absorbió esas semanas pensando que Scott ya sabe de ello.

— ¿Lugar? ¿No será aquí en la casa? ¿Que marcas? —los betas le miran confundidos también mientras él entiende cada vez menos, siempre llegando tarde para enterarse de las cosas.

— Cariño, pensé que estabas... —un bache se atraviesa en su camino y se le cae el teléfono y lo vuelve a tomar— al tanto de las normas del emparejamiento —escucha un silencio del otro lado del teléfono y ella no sabe por qué, cuando un grito desgarrado le hace apartarse el auricular— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —pregunta asustada acelerando más montaña abajo, más desesperada por llegar a la manada, con Scott.

— Es Lydia... esta última semana no fue fácil, Lydia es un alfa, Jackson casi se muere... tienes que volver, se supone que Stiles debería haber vuelto y no se ha comunicado con nadie aquí... —Scott tira de su pelo caminado en círculos apresuradamente con los nervios de punta, él solo quiere abrazarse a Allison y dejar que el mundo siga su curso sin ellos.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Lydia? Ok, Ok, no te preocupes solo dame una hora y estaré allí, solo tengo que pisar el acelerador al entrar a la interestatal —Scott escucha lo accidentado del camino que está cruzando Allison a través del teléfono preguntándose seriamente que tan lejos está.

— ¿Pero a dónde te llevo tu padre? —ve como Isaac baja de las escaleras preguntándole con un gesto si todo está bien y este asiente volviendo al lado de Jackson que se entierra en su cuello temblando de miedo.

— Scott, no puedo hablar ahora, tengo que cruzar un arrollo empedrado, te amo, adiós —ella cuelga el teléfono y lo suelta en el asiento del copiloto sabe que esta yendo muy rápido por ese camino pero la urgencia le puede más, el beta líder mira el aparato y a los betas con cara de incomprensión total.

— ¿Arrollo? —preguntó al aire.

 

 

Flash back~~~

 

Le había agarrado por sorpresa, pero se levanto de la cama llorando, compungido, casi sin poder respirar, el dolor lo abrumaba y sus pies descalzos tocaron la tierra de repente, había caminado hasta la puerta del jardín trasero sin darse cuenta, viendo las cosas que Stiles allí dejó. Él quería armar una hamaca para dos allí debajo de un árbol que no plantó aún, era de color blanco. Los panes de pasto apilados están en otro rincón esperando ser colocados donde Stiles quería poner la hamaca de madera, incluso antes de haber algo entre ellos, antes de él sentirse así de perdido sin Stiles, de poder olerle, escucharle y desearle cerca para poder respirar, él ya se preocupaba de esas cosas, como los platos que usarían para comer juntos en su casa, como ese objeto que aún no se armaba desparramado en el suelo que era para ambos.

 

El apretado nudo estruja su pecho, mira la luna casi llena en el cielo y sabe que son las cuatro de la mañana, todos duermen en la casa puede escucharles respirar tranquilamente, Jackson pasó la noche en su casa, de nuevo, pero esta vez solo duermen tranquilos en los brazos del otro, les envidia, porque saben que simplemente se quieren.

 

El ya no está seguro y una punzada en el pecho lo deja arrodillado en el suelo, puede sentir la sangre agitarse, su dolor esparcirse por su piel y su llanto se intensifica cayendo gotas visibles, da una turbia mirada a la tierra pelada y seca, que Stiles quiso convertir en jardín privado meses atrás.

 

Se trasforma sin quererlo, duele como el infierno y es extraño que su voz no salga en alaridos, solo el chasquido de sus huesos y su piel poniéndose gruesa y oscura, sus ojos rojos abiertos de par en par, magnificando su dolor emocional por no estar con Stiles supera el físico, su mandíbula se zafa de lugar dando paso a la del lobo, enormes dientes saliendo gruesos y filosos de sus ahora fauces, pone una pata a cada lado tratando de reponerse de la rápida y tortuosa trasformación. Mareado y aún llorando mira la luna, su hocico negro como la misma noche estrellada está en su visión, le pesa el corazón y sabe con certeza que Stiles no volverá, mira sus patas y sus ropas de cama tiradas hechas jirones se ven pequeñitas, mira hacia atrás pensando en la casa que sería de su beta al unirse y la puerta es aún mas diminuta, pero no le importa, un beso, un recuerdo de lo que fue abrazarse a su beta lo hace pegar un aullido al aire, pero sus cuerdas vocales están tan apretadas y angustiadas que no dejan salir sonido alguno, desbastado con la cola entre las patas y la cabeza gacha camina paso a paso entre los árboles que ahora parecen astillas comparadas con su descomunal tamaño.

 

End of flash back~~~~

 

 

 

Allison llega hora y media después, la tarde está cayendo, son las siete de la tarde ya cuando baja del auto y los betas salen de la casa para recibirle, Scott salta del porche y la abraza con toda su fuerza, puede sentirlo pero después de lo que ha vivido se da cuanta de que es más fuerte que antes y algo incendia su interior queriendo cuidar a Scott a pesar de ser un lobo, se miran, se besan y se sonríen por escasos minutos hasta que Isaac carraspea un poco y les miran. Allison tuerce su cabeza un poco mirando la imagen porque algo está raro allí, más por como Isaac sostiene la mano de Jackson, dedos entrelazados y esperando de ellos algo muy similar a una orden, algo nada referente a su nueva cercanía.

 

 

— ¿Alguna novedad? —pregunta mirando ya separada de Scott unos centímetros.

— Nada, no sé qué hacer Allison, no hay rastro de Derek, Isaac y Jackson acaban de volver de su búsqueda y yo no puedo contactar con Stiles, ni con su padre, podemos estar bajo amenaza de otras manadas y yo solo puedo mantener a estos dos sitiados en la casa y vigilar a Lydia en la transición —Scott se ve saturado de responsabilidades, sin poder contar con Derek como el alpha y el punto fuerte de esa manada. Ella respira hondo y le calma acariciando sus mejillas y besando una de ella pero le vuelve a mirar intrigada.

— ¿Transición? —le dijo preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando con su mejor amiga.

— Es largo, te explicare después, debemos encontrar a Derek... —una luz relampaguea detrás de ellos, solo un segundo de quedar ciegos completamente los hace voltear y allí está Stiles, jeans gastados, vestido con prendas azules, algo pálido pero el Stiles de siempre que hondea su mano en el aire.

— ¡Hey! ¿Alguien ha visto al gran lobo? —sonríe— Tengo así como una cita urgente con él... —se frota las manos en el jean mientras da unos pasos hacia ellos sin recibir mucha respuesta— ¿Hola? Stiles llamando a la tierra... ¿Dónde está Derek? —sus caras no le son muy reconfortantes y la sonrisa se le borra, él no se esperaba ese silencio.

— ¿Stiles? —dicen los cuarto al unísono.

— ¿Cómo demonios… cómo llegaste aquí? —suelta Scott acercándose para darle un gran abrazo, sintiendo que el alma le vuelve al cuerpo cuando lo estrecha y su amigo le devuelve el gesto.

— Ja, es largo de contar, pero yo también te extrañe mi amigo —sonríe y se separan.

— Parece que eso está muy a la orden del día... —dice Jackson abrazándose al brazo de Isaac mientras este le mira como si fuera lo más adorable del mundo esbozando una media sonrisa.

— Ehm… —Stiles señala a los dos betas con el dedo sin que se den cuenta y mira a Scott con su típica expresión exagerada de “¿Podrías decirme de qué va todo esto?”

— Larga historia, Stiles, te perdiste de mucho estas dos semanas. ¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono o por qué no distes muestras de vida? —le da un golpe en el hombro.

— ¡Auch! Cuidado chico lobo aún sigo siendo humano, gracias, pero definitivamente las respuestas se darán después. Ahora como que tengo apuro de ver a Derek con permiso... —Stiles solo trota hasta la casa metiéndose dentro, llamando al lobo que no contesta, sube las escaleras revisa el cuarto que le eligió para él y nada, sale de la casa lentamente y mira a todo el mundo con algo de pánico en la sangre.

— Stiles... —Scott se acerca con las manos en alto y el gesto de que se calme, pero esto solo tiene el efecto contrario.

— ¿Scott?

— Mira...

— Scott, ¿dónde está Derek? —reclama de mala manera.

— No lo sabemos... —responde Isaac y al futuro beta se le detiene el corazón por cuarenta segundos seguidos hasta que toma rápidamente una bocanada de aire y vuelve su mirada aterrada al beta líder por respuestas.

— ¿Cómo? ¡¿Scott, dónde está Derek?! —insiste.

— Desapareció, llevamos toda la noche y todo el día buscándolo.

— Sigo pensando que está en el lugar de emparejamiento, pero ellos no saben dónde es... —dice Allison pensando en el lugar que sería perfecto, en los tres puntos cardinales alineados con los elementos que averiaran intervenir en la unión.

— ¿Lugar? —pregunta Stiles— ¿Debe ser un lugar determinado? ¿¡No era aquí en la casa!? —está agitado, yendo y viniendo sin saber qué hacer en su estado de hiperactividad exasperado.

— Será mejor que nos separemos y busquemos, mejor. Hay que buscar un lugar con el cielo despejado, la luna debe dar en el lugar de encuentro, sí, busquemos un claro en algún lugar del territorio dentro del bosque...— todos se miran y Scott asiente la decisión de Allison, Jackson es el primero en moverse en dirección norte llevándose de la mano a Isaac que le sigue sin preguntar, Allison toma su arco de la parte trasera del auto, un mapa y una brújula, Stiles solo piensa un segundo tratando de clamarse antes de salir corriendo solo, rumbo al este, Scott le mira y se vuelve hacia Allison que lo mira.

— No puedo irme, Lydia necesita que la vigilen y protejan ahora... —le dice preocupado y sintiendo las manos atadas para ayudar.

— No te preocupes yo tomaré el oeste, no creo que haya ido al sur, allí solo hay más pueblos y luego la ciudad. Cuídala, haremos lo que sea necesario para encontrarlo —lo besa con fuerza y Scott se siente completo con ella, allí. La ve marcharse, un grito sale de la casa llamando su atención con el nombre de Jackson en el aire y el vuelve a sus obligaciones.

 

 

Stiles encuentra un árbol viejo en su camino, sus raíces fuera de la tierra expandiéndose por la superficie de la tierra buscando alimento es lo que le da la pauta, pone sus manos en la corteza y busca en su mente la conexión para ver lo que el árbol siente, que le diga que es lo que el árbol a visto con su raíces, es cuando una enorme pata le hace abrir su ojos para ver mejor, ahora llenos de luz plateada, es una pata demasiado grande para un perro o un mero lobo común. Esa pata tiene más de cuarenta centímetros de diámetro solamente y unas mancuernas brillantes sobre lo que sería la muñeca, el pelo negro y nota como un poco más allá en las imágenes tienen una dirección donde la bola de pelo negro gigante se aleja. Stiles se separa del árbol y corre, corre como jamás en su vida creyó, más apremiante en su pecho que nunca, sus pulmones arden sus venas palpitan entre los músculos que piden más y más oxigeno por la exigencia que le chico les impone.

 

Está oscuro y la luna empieza a alumbrar entre las ramas, está creyendo que no llegara, está pensando en que no verá más a Derek por otras cuatro semanas si es que sobrevive el desaire de no verle en ese día tan importante, no se da cuanta de su velocidad, no se percata de que no está respirando aire, ni que de su mirada sigue plateada, ni de cada paso que no toca el suelo usando la misma vida que emanada de la tierra para presurizar sus pies.

 

Su corazón palpita ciego concentrado en solo lo que su mirada le dice en el camino, urgido de tenerlo cerca, pensando en sus facciones, pensando en como le siente al estar cerca, algo se ralentiza en el tiempo-espacio al ver un claro a lo lejos rodeado de finos árboles, una enorme roca centrada en él y una mancha negra a su lado, pero es tan grande como ese monolito de tres metros y no es posible que sea Derek, cuando detiene paulatinamente su marcha, jala el aire y solo ve a un animal ahí, con la cabeza entre las patas y su cuerpo tambaleante, justo a punto de caer, da un paso dentro del circulo sin miedo alguno de cualquier criatura que haya nacido de la naturaleza y como un golpe en medio de la cara siente la inmensa tristeza. Tristeza que lo abruma al instante y se da cuenta de que ese lobo descolorido completamente demacrado es Derek, su pelaje no es negro como primero percibió a lo lejos, es casi un gris usado, su pelaje está abierto y seco. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta a cada paso que da hacia él, nota las mancuernas en sus patas y la piel pelada debajo de ella, quemada, con costras dolorosas por toda la zona rojiza y la falta de pelo, las lágrimas se le caen, el lobo solo apoya su cabeza en el monolito donde ve el trísquel y otras marcas que reconoce de los libros de su tía.

 

 

— Derek… —susurra a penas tratando de llamarlo, pero el lobo no reacciona.

 

 

Hace horas que se siente morir, lánguido, el dolor es intenso y abrasante, invade sus huesos y su mente como un virus imparable, como una lija cortante. Su pelaje negro perdió su brillo, su mirada está turbia, ya no tiene lágrimas, está al borde, lo sabe. La luna no se alza aún y él esta a un paso de dejarse caer, de dejarse morir, porque él no es tan fuerte como su hermana para vivir sin su beta, para vivir con alguien más que jamás le amara como debería hacerlo Stiles, porque él jamás amara a nadie tan intensa y desesperadamente como ama a Stiles; su chiquillo insoportable y hablador siempre preocupado por todos incluso por él. 

 

A lo lejos como al final de un oscuro poso negro un sonido se cuela por sus orejas, siente el tacto de algo sobre su hocico, le cuesta ver quién es, su mirada está borroneada en tonos blancos, lo engaña. Unos dedos pequeños se meten entre su duro y seco pelaje acariciándolo con un cariño que cree imposible. El sonido se hace más fuerte conforme hace un esfuerzo por escuchar, solo ve algo azul y gris cuando parpadea, algo está abrazado a su hocico pero no sabe qué es, solo se sobresalta y su corazón se detiene por completo al escuchar el grito desesperado de Stiles a todo volumen.

 

Se sacude y se va al piso, trata de levantarse inútilmente al ver que la cosa azul y gris le suelta, ve a Stiles de rodillas frente a él, sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas y un revés sordo le devuelve los latidos, como su capacidad de escuchar. No puede levantarse y Stiles se acerca apresurado a él, abrazando un lado de su cabeza, lo tiene tan cerca y el chico es pequeño comparado a la magnitud de su trasformación de lobo, es allí que se da cuenta de que no esta abrazándolo como un loco, que alza su pata hacia él errando torpemente con su intento de tocarle, un lamento al fin sale de su garganta y las lágrimas vuelven a su mirada roja y ahora palpitante.

 

Quiere hablarle, quiere besarlo, quiere tocarlo y Stiles solo se hunde en su pelo que cada vez es más negro, joven y suave, como si se recuperara de una pesadilla, siente como la piel quema y su volumen disminuye como se acrecientan sus intenciones de decirle a viva voz donde demonios ha estado, quiere gritarle, quiere despotricar por todo el dolor y la angustia que ha sufrido en su ausencia, como el deseo de llenar ese vacío que se formó por su ausencia dentro de su cuerpo y demostrarlo con fuerza animal. El chico solo repite su nombre mientras lo ve cambiar, mientras lo sujeta en cada paso de su transición a algo más humano, la luna en alto entra al claro. 

 

Allison es la primera en aparecer para presenciar y autentificar la unión, pero se queda en silencio sin interrumpirlos. Escucha a Isaac y Jackson llegar de un salto no muy lejos de ellos y les hace callar con su dedo índice sobre su labios, ellos la miran y la imitan poniéndose de cuchillas, sentándose sobre su tobillos mientras observan como la enorme masa de pelo, músculo y dientes vuelve a ser Derek.

 

El llanto de Stiles es tan audible y chillón mientras aparta el pelo del rostro de Derek, mientras nota como toma forma y como la piel morena hace su primera aparición, le mira detenidamente el rostro cuando los ojos verdes hacen acto de presencia, los rasgos fuertes y humanos, las ojeras, la palidez, y el rojo aturdido en la mirada que demuestra tanto dolor.

 

 

— Derek... —no espera realmente respuesta porque sabe que se merece una reprimenda así que solo se lanza a su brazos, a su pecho desnudo y lo aprieta con la poca fuerza que posee, casi intentando unirse a esa piel de por vida.

— Viniste... —es lo que su rota voz dice, siente demasiado como para expresarlo, la luna le afecta en miles de sentidos, lo lleva a la madurez de un alpha completo, con su beta en su brazos— Pensé... que moriría aquí —dice aturdido por el cambio, por su beta, por cada uno de su nervios concentrados en el chico, con la nariz pegada a la coronilla de su cabeza.

— Dios, no digas eso… Jamás quise que... —Stiles arrebata las mancuernas de sus muñecas sin pensarlo y una oleada de fuerza y poder licántropo lo atiza, solo puede sostenerse de Stiles sujetándolo con feroz agarre de sus hombros, da un aullido desesperado reclamando su dominio que llega hasta la casa Hale y en un giro repentino, apartándose de la cama donde tiene a Lydia Scott mira por la ventana del cuarto, reconoce el aullido y suspira recargando su frente en la ventana.

— Stiles... —gruñe arrebatado, besándolo como un animal, como la primera vez, su instinto explota en su interior sin poder frenarse un segundo.

 

 

Stiles resiste el agarre, la ferocidad sin miedo alguno y como sus prendas son destrozadas entre las enormes garras. Allison y los betas miran sorprendidos como los árboles cambian de color en las copas y como se forma la pared de finos árboles, como se cierran en un círculo perfecto sin dejar ver que pasa en el interior del claro, los tres se levantan y se reúnen sin entenderlo 

 

Derek mira a Stiles para comprobar si realmente es él y no otro de sus sueños donde el chico es el exclusivo protagonista de sus deseos afectivos. Tal vez está siendo brusco, pero el chico no se queja y examina bien el lugar de cada lunar en su rostro y los que descienden por su cuello, solo eso le basto para abrazarlo y hundirse en ese aroma que lo vuelve loco de alegría.

 

El sonido de su boca jadear antes de subir a sus ojos y ver la luz plateada en ellos no le asusta, es como la luz que se desprendía de su piel antes de que todo eso se pasase haciéndola más blanca, es incomprensible ese color o esa paz que él trasmite, dándose cuenta de que solo es parte de él, que siempre lo llevo dentro, pero le ve sondearle y le ve abalanzarse sobre su boca, abrazando su cuerpo desnudo torpemente pero con sinceridad, hundir sus dedos en su cabello mientras le corta el aliento adrede. 

 

Caen al suelo en medio del colchón de hojas verdes que dejaron de estar marrones y mustias en el segundo en que Stiles piso ese claro, pero él no le presta atención a ello. Se les escucha crujir mientras se retozan quitando las prendas de en medio, la desesperación se hace más suave mientras más tiempo pasan allí, se recorren más conscientes, se ríen de su miedos pegados a la piel del otro, se mofan de los días que sufrieron apartados, suspirando el alivio y sin duda nunca más volverán a sentir una tortura semejante, son solo uno ahora. Hacer el amor con su beta por primera vez es más intenso y especial de lo que jamás le dijeron a Derek.

 

La sensación lo embriaga, sentir como se abre para él, como lentamente posee el pequeño cuerpo que se queja, se siente culpable pero las mejillas rojas y la sonrisa le hacen olvidarse de eso. Como su mirada le recorre con lujuria, como las manos que acarician sus brazos y hombros aferrándose a él, llamándole entre jadeos excitados, atrayéndolo para eliminar espacios vacíos, llenándolo de un cariño que le inunda el alma. Jamás pensó ser dueño de una sensación así, de que su amor por otra persona llegara a ser más grande que el que sintió alguna vez por toda su familia junta. Se hunde en su cuello y olisquea la piel húmeda de sudor mientras enviste contra él una y otra vez, deleitándose con la estreches y los gemidos entre sus piernas, buscando ese lugar donde su marca permanecerá de ahora en adelante.

 

La boca se le llena de saliva cuando lo encuentra, sus dientes se expanden y no puede soportar más la espera de ese culminante momento, la luna se torna plateada y Stiles la mira sincronizándose por completo con ella y siente como los colmillos perforan debajo de su clavícula derecha, el dolor mezclado con el intenso placer que le roba el aire, sus ojos plateados son ahora parte de su vínculo licántropo, parte de la luna, parte de Derek a su lado, de su fuerza y de su corazón.

 

Él hubiera querido contar las veces que se poseyeron mutuamente, Derek se ríe de ello pegado a su mejilla mientras están recostados uno al lado del otro, Stiles disfruta demasiado hacerle reír y él cuenta lo que una vez dijo a Scott, como su meta en su vida amorosa era similar a esto que vivían, “porque Stiles quiere pasar muchos momentos intensos seguidos uno de otro en muchas, muchas posiciones diferentes, todo el tiempo”, y el lugar en donde están mientras amanece se llena de la carcajada estridente de un lobo que se toma del estómago porque le encanta cuando Stiles habla de él en tercera persona y sobre sus deseos adolescentes de sexo continuo llenando su mente todo el tiempo, él lo mira y simplemente no cree haber sido tan feliz como ahora.

 

Algo roba la atención de Stiles, que se levanta de su lado de un salto y Derek lo mira limpiándose las lágrimas que la risa le provocó, el adolescente revisa sus ropas ajadas y saca algo de uno de los bolsillos, se acerca a él y él contempla la plateada mirada aún encendida en los albores de la mañana siguiente, no sabe lo que tiene en manos cuando toma su mano izquierda y su dedo anular, solo ve como coloca un anillo él, está tan atento y serio al respecto como él en su sorpresa, es grueso y de color dorado rojizo con el trísquel entrelazado a más trísqueles en una línea decorativa. Derek mira el anillo y mira a Stiles sin poder creérselo.

 

— ¿Stiles de dónde sacaste esto? —pregunta porque es idéntico al de su padre y al de su tío y no lo entiende, es una tradición de su manada que él había olvidado.

— Mi tía me los dio —él alzó el suyo y se lo entregó esperando que se lo pusiera el alpha con la mirada intensa y emocionada en su rostro, completamente impaciente. Derek miró el otro anillo idéntico al otro, pero más pequeño y más fino, delicado en cierto aspecto, pero perfecto para un beta como Stiles. Miró el interior y luego a Stiles al leer lo que decía.

— ¿Propiedad de Derek Hale? —preguntó, casi con media sonrisa, mirando el plateado en los ojos de su beta.

— Sip, el tuyo dice lo opuesto o sea; “Propiedad de Stiles”, no puse mi apellido porque es muy largo y la grabación sale una fortuna, me despedí de mis patéticos ahorros, pero al menos... —Derek lo calla con un beso porque no se esperaba nada de eso, no es solo un beso son muchos, uno sobre el otro, que tienden al adolescente en la mullida cama de hojas, con el lobo sobre él.

— ¿Cuando hiciste esto Stiles? —pregunta descendiendo por la barbilla al cuello.

— El día que no pude regresar, no podía dejar de pensar en ti y estaba trepándome a las paredes. Mi tía me distrajo con la historia de tu clan y me dijo sobre los anillos —Derek toma la mano de Stiles y le coloca el anillo ante sus ojos.

— Pensé que no... —sus palabras son cortadas por Stiles.

— Nunca en la vida, Derek, desearía no querer verte o no estar junto a ti, pero lo que descubrí no lo esperaba y creí necesario para estar al nivel de la situación hacer el esfuerzo de quedarme allá —le dice rodando en el suelo, dejando caer su cabeza en le pecho de su alpha.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que te retuvo Stiles? —lo miró detenidamente, la luz del sol se asomaba por la copa de los árboles. Stiles se sentó sobre sus piernas y él se incorporo un poco mirándolo.

— Que puedo cuidarte tanto como tu a mi... —Stiles mira hacia arriba y las miles de hojas verdes se alzan en el aire y Derek se queda boquiabierto mirando a todos lados, las mismas cambian de color verde a rojo, como las copas de los árboles a su alrededor, recién ahí se percata de que los árboles jóvenes se han fusionado entre sí haciendo de ese un lugar cerrado con cielo abierto.

— Stiles... —Derek le llama y solo en ese momento su mirada plateada deja de serlo para mostrar el cándido mirar marrón tierno del chico del que se enamoró como un tonto.

— Es una conexión con la naturaleza, magia, poder sobre la energía de la vida o como dice mi tía, quien me enseñó sobre esto, el poder de un corazón puro... No estoy muy seguro de eso porque no soy un santo, pero a ella le gusta verlo así... —Derek lo mira y lo mira y él teme que le tenga miedo— Derek, yo… —se le acerca frotando su nariz con la del lobo.

— Estoy bien, sorprendido, pero bien, sabía que tenías algo, ese color plateado en tus ojos, era algo familiar, que antes desprendías en la manera en como olías, en tu piel, en tus actos, no es nuevo para mi, pero parece que ahora lo controlas a... otro nivel —Stiles lo mira y frunce el ceño sin entender mientras sonríe.

— ¿Qué color plateado? —pregunta y Derek muestra sus dientes blancos en una deslumbrante sonrisa y solo lo besa, el calor del sol empezando a picar sobre su piel conforme avanza la mañana.


	15. pagando con sangre, deudas de amor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beteado

El aire huele a encuentro, a amor, a vida pura fluyendo enérgicamente y Lydia solo se siente morir poco a poco con las imágenes que le regala su mente intoxicada de sus encuentros con Jackson. Puede oler al joven acercarse y su olor está mezclado con el de otro lobo que no logra identificar, provocando que le hierva la sangre que como ácido recorre como si nada su cuerpo, irrigando cada célula de su piel y manteniendo sus huesos en un perpetuo dolor. Sabe que está alucinando, que todo este proceso que debe llevar acabo para poder al fin unirse con Jackson le hace ver aquellas imágenes de a Jackson siendo tomado por otro lobo por otro alfa, siendo llevado lejos de ella. Las uñas se le desprenden de los dedos ante estos pensamientos y retuerce con más fuerzas sus garrar en la madera de la cama empeñada en romperla para zafarse.

 

Solo cuando Scott llega y le inyecta directo en una vena puede descansar unos minutos, minutos leves antes de que en sus sueños más calmos se transformen pesadillas que la hacen llorar agónicamente. El medicamento dado por aquel veterinario, en el cual el beta líder confía tanto como si fuera su padre, dura una o dos horas. En aquellas horas, Lydia desearía poder cerrar los ojos y no recordar a Jackson por un rato, pero este es su castigo por tomarlo, por no ser consciente de lo que le hacía, por dejarse llevar por el lobo interno y no tener conciencia a pesar de que ella sabía las consecuencias, a pesar de que lo leyó todo hombro con hombro junto a Isaac. Ella misma se engañó, creyéndose más fuerte de lo que en realidad es y ahora se da cuenta de que fue débil y su fuero interno decidió no ver, no es cuchar y no hablar al respecto y por eso lleva días sin dormir media hora, masticando centímetro a centímetro su castigo.

 

Scott va y viene en imágenes difusas, no es hasta que ve a Allison que siente algo fresco recorrer su cuerpo. Pero la imagen de Jackson arrinconado en la pared perdiéndose en el cuerpo de otro lobo encima de él vuelve a desesperarla y sus alucinaciones empeoran; ya no es uno son varios lobos, varios betas y alfas sirviéndose del cuerpo delineado y fibroso, de piel blanca y marcada por las miles de marcas que le dejan todas esa manos, todos eso dientes en su frágil piel, intenta zafarse de la cama, grita, patalea y lanza un gruñido tan fuerte que rompe los cristales. Eso hace encoger a Jackson que hace horas la escucha divagar entre gritos llamándolo con rugidos y lamentos. 

 

Tiembla, lo sabe, porque Isaac lo sujeta con fuerza mientras están recostados en su cuarto, intentan conversar de otras cosas como que la habitación de Isaac está muy vacía; que le faltan cuadros o posters o una foto de su familia o de él cuando era pequeño, e Isaac sabe que solo quiere distraerse de lo que escucha a la perfección dos habitaciones más allá. Desde que llegaron del bosque, unas horas atrás, trata de seguirle el paso, pero cuando Jackson salta de su propio cuerpo y el sonido de los cristales explotando lo aterran hasta a él, le sugiere llevarlo a su propia casa, lejos de allí.

 

— No sé, Isaac… creo que deberíamos preguntarle a Scott, además aquellos dos aún están en el bosque —le dice sentado en la cama abrazándose a sí mismo sin poder apartar la mirada de la puerta como si Lydia fuera a tirarla abajo de un segundo a otro y arrancarle la piel en un arrebato de lujuria.

— Jay, escucha no estás bien aquí… Con Lydia lejos en las catacumbas era una cosa, pero con ella aquí es muy distinto —Isaac es tan cariñoso, lo piensa detenidamente mientras roza las yemas de su dedos en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Lo mira y puede ver la preocupación sincera y podría creerle que el infierno es de hielo solo con mirar a esos ojos fijamente.

— ¿Qué hay con lo que dijo Scott de que hay otros lobos en el territorio? —Jackson se recargó en él, tratando de racionalizar lo que siente, separarlo del lobo, porque antes, antes él jamás se hubiera acercado así a Isaac, pero él ya no es el de antes, él ahora tiene una familia diferente un lugar al que de verdad pertenece y es más real que el de su padres adoptivos a los cuales ahora ve de manera diferente.

— Si mantenemos nuestro instinto a raya, no creo que nos detecten como presa, además estamos juntos y juntos somos más fuertes... —el beta lo toma de la mandíbula levantando su rostro, la mirada detenida y clara recorriendo sus gestos le pone nervioso antes de posar los finos labios en los suyos, es un beso largo y suave, uno que le hace cerrar los ojos paulatinamente, diría casi imperceptible y definitivo como una caricia fraterna, pero adora como lo cuida en cada uno de su actos. Un grito y algo rompiéndose los sobresalta, el corazón se les arrebata en el pecho por tan desgarrador sonido.

— Ok, Ok, pero vamos ahora, ya no puedo estar más aquí —saltó de la cama y miró al beta quien sonrió, siguiéndole más lentamente de lo que él esperaba que hiciera.

— Dejaré una nota a Scott, solo para que sepa —dijo anotando algo en un papel y dejándolo allí mismo en su escritorio.

 

Allison no podía creer el estado de locura y arrebatos de ira que veía en su amiga. Estaba sumamente preocupada, Scott le dijo que duraría solo unos días más, pero el pensar en que estaría más días así la turbaba. Bajaron a la cocina un momento para beber algo y llevarle aunque sea agua a la alpha desbocada del primer piso. Se miraron mientras escuchaban los murmullos rabiosos desde allí, ni se dieron cuenta de que estaban en rincones opuestos de la cocina sopesando el dolor que estaba atravesando su amiga, miraron por las ventanas al bosque y Scott sonrió, mientras que su tez trigueña se tornaba algo rojiza en su mejillas.

 

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Allison suavemente.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Qué por qué esa cara? ¿Qué es lo que te hace sonreír así? —ella se le acercó paso a paso, entre sus palabras y lo miró más detenidamente, solo que Scott enrojeció más.

— Nada, nada... Es que el aire... —se aclara la garganta y toma lago de agua de la botella fría con ganas, tratando de calmar su emoción por lo que la noche le traía entre murmullos, lo que sucedía bosque adentro.

— ¿Hueles algo, no? ¿En el aire? —ella amplía su sonrisa y Scott se atraganta un poco con el líquido.

— Yo, este, yo... ¿Sí? Es Derek y Stiles... es raro, pensé que sería más... Ehm como… Je… —Scott no haya las palabras para explicarse, la mira y le da vergüenza decirle lo que percibe del momento en que seguramente esos dos están consumando su amor.

— ¿Salvaje? ¿Intoxicante? ¿¡Barbárico!? ¿¡Pornoso!? ¿¡¡Bestial!!? —le dijo entre risas y de nuevo Scott era sorprendido porque Allison no parecía tener pudor al hablarle de esas cosas, le gustaba dejarlo con la boca abierta y completamente atónito.

— ¡Nooooo! —le dice retrayéndose pero no puede dejar de sonreírse y se lanza a abrazarla, se quedan así unos minutos mientras que se olvidan del mundo por un segundo.

— Me hiciste falta... —murmura en su oído la cazadora, Scott respira hondamente grabándose una vez más su olor, notando otros del lugar donde estuvo.

— Y a mí... ¿Dónde fue que te llevó tu padre? —le pregunta separándose de ella, mirándole a los ojos y acomodando su pelo mientras espera una respuesta que tarda más de lo que él esperaba— ¿Allison? —abre los ojos un poco más, creyendo que no lo escuchó.

— Tenemos que hablar de algo... es muy importante y muy fuerte… —Scott ya no está tan contento, la expresión de su novia lo hace estremecer, la percibe algo fría cuando ella dice eso y eso lo llena de incertidumbre— Eh, eh, no, no te asustes cariño... —Scott se sorprende de que ella pudo percibirlo así, pero tal vez es su rostro el que lo delata— Pero, es muy serio lo que tengo que decirte... mejor nos sentamos —Scott en silencio asiente completamente atento mientras Allison tomándolo de ambas manos lo acerca a la mesa y a la silla, pero el grito de Lydia los hace mirarse con los ojos abiertos porque seguidamente el sonido de la madera rota los hace correr tomados aún de las manos al piso de arriba a toda velocidad.

 

A penas llegan a la puerta y la abren Lydia está de pie en medio de la habitación con algunas cadenas aún colgando de ella, medio transformada, medio humana. Sus patas traseras alargadas, pelo rojizo y crema en diferentes partes de su cuerpo sin cubrir su piel, las orejas de lobo sobre su cabeza, solo una mano humana y la otra en una completa garra, babeando sangre y saliva entre deformes fauces, se encorva para gruñirles feroz. Scott se lanza contra ella con todas sus fuerzas pero fácilmente lo repele, es cuando el cuerpo del beta golpea en el muro de madera el cual se hunde ante el impacto que algo en Allison con abrazadora intensidad golpea su instinto, despertando algo que los cazadores le advirtieron. Algo que debía controlar cuando fue a la montaña, algo de lo que renegó por la barbarie de la que era capaz al usar esa fuerza que le llega en la línea de su sangre, solo miro a Lydia acercarse pesadamente paso sobre paso, torpe, apretó los dientes enojada sin miedo en su cuerpo y su mirada marrón chispeaba como el fuego al encenderse, la piel la sentía dura como el cuero y el escalofrió que le recorrió la insto a levantar su arco contra su mejor amiga, disparó flechas mientras se introducía en la enorme habitación a paso decidido. Una, dos, tres, cuatro flechas atravesaron la carne de las piernas y la garra en plena palma cundo esta se alzó contra ella, el gritó de Scott para que se detuviera le hizo apuntarle al beta líder.

 

Scott tembló, la mirada agresiva y fuerte en el rostro dulce de Allison le recordó la vez que Gerard la manipuló y la convirtió en una cazadora sin sentimientos, esa persona que mataba a los de su clase por ser diferentes, aberraciones de la naturaleza y asesinos de los humanos, sin importar la inocencia de los mismos. La llamó levemente casi olvidándose de la amenaza latente de Lydia que trataba de sacarse las flechas con su mano humana, solo se levantó sobre sus rodillas para ver como la mirada volvía a su estado natural unos segundos después. Tragó y Allison le dio una orden al bajar el arco, la piel le tiraba en la dirección en que una soga embebida en acónito le fue solicitada por la chica, la cual quemó a la loba apenas la arrojaron sobre ella, que en lo inmanejable de su cuerpo a medias transformado cayó de rodillas al suelo volviendo poco a poco a su forma pequeña y delicada entre gritos filosos. Allison rápidamente la ato de manos y pies, inmovilizándola como si fuera un cervatillo o un carnero.

 

El corazón de Scott no dejaba de estrujarse por la sensación de peligro que vibraba en el aire a causa de Allison. Tragó y solo cuando esta lo miró sobre su hombro, él dio tres pasos hacia atrás pegándose a la pared instintivamente, su lobo interno diciéndole a gritos que corriera, que se ocultara del cazador, como sentía al estar cerca del padre de Allison o aún peor como percibía de Gerard, solo la voz de la chica lo tranquilizó un poco y le pidió en tonos calmados que trajera la cama de hierro de la otra habitación. Él se concentró en lo importante, tenían que atar a Lydia otra vez, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación. El asintió a su pesar, Allison había domado con flechas y acónito a una alpha. Sí, Lydia era una alfa muy joven y ahora mismo no estaba en sus cabales pero eso no quitaba su fuerza o lo peligrosa que era, mientras seguía sus órdenes, su piel seguía erizada.

 

Isaac miró la casa de Jackson unos escalones más abajo, contemplándola como lo hizo todos los años anteriores, con miedo y algo de envidia, recordando lo fría que luce y como se siente en su cuerpo ese ambiente tan neutro. Jackson lo mira desde la puerta sin entenderlo bien, solo cuando le hace un gesto de qué hace allí parado, se encamina adentro con el otro beta. El interior es tan lujoso como el exterior, todo allí es de última generación, muy elegante y fino. Los padres de Jackson no están, una nota en el refrigerador en letra cursiva y redondeada dice que se fueron a una fiesta de máscaras por beneficencia.

 

El beta espera alguna reacción de su amigo por la ausencia de sus padres, pero él solo abre el refrigerador sin leer la nota, como si estuviera acostumbrado, toma un pote de crema y se lo empieza a comer a cucharadas y lo mira cuando nada más le gustaría saber es qué es lo que piensa de ello.

 

— ¿Qué? Tengo hambre... —le dice casi sonriéndole, casi diciéndole que se siente a su lado con un gesto y él lo hace.

— ¿Te gusta tanto la crema? —le pregunta arrebatándole la cuchara con crema, pero Jackson trata de que no usé su misma cuchara casi desesperado y le desparrama la crema en toda la barbilla y la camisa verde oscuro que Isaac traía— ¡Eh! ¡Comparte un poco! —él no se da cuenta como lo mira ahora su amigo inmerso en quitar la cucharada de crema de su ropa, ni como le descoloca verlo así, tratando de comerse la crema con la lengua y retirando el resto con sus dedos, mismos que se lleva a la boca tratando de limpiarlos también.

— No me gusta... compartir la cuchara —mira a otro lado, parándose de la mesada y saliendo de la cocina por una de las varias arcadas de la misma.

— Bueno... Espera, ¿A dónde vas? No me dejes solo aquí —lo sigue apresurado, aún hecho un desastre, lo ve caminar escaleras arriba y por un pasillo meterse a un cuarto. Él mira a sus espaldas preguntándose a dónde va, todo pringado de crema mientras que Jackson parece comerse la crema del mismo pote—. Sabes podrías darme una cuchara aparte, yo también tengo algo de hambre... —pero al entrar a la habitación oscura, hace que sus ojos se pongan dorados sin darse cuenta, viendo todo en verde como lentes infrarrojos de repente.

 

Solo atisba a ver a Jackson con la mano llena de crema, untándola en toda la boca y deslizándola lentamente por su cuello, arruinando por completo su camisa nueva al llegar a su pecho. Quiere protestar, enojarse, está todo embadurnado de dulce crema, pero Jackson esta lamiéndole los labios, comiéndose la crema que desparramó en él, acorralándolo de un golpe contra la puerta, robándole el aliento, viendo la mirada resplandeciente de Jackson, mirando la suya en plena oscuridad, todo bañado de verde y negro, sintiendo la excitación de esa lengua caliente buscando la suave y dulce sustancia sobre su piel.

 

En realidad no tenía pensando nada de eso, pero desde que estuvo la primera vez con Jackson por obligación porque no quedaba más remedio. ¿Es que su atracción y magnetismo por él se había vuelto más y más fuerte? Lo trata de tomar del rostro se muere por besarlo, pero el beta le sostiene de las manos y se las sube sobre la cabeza mientras le lame el pecho, porque la crema fría sobre su piel caliente empieza a derretirse y a bajar por su cuerpo hasta la cinturilla del pantalón y cuando se acumula demasiado baja un poco más allá, traga aire, traga el olor de Jackson que llena el cuarto desconocido.

 

Siente como le recorre los brazo hasta llegar a sus axilas instándolo a quedarse así, mientras repasa una de su tetillas, de repente se da cuenta de que su camisa esta rasgada, que la ha rasgado con sus colmillos y maldice por ello y el beta solo se ríe de él. Vuelve a maldecir y pegar un gemido porque su amigo está jugando con su ombligo, sus manos en su cuello, sus dedos con sus labios, les da pequeñas lamidas a las yemas de los dedos que dibujas apenas el contorno de su boca.

 

Todo se vuelve intenso cuando un tirón en su cinturón le da claro detalle donde más lamerá el beta, su beta, su compañero, amigo y amante, donde todo lo hermoso que es Jackson descargara atenciones a su palpitante miembro. No se da cuenta que nunca han llegado más allá de un manoseo o de estar así más de una vez, pero ahora mismo solo puede pensar en cómo le acaricia el hueso de la cadera y presiona más abajo hasta su ingle y sobre el calzoncillo frota su rostro. Baja los brazos para tomar la cabeza de Jackson y presionarla más sobre su caliente polla que desea conocer más detalladamente la carnosa boca y esa lengua que le lame sobre la tela.

 

Sus sentidos explotan cuando ve a la luna enorme asomarse detrás de unas nubes, se había olvidado por completo de la maldita luna llena y lo que hace en ellos, de que debería estar encadenándose y un gruñido intenso sale de su pecho, otro uno más brusco de boca del beta hincado frente a él, lo siguiente es como la tela se rasga, como la violencia se hace presente y el instinto aparecen de inmediato como un latigazo, atizándolos a ambos, que rompen la ropa con facilidad, que desgarran cada cosa que se interponga entre ellos. La cama que han encontrado a sus espaldas les viene a la perfección y ahora se están mordiendo mutuamente sin contemplaciones, garras fuera de sí, rasgando la piel con deseo, todo se pierde en un instante más allá. Todo son gemidos y vibraciones placenteras de las gargantas licántropas, las sábanas no corren mejor suerte. El violento apareo es contundente, desesperado y delicioso, los deseos son saciados con vehemencia, con solemnidad, se entregan completos el uno al otro sin siquiera pensar un segundo.

 

Nada interviene en su necesidad de no estar solos, de no estar abandonados y abatidos, ahora ellos se tienen el uno al otro, esta vez de verdad, esta vez para siempre. Derek les había advertido algo de esto, algo de llegar al final, de ser más que simples exploradores de las sensaciones, pero ya era tarde, ahora no se detendrían y cuando la luna desapareció del cielo aminoraron el paso, no se detuvieron hasta que los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron por la ventana y cayeron rendidos y enredados, incapaces de soltarse o de no respirar el aroma del otro.

 

No habían dormido en toda la noche, Lydia tenia aún dos días por delante en ese estado, luego vendría la recuperación, después, y si Dios creía en los finales felices, tal vez una reconciliación con Jackson, pero Scott tenía sus dudas. Él y Allison no hablaron en toda la noche, él sentía rechazo, su lobo sentía que debía huir de la mujer que amaba porque no era como él y eso lo lastimaba. La chica no veía la hora de que el alpha apareciera y que Stiles volviera con él, tenía tanto que decir pero su novio estaba completamente reacio a mirarle, a dirigirle la palabra. Podía sentir en la punta de los hombros el escalofrió que le provocaba, ella sabía el porqué, sabía que era por ese estado en el que entraba al estar en peligro o amenaza, donde apagaba todo lo que ella era para ser la asesina perfecta, lo que lo mantenía a distancia. Quería decirle que no era lo que deseaba, pero solo Derek podía recibirle en la manada, solo un alpha podía romper esa conexión, ella solo quería ser feliz y no veía nada más que se la diera que no fuera Scott.

 

El ambiente pesado casi eléctrico entre ellos se rompió entrando las diez de la mañana en el momento en que Derek y Stiles entraron por la puerta de la cocina, el menor subido en la espalda del lobo, riéndose como tontos, el aura de felicidad les entró, aunque no quisieran, en todo el cuerpo, incluso Allison se vio afectada quitándole de su espalda la preocupación de volverse una amenaza.

 

— ¡Hey! —saludó su amigo de toda la vida efusivamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja casi saltando de la espalda del lobo para acercarse a él.

— ¡Stiles! —se sentía como si muchos años los hubieran separado, cuando Stiles lo abrazó y Derek los miró tranquilo y sonriente, podía percibir como una época había terminado para comenzar otra más fructífera, más como manada.

— ¿Cómo estás Allison, tu padre bien? —preguntó Derek a la morena que miraba a los dos amigos aún abrazándose. Ella volteó a verle y el suspiro que ella soltó lo hizo mirarla detenidamente— ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta llamando la atención de los otros dos en la cocina.

— Tengo que hablar contigo, sobre mí, mi padre y sobre esta manada Derek... 

— ¿Qué está pasado? —Stiles acota mirando la cara de Scott que automáticamente se retira un poco recargándose en la silla en la que había estado sentado.

— Lydia se soltó, estaba medio transformada. Allison la detuvo —la voz era neutra y solo miraba a Stiles, reflejando la distancia que no podía evitar tomar con su novia.

— ¿Cómo está? —Scott se da la vuelta y le contesta pero se da cuenta de que da unos paso lejos de Allison y la chica lo reciente de igual modo.

— Mal, alucina, el dolor físico al parecer es insoportable. Está en un estado latente, con más estallidos de ira. Le hemos inyectado tranquilizantes, pero no puede dormir casi nada, le colocamos un suero, porque no ha comido o bebido en dos días. Su madre no deja de llamar y aún tiene un día más por delante, pero... —Scott mira a Allison como si fuera el enemigo como si fuera la plaga.

— Amigo, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué miras a Allison de esa manera? —Scott renuente a decirlo mira a Stiles apretando los dientes.

— Tu también lo harías si... si sintieras, si la hubieras visto... —Derek frunce el ceño.

— Scott no puedo evitarlo, ¿Ok? Está en mi sangre, de eso es que quiero hablarte, quiero unirme a la manada, no quiero ser una cazadora… Mi padre me llevó a la montaña brillante, así la llaman los cazadores, está cerca de una montaña, ahí a los cazadores de veintiuno les dicen por qué la línea de la que descendemos es tan importante, por qué nos transformamos en cazadores y qué es lo que nos hace perfectos para cazar lobos y otras cosas sobrenaturales... —Derek da unos pasos frente a ella y Stiles trata de esquivarle para mirar a la chica pero él se ha colocado directamente delante de los dos betas.

— Explicate mejor, Allison —la voz es muy seria y baja como para que los dos amigos se miren intrigados.

— Es que yo... yo soy la próxima líder de la familia Argent y no quiero… Se supone que cuando cumpliera veintiuno daría el paso, conocería mi casta y mi historia, pero cuando mi abuelo me manipuló rompí con esa fase antes de tiempo y ahora... ahora no puedo controlarme mucho cuando veo a un lobo transformado... Casi lastimo a Scott anoche... —habla entre cortadamente, con angustia en la voz—. Solo quiero estar aquí, con Scott.. No quiero ser una asesina, Derek... Por favor, aceptame —pidió al borde de las lágrimas, intentando mantenerse firme en su decisión.

— Allison... no sabes lo que pides —la respuesta sorprendió a Stiles y a Scott.

— ¡¡No vas a transformar a mi novia en un lobo!! —chilló Scott y Stiles le dio un codazo por lo cual el beta líder miró a su amigo— Allison no estás hablando en serio, ¿cierto?

— No, no, Derek es el que no puede estar considerándolo... —le dijo Stiles. Derek respiró hondo antes de mirar a su pareja, y la verdad no tenía ganas de estar lidiando con esto, ahora mismo quería una cama de por medio con el chico y seguir donde se habían quedado, pero el como alpha debía prestarle atención a las necesidades de la manada.

— Stiles no es sobre considerar o no, mira todos tus amigos más cercanos son parte de la manada, tienes que pensar en Scott... —le replica mirándole a los ojos enormes y marrones.

— Wow, wow, yo puedo pensar por mí solo gracias y no quiero que... —Allison trata de acercarse y él salta de repente lejos de ella con el corazón en la boca.

— Ok, muérdeme no soporto que me tenga miedo —dice Allison enojada y con los brazos cruzados, su cabello ondulado cubriendo totalmente su hombros en su enfado.

— No por eso, ustedes deben arreglar esto, es muy tonto hacerlo porque si además tu padre nos despellejaría a todos por algo así y acabo de unirme a Stiles y no pienso arruinar esto —le dice detenidamente a los dos tanto a Allison como a Scott con el dedo apuntando el piso, a Stiles se le hincha algo el pecho por esas palabras, por poner límites por no simplemente solucionar un problema con una mordida— Ahora si no hay más asuntos desayunemos.

— Derek... —la voz baja de Scott suena en el silencio que se formó por la autoridad del alfa sobre todos ellos y él mismo volteó a ver al chico— Alguien profanó las marcas de territorio en el norte, sobre la roca en pico cerca del risco Hudson, es una marca de desafío... —la mirada de Derek se encendió de rojo y caminó sin titubeos hasta el beta que, ante esa presencia, sus ojos también brillaron.

— ¿Hay intrusos en nuestro territorio? —Scott asintió.

— ¿Qué hay con ello? ¿Es tan importante? —Stiles llamó la atención de todos y él subió sus hombros al sentirse un tonto al preguntar.

— Lo es —le contestó Derek—. Mantener el territorio es mi trabajo y el de Scott. Si algún lobo lo traspasa significa que está buscando miembros para su propia manada y así ganar fortaleza y apropiarse de territorios más extensos y aquellos con forestación son los más valiosos porque es más fácil mantenerse anónimos para el resto del mundo... —Derek mira a Scott con reproche golpeando la mesada.

— ¡No es mi culpa! ¿Ok? Estuve muy ocupado ¡encargándome de todo aquí! Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, tú... No ha sido fácil, ¿sabes? — le dice manteniendo las distancias con Allison.

— No importa... ¿Dónde están Jackson e Isaac? —Derek tenía que recorrer el territorio y era mejor que todos juntos lo hicieran.

— Arriba, creo que están durmiendo, aunque no sé cómo pueden con los alaridos de Lydia, no se ha detenido en toda la noche... —murmuró cansado

— ¿Estás seguro? No puedo olerlos... —Scott lo miró y abrió los ojos, la verdad no se le ocurrió olerlos, y Stiles olía el aire pero no sentía nada, la chica colocó su manos en la cadera y acotó.

— Yo no los he escuchado tampoco... —todos se miran y corren escaleras arriba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridos a dorados lectores depositadores de kuros(francamente no se uq esignifica) se pueden dejar comentarios, no quema, no les caerán maldiciones en medio de la noche, ni lobos hambrientos bajos sus camas, solo dejan su nombre y un meil, asi si me dejan mensajes comentarios de como experimentan este relato y pueda contestarles! repito esto no es un simulacro los comentarios solo cuestan un minutos como mucho entre escribir algo y apretar el botón, repito los comentarios no hacen daño y yo me alimento de ellos, desde ya muchas gracias.


	16. La cara de la soberbia...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hola a todas este sera mi ultimo capitulo beteado por stephy que lamentablemente ya no podrá betearme... si alguna de ustedes quiere o puede seria un gozo que me ayudaran con esto un besite a todos los que me leéis gracias

La luna y ese intenso olor los tiene narcotizados. No pueden distinguir realmente el norte del sur o dónde termina el cielo y la tierra. En el lugar en el que están tendidos desde que el sol cayó, perciben la luna en todo su ser, los transforma por completo pero aun así con ese aroma abarcándolo todo es imposible para ellos cuatro y sus dos sirvientes poder poner una pata delante de la otra.

 

Cuando el sol está apareciendo es que pueden levantare, se suponía que entrar a ese territorio y tomarlo como lo han hecho con toda la costa oeste sería fácil, sencillo. Siguiendo la tradición de su familia debían elegir un continente y dominar con rigor un territorio costero de cabo a rabo y al ver las marcas en ese bosque cerca del pueblo de Beacon Hills solo lo hizo reír, notando la debilidad del alfa solo por compartir responsabilidades con un mísero beta.

 

Se irguió en toda su altura y dio un gruñido a su manada para que se levantasen de una vez. En su clan no soportaban a los betas y cree que la única razón de arrastrar a dos de ellos con una cadena en sus cuellos es por la genética que conllevan haciéndolos idóneos para procrear mas alfas.

 

Aliah es el líder de esa manada de alphas, es un joven de diecinueve años recién emancipado de su manada originaria y el orgullo de sus padres al ser el más altivo y déspota de sus hermanos; siempre a su lado como su sirviente más cercano está Samil un gigante de dos metros y medio de espesa barba negra pero corta al igual que su cabello, mirada gélida imponente al igual que su físico, duro y muy formado; Ravana su hermana menor y futura esposa, es una precoz niña de solo dieciséis años con el alma tan negra como la de su madre; y el último miembro de esa manada, el encargado de arrastrar a esos mugrosos betas es Teivil, su imponente altura contrasta con su delgada figura, enmarcado por su cabello cereza, la más bella de las imágenes, tanto como su color igual que el jengibre lo hacen la ninfa perfecta, de delineado rostro que atrae hasta al más desconfiado y lo hace presa de sus fauces, es también primo segundo del líder, Aliah.

 

Teivil disfruta arrastrando a los mas débiles a la oscuridad que adoran como manada; sublevando alphas plenamente dilectos para que sigan incondicionalmente a su líder, pero por ahora debe conformarse con atormentar a los dos cachorros betas que tomaron de la última manada que descuartizaron en las profundidades de Alaska, la sangre decorando la blanca nieve y las rocas, es eso lo que lo excita tanto como lo único que permanece en las jóvenes miradas aterradas de esos dos tiernos gemelos de grisácea mirada y piel nívea. Solo a pasos de donde no pudieron avanzar más, ven el pueblo y Aliah le da una mirada a Teivil que con sus verdes ojos como esmeraldas solo se ve turbia al pensar en como disfrutara dejando vanos, huecos a esos dos betas, sin voluntad sin noción del tiempo o deseo alguno… solo cascarones vacíos.

 

 

— Teivil, no... —la voz espesa de Aliah, se hace escuchar entre los árboles mientras mira más allá y trata de percibir a su presas.

 

— ¡¿Qué?! —se queja con su voz de ruiseñor que hace un eco diluido como cántico entre ellos.

 

— No los domaras ahora. Los haces gritar demasiado y no quiero llamar la atención de nadie, aún con el olor de la sangre en el aire. Quiero una emboscada perfecta y un desmesurado derramamiento de sangre... —el gran Samil, se agacha hasta su oído para comentar en voz neutra algo cuando Teivil vuelve a protestar altivo como el alfa que es y que no dudara de hacerse respetar.

 

— ¡Al diablo con ello! Matemos a todos ya. Esto es absurdo, tomar territorios es solo una galantería de los Raía, no creo que debamos seguir las tradiciones al pie de la letr... —la garra de Aliah se cierra en el tope de su garganta y sus garras se hunden al rededor del frágil esófago donde se une con la boca.

 

— Me estoy empezando a hartar de tus comentarios, si no fueras tan buen torturador y vaciador estarías desmembrado en una zanja. Ahorra deja tu idiotez de lado antes de que me busque a otra ninfa. ¿Me escuchaste bien? —a pesar de su corta edad la voz del alfa líder es como la brea, lenta, masiva y tan negra como su alma, detrás de él, Ravana sonríe de manera ponzoñosa, con su rostro perfilado y sus cabellos lacios cayendo al costado de su rostro.

 

— Ok... —es lo único que puede decir antes de volver a estar sobre sus pies y sangrando profusamente con una mano tratando de retener su sangre dentro de su cuerpo.

 

— ¿Samil decías...? —el gigante volvió a inclinarse hacia él y hablarle al oído, informándole que la noche anterior percibió dos uniones en ese territorio y un gruñido enfadado salió de la garganta del líder.

 

— No dejaré que esos lazos hagan más fuerte a la manada… No te preocupes mi querido Samil estarán todos muertos en pocos días —sentenció. Su adorada hermana con sus ojos claros, gélidos, se enredó de su brazo y él acarició su rostro alzándolo para apreciarlo más, no había un alfa más deslumbrante en su familia que Ravana, pensó.

 

 

Como toda mañana el desayuno que aprendió a hacer de un cheff está preparado, Jhoanne lo coloca en la bandeja de plata organizándola de manera perfecta y camina con el festín escaleras arriba como cada sábado. El desayuno cuenta con dos crepes franceses, los cuales le tomó mucho tiempo hacer correctamente para no quemarlos, crema, jarabe de chocolate y fresas en abundancia a un lado, un vaso de jugo de naranja, uno de leche y un café italiano todo por separado, cubiertos de plata, una servilleta de lino, todo sobre una carpeta del mismo material con flores que ella misma ha pintado en la tela, a pesar del desdén de su hijo con ella, es de su interés primero hacer feliz a su hijo, aunque sea adoptivo le ama intensamente.

 

Camina por el pasillo recordando cuando Jackson era más pequeño y corría dando carcajadas por ese mismo lugar en el tiempo en que aún no sabía que era adoptado y lo cariñoso que era. Aquel recuerdo permanecía en su mente con esperanzas de que algún día vuelva a ser lo que fue, tanto como todo se desbarrancó el día que cumplió los ocho años y encontró los papeles donde figuraba que no era hijo de ellos, no biológicamente al menos.

 

Abre la puerta y pone la bandeja en a la mesa del escritorio antes de voltear a despertarlo, suspira y es lo próximo que hace antes de quedarse en su sitio tratando de entender lo que sus ojos castaños ven. El cuarto está completamente patas para arriba, las lámparas en el suelo y pedazos de vidrio desparramados en la alfombra, las mantas destrozadas en finos jirones, partes del colchón interno están a la vista con sus correspondientes resortes y goma espuma especial como otra parte en el piso junto a la mesita de luz que destrozada solo quedan astillas de ella, solo parte de las sábanas desgarradas cubren los dos cuerpos en ella. Su mano termina sobre su pecho en un acto reflejo y sobre el collar de perlas francesas que su esposo le regaló antes de poder soltar el aire que contuvo en sus pulmones, da unos pasos hacia la cama para ver quien es el que envuelve a su Jackson y solo espera que no sea un hombre maduro de la ciudad o algún descarriado al cual su hijo haya conocido de alguna fiesta.

 

No reconoce los cortos rulos marrones tirando al tono grisáceo, solo cuando gira en contorno de los restos de la cama ve el rostro de Isaac Lahey. El aire se le escapa del todo y sus mejillas se tornan completamente rosas, su flequillo lacio se alborota un poco al salir del cuarto entre agitada y sorprendida pero con urgencia de decir a alguien lo que vieron sus ojos. Corre hasta el cuarto de su marido y lo despierta zarandeándolo por el hombro, solo cuando más o menos está despierto le cuenta lo que acaba de ver, pero el abogado no termina de creerle porque conoce bien a la novia de su hijo y porque no hace menos de unos días la vio salir del cuarto de Jackson sonriente y satisfecha.

 

Los dos miran por la puerta la espalda de Isaac y como Jackson se gira en la cama y se abraza a él. Vuelven a cerrar la puerta mirándose nuevamente. Una vez -muy lejana ya- se lo habían planteado; el que Jackson con su rostro tan perfilado, su excelente gusto en ropa y la manera en que comía sus desayunos junto a los crepes y los cafés italianos podía terminar así, solo que con Lydia cerca lo habían descartado.

 

Solo minutos después la madre vuelve al cuarto con otro plato de crepes y otro café tratando de mantener la calma y respirando hondo con la mirada de su esposo en ella, lo deja donde estaba la bandeja que trajo primero y despierta a los chicos para que desayunen como si nada hubiese pasado, tratando de demostrar su apoyo a pesar de todo.

 

 

— Isaac... Jackson, cariño es hora de despertarse —su voz es tranquila y desenfada cuando frota el brazo de Isaac para que ambos abran los ojos, los lobos en la cama fruncen el ceño y se miran ante la voz añadida en el cuarto que no es la suya.

 

— ¿Ma-mamá...? —pregunta Jackson con los ojos achicados tratando de filtrar la luz de la ventana entre sus pestañas, pero en la sorpresa poniéndose más y más blanco. Isaac acoplado a ese sentimiento de ser descubierto de esa manera desnudo y pegado a Whittemore se le heló la piel al voltear lentamente con lo ojos abiertos de par en par viendo como la madre del beta les acercaba el desayuno a la destrozada cama.

 

— Buenos días cielo, les traje el desayuno —la mujer se acerca y ellos están mirándose completamente perturbados de ser hallados así, tratando de cubrirse el cuerpo, la madre les alcanza el cobertor del piso y ellos lo toman rápidamente cubriéndose más de lo poco que estaban.

 

— No hacía falta solo... Dios... —la madre mira a su hijo adoptivo y le sonríe mientras deja la bandeja sobre él.

 

— Ya, ahí tienes… Isaac hacía tiempo no te veía. ¿Cómo están tus tíos? ¿Estás viviendo con ellos, no? —le pregunta mientras le acerca la otra bandeja con el desayuno al invitado.

 

— ¿Yo? Quiero decir, ¿no? Me emancipe. Vivo en la mansión Hale... —dijo y miró a Jackson tratando de saber qué demonios pasa ahí y por qué no lo estaban corriendo a balazos con la escopeta que sabe tiene su padre, pero el otro esta más shockeado que él, sin poder apartar la mirada de su madre.

 

— ¿De los Hale? Pero está quemada hasta los cimientos, cariño... —la mujer se sienta a los pies sobre una almohada porque el colchón esta todo roto.

 

— Eh... no, Derek Hale y nosotros, el resto, o sea todos nosotros ayudamos a reconstruirla... —la madre lo mira y amplia su sonrisa con su mano en el pecho sorprendida.

 

— ¿Eso es cierto? —mira a Jackson y él tiene esa sensación de que su madre es muy hermosa y una calidez hacia ella que no recordaba le insista a contestar.

 

— Si, uhm… hace unos meces atrás. ¿Mamá? —le pregunta notando un cariño demasiado grande hacia ella que antes no percibía.

 

— Eso me parece maravilloso. ¿Si hijo? —le dice levantándose y sacudiéndose las plumas de la almohada de la falda Versache.

 

— Uhm, tu... quiero decir, Isaac y yo... —mira a Isaac y el beta lo mira a él sin saber como decir eso.

 

— Oh cielo, no te preocupes por esto podemos remplazar los muebles y el colchón, pero siempre nos gustó Isaac, tan buen chico, siempre ayudando a su padre —la madre acomoda un rizo en la cabeza del beta y este le mira recordando el gesto amoroso de su propia madre—. Siempre pensamos que era una lástima que dejaras de ser su amigo... Ahora veo porqué, pero eso no importa. ¿Almorzaran aquí? Los vecinos nuevos y otras familias vendrán para una barbacoa de bienvenida —la mujer les mira atenta y comprensiva esperando que le respondan.

 

— Uh, no creo señora Whittemore, tengo... tenemos que volver a la mansión Hale, con Jackson y arreglar algunas cosas —se aclara la voz y vuelve a mirar a su beta.

 

— Oh, está bien, coman antes de que se les enfrié —dice ella y sale campante por la puerta que en su parte interna esta toda rasguñada.

 

— No puedo creer esto... ¿Estás bien? —pegunta Isaac y Jackson vuelve lentamente la mirada hacia el.

 

— Crees que... —Isaac asiente rápidamente con ese expresionismo en sus ojos— Ok, tendré que acostumbrarme... —su amigo mira su plato y ve los crepes como si fueran alienígenas— Son crepes, Isaac. Son muy suaves y sabrosas... —inquiere.

 

— ¿Siempre comes esto? —prueba el dulce de chocolate con el dedo.

 

— En el desayuno sí, son mis favoritas… ¡Dios! ¿Mi cuarto es un campo de batalla acaso? —miró algo asqueado al chico a su lado mientras se metía una crepa entera a la boca y con los dedos.

 

— Sip, nos olvidamos de la luna llena Jay y bueno hemos... —respondió recordando con detalle la noche anterior y lo salvaje que fue.

 

— ¿Dormido juntos? Sí, eso es irrefutable. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome Lydia? —le preguntó con el tenedor y el cuchillo en las manos dispuesto a cortar un pedazo de su crepa.

 

— Solo tiene este día por delante y después... supongo que dormirá. La verdad no tengo idea de cómo lo tome... ¿Tu, qué piensas? Digo, ¿volverás con ella? —Jackson mira los ojos de Isaac y no puede siquiera cavilar el hecho de separarse de él, se recarga en su hombro e Isaac deja un beso en su frente al no obtener respuesta.

 

— No sé... tengo demasiado gravado lo que paso con Lydia. ¡Dios! Era abrazante mi amor por ella, tanto que... y ahora, todo eso fue remplazado por un miedo amurallado en el terror de que me pase lo mismo, no sabes como fue ver y sentir todo... sin poder decir palabra, sin poder negarme, excluido de las decisiones sobre mi mismo... —murmuró acurrucándose en el beta que lo tenia ya rodeado con su brazos.

 

— En realidad no puedo imaginar peor prisión que la mente misma... —Jackson se levantó de su pecho y lo miró, sus ojos se movían por todo su rostro buscando entender todo eso que les pasaba, todos esos sentimientos que los llevaban a estar así de unidos.

 

— Recuerdo cuando Scott me advirtió de cómo era ser un lobo, los peligros, las personas que tratarían de cazarme y como un tonto no escuche, incluso cuando él no sabia que tanto de este nuevo mundo nos acecharía... —dice Jackson y Lahey lo mira y recorre su rostro con la yema de su dedos por donde ve unas leves pecas en el pómulo derecho del beta y no se guarda la pregunta.

 

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber sido mordido? —su voz es parcial, exclusiva para los oídos de Jackson, porque él no se arrepiente, eso es mejor de lo que el vivía con su padre.

 

— No, ver la cosas como lobo es increíble. Toda la desesperación de ser el mejor dejo de importar, mi obstinación, el ser un completo imbécil todo el tiempo dejo de ser importante, un gran peso se esfumó y ahora que el lazo de Lydia sobre mi dejo de estar, todo es más claro y en realidad puedo apreciar qué es importante. Además de que no estaré nunca más solo como me sentía, gracias a ti... —corta un pedazo de su desayuno y su crepa está fría pero aún dulce.

 

— Pienso y siento igual... —le besa la mejilla y Jackson le sonríe por un acto tan afable de su compañero, pero mientras toma un sorbo de café en su primer desayuno en la cama con la persona que quiere, teme irremediablemente el poder que un alfa prendado de Jackson podría hacer, sintiendo que no podrá hacer nada al momento en que los separen por lo que suspira dentro de su café sin que el otro beta lo note.

 

 

Entra a su casa aún con la cabeza demasiado embotada del avión y de lo que su hijo le dijo -Stiles, su hiperactivo descendiente- cargando los bolsos de ambos en su hombro. Aún no puede creer que al salir a buscar a Stiles lo vio en un círculo de cenizas, con una cabeza de lobo disecada y luego simplemente vio como la tierra se lo tragaba en un relampagueo, todo eso fue demasiado para él sin duda. Miró la fotografía de su mujer en el muro mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, las paredes beige solo decían de su casa que faltaba el toque de esa mujer a la cual había amado tanto y le recordaban en momentos como este cuanto le hacía falta su consejo.

 

Recorre con su mano el vidrio que lo separaba de la imagen en la pared. Nota recién ahora como los ojos de Stiles son los mismos que los de su difunta esposa, redondos y con las pestañas tan largas que uno podía colgarse de ellas. Retiró la mirada sin darse cuenta de que esos lunares en su rostro son los mismos que los de su hijo. Todo volvió a mezclarse abrumadoramente pensando en dónde estaría, si durmiendo arriba en su habitación o no, si estaría con Derek Hale en la casa que habían empezado a construir juntos.

 

Sentándose pesadamente en la mesa del comedor entendió muchas de las cosas que pasaban en ese pueblo y que él no había podido resolver o saber qué demonios había pasado dejando casos completamente inconclusos. Hundió su mano en su corto pelo, con los ojos abiertos pensando en que su hijo ahora era el novio de ese tipo tan grande y con barba. El aliento se le escapó, tenía una leve impresión y deseaba en su interior solo estar exagerando pero esos dos ahora, de ahora en más... Stiles no era para nada gay y Derek jamás había demostrado serlo en lo más mínimo. La intriga que lo dejó apoyado en la silla lo hizo mirar el techo, demostrando con su mirada que se preguntaba si esto tenía algún tiempo, tal vez hubieran pistas en el cuarto de Stiles… con una palmada en la mesa se levantó y se dirigió allí, en el camino vio una botella de leche que de seguro el malcriado de su hijo dejó al irse de vacaciones y que luego obligaría a beberse por descuidado.

 

Al entrar solo vio la cama desecha, ropa en el piso, la ventana abierta y eso le pareció raro, pero la cerró. Miró los libros de la secundaria y se percató de que él aún estaba en la secundaria y que aún tenía dieciséis años, demasiado joven para emparejarse con nadie o irse a vivir con dicho individuo. Percatándose de que él es el padre responsable y que tiene que ponerle límites a esa relación al menos hasta que Stiles cumpla los dieciocho, porque duda mucho que pueda ponerle el cinturón de castidad y decencia a su hijo más de un año y Dios, solo espera que nos sea demasiado tarde. Hurgan sin cuidado entre los libros ve un libro de licantropía y se da cuenta de que no es solo uno sino unos veinte debajo de la cama desparramados, todos subrayados, resaltados con marcador, leídos y descartados. Sentado en el piso mira uno por uno, lee los párrafos que Stiles cuidadosamente subrayó y otros que estaban en latín y en ellos estaban pequeñas hojas con las traducciones en las páginas que su hijo creyó importantes. Se siente perdido, algo desahuciado pero es un hecho que los lobos existen y algunos bichos más según esas anotaciones de las cuales hubiera querido no saber nada.

 

 

Derek estaba furioso golpeando la puerta de los Whittemore con el puño cerrado y toda la mala leche que podría tener. Además de no haber desayunado porque Lydia rompió sus cadenas y la puerta de su remodelada casa en el momento que supo que los otros dos no estaban en ella y solo habían dejado una escueta nota de su paradero. 

 

No quiso dejar a Stiles en la casa, él cual solo se paralizo al verla medio trasformada en un monstruo deforme y completamente ida, pudo sentir la puñalada helada que le recorrió en medio de su propio pecho, pero tuvo que dejarlo con Scott y Allison para ir a buscar a esos dos irresponsables que no saben estarse quietos o con las manos en los bolsillos.

 

Fue la madre de Jackson la que abrió la puerta, pero en ese segundo los vio bajar por las escaleras colocándose unas camisetas y simplemente entró a la casa con todo el cabreo del mundo. Tomó a Isaac por la oreja y le dio un jalón sin soltarle, acercándose a él para gritarle a gusto en pleno rostro.

 

 

— ¡Que sea la última vez que le pones las manos encima a Jackson! ¡Me escuchaste y la última vez que sales de la casa dejado una notita como una nena de primaria! ¡¡Me escuchas!! —gruñó casi gritó y el chico solo se agarraba de su muñeca para que aflojara el agarre de su lóbulo.

 

— ¡Derek! ¡Que haces suéltalo! Él no me manipuló ni nada... es algo que... —la madre de Jackson miraba sorprendida toda la escena y como su hijo trataba de defender a su pareja, algo en ella le dijo que ella debería haber reaccionado así con su hijo, pero la imagen de Derek Hale poniéndole un limite al muchacho la dejó obnubilada tocándose las perlas del cuello.

 

— ¡Me importa un comino si fue consentido o no, Jackson! Tú eres tan culpable como él. Les advertí de esto, tuve que dejar a Stiles solo en la casa por ustedes. ¡Estamos todos bajo circunstancias agravantes como para que me estén dando más problemas! —Derek tiró de la oreja del beta tratando de sacarlo de la casa y Jackson lo seguía como perrito tratando de convencerlo de que lo suelte— Señora Whittemore lamento todo esto, no volverá a pasar, me llevaré a este idiota ahora... —le dijo en un tono más calmado pero igual de tajante.

 

— Señor Hale... —la madre de Jackson intervino y lo hizo soltar al chico reprendido poniéndolo en brazos de su hijo que lo reviso atentamente, antes de hablar y los dos betas ya temían que Derek hiciera algo descabellado— Entiendo su reparo por la situación, pero como vera a mi marido y a mi nos agrada Isaac, es un buen chico y entiendo que usted debe pensar lo mismo al dejarlo vivir en su casa y haciéndose cargo de su situación actual, pero debe de actuar más calmo, es importante que no sea tan duro con los chicos por quererse así... —la mujer captó la atención del alpha porque su mirada solo se perdió un poco con la voz pausada de la mujer.

 

— Señora Whittemore no es que sea o no buen chico, me desobedeció, se marchó sin decir nada en medio de la noche. Sea por Jackson o no, él es responsable de su hijo ahora más que antes cuando me enteré de su relación… solo que para mi es importante mantener la disciplina en mi casa, por más de una razón. No es de mi interés faltarle el respeto a usted o separarles, lo veo imposible y es alentador que usted o su esposo lo tomen de forma tan serena, pero en mi casa se tendrá que ajustar a mis reglas mientras viva bajo mi techo —se cruzó de brazos y la mujer sonrió, los betas no entendían una palabra. ¿Los estaba felicitando tácitamente o solo estaba siendo cordial con su madre y luego los mataría por separado?

 

— Me recuerda a mi padre señor Hale, a pesar de su corta edad respeto que es importante para todo joven tener reglas y principios tan firmes, puede llevarse al joven aunque creo que mi hijo le seguirá, espero que la reprimenda solo sea verbal, ¿de acuerdo? —la mujer no apartaba la mirada y Derek sopesó la fortaleza de esa mujer asintiendo, el lobo miró a ambos betas y ambos retrocedieron un paso a la vez.

 

— Junten sus cosas, los espero en el auto. Señora Whittemore un placer hablar con usted —Derek sonrió mostrando una galantería y unos modales que dejaron a los jóvenes lobos boquiabiertos y la mujer le respondió de igual modo mientras él se retiraba de la casa.

 

— Niños no se queden allí, apúrense que el señor Hale los esta esperando... —su madre los empujaba escaleras arriba y Jackson en un latido impulso que no quiso guardarse, se dio media vuelta y abrazó a su madre con efusividad.

 

 

Lydia al fin dormía, era extraña su calma. Stiles acomodó un mechón de su cabello color cereza y la miró un rato más antes de dejarla descansar. Estaba perturbado por lo que le costó tranquilizarla, por la manera en que lucia gruesas lágrimas en sus redondeadas mejillas, moretones por las cadenas sobre sus tobillos y muñecas, el cansancio fatídico de su joven rostro. Le dolía ver así a su amiga, su primer amor adolescente destrozado en esa cama metálica, todo por el maldito de Peter que no la mordió una vez sino dos, sabiendo que eso la mataría de igual modo.

 

Nada podía frenar su odio hacia ese hombre, que sabiendo el poder que tenía lo utilizaba a su antojo. Dos días sufriendo era más que suficiente, por eso limpio su mente, por eso fue él quien detuvo a Allison y sus flechas para detener a la pelirroja, uso la luz de su magia para calmarla para borrar de su mente su tormento por unas horas, que por más que lo mereciera, por más que Scott le contara todo lo que había pasado mientras lo hacía. Ahora ella dormía al fin y cuando despertara recordaría todo y la culpa la devoraría nuevamente y él no era nadie como para frenar eso, era lo justo, era pagar con sangre el arrebato que tuvo una y otra vez sobre Jackson.

 

Suspiró bajando las escaleras pues no quería eso para Lydia. Se detuvo a los pies de la misma y escuchó a lo lejos la suplica de Allison para que Scott dejara de huirle, ese era otro problema que él no podía solucionar, otro conflicto al que él solo podía prestar un oído y un hombro y esperar que encontraran la respuesta por sí mismos. 

 

Solo quería ver volver a Derek por ese camino, notó la tierra frente a la casa, notó como parecía un terreno baldío sin un mínimo de vida y deseo llenarlo de verde, de flores, de tontas piedras decorativas y un buzón con forma de casita blanca solo para recalcar la felicidad que tenía en el cuerpo solo por ser parte de Derek.

 

Tomó su mano izquierda con la otra e hizo girar el anillo en su dedo, allí frente a la ventana, suspirando porque el hombre del que ahora su corazón dependía para latir volviera, era demasiado pronto para separarse, siquiera un segundo, pero fue larga la transición, fue largo el camino hasta ese momento que espera que Derek vuelva a casa, a su lado, con Lydia recuperándose escaleras arriba, con Scott y Allison peleando en la cocina y con algún lobo maníaco tras sus cuellos… No quería pensar en Isaac y Jackson, eso era algo que aún no entendía, más conociendo a Jackson, aunque Isaac seguía siendo un misterio para él, debía admitir que le preocupaba ese chico más de lo que debería.


	17. Defendiendo lo propio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias al beteador alex! esta recién estrenadito para este fic!! XD disfrutad de ese capitulo besos!

Capitulo 17

 

La discusión que de repente presencia es realmente inexplicable, por lo que tiene que acercarse mientras Derek le grita a Issac el porqué del problema en que se ha metido, mientras le devuelve en contestación que no hay ningún problema, que exagera, al igual que al igual que Jackson murmura molesto con los dientes apretados diciendo que ha sido completamente voluntario borrar de sus vidas la continua soledad que sentían ambos, pero las palabras que cortan el aire son “terminaras muriendo de tristeza” y “no hay tiempo de entrenar a Jackson para que se resista a los a los encantos que despliega un alfa y eso es justo lo que Lydia hará con él, luego de eso el puede ver claramente como el rostro de Issac cambia, no solo como esas palabras le lastiman, sino como lo acepta con resignación y el rostro de su amado Derek cambia entendiendo de que ya lo sabía, ya lo temía y aun así no lo lamentaba, su mirada es derrotada por más que Jackson este refutando que no será así, que el jamás podría volver con Lydia después de lo sucedido, pero Derek solo le mira duramente, reforzando su postura.

 

No hay mas palabras en ese espacio reducido en que se ha trasformado la entrada de la casa, su alpha los manda a su habitación y que no salgan de allí hasta que les llame, es Issac quien lleva a Jackson tomándole suavemente de la mano, el no puede creer el gesto de ninguno de los dos porque Jackson en respuesta se abrasa fuertemente a el mientras suben juntos a la planta alta y el solo puede boquear incrédulo hasta que desaparecen por las escaleras. La mano de Derek en su cuello lo hace voltear, esta por preguntar, esta por pedir extensas explicaciones de los afectos que se están entregando esos dos pero en una caricia efímera que le trasmite toda la preocupación que siente el alpha por eso dos, lo calla, sin decir una sola palabra, sus rostros se juntan y nota que Derek esta frente a un dilema muy grande

El sabe muy por encima de ello, de lo que Lydia hizo y no sabe a quién ayudar primero, se abrazan un segundo, un segundo en que el al fin puede ordenar sus pensamientos, solo en su corazón se da cuenta de que o destierra a Lydia y los tres lobos siguen viviendo pero por separado o simplemente Lanhey muere de tristeza por perder a su compañero con la joven alpha. Frota sus manos por la ancha espalda y sobre la chaqueta de cuero que es más suave de lo que recordaba, tratando de confortar a su alpha, pero tuerce el ceño al notar el cambio completo en el.

 

El aroma enérgico del alpha lo envuelve y él se pierde un poco de los problemas ajenos para meterse de lleno en su relación con el lobo líder en esa caótica manada, no es que su adolescente mente no pueda centrarse mejor en los problemas actuales pero conoce bien ese aroma y la respiración se le hace más pesada y un tanto complicada.

 

\- Así que... primer día, oficialmente juntos-juntos... ¿No?- bromea porque él es así y porque no le apetece hablar de nada mas, cuando los problemas lleguen de frente les harán frente unidos, porque por eso mismo están juntos, después de todo en las buenas y en las malas...

 

\- Si... una lástima no pasarlo en la cama...- lo levanta en un solo movimiento de los bordes de la capucha y en los ojos de ese hombre solo ve un claro deseo de devorarlo....

\- ¿Te acuerdas de que no soy caperucita verdad?-

\- Uhmm.... con eso ojos tan grandes fácilmente podrías ser tú el lobo.- el comentario le descoloco, era el primer semi alago a su fisonomía que recibía y en ese momento Derek lo levanto de la cintura, lo llevo a cuestas, frente a frente y en el aire hasta la cocina, solo por sentarlo en la mesa de la cocina mientras pateaba una silla para apartarla del camino.

\- Si yo fuera caperucita no creo que me acercaría tanto a ti ya que me comerías entero de un bocado... en el primer encuentro...- Derek recorrió su cuello con la punta de su nariz causando un escalofrió demasiado excitante que le recorrió por completo.

\- Podría tomarme mi tiempo, un solo bocado no es muy entretenido....- la vos baja lo hizo empujar al alpha, este lo miro alzando sus cejas sin entenderlo, pero basto ver el real rubor en su compañero, como para ver que simplemente la cocina era muy pública para él y mas con tantas personas en la casa.

\- ¿Dame un respiro si? Fue una mañana agitada ¿Sabes?- Derek mostró una sonrisa muy grande perdiéndolo en el acto, se le acerco mas sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos con clara intenciones hipnóticas y roso su nariz con la suya.

\- ¿No sé si pueda darte un respiro, pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo, no crees?- solo la mirada de Derek recorriéndole la piel del rostro lo hacía encenderse tan deprisa como un fósforo, solo que de esa mirada persuasiva y esa vos o ese pulgar acariciando la parte baja de su espalda le decían que seguramente el acuerdo no lo beneficiaria del todo.

 

\- Dios, Derek...- suspiro cerrando los ojos y dejándose besar con apremio, el corazón danzaba en su pecho y ya tenía todo su cuerpo pegado al de él como para decir algo semi coherente o recordar que era lo que hacía minutos antes...

 

 

El color volvía al cuerpo de la joven alpha, Scott retiro algo de sudor de su frente con un paño húmedo y fresco, la chica ni se inmuto pero se notaba que sus labios volvían a ser rosados y su cabello menos opaco, todo en ella volvía a tomar fuerza como la seductora aura que siempre estaba con ella, fuera a donde fuera, se pregunto qué habría pasado si Alison no hubiera vuelto a hablarle después de que descubriera que él era un hombre lobo o si él se hubiera alejado de ella al saber que su padre trato de matarlo la noche anterior, miro por la ventana, el sol seguía levantándose miro su reloj y eran las doce del medio día ya, no había desayunado y se pregunto a sí mismo si debería preparar el almuerzo, se escucho como la puerta se abrió y se cerro, los gritos de Derek y de Issac junto con los de Jackson, recordó que su amigo estaba en un lio bastante grande por la decisión que Lydia tomo y el aun no había podido hablarle de lo ocurrido con Jackson.

 

Intento enfocar su mente sacudiendo su cabellera con ambas manos y volvió a mirar por la ventana, no estaba solo en todo eso, pero aun sentía la gran carga de solucionar todos esos problemas él solo.

 

Volver a la casa vacía solo le dolía mas, las lagrimas se le caían sintiéndose débil y cualquier espejo le devolvía la imagen de la otra Alison, tratando de tomar el control, de salir de su cuerpo, insultándola, retándola, obligándola con duras palabras a ponerse en pie y matar a todos sus amigos, sin importarle que hayan inocentes de por medio, no quería enloquecer, no como su tía Kate lo hizo, no sabiendo que le prendió fuego a la casa Hale con niños pequeños dentro, con humanos imposibilitados de escapar, no quería ser esa maníaca homicida y no sabía cómo lograrlo sin que la mordieran sin pasar la trasformación de humano a lobo, en su cabeza por debajo de los insultos de la fría mujer que le mira desde el otro lado de los espejos es la única solución la única pacifica a llevar a cabo.

 

La imagen de su padre con la manos cálidas en su hombro la saco un poco de su ensoñación pensó que solo era otro espejismo de la hiriente Alison, de su otro yo, pero cuando volteo pudo ver a su padre allí parado junto a ella, con la mirada triste pero dura, lo único que quería era abrazarlo pues era lo único que le quedaba, su abuelo había desaparecido con la locura de ser un lobo y salvarse de su enfermedad, su madre había muerto y ya no estaba segura de que si había sido como le dijeron.

 

\- Papa...- lo enfrento, sola pero alzo la cabeza a pesar de que no soportaba mas esa inmensa carga, ella no era una líder, Scott lo era y a él podía seguirle a donde fuera.

\- Lo siento hija, de verdad, pero debes entender que te volverás loca si no enfrentas esto cuanto antes, es la carga del primogénito y jamás quise que llegara antes de tiempo pero no hay otro camino....- ,,,,,, intento persuadirla, el había visto a su hermana mutar, cambiar y ser despreciada por la comunidad para ser la siguiente líder, pero eso no paso con su hija apenas entro a la montaña sumergiendose en las cuevas que enterraban todos los secretos del mundo supernatural, toda la comunidad de cazadores la percibieron inmediatamente como su líder, todos le rindieron una reverencia sin siquiera preguntarse quién era o de que rama de los Argent pertenecía.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡No lo haré!, ¡No seré ese monstruo papa!- su padre se irgue y ella intenta ser desafiante, mantener la frente en alto mientras la completa frialdad inundaba el rostro del hombre que la crio.

\- ¡¿Pero prefieres unirte de lleno a Scott verdad?! ¡El es un monstruo!- reclamo.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Él nunca lastimo a nadie! Tía Kate... ¡Ella era un monstruo!- y su padre la tomo por el brazo sacudiéndola hundiendo su mano en su pequeño brazo para acercarla y darle una sacudida.

\- ¡No hables así de ella!... fuera lo que fuese que hizo, aun así se merece tu respeto Alison, perteneces a esta familia y el llamado de tu sangre es más importante que cualquier muchacho, humano o no, volveremos a la montaña... debes empezar con tu entrenamiento...- el tiro de ella y solo recibió oposición tirando de él en sentido contrario.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡déjame! ¡No iré, no volveré, están todos locos! ¡Jamás seré su líder! ¡Antes obligare a Derek a morderme!- el rasante sonido de una cachetada en su mejilla dejo su corazón en su garganta, apenas si pudo levantar la mirada para corroborar que había sido su padre el ejecutor de dicho acto.

\- Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así... tienes suerte de que no dejara a otros el venir a por ti, incluso si nos demoramos mas en volver... eso es lo que harán Alison, ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué Scott y todos los demás mueran el día de hoy? Porque no permitirán que lobo alguno este tan cerca de ti como yo lo he permitido...- el miedo invadió su mirada cristalizándola y no hubo nada que pudiera contener el frio que penetro su piel con esas palabras.

\- No...- fue la escueta respuesta, solo de pensarlo... todo pensamiento sobre ella misma desapareció, pensando solo en el bienestar y seguridad de la manada, como en Scott siendo asesinado por esos cazadores... por su culpa.

\- Alison, eres muy joven... créeme lo sé, pero no puedo perderte ahora... eres lo único que me queda y por tu bien volverás conmigo.- la guio hasta la camioneta verde que estaba frente a la casa, la metió en el automóvil y cuando se sentó junto a ella la escucho murmurar.

\- Tu quieres que sea como ella... como tía Kate... me he visto en el espejo papa, crecer para ser un ser tan despreciable solo por el gozo de matar... jamás había sido mi idea de tener esta vida.- su padre entendía su aflicción pero solo había un camino para ayudarla.

\- No hija, lo que aprenderás allí es justamente a no serlo, veras que no solo matamos lobos y aprenderás a hundir esa parte de ti lo más profundo que puedas y destruirlo antes de que te destruya a ti...- las palabras serenas que le brindo con esperanza llamo la atención de la chica haciendo que se concentrara en el perfil de su padre que encendió el motor del auto y pudo ver en Alison como lo contemplaba estupefacta por lo que él le había dicho.

 

 

Como buena era su costumbre Scott volvió a interrumpir a los recién vinculados, Derek dio un fuerte gruñido que retumbo en la cocina mientras Stiles se escabullía de ella completamente conmocionado y colocándose las prendas en el lugar correcto, el beta se disculpo unas cuarenta veces atajándose del alpha que lo amenazaba fuertemente, pero después de que lo dejaran solo allí, decidió mantener la cabeza ocupada con el almuerzo y no en como Stiles estaba medio desnudo con Derek sobre él, trago fuertemente intentando digerir el asunto que aun se le dificultaba, busco entre los armarios alguna cacerola, se le antojaba mucho un plato de espagueti, mucha salsa con carne y mucho queso, con el agua en el fuego solo le quedo buscar los otros ingredientes y por más que tratara volvía a sentir a Alison lejos de él, en el momento que una mano le toco el hombro y vio los amables ojos de Issac es que pudo soltar el aire y consigo su aflicción.

 

Era mudo su consuelo y mínimo su contacto pero fue suficiente para él, se escuchaba a Jackson discutir con Derek en la sala y a Stiles tratando de mediar las cosas y encontrar un punto en el que pudieran acordar algo, pero se escuchaba bastante difícil de hacer, juntos se pusieron a cocinar, pusieron la mesa para todos e incluso un aire de normalidad invadió la casa con el olor a comida.

 

De un modo u otro terminaron sentados en la mesa, Derek a la cabeza con Stiles a su izquierda, Scott a su derecha y Jackson e Issac uno enfrente del otro, fue silenciosa la comida por solo unos minutos hasta que a Stiles de repente algo le dio cuerda. Decirlo de ese modo es a razón de que de repente empezó a hablar a toda máquina, sobre su tía, sobre la casona sobre el monte en Wisconsin, sobre un primo humano que se unió a una manada en Escocia y allí la atención absoluta de Derek estaba sobre él y el chico empezaba a disfrutar mucho de su atención cuando hablaba solamente.

 

Les contó sobre de Ren, de su tía y de lo que ella estudiaba desde hacía muchos años atrás, de las ciudades perdidas, de los tipos de manadas y ya todos le prestaron atención, por un segundo creyó estar dando algún tipo de lección o algo parecido porque tantas miradas en su persona era extraño a su corta edad, les contó de la manada de los Raía y de los Maxdrio, de sus características y de donde provenían, también les hablo de los Erverfias a los que pertenecían, la más inofensiva de las ramas de lobos a su parecer, pero Derek no estuvo de acuerdo en eso.

 

Todos tuvieron preguntas y Derek respondió la mayoría de ellas, más que nada de historias que le contaron su padres de niño, ahora era Stiles el que escuchaba atento, porque ahora le carcomía otro tipo de curiosidad y esa era la curiosidad afectiva que tenia por el lobo, deseaba saber cómo eran sus padres o su hermana, como había vivido su niñez y si había nacido allí mismo en Bacon Hills o se mudo allí.

 

En el momento que vio oportuno preguntar el teléfono de Scott sonó, todos callaron y miraron al moreno que miraba su celular, era la madre de Scott que acababa de salir de su turno doble y le pedía pasar a buscarla porque sus ojos se le cerraban de sueño, Scott miro a Derek y este asintió, pero debían pasar por su casa y traerla a la mansión, sola podrían utilizarla en su contra, Scott cubrió el auricular y pregunto de que estaba hablando, Derek le miro fijo impasible y reforzó sus palabras.

 

\- Scott, si el o los intrusos detectan tu olor en tu madre lo cual es más que posible, la capturaran y harán lo que fuera para atraerte, reclutare o matarte, ¿entiendes? solo vuelve lo más pronto posible, ¿Ok?- Derek luce preocupado y Stiles siente un escalofrió que Derek percibe y se vuelve a el de inmediato tomándole la mano con la que sostiene el tenedor.

\- ¿Pueden hacer eso con mi padre también?- Derek había olvidado por completo al padre de Stiles y que aun no se presentaba con él, dejo la servilleta en la mesa pensando que hacer.

\- Ok, creo que no hay mejor momento para hacer las cosas que ahora mismo, Issac, Jackson, ustedes se quedaran aquí no salgan de la casa, iré con Stiles a buscar a mi suegro, Jackson no entres al cuarto de Lydia y en lo posible enciérrate en el de Issac para evitar problemas si despierta... será mejor que nos demos prisa.- Scott ya había salido a la sala a responderle a su madre y acatar la orden de Derek cuando el alpha se levantaba de la mesa pesadamente.

\- ¿No despertara hoy... o si?- pregunto atemorizado de repente el beta...- la mirada de Derek se fijo en el niño que tenía en frente y lo sopeso porque a pesar de todo seguían siendo unos niños, todos ellos...

\- Hay una posibilidad, pero recuerda que es más peligroso que estés afuera de estas paredes Jackson por ningún motivo salgas, corras o hullas de ella, porque podría ser peor... Issac, estas a cargo.- Lanhey asintió en silencio tomando la mano de su beta por sobre la mesa en el segundo que se hallaron solos en la cocina.

 

Sin saberlo habían dado el primer movimiento para ser cazados, separados y en diferentes direcciones, ahora era el turno de los Raía moverse por el tablero, la ninfa dio un salto lejos de su manada dejando encadenados a los dos gemelos a un árbol, como perros abandonados, mientras que los otros tres acecharían directamente al más grande, Aliah podía percibir cierto interés de Samil en aquel moreno con buena musculatura y eso quería verlo bien de cerca, su sirviente nunca tenía interés por otros alphas, tal vez podría verle engendrar de una vez, hacía años que había perdido la esperanza de emparejarlo debido a su edad, aunque con treinta y cuatro años el lo veía más apetecible que antes.

 

La risa retorcida fue lo único que escucho a lo lejos de su primo pero no le importo ni siquiera le importo dejar a los gemelos atados en medio del bosque y solos, estaban sin comer hacia semanas, ni que decir de probar gota de agua, su debilidad les impediría escapar o librarse de las cadenas.

 

Scott parado en la puerta de su casa vigilando hacia todos lados, esculcando el aire y tratando de escuchar todo a una manzana de distancia con todos sus sentidos al filo del cuchillo espero y apresuro a su madre que no entendía a que se debía tal mudanza, pero debido a la condición de su hijo y las palabras un lobo desconocido les acechaba no dijo nada y solo le hizo caso, tomando sus cosas tan rápido como podía para pasar unos días en la casa Hale, prácticamente su hijo de dieciséis años la empujaba a su destartalado auto con una valija y dos bolsos repletos de cosas, solo por un momento su hijo pareció no prestarle atención y fue cuando ese chico pelirrojo le saludo cordialmente.

 

Solo no pudo dejar de mirarlo, un escueto 'Hola' a menos de diez metros de él, a pleno día, ese chico no estaba ocultando su aroma o su presencia, solo le sonrió tímido y con su mano extendida en el aire lo saludo como si no estuviera en territorio ajeno, pero el chico estaba tirando una bolsa negra a la basura, al no obtener respuesta de el bajo con la mirada marrón clavada en el, baja la suya tímidamente hundiéndose en sus hombros y el beta líder achico los ojos, no podía percibir ninguna amenaza de ese chico que sin duda era mayor que él.

 

Cerro el auto con llave con su madre dentro para acercarse a él, predispuesto a sacarlo de su territorio a patadas si era necesario, pero aun no sabía lo que era beta, alpha u omega... era arriesgado acercarse o confiarse por su apariencia, tenía un aspecto demasiado delicado para ser un lobo peligroso, debe de admitir que la atracción ante ese ser fue inmediata pero apretó los dedos de los pies para mantener la firmeza de su persona.

 

\- Hola.- musito esperando algo más que una respuesta.

\- ¡Hola!... ¿Vives al lado? ¿No?- Scott torció su mirada, miro su casa de refilón y volvió hacia el chico.

\- Si... ¿tu?... no te había visto antes...- el cabello color grana le robo su atención junto con una amplia sonrisa blanca.

\- No... Bueno si, acabo de mudarme con mis padres y...- de repente y sin previo aviso una mujer sale de la casa de al lado llamándolo Teivil, el chico se voltea a verla y le contesta tranquilamente.- Lo siento debo irme hay muchas cosas que desempacar aun...- está poniendo la tapa al bote de basura, a punto de marcharse cuando Scott le toma de la muñeca y lo atrae hasta el por sobre el bote de basura.

\- Quien eres y que quieres en mi territorio.- cortante y directo le muestra su identidad al desconocido que le mira a los ojos con cara de asustado pero eso Scott no se lo traga, el olor a sangre seca está impregnado en su piel desde hace meses y no podrá engañarle.

\- ¿Eres un beta? ¡Qué asco! ¡Suéltame!- el alpha tira de su muñeca pero no puede zafarse, tomando aire y exaltado mira el agarre que se vuelve más firme para volver a los dorados ojos de ese beta, más preocupado de lo normal porque no es posible que un beta tenga esa fuerza.

\- Habla o te arrancare el brazo ahora mismo....- le vocifera, los ojos dorados destellas frialdad y ferocidad para con el extraño que pretendió en engañarlo.

\- Calla basurilla, eres la mugre de mis zapatos y no tengo que decirte nada mas, ahora suéltame o desgarrare a tu madre en un santiamén frente a tus ojos....- Scott escucha a su madre que le grita desde el interior del auto preguntándole que es lo que está sucediendo y vuelve al lobo frente a él.

\- Ni se te ocurra acercarte.- la muñeca del alpha cruje al romperse y el grito del mismo se escucha por toda la calle.- Aléjate de mi territorio, vete antes de que te mate o mi manada te destroce, te lo advierto... ninguno de nosotros es lo que parece...- Scott le suelta y sin ningún tipo de recaudo le da la espalda y se sube a su auto con su madre, dispuesto a alejarla de allí.

\- Maldito engendro asqueroso.... pagaras por esto.- gruño desfigurando su rostro angelical en lo que de verdad es, aun parado en medio de la calle, mientras sus huesos resuenan al volver a su lugar en dolorosos sonidos.

 

El beta pero también un líder al hablar de la manada con ese tono tomando decisiones por sobre ellos, no estaba seguro de ello pero estaba seguro que él era el alpha de esa manada incluso su fuerza se notaba superior a la de él, no podía dejar de apretar los dientes y molerlos entre sí causando un rechinido del cual su madre postiza se quejaba entre preguntas y la falta de ellas por su mutismo, 

Scott apretó el acelerador con la queja de su madre solo tenía que volver a la casa y comunicarle esto a Derek solo debía volver lo más rápido posible solo que la idea de que Alison estaba sola en su casa, de que si la podían rastrear a su madre la posibilidad era más grande con ella, lo desvió de su camino, acelero la carcacha de su madre y esta protesto aun mas pero ahora mismo no podía decirle todo lo que implicaba ser lo que era.

 

Cuando estaciono el camaro en la entrada de la casa del sheriff, Stiles prácticamente salto del vehículo, tuvo que seguirlo rápidamente para poder tenerlo cerca y que nadie pudiera arrebatárselo, desde que habían salido había sentido como si le observaran, tenía los ojos de alguien justo en su nuca, intenso, casi electrizante, era la sensación que le habían enseñado a detectar cuando aún era un joven beta, solo para protegerse de los alphas, pero lo descarto solo porque el ya no era un beta, ahora era el doble de fuerte, ahora el tenia el mando.

 

\- ¡Papa! ¡¿Papa estas aquí?!- grito desesperado recorriendo la planta baja notando los bolsos en la cocina.

\- ¿Stiles? - Dijo el sheriff que se había dormido en la cama de su hijo y bajo las escaleras al escuchar los nada delicados pasos de su hijo.

\- ¡Papa! ¡Hey! Sabes... tenemos que irnos, ya, a lo de Derek... apúrate.- no explico nada solo tiro de su camisa hacia la cocina y el no entendió nada hasta que vio a Hale en la sala y su cara de pocos amigos apareció sin poder evitarlo.

\- Stiles, cálmate no iré a ningún lado.... señor Hale, no es una sorpresa tenerlo aquí.- Ok Derek no había tenido oportunidad de pensar una situación así o como enfrentarla.

\- Señor Stillinski... hola, eh... yo... puedo explicarlo, pero será mejor que nos vayamos ahora....- trato de ser impasible ante esa mirada escrutadora, pero era bastante difícil con los recuerdos de Stiles tan frescos de esa mañana.

\- No iré a ningún lado, y tú te vas a tu cuarto que hablare contigo después de aclarar algunas cositas con este tipejo.- el sheriff pico con su dedo anular el pecho de Derek y Stiles trato de interponerse pero ninguno de los dos lo dejaron.

\- Stiles no irá a ningún lado que no sea mi mansión sheriff y le ofrezco mi casa de buena gana por el afecto que tiene su hijo por usted.- esa insinuación de mal habido que imprimió el padre de Stiles con su dedo le hizo hervir la sangre y su cara de piedra.

\- Tu no vas a decirme que afecto tiene mi hijo por mí y me rehusó a ir a ningún lado, no sé que le habrás dicho a mi hijo pero de aquí no se mueve, me pistes bien descarriado.- Derek gruño y sus ojos se pusieron rojos, Stiles no paraba de boquear porque la conversación trascurrirá más rápido de lo que parecía, ver a su alpha manifestándose frente a su padre y el rostro perplejo de su padre ante eso no le dejo más que abrir su bocota.

\- ¡Pues te guste o no ya me case papa!- la mirada de ambos hombres voltean a él y su acto reflejo es mostrarle el anillo que tenía en su dedo como una chica recién comprometida por lo cual lo bajo inmediatamente y se rasco la cabeza.

\- ¡Que le hiciste a mi hijo! ¡Pervertido! ¡Solo tiene dieciséis años!- se lanzo sobre Derek y el alpha lo empujo haciendo que el sheriff chocara contra la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¡Yo no le hice nada!...- Derek se pensó mejor eso y decidió que era mejor explicarse.- Stiles y yo somos una pareja ahora tendrá que aceptar eso, si soy un lobo y si esto no tiene arreglo alguno, ya está hecho, pero tenemos problemas más grandes ahora y preferiría sacarlo de en medio del campo de batalla...- el sheriff que no entendía nada y su hijo lo ayudaba a incorporarse no pudo evitar mirar a los ojos que habían pertenecido a los de su mujer antes que a su hijo.

\- Papa... no es la mejor manera de decirlo, pero no tenemos tiempo ahora... y otros lobos entraron a este territorio y querrán sangre, no hablaran no mediaran nada papa... es cuestión de poder y no se detendrán con nada, cualquiera que esté relacionado con nosotros será presa de sus deseos, por eso te pido que no objetes y vengas conmigo... hablaremos en la mansión... ¿sí?- hablar con el corazón era uno de sus dones siempre lo había tenido y el sheriff distinguió la preocupación que el siempre había tenido por cuidar a los que quería.

\- De acuerdo pero iré en mi auto no me subiré a esa patraña de camaro, y no quiero que este tipo me dirija la palabra...- Stiles rodó los ojos y suspiro mirando a su alpha que son su vos se había calmado a pesar del mal trato de su padre.

 

La energía entre los tres era chocante y desagradable y Stiles se sentía victima de ello por lo que no notaron a los tres sujetos sentados sobre el capo del auto de Derek, solo cuando el alpha se detuvo en seco, y ambos Stillinski chocaron con el muro que era su cuerpo y miraron sobre su hombro pudieron ver a los dos jóvenes y al sujeto que media como dos metros, con su barba espesa y la mirada fija en Derek.

 

\- ¿Pero qué sucede...?- protesto seriamente con ambos puños en su cintura hacia las personas que se reían sádicos frente a ellos.

\- Es un buen espécimen... grande, buena proporción ósea.- adjudico Aliah bajándose del auto y colocándose a un lado de Ravana que miraba a Derek escrutándolo.

\- No lo sé, se ve desprolijo y sucio, pero si a Samil le gusta que se lo quede, al menos se ve fuerte. Le dará buenos hijos....- la chica se limpio las manos una con otra y paso su brazo sobre el otro joven.

\- Samil... es todo tuyo.- el hombre de barba negra y ojos celestes brillantes dio dos pasos hacia delante y Stiles retrocedió lo mismo empujando a su padre detrás de él pero al notar que Derek no se movió, se dio cuenta de que de quien hablaban era Derek y no el.

\- ¿Derek?... ¡Derek!-

\- ¡Oye niño, no interfieras! ¿Eres un humano no? Si te estás quietito no te destriparemos.... ¿entendiste?- Ravana sonrió y una sombra negra agrieto su joven rostro mostrando la maldad que la cernía con la mirada envuelta en un ardiente rojo y el corazón de Stiles martillo con miedo solo por esa mirada.- Derek!- grito desesperado incluso el sheriff lo llamo pero el alpha no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos claros y la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo imposibilitándolo para moverse.

\- Stiles corre...- apenas se escucho de entre los dientes del alpha.

\- ¿Derek?...- el miedo le recorre mientras aquel hombre se acercaba mas y mas a su pareja, el sheriff descolocado trato de sacar su arma y apuntarle pero el joven muchacho le hizo una seña con su dedo y desistió.

\- Stiles que está pasando...- y con el labio temblando por lo que percibe de su lobo y la situación aprieta los dientes y pega un grito con la mano de su padre sobre su brazo.

\- ¡QUIENES SON USTEDES!- grita desesperado, una carcajada de ambos chicos le hace hervir la sangre mientras son sabe como alejar a ese sujeto de Derek.

\- Los Raía niño... si sabes algo de nosotros será mejor que des un paso al costado.- la superioridad con la que dice esas palabras y la oscuridad en su vos le eriza la piel de inmediato, su padre lo sostiene de los hombros cuando ve a el hombre alto acariciar el rostro de Hale.

\- Stiles será mejor irnos...- murmura petrificado en parte por el aura negra que puede ver detrás de esas personas y el instinto solo le dicta sacar a su hijo de allí.

\- ¡NO SIN DEREK!- en un impulso alza su mano y la enredadera muerta del costado de su casa se quiebra en miles de pedazos que se lanzan sobre aquel hombre como flechas, clavándose en su piel espinas secas en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡¡Samil!!- espetan sorprendidos, y el sheriff suelta a su hijo al verle con esa luz sobre el cuerpo como cuando lo vio desaparecer frente a la casa de su hermana.

\- ¡¡Nadie tocara a mi alpha!!- es el grito trémulo que impacta en los otros dos lobos repeliendo los violentamente contra el camaro que se gana una fuerte abolladura.

\- El será mío... - son las palabras secas y completamente inglesas de la boca del hombre alto.

\- Ni en tus sueños dejare que le pongas la mano encima...- gruño, literalmente Stiles gruño como solía escucharlo de Derek, su caninos crecieron y su mirada plateada brillo incandescente, el chico abrió sus brazos ante el lobo que salto sobre él.

 

Varios objetos de la casa salieron disparados por los cristales de la casa formando a sus espaldas una lluvia de diminutos diamantes que nunca cayeron al suelo y en un movimiento fugaz en un balbuceo arcaico, envolvieron de repente a Derek como un escudo brillante, escobas, cuchillos y cacerolas acudieron a Stiles impactando repetidas veces contra aquel lobo alejándolo de su alpha, logrando que los vidrios implantaran una distancia más grande ya que Derek no podía mover un musculo, el gruñido de los otros alphas se escucharon rodeándole y Stiles no dejaría que se llevaran a Derek.

 

El surrealismo era grande cuando vio como su hijo giraba sobre un remolino de polvo de veinte centímetros y con todos eso objetos se defendía en plena tarde de los que parecían ser demonios salidos del mismísimo infierno, retrocedió cuando vio a la niña de quince años lanzarse sobre él con las garras blancas y largas salidas de su dedos ni siquiera pudo sacar el arma de su funda cuando su vieja heladera la estrello contra el pino cercano, trago perplejo con el miedo calándole los huesos y lo desconocido pegando le en pleno rostro, solo el grito de Stiles se escucho tajante.

\- ¡Pá sube al camaro ahora mismo!- dos fuertes impactos y miles de cosas volando a su alrededor le dejaron espacio para obedecer con las venas latiéndole fuertemente en la garganta.

 

Cuando el silencio del cubículo lo envolvió y miro hacia afuera aquel mundo paranormal se presento frente a él como un sueño, solo que no veía ni a Derek ni a su hijo y empezó a mirar en todas direcciones, solo vio el rostro ensangrentado de la adolescente salir de entre los restos de su refrigerador, mirándole con odio, dientes afuera de su boca como un animal, el cabello oscureciéndose como la brea y las heridas cerrándose como una fantasía esotérica.

Solo cuando la puerta del conductor se abrió vio como Stiles empujaba a Derek al asiento trasero consciente pero aun petrificado y entraba en el auto, en el segundo que encendió el auto todo cayó al piso haciendo el ruido necesario para llamarle la atención, su hijo juraba repetidamente y él en otra ocasión de hubiera llamado la atención pero solo pidió por salir de allí desesperadamente, en el segundo que el motor rugió la adolescente rompió el vidrio con la mano desnuda tomándolo por la chaqueta y mordiendo su cuello, lo último que recuerda que escucho el grito desesperado de su hijo, casi en llanto cuando se desmayo por el fuerte sangrado, con el acelerador pegado al piso del coche desaparecieron de allí.

Su mirada estaba turbia pero el aire olía bien, el cuerpo le dolía pero seguía siendo un buen día luego de varias horas de sueño, seguida atada y con sus mancuernas ennegreciéndole la piel aunque no le importaba, un mechón de pelo cobrizo y enrulado la hizo sentir como ella misma, se enderezo en la cama y rompió la cadenas sin esfuerzo, el sonido seguramente se escucho en toda la casa pero no le importo, tomo un poco de su pelo y lo sintió enmarañado, en la habitación vacía noto a lo lejos una mochila que le pertenecía pero que dejo de usar porque estaba fuera de moda junto a una mesa con agua y las inyecciones que debieron de haberle administrado todo ese tiempo.

 

Sin problema alguno rompió los grilletes de su tobillos con los dedos desnudos, dejo caer las cadenas y camino por la habitación hacia la mochila conde encontró ropa y lo necesario para arreglarse, no le tomo mucho vestirse y en ese segundo en que se acomodo bien la falda Issac entro apresurado a la habitación con la ballesta en las manos apuntándole.

 

\- Lydia vuelve a la cama y deja que te amarre... Derek volverá en cualquier momento y podrás pedirle a el ser liberada...- sentencio lo más solemne que pudo sin dejar de apuntarle con las flechan que contenían la capsula de gas de acónito.

\- Oh por dios, cálmate ¿Ok? No me quite los brazaletes solo me arreglare el pelo me maquillare y listo... dios como extrañaba esto... más tarde me daré un baño... oh dio como deseo un baño de inmersión con mis burbujas.- la alpha ni se inmuto y eso le causo temor, con el compacto en la mano a punto de aplicarse la máscara en las ojeras de los días anteriores lo miro y suspiro cansada.- Issac no tengas miedo no tengo intención de hacerte daño o a Jackson... sé que está en la casa y el aire huele endemoniadamente bien por su causa pero me quedare aquí hasta que Derek o Scott digan lo contrario solo cierra cuando salgas.- Issac retrocedió pero no se fiaba y Lydia con su cansancio en un cerrar y abrir de ojos le dio un empujón fuera acercándose lo suficiente para poner su palma sobre su pecho y lanzarlo fuera del cuarto para cerrar la puerta en el segundo siguiente, Issac miro la puerta por un largo rato incrédulo de esa actitud tan superficial después de los días que había pasado.

 

Issac se dio cuenta de que él no tenía ni una posibilidad contra Lydia si quisiera interponerse entre ella y Jackson derrotado se levanto pesadamente del piso, y camino tres puertas mas allá por el pasillo entrando a su habitación, Jackson se lanzo a su brazos cuando se dio la vuelta, apretándolo como si fuera lo único para él.

 

\- ¡Se despertó! ¡Se despertó debemos irnos, Issac!- dijo apresurado pálido y sudoroso por el miedo que sentía.

\- No ella se quedara en su cuarto, y nosotros no debemos salir con los intrusos fuera de esta casa...- lo tomo del rostro y lo beso entre cortadamente y con culpa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mirándolo extrañándole el sabor agrio de esos besos.

\- no eres mío... no puedo reclamarte, solo estamos juntos y nada mas... - se sentía débil, impotente como cuando su padre vivía, como cuando lo encerraba a la fuerza en ese refrigerador en el sótano bajo un candado.

\- No...- murmuro colgándose de su cuello.- Siempre fuiste mi amigo, se que te abandone cuando me hice popular lo sé, quede atrapado en todo eso pero no quiero estar sin ti nunca mas... - se aferra a él como si le robaran el aire con lo que le hace sentir su compañero.

\- Solo desearía poder guardarte, guardarme, solo poder estar contigo Jay... - ya no soportaba la pena que le causaba el estar a solo un paso de perderlo con Lydia cerca pisándole los talones, incapaz de siquiera ver los movimientos de la chica en tamaña velocidad.

\- No quiero estar con Lydia, no si puedo perderte...- los dos se sostuvieron el uno al otro en un dolor que no saben cómo manejar, el inminente peligro fuera y dentro de esas puertas acechándolos como presas, débiles a pesar de su naturaleza, en ese momento se juraron quererse siempre incluso si se separaban en algún momento de sus vidas.

 

Sentada en su cama no sabía si sentir pena furia o celos, podía escuchar a Jackson con claridad al igual que a Issac, ella sabía bien que las paredes eran a prueba de sonidos, Derek se había tardado el doble en construir las paredes de las habitaciones con el propósito de dar intimidad a cada habitante de ese lugar, pero aun así podía oler a Jackson a través de las paredes dobles y podía escuchar a ambos betas, sus palabras y su aflicción por su causa era notoria.

 

Se sentía una mierda, no quería lastimar mas a Jackson pero su mente y cuerpo como el lobo en ella buscaban un camino seguro para cortejarlo como si tuviera derecho, acomodaba su falda amarilla y los lunares blancos de su chaleco rojo tratando de no escuchar sus besos, de no escuchar como rodaban por sus mejillas las lagrimas y como el aire se les escapaba de los pulmones por los espasmos dolorosos, el miedo mezclado con la frustración y el amor que sentían uno por el otro, se sentía una intrusa y sentía como Issac sobraba en esa relación.

 

Miro en la mochila y en ella su libro de cálculos lo tomo por la idea simple de hacer algo mientras esperaba al líder de la manada, y entre sus hojas encontró la letra de Issac con anotaciones sobre el libro que traducían juntos, recordó lo aplicado que era y como buscaba ser notado por su nuevo tutor, muchas veces incluso antes de entrar en ese mundo de lobos y cazadores siempre le dio pena, lo encontraba atractivo sí, con su altura y su pálida tristeza, recordó los moretones, recordó cómo pese a su tamaño sabia como desaparecer entre la gente y meterse en algún rincón, una vez lo vio llorando en los vestidores cuando estaba buscando a Jackson años atrás.

 

Alzo su mirada y supo que el si merecía el cariño de Jackson, incluso más que ella, escucho a lo lejos el rechinido de la cama en el cuarto donde se encontraban ambos y la irracionalidad de ir a matar a Issac le recorrió con furia, se detuvo al ras de la puerta, la congoja aun estaba allí, y escucho el rosar de las telas y claramente podía ver en su mente como se abrazaban intentando consolarse uno al otro y casi se golpea ella misma por ese arranque.

 

Camino en círculos lo mas silenciosa que pudo acercándose a la ventana, tratando de mantener a raya al animal en su interior... hasta que vio al camaro gris acercarse a toda velocidad y torpe mente entre los arboles por un camino que no es el común, apoyo sus manos en el vidrio y observo como el camaro estaba abollado y tenía varios vidrios rotos, solo al ver a Stiles manejando pegado al volante con desesperación decidió salir de allí y averiguar qué demonios había pasando...


	18. Retorno al hogar, al fin una mansda de Erverfias completa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beteado por alex!

En un soplido estaba frente al vehículo, esplendida con su cabello enrulado y radiante, Stiles clavo los frenos solo por el susto de verla como si nada frente a él, pero en realidad fue Lydia que con sus manos en el capo que lo detuvo, la chica ágilmente abrió la puerta del acompañante y saco al padre de Stiles que la miro mareado sin comprender que hacia esa chica allí, con la mano derecha en el cuello deteniendo la hemorragia de la herida, le ardía, como si hubiera sido quemado con algún pedazo de hierro en vez de mordido, apenas si podía poner dos paso frente a él o pronunciar palabra cuando la pequeña pelirroja lo llevo dentro de la casa Hale.

 

Stiles para ese momento trataba de mover el estúpido asiento hacia atrás lo suficiente para sacar a Derek de ahí, no le respondía a sus palabras... estaba duro como una estatua, mirando el techo del auto sin siquiera parpadear o respirar con normalidad, su cuerpo rígido no le facilitaba las cosas mientras tiraba de el, el sonido de un auto lo alerto y saco la cabeza del camaro para ver quién era el que se acercaba.

 

El aliento le volvió al cuerpo y las lagrimas recorrieron su rostro sin que se diera cuenta, era Scott el que detenía el auto a su lado saliendo a su encuentro, soltó su nombre con la garganta apretada y el frio en la espalda del miedo que había sentido quince minutos atrás, Issac y Jackson miraban atentos lo que pasaba sin entender, sin saber porque Derek no salía del auto o porque no se le escuchaba en absoluto.

 

\- Scott -

 

\- ¡¿Stiles... que paso?! ¿Donde está Derek...!- el beta líder lo tomo por los hombros y Stiles miro sin poder responderle hacia el interior del auto, viendo solo la rodilla derecha de alpha sobresaliendo del coche.

 

El beta no se midió, ni lo pensó y arranco el asiento delantero del auto, sacando a Derek en brazos incómodamente porque su cuerpo permanencia rígido como una tabla, su madre empujo a Stiles hacia la casa tratando de confortar al chico que jamás había visto llorar enfrente de otros pero este solo podía mirar a Derek, siendo indiferente a sus palabras de aliento.

 

\- ¡Enfermera McCall!, ¿El sheriff esta herido adentro! ¿Tiene usted su maletín?- pregunto Lydia rosando con su hombro a Jackson sin poder evitarlo del todo.

 

\- ¡Oh dios! ¡Sí! - la mujer corrió dentro de la casa con sus maletas al hombro aun y el maletín de primeros auxilios en la mano.- Lydia no volteo para ver a Jackson y Issac tomados de las manos usando toda su determinación y auto control para no reventar de celos, el joven beta se aferro a Issac con pavor al sentirla a solo unos centímetros de él, Issac abraso a su pareja de forma protectora pero la loba parecía más interesada en lo que Stiles tenía que decir.

 

\- Stiles... ¡Stiles...!- la pelirroja los sacudió hasta que la acuosa mirada se fijo en ella.- ¡Qué demonios paso!- pregunto sin que Scott pudiera mover demasiado a Derek que estaba paralizado y tieso de pies a cabeza.

 

\- Los Raía... la manada de alphas... ellos vinieron por nosotros, uno de ellos quería a Derek, para sí mismo, los detuve... no se... como los detuve... yo solo, no podía permitir que se lo llevaran, mi papa... son como nosotros, excepto uno, pero no son adultos... eran tres y yo solo reaccione... tenía que … no podía dejar a Derek yo no...- Lydia lo abrazo, lo envolvió en su brazos y miro a Scott por sobre su hombro.

 

\- Yo... me tope con otro... Era pelirrojo y esta con su padres... o eso creo.- menciono Scott y todos los lobos y Stiles le miraron espantados, mientras trataba de mantener en pie a Derek pero este se caía de lado.

 

\- ¿Son cuatro?- dijo perplejo el beta del Derek.

 

\- ¿Cuatro?- murmuro Jackson

 

\- Stiles, ¿Como sabes de qué manada son?- pregunto la pelirroja sin entender esa parte.

 

\- Mi tía me cometo sobre ello... son tres ramas, los Raías solo reclutan Alphas, no soportan los rangos inferiores de lobos, betas y omegas solo los matan por gusto... ¿Están oliendo eso? Es asqueroso, huele muy raro también ¡Que es ese olor, DEMONIOS!...- Stiles se queja tapándose la nariz asqueado y los lobos se miran entre sí sin notarlo nada en el aire.

 

\- Que es lo que hueles Stiles...- pregunta Issac intrigado, con Jackson pegado a su espalda como una segunda piel.

 

\- Es... como hierro, sangre y piel... no sé, ¿Lagrimas y Dolor? Frio? En serio no pueden oler. No sé, no se manejar esto que me trasmite Derek...- Stiles mira la mirada rígida de su alpha y se da cuenta de que es lo que Derek esta oliendo y no puede hacer nada al respecto solo trasmitirle sus sensaciones a él.

 

\- Por donde...- pregunta de nuevo el beta.

 

\- Hacia allá....- señala al norte detrás de la casa.

 

\- Issac, Jackson, lleven a Derek adentro, busquen en los libros que es lo que le está pasando, Lydia... ¿Puedo contar... contigo?- Scott la mira fijamente y la pelirroja asiente seriamente mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- Marca el perímetro, defiende al casa, nadie entra, nadie sale, estas a cargo hasta que vuelva...- la chica se muerde el labio, sintiendo a Jackson en su nuca y el olor a miedo rodeando su cuerpo, pero respira hondo sin que nadie lo note y mete a todos en la casa quedándose ella fuera de la misma para hacer lo que le pidió el beta líder.

 

Scott y Stiles corren en dirección norte por donde el olor se hace mas fuerte, pero Stiles solo desea estar junto a Derek y descubrir que le pasa, aun así no puede dejar de ignorar ese olor en el aire o como Derek confía en el con esto, dándole la capacidad de esas sensaciones, ese picazón en las manos por detener el sufrimiento que siente en la nuca, es intenso y tiene un tiempo concentrarse en la persona que lo lleva dentro para no perder el rastro.

 

Pasan una hora corriendo en esa dirección hasta que su amigo se detiene de repente y mira a un lado entre los matorrales, Scott se trasforma, garras, dientes y pelo por doquier, gruñendo en señal de advertencia a lo que el otro percibe pero nada paso, de repente el bosque estaba en silencio absoluto y solo se podía percibir unas leves respiraciones, los amigos se miraron y avanzaron hacia el matorral, Stiles golpeo el hombro de Scott y vio que le señalaba una cadena enredada en lo alto de un árbol flaco.

 

El beta decidió dar un salto por sobre el matorral y vio que en la base de ese mismo árbol había un agujero de tierra, como una madriguera y en el dos cuerpos, apenas vestidos.

 

\- ¡Stiles!- lo llamo y se acerco cuando el torpe de su amigo atravesó como pudo el arbusto seco y cayó en el agujero junto a él resbalando en el borde húmedo del agujero.

 

\- ¡Demonios!... wow que eso...- dijo sujetándose del hombro del lobo para levantarse del barro.

 

\- Son lobos pero... algo anda mal...- estira su mano para tocar el hombro desnudo y nota e hueso salido, el cuerpo se estremece y todo apesta a miedo envuelto en un terror frio y punzante que le hace taparse la nariz.

 

\- Dios como pueden vivir así, oliendo todas las emociones...- apesta como carne podrida...- con el puño envuelto en su chándal se tapa la nariz al hablar.

 

\- Tu conexión con Derek es más directa de lo que imagine...- Scott da un paso más cerca y la piel fría y las ropas sucias le hacen desear alejarse espero sin embargo respira hondo y se concentra en trasmitir seguridad, confort en su aroma, toca algo metálico repentinamente y se da cuenta en el mismo segundo que un gemido indefenso de cachorro Silva en el aire.

 

\- Que es eso...- Stiles curioso estira el cuello para ver sobre la mata de pelo que tiene su amigo en la cabeza.

 

\- Son grilletes... demonios...- no lo piensa más y tira de uno de ellos que se queja lastimoso y rompe el grillete con los dedos en dos pedazos, sin detenerse a mirar al cachorro tira del otro y repite la operación.

 

\- Scott...- Stiles mira a los jóvenes que tiemplan bajo su mirada.

 

\- Que.- solo cuando les suelta le metal de siete quilos que los apresaba es que mira a los dos lobeznos.

 

\- Son gemelos...- los miran por un segundo, uno abrazado al otro, lloriqueando, con el rostro golpeado y sucio, el pelo medio largo y enredado, los magullones en toda su piel y el negro morado en el cuello por esos pesados grilletes, pero es el temblor visible lo que les parte el alma.

 

\- Hey... quisiera preguntarles el nombre pero será mejor que nos vayamos juntos a la casa antes de que los alphas vuelvan...- los ojos cristalinos que permanecían cerrados fuertemente se abren ante las palabras serena y amables del lobo frente a ellos.

 

\- Ustedes...- la vos esta gastada y rota y Stiles puede sentir el dolor en el tono de vos pequeño.

 

\- ¿No son Raía?- termina el gemelo de la derecha.

 

\- No somos... Somos... ¿Stiles que se suponía que somos?- le dice frunciendo el ceño y su cara de niño notándose más cuando los rasgos de lobo se desvanecen al mirar a su amigo.

 

\- ¡Erverfias, Scott! tienes que recordar ese tipo de cosas.- Scott tuerce su rostro aun sin captar bien esa palabra y vuelve a los gemelos cuando las miradas se llenas de luz.

 

\- ¡Erverfias, oh... mi dios...!- ambos chicos saltan sobre el beta y Stiles mira a todos lados con vergüenza ajena y casi riéndose de su amigo, pero la risa se le corta al sentir el punzante escalofrió y la oscuridad cayendo sobre ellos., una oscuridad que amenazaba con atraparles y supo que debían salir de allí ahora mismo.

 

\- Scott levanta, ¡Muévanse no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo!- refuerza empujando del agujero a los dos chicos y de su amigo.

 

\- ¿Pero qué pasa?- lo mira y Scott tiene a un gemelo colgado de cada uno de sus brazos.

 

\- Tengo que ocultar nuestro olor....- piensa en vos alta girando sobre sí mismo sin saber que está buscando, mira una piedra negra entre las ramas y en un impulso arranca de uno de los gemelos un retaso de tela de lo que podría ser anteriormente una camiseta.- Colócate aquí... necesito hacer un espejismo...- y mira en todas direcciones buscando el norte y arranca un mechón del pelo de Scott de un jalón.

 

\- ¡AAAUUUHHH! ¿¡Stiles?! ¿Qué haces? estas actuando muy raro.- dice cuando Stiles hace un circulo con su pie en el mismo hueco donde están parados y una imagen de espejo se abre detrás de su amigo y el puede mirarse directamente a los ojos desde arriba y a los gemelos que encontraron encadenados en el agujero de donde salieron, pero él está enfrente de sí y eso no es posible.

 

\- ¡Scott, Scott, te estoy hablando! ¡Tenemos que irnos, ahora!- tira de él y toma el brazo de uno de esos muchachos intentando que le sigan.

 

\- ¿Qué es eso?- señala a su reflejo que no se mueve con él, sino que parce hablar con los gemelos ausentes de ellos mismos, y puede sentir en los brazos de los verdaderos gemelo que aun están a su lado un leve temblor demostrando lo muy asustados que estaban de lo que ven frente a ellos.

 

\- Es solo un reflejo, te lo explicare luego ¿Ok? Solo mueve tu culo, ¡YA!- es el grito que pega para que volteen a verle, el gemelo mira al que se queda atrás al ser arrastrado por Stiles pero sin fuerzas de oponerse.

 

Les toma más de una hora llegar a la casa, Scott tuvo que cargar sobre su espalda a unos de los gemelos cuando desfalleció de hambre, el otro no quería separarse demasiado pero Stiles logro llevarlo a paso ligero.

 

 

Lydia aun estaba rodeando la casa, escuchando a lo lejos esperando que volvieran sus amigos, pero no había notado lo quejumbroso que es Jackson cuando no quiere hacer algo y Issac es demasiado tierno haciendo todo lo posible por calmarlo, pero solo ha pasado un hora desde que Scott y Stiles se marcharon, Derek sigue estando como una piedra sobre el sillón, el sheriff no está mejor ya que se ha desmayado por la falta de sangre pero la enfermera McCall esta atendiéndolo lo mejor que puede.

 

No es que no le importe pero el olor de esa mordida le preocupa, está en una rama sobre un árbol monitoreando el entorno que marco, arruinando su lindo vestido, tratando de ignorar la fragancia erótica que percibe de la casa, solo que alguien mas está vigilando y es cuando salta de su puesto de vigilancia para tomar de sorpresa a un intruso el cual está dispuesto a destripar cuando ve a Érica debajo de su garras.

 

 

\- ¿¿Érica??- la rubia le sonríe maliciosa cuando unos enormes brazos la levantan repentinamente.

 

\- Hola Lydia, ¿Cómo te está yendo?- la roja boca se ensancha mientras Boyd se la saca de encima.

 

\- Hola, Boyd.- saluda Lydia sin quejarse del fuerte agarre y antes de que el chico responda socarrón, un golpe en la ingle lo deja tirado.

 

\- Que demonios...- Érica se lanza sobre ella y de un revés de su mano izquierda es repelida por la alpha, sus ojos rojos se destellan y los dos betas la miran inquietos, arrastrándose por el piso alejándose de su presencia.

 

\- Sera mejor que se comporten... betas.- esta por sentirse superior a esos dos cuando la vos que se cuela entre los arboles la hace voltear y se topa con el hombre al que debe todo eso.

 

\- Oh... niños, niños... deben ser mas condescendientes... mi quería alpha no es ningún presa...- la vos dulce pero llena de veneno le hiela la sangre y la llena de ira, si no fuera por él, si no fuera por ese hombre, todo lo que ha pasado todo lo que ha sufrido y hecho a Jackson no hubiera pasado.

 

\- Peter... ¿Qué haces aquí...?- gruñe transformada mientras los dos betas se ocultan detrás de el fantasma de su pesadillas.

 

\- Bueno en realidad, vengo a ofrecerme solemnemente al líder de la manada para ser el segundo al mando en su floreciente pack, se que se emparejo... bueno todo el bosque se entero y creo que es muy propicio... quiero tratar asuntos de policía licantropa, es largo de explicar... no quiero aburrirte, asique llama a Derek.- le dice riéndose de la chica pero esta tira su cabello hacia atrás y se cruza de brazos.

 

\- ¿Que pasa Peter? ¿Tienes miedo?- se dirige a él con un puchero burlón, el alpha la mira de arriba abajo notando la impertinencia de la pelirroja intentando reprimir su instinto de arrancarle la cabeza.. pues lo siento mucho ahora Derek esta ocupado con cosas mas importantes- se limpia la falda coquetamente sin prestarles atención.

 

\- En serio...¿Que es lo que tu sabes...?- pregunta y los betas se inquietan.

 

\- Nada del otro mundo, pero tengo que notificarte que el puesto de segundo al mando ya está tomado.- la chica se mira las uñas mientras afila su audición en entorno a la casa y todo sigue estando como debe sin intrusos a los cuales temerles.

 

\- Oh, cariño... creo que Derek sabrá que soy mejor segundo al mando que una alpha recién nacida como tu...- la chica levanta la mirada casi molesta pero luego suelta una leve sonrisa sarcástica.

 

\- No tengo tiempo para esto, estoy siguiendo órdenes y será mejor que se marchen antes de que los lastime.- dice marchándose a la casa sin prestarles atención.

 

\- Tú no puedes con todos nosotros.- Érica espeta agresivamente dispuesta a poner sus manos sobre Lydia Martin y Boyd gruñe apoyándola. Pero la pelirroja se voltea trasformada y ambos betas se asustan retrocediendo en el acto detrás de su alpha.

 

\- ¡Váyanse...!- advierte en un gruñido, colmillos afuera, mirada en llamas entre sus risos.

 

\- Si eres la segunda al mando debes saber que tengo información, datos de otra manada que podría matarnos a todos...- la loba sonríe con sus caninos por fuera.

 

\- Te refieres... ¿A los Raía? Si lo sabemos... y no te necesitamos...- se marcha agitando su cabeza para retraer la trasformación, pero la vos de ese hombre la retiene nuevamente.

 

\- Lo sabias... pues tendrás que aceptar mi ayuda, querida niña, debo hablar con Derek para que me acepte y a mis nuevos betas o...- dio dos pasos al frente y lidia le observa por sobre su hombro.

 

\- O que...- refuta ya enfadada.

 

\- O los Raía sabrán cómo aprovecharse de un alfa convertido... Derek es susceptible a otros alphas si se ven atraídos por él, bueno mi sobrino es todo un espécimen, pero dejando ese tema aparte, los Raía solo se emparejan con otros alphas y los toman a la fuerza.- Lydia voltea completamente dejando su trasformación atrás, concentrándose en el tono neutro de Peter.- El no nació alpha como yo... o fue mordido convirtiéndose en un alpha... como tu... el nació beta, está en su sangre y no podrá defenderse si el caso se diese.- Lydia aprieta los labios al entender el porqué Derek se encuentra a sí, su mente se mueve rápido uniendo todo lo que dijo Stiles al llegar a la casa. Pero solo tiene una pregunta antes de mover sus cartas... 

 

\- Y como se supone que un alpha acepte a otro en su manada con betas a cargo...- ladea su cabeza mostrando su lado estudiantil, instando la necesidad de otros a instruirla.

 

\- Bueno, somos lobos... una mordida es más que suficiente... si eres la segunda la mando... márcanos y seremos una linda familia, pequeña...- sonríe sabiendo que la podrá dominarla más tarde porque fue él quien la mordió y la convirtió, con ella de su lado podrá someter más fácilmente a Derek convirtiéndose en el líder de la manada, una manada bien numerosa que le dará mucho poder para protegerse de los Raía.

 

\- Ok, pero no ahora, tengo que mostrarte algo....- la chica camina directo a la casa seguida de los lobos... que desconfían de ella, excepto Peter que la cree lo suficientemente tonta para dejarlos invadir el pequeño territorio que marco.

 

Su mente está alerta, veloz como siempre lo ha sido y solo debe distraerlos con los tres problema que tiene dentro de esas paredes, sacarle información mientras el trata de ganársela con halagos, ganando tiempo suficiente para mover por el tablero al rey de picas, Scott.

 

Stiles y Scott, llegan exhaustos el olor que alertaba a Stiles se aleja en dirección a los reflejos que dejo caminado por el bosque, apenas entran por la puerta de la cocina, Jackson y la enfermera McCall preguntan qué diablos paso y quiénes son esos muchachos, Lydia no deja hablar a Scott y él lo agradece, sin pensar que la chica está jugando sus cartas, la pelirroja ordena a Issac y Jackson llevar a los heridos al cuarto de huéspedes, la enfermera McCall los sigue de cerca escaleras arriba, sin preguntar demasiado por el miedo que tiene a las respuestas.

 

Solo cuando el alboroto parece despejarse ven a Érica, Boyd y Peter con los pies sobre la mesa de la cocina saludándoles con una sonrisa.

 

\- ¡Qué demonios!- espeta Scott que sin dudas está a punto de sacar a Peter a patadas de la casa cuando Lydia le detiene.

 

\- ¡Hey! tranquilo niño.- Scott abrió los ojos incrédulo, mas cuando lo trata de esa manera tan irrespetuosa cuando ella es la primera en poner sobre la mesa los modales con los rangos y posiciones en la manada.

 

\- Peter tiene información y quiere unirse a la manda, creo que es lo mejor, a Derek no le gustara pero hablare con él.-

 

\- ¿Estás loca?- grita como siempre Stiles con ambas manos apuntando al desquiciado.- ¡¡Es Peter Hale!!! El enfermo que casi te mata, que te mordió y te volvió loca, ¡¡El bastardo que te mordió no una sino dos veces Lydia!!- se le acerca apartando a Scott del camino intentando hacer entrar en razón. Con su vos chillando en oídos de todos.

 

\- Cállate.- y por inercia Stiles se calla faltándole el aire, porque es lo que tiene por costumbre cuando ella se dirige a él.- Tengo que decirte que el sabe lo que le pasa a Derek...- y todos voltean a Peter.

 

\- ¿Es eso cierto?- pronuncia Scott.

 

\- ¡No mientas! o se te caerá...- le dice Stiles y todos lo toman como una acotación típica de él pero lo dice muy enserio y hará que se le caiga si miente.

\- Así es, estará paralizado hasta que el alpha que lo eligió lo tome.- los ojos de el beta líder y Stiles se abren como dos platos y el humano niega enfrascado en su posición.

 

\- ¡Jamás!- Peter lo mira de arriba a abajo escándalo cuando el gritó.

 

\- Veo que eres tu el que se unió a él... bien por ti, pero Derek no nació alpha o fue convertido en uno, en su sangre sigue siendo un beta, nació así y es susceptible a los deseos de otro alpha, mas aun si es un Raía que solo se aparean con alphas... pero no te preocupes muchacho, todo tiene solución.- se mira las uñas y las examina sin dar una explicación, Lydia ni pierde su postura la cual Scott carece absolutamente antes de que Stiles golpee la mesa.

 

\- ¡Habla de una vez desgraciado! ¿Qué es, un antídoto? ¿Un hechizo? Tiene que beber sangre, comerse algún órgano de animal, presenciar un sacrificio, que, que, que, que, ¡ya habla!- el hombre se levanta y camina tranquilo hasta Stiles que pierde rápidamente los estribos...

 

\- Ya tranquilízate, dios... ¿Eres hiperactivo no es así? Solo debes...- se acerca a su oído a susurrarle por más que todo el mundo allí pueda oír sus palabras y lo suelta.- Solo debes acelerar su corazón, desbocar lo por unas horas y nadie más podrá jamás hacerle eso de nuevo...- y sigue su camino hasta la puerta, mirando entre los espejuelos al jardín trasero, planeando una escapada rápida por si la tonta niña pelirroja no los acepta en la manada.

 

Stiles explota mentalmente en ese momento entrando en un completo mutismo, sus mejillas se llenan de sangre ruborizándolo y es que se queda sin palabras, pero solo la mano de Scott lo hace tranquilizarse y Lydia que ya hizo su jugada toma a Stiles llevándolo a la sala.

 

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera preocupado por los tres lobos que tiene rodeándole en esa cocina, piensa en los gemelos que encontraron y en el estado en que estaban ademas de su procedencia, en Derek paralizado, en Jackson y Lydia, teniendo en cuenta de que Peter 'el traicionero psicópata' está detrás de él, mete una mano en su bolsillo del chándal que está bastante sucio por inercia o costumbre sintiendo la tierra en el, cuando sus dedos se topan con un papel. El papel huele a Lydia y es reciente su marca en el, por lo que ofrece un jugo a los recién llegados inconscientemente actuando como un anfitrión normal, ninguno de los tres se lo rechaza, hablando de que tendrán que esperar a que Derek despierte para unirse y si escucharan algo de lo que Stiles tiene que hacer para sacarlo de ese estado.

 

Boyd ríe comentando que no veía a Stiles de ese modo y Érica apoya esa idea abrazándose de unos de los brazos del beta de Peter, el no les hace caso y actúa como una sombra igual que en el colegio, solo sale a la sala donde ya no hay nadie, ve Lydia cargando a Derek escaleras arribas con el beta del alpha a su lado.

 

Scott saca el papel de su bolsillo reconociendo la letra de la alpha y mira a la pelirroja que voltea al sentir como Scott la mira, solo con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de su parte es lo que termina la muda conversación entre ellos, el se dirigió a la cocina y cierra la puerta detrás de él, sintiendo el instinto cazador en el, calculando las probabilidades de cada uno de los movimientos que hará, en la nota leyó como era posible aceptar a otros lobos en la manada, y la ventaja de que creen que ella es la segunda al mando y no el.

 

Cuando Stiles ayuda a Lydia a colocar a Derek en su cama, el dolor de verle así aun no le deja pronunciar palabra, sin parpadear con los ojos cristalizados a falta de humedad, la boca cerrada con fuerza y sus manos tiesas, la chica le soba el hombro, es solo mirarla con una sonrisa tierna y comprensiva y ver a la chica de la cual se enamoro una vez, y no a esa que ella insiste en mostrar al mundo, dura y fría.

 

\- Tu puedes tigre...- son las palabras que lo hacen reír antes de que un alboroto se escucha escaleras abajo, golpes, cosas rompiéndose con violencia y varios gruñidos, toda una pelea a la que Stiles pretende ir de inmediato, sabiendo que Scott esta solo allá abajo con Peter.

 

\- Detente.- Lydia lo retiene y a los dos lobos que por el pasillo acudirían por Scott.- Eh! eh! deténganse... todo está bien.- Jackson reacciona de inmediato apartándose de la mano que le sujeto el brazo y colocándose tras Issac.

 

\- ¡Lydia! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso es Peter...!- reclama Stiles desde la puerta con medio cuerpo dentro del cuarto.

 

\- Estas loca, yo voy...- replica Issac, la chica muestra su mirada llena de sangre y los betas retroceden, no así Stiles la mira sin entender.

 

\- Tranquilos, Scott puede con él, es más fuerte que antes, solo los está aceptando en la manda...- le explica.

 

\- ¿Cómo?- dicen los tres al unisonó.

 

\- Si, debe morderlos Derek o el segundo al mando y ellos creían que era yo, por ser una alpha... ahora con Scott dirigiéndonos, con mas miembros en la manada, los Raía no deberían poder con nosotros.- explica pero ninguno de ellos está convencido.

 

\- Lydia yo los enfrente... ¡son muy fuertes!- espeta intentando hacer que la chica escuche razones.

 

\- Stiles, amor... estabas solo con Derek... juntos... todos nosotros, es cuestión de tiempo vencerlos...- la seguridad de la chica asustaba, pero Scott apareció por el final del pasillo y todos ellos fueron hacia él.

 

\- ¡¿¡Que paso?!?- preguntaron los tres y Lydia solo miro.

 

\- En serio chicos, dejemos de hablar al mismo tiempo, me asusta. - Dice Stiles sin poder contenerse.- ¿Scott que paso?- los betas ruedan los ojos y Jackson se da cuenta de que Lydia está entre él y Issac sin mirarle pero da dos pasos y pone a Stiles como barrera entre ellos dos.

 

\- Todo está bien, Peter no se quería dejar morder, Érica y Boyd fueron molestos, defendían a Peter con fuerza pero pude con ellos, ya son parte de la manda... Lydia, bien jugado.- la mira y la toma de la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

 

\- Gracias...- canturrea alegre y salta sobre sus tobillo porque aunque no lo quiera que uno de los lideres te elogie es estimulante para el lobo que lleva dentro poniéndola muy contenta.

 

\- Están...- pregunta Stiles tocándose el cuello y levantado la mirada de la camiseta con sangre de Scott.

 

\- Están desmayados, apenas los mordí cayeron como moscas, creo que trague algo de su sangre...- Scott hace una mueca de asco y todo se ríen.

 

\- Stiles... concéntrate en Derek ¿Ok?, Lydia, Issac y Jackson se que no les gusta pero ocúpense de los gemelos y estén atentos, podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento, yo tengo que hablar con mi madre y ver al sheriff.... dios necesito ayuda Stiles....- y no tiene que decir más ya que Stiles asiente.

 

\- Ya estoy en ello... revivir a mi novio... qué lindo, que bien... ¿Alguien tiene alguna una idea... efectiva?- y los mira a todos porque la verdad no sabe como acelerar el pulso de Derek en realidad Derek se lo acelera a él y todos levantan las manos desligándose de la pregunta, dirigiéndose a sus puestos según Scott ordeno.- Demonios...- se da media vuelta en el pasillo y se mete en el cuarto de Derek cerrando la puerta detrás de él.


	19. Despertando al beta en mi...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BETEADO :D

Capitulo 19 

 

Uno podía pensar que los dieciséis años son difíciles para cualquier adolescente, pero no todos los adolescentes tienen como problema: muerte y persecuciones, pero él cree que está mejor así, mejor que solo y olvidado, no es que su padre no le preste atención es que él sabe que es bastante difícil mantener a un adolescente con un caso cebero de hiperactividad y una mente sobre alimentada, pero ahora, después de mucho vagar por las noches y los días por su cuenta, ahora esta con alguien que le quiere y admitámoslo, el solo no sabe cómo hacer eso.

 

El podría informarse del tema, pero lo que paso entre ellos simplemente paso, era un deseo mutuo y si era sincero el juego previo aun no se una de su habilidades en realidad... no ha tenido tiempo, el solo puede subirse a la cama y mirarlo un rato, mirar las mangas de Derek como caen sobre sus muñecas y con las rodillas sobre el colchón intenta quitarle la chaqueta sin poder lograrlo.

 

Así que solo cruza sobre él y se recuesta a su lado, pero ni siquiera puede mover el brazo de Derek para que le abrace simbólicamente, por lo que se abraza a él cómo puede recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, intentando no ponerse a llorar por como están las cosas. Pero el plan es otro, solo que no sabe muy bien qué hacer...

 

Así que desiste del auto compadecimiento y se sienta en la cama, invocando a sus hormonas alborotadas porque ahora si es que necesita de ellas, recurre a uno de sus pensamientos más fuerte que recuerda de los últimos dos años, una fantasía con Lydia que nunca fallaba y un leve gruñido lo hizo voltear a Derek con una mueca porque el lobo de algún modo supo que estaba pensando en la otra Alpha lo cual de seguro le molesto bastante.

 

Tratando de volver a su concentración previa, la puerta del baño lo distrajo haciéndolo saltar de la cama para encerrarse detrás de ella, estaba más nervioso que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y eso había sido hace solo unas cuantas horas atrás, la noche caía por las ventanas y el aun no podía salir del baño, primero que nada se dio una ducha porque estaba de barro hasta las orejas, y con dos horas corriendo por el bosque, no es que su aspecto fuera demasiado erótico la verdad.

 

No usa siquiera shampoo, solo jabón blanco, recordando como aquel día tan solo con haberse bañado así por el lobo, Derek en un santiamén ya estaba sobre él.

Con la toalla en la cintura, volteo para tomar su ropa y la aparto de su vista por el olor fuerte que tenia y la metió al canasto como si fuera radio activa, notando en un par de giros que no tenia ropa alguna allí, quiso patearse mentalmente por estúpido.

 

Enfrascado en ese último pensamiento salió sin cuidado alguno del cuarto de baño, derecho al placar de dos cuerpos que Derek tenia del otro lado de la habitación, completamente inmerso e sus pensamientos reviso la ropa de su pareja, cualquiera diría que fue descuidado, que no se percato en lo más mínimo lo que sufría Derek solo por olerle de lejos, solo por no mover un dedo en su dirección, el solo pensaba en colocarse algo de ropa interior y una camiseta mientras descifraba como o que método usar para ayudar a su Alpha... 

 

Derek tenia esta sensación de hormigueo en la piel, un desesperante cosquilleo y un ardor en su rostro, como en su manos, solo por el andar desnudo del chico que se pelaba con su ropa nada mas por ser demasiado grande para él, tan solo a uno o dos metros de distancia el no acercarse se le hacía intolerable, pero aun así el olor que desprendía Stiles aun tenía ese toque que desprende la gente joven, muy joven diría el, pero que al mezclarse con su verdadera esencia hacia que una corriente relampagueara por su columna y sus labios se apretaran mas sin ser notados, sin poder hacer nada, solo él percibía la fuerza que empleaba para poder moverse y salir de ese martirio.

 

Todos sus músculos eran una pieza de concreto inmóvil, solo su desesperación por Stiles le desgarraba por dentro, sabiendo que si el chico no se le aproximaba no saldría de ese estado por sí solo, era doloroso si no lo sentía sobre su piel... mientras que el tiempo pasaba más lento para él.

 

El movimiento en la cama lo alerto pero no pudo mover sus ojos siquiera hacia donde el movimiento y esa fragancia le indicaban, solo el estúpido techo estaba en su rango de visión cuando vio asomarse la nariz respingada y unos ojos enormes y preocupados, eso en vez de acelerarlo solo lo calmo, calmo el hormigueo en sus palmas, calmo sus ansias, toda su presencia le dejo respirar un poco más tranquilo.

 

\- Hey Derek... ¿Aun estas ahí, no?- pregunto Stiles acariciando su rostro, preguntándose si le escuchaba y una tranquilidad que le llego a través del aire le dijo que sí.

\- ¿Creo que escuchaste lo que dijo Peter no? No es que me enloquezca prestarle atención ni nada pero... bueno, “no tengo idea de cómo hacer esto”... ¿Sabes? Creo que todas las veces que intimamos... eras el que con tu instinto animal procedía... ¡Créeme lo sentí así, solo estabas sobre mi... y no me malinterpretes, me encanto...!- Stiles sonrió tontamente sonrojándose, cree que ni siquiera se habían podido tomar un minuto para charlar de esto, para decirse como se percibían el uno al otro...- Cada una de esas veces...- rememoro, Stiles mira a un lugar en la habitación pensando en él y eso hace que su olor se torne dulce, atrayente sin que él lo sepa siquiera, pero el chico sonríe tontamente y sonrojado y Derek se muere por hacerle el amor...ahora, ya mismo, de una vez, sin más preludios, esta vez en su cama.

 

\- Todo lo que tengo son un montón imágenes en mi cabeza, solo que no sé qué es lo que te provoca... porque, seamos realistas no tengo nada de provocativo... o de atractivo... ¡Eh! yo me he mirado al espejo y la verdad creo que estoy muy flaco... y tú necesitas anteojos o algo...- Stiles se recuesta sobre el pecho del Alpha haciéndose una bolita junto a el, pero se siente frio y tieso, no nota su respiración en cada latido y le duele.

\- Pienso... que lo único que puedo hacer es imitarte...- susurra abrazándolo más fuertemente intentando trasmitirle algo de calor, armándose de valor para actuar como ha visto que Derek actuá con él, y el cosquilleo le recorre por debajo de la piel perseguida por la vergüenza.

 

Respira hondo al levantarse de repente para poner manos a la obra, toma la camiseta que se le cae de los hombros pero termina enredándose en ella y resbalando de la cama en movimientos erráticos solo para lograr sacar un brazo y agarrarse del acolchado... ni siquiera mira a Derek porque es lo más ridículo que le ha pasado desde hace un tiempo y no sabe que es peor si hacerlo en la escuela o frente a la persona que ama...

 

Suelta el aire con el asesoramiento rasguñandole la nuca y vuelve a subir a la cama, retirando finalmente la condenada tela que no se quería separar de su cuerpo, arrodillado en la cama y con los puños cerrados junto a sus rodillas, da la imagen perfecta del embarazoso momento que le devoraba un poco las entrañas por tamaña estupidez, solo un olor a colonia llama de nuevo la atención del beta asía su Alpha.

 

Notando el exceso de ropa para las intenciones de estimular al extremo Derek y sacarle de ese estado, retira las botas algo desesperado, intentando apartar de su mente el vergonzoso momento, se detiene al darse cuenta que no tiene como sacar la camiseta debido a la chaqueta y de que esta sentado sobre las caderas de Derek; pero este no se inmuta y Stiles no cree que eso funcione, el no tiene una pizca de seducción, sexapil o como se llame, como va a lograr eso... como imitar a un lobo que exuda por todos los rincones una seducción y una sexualidad que le deja sin habla.

 

Sus manos se mueven por el pecho de su novio, marido... su alfa, su conexión con el mundo entero que ha descubierto hace tan poco, desde que lo vio en ese bosque, como recién salido de la ducha y rasurado, parecía un niño cuando lo vio, ahora es un hombre con mas musculatura y mas barba, sus dedos se cuelan por el subiendo por su cuello y clavículas en un vaivén que Derek desearía con todas sus garras poder mirar más detenidamente.

 

Solo alcanza a ver cuando Stiles cae sobre su pecho acurrucándose, algo estremecido, metiendo esa nariz respingona debajo de su oreja y el susurro entrecortado lo afecta de sobremanera, el sonido le llega como una ráfaga sin fuerzas, notado la timidez en el corazón de Stiles y su temor también, el temor a no recuperarlo... por más que se esfuerce, pero ese susurro lleno de amor, con cada una de sus silabas pronunciando y declarándoselo al oído lo deja perdido por completo en sentimientos que no puede trasmitir a su rostro.

 

\- Te amo Derek, te amo mucho... lo siento, soy un tonto... no se que me ves...- y se levanta limpiadientes una mejilla bruscamente con la muñeca y el brillo en esas palabras lo deja con la impotencia de decirle algo, que no se lamente, poder decirle que detalle de él le gusta más que otro y sin embargo su rostro ni siquiera parpadea.

 

El rostro abatido solo se ve a la mitad por el Alpha, la mano de su beta acaricia su pecho por debajo de la remera, lo lleva de un lado al otro hasta que nota como sus tetillas están suaves a pesar de todo y en realidad muy sensibles ya que mentalmente cierra los ojos pensando solo en esa sensación, en cuando Stiles empuja con la yema de los dedos la delicada protuberancia y la gira entre su dedos sin dejar de recorrerle el pecho distraídamente, cuando el chico solo intenta trasmitirle algo de calor a su cuerpo inerte.

 

Tan inocente su niño, derrotado por su inexperiencia – que de paso solo lo excita mas - deja cada poro predispuesto y más atento a los actos de su joven beta, el pensamiento de que tendrá que llevarlo al secundario el mismo y que aun no cumple los diecisiete lo hace temblar de gozo, se siente un pervertido, un asalta cunas y un roba chicos, pero ese muchacho sentado sobre el solo lo hace desearlo más.

 

Es por esos toques sin malas intenciones que le recorre los costados, aunque el joven solo piensa como se sentía la piel caliente que antes era su cualidad más notoria, antes de que ese tío cautivara al lobo y los instintos de Derek con tan solo un susurro y una mirada. Ahora su piel esta fría y dura, extraña el contacto del Alpha, la de sus manos, el contacto de sus labios en su piel, el calor que despide el lobo incluso a través de la ropa era tan gratificante, tan perdido en sus pensamientos esta que no nota que su mano está pegada a su propia ingle, acariciando el hilo de bello que sale de los pantalones de su lobo.

 

Porque Derek no es un hombre, ni humano, es un lobo que le quiere a él y nada más que a él, por más que no entienda el porqué de ello, el ruido del cinturón bajo su mano lo hace poner atención, porque debajo del esta lo que le ha dado un placer terrible y del cual jamás se había planteado o imaginado tener.

 

Su pulso se acelera y una oleada de feromonas explotan en el cuarto como olas gigantes contra las paredes y Derek tiene un fuerte nudo en la garganta al ahogarse en ellas, es más fuerte de lo que podría esperar de un humano aun si es su beta, pero solo le queda esperar expectativamente a que el niño curioso no se detenga ahora... 

 

A pesar de que Stiles no está leyendo sus pensamientos, los recuerdos de como se lo hizo en el bosque lo golpean de lleno, verle el cuerpo desnudo, abrazándole y besándole animalmente lo hicieron reaccionar, su parte baja no protesto desagradablemente sino que un latido prominente lo despertó necesitando urgentemente una bocanada de aire, su mano presiono el bulto debajo de la hebilla que apresuro sus latidos, su otra mano incapaz de contenerse acaricio al Alpha, desde el pecho hasta el hueso derecho de su cadera volviendo a presionar la ingle y notar la forma y el tamaño, salivando porque de verdad deseaba estar con Derek.

 

Que lo tomara, que lo poseyera, que le hiciera perder el norte, la tierra y la luna como esa noche en que los iluminaba, sin siquiera pensarlo el beta necesitaba que su rostro tocara la recia barba que le rasguño el rostro un minuto después, agitado y con la mano derecha sosteniendo en su mano la virilidad de Derek y en la otra la suya, cree que se ha vuelto loco, solo con la yema de su dedos colándose por los jeans y el vello púbico para tocarle le había parecido demasiado, solo que la urgencia de tocarse también lo llevo a eso.

 

A refregarse contra Derek, pecho contra pecho, como si estuviera en celo, como un beta, como un lobo pero en un celo definitivamente urgido, quería a Derek sobre él, en él y lo quería ya. Al demonio el dolor inicial cuando entra semejante bestia en su ex-virgen trasero, pero ahora mismo con el olor del cuello de Derek contra su rostro, mientras se refriega contra su mentón es que no sabe que es lo que está haciendo, se está dejando llevar por bajos instintos que no sabía que tenía tan necesitados de atención.

 

Un gemido de los labios rojizos de tenerlos entre diente y diente, termina por llevarlo al borde de la locura y no nota que lo está mirando, el Alpha ha podido enfocar su vista en su beta, y está mirando sus ojos cerrados, su boca abierta, las líneas de su rostro aniñado que desesperado toma lo poco que puede darle, pero la expresión de Stiles cambia y se vuelve insatisfecha y a él le hierve la sangre por ello.

 

El chico se levanta como puede, con el cuerpo lánguido de deseo y Derek ve la mancha en su bóxer gris oscuro, una humedad deliciosa que le hace crecer los colmillos debajo de su labios con el deseo de probarlo, pero Stiles solo mete sus manos por el costados de sus glúteos y desliza la prenda que revela demasiado puesta, mostrando en alto y claro como de excitado esta, como le desea en realidad, es lo que hace reaccionar a la única parte de su cuerpo que no esta dura, pero que se muestra interesada.

 

Stiles lo acaricia y de su suave vos sale una recriminación para sí mismo y a su poca fe, por mas deseo que razonamiento se retira el bóxer, sin percatarse de que está siendo observado, pero cuando Derek esperaba que se sentara sobre su entrepierna el chico se da la vuelta; la línea de su espalda lo hipnotiza y todo pensamiento se le escapa al ver ese pequeño trasero, redondo y sonrosado por la clara piel, pero mas allá de su admiración por la esbelta figura, la sorpresa cae como un yunque sobre él cuando Stiles pasa su pierna por sobre su pecho y se sienta a un milímetro de su rostro, el Alpha tiene en primer plano el apetecible orificio, coloreado por un rosa furioso consecuencia de lo que la mañana anterior había pasado, pudo sentir como su amigo crecía unos sentimientos mas solo por la vista...

 

Pero le robo el aliento que le retirara el cinturón y abriera su pantalones sin siquiera bajárselos, en su interior se retorcía con su libido y las sensaciones que le provocaba el chico, la verdadera fuente de su papel en ese jugueteo caliente de Stiles, exploto al sentir la tímida humedad de la lengua de Stiles en la base de su pene, la caricia de esos labios probándole por primera vez, y si él se sintió como un juguete.

 

Su cuerpo era un cascarón, derritiéndose por dentro, exaltado por completo por los actos que sufría su cuerpo cien por ciento placenteros, pero la superficie de su cuerpo exceptuando ciertos lugares seguía inertes como la piedra, ya ni podía pensar demasiado en ello cuando Stiles se esforzaba por erguir su hombría, con movimientos torpes y sonidos húmedos, jadeos apagados por su boca llena, nada desearía mas el que poder mover su caderas y hundirse aun mas en esa tierna garganta o regalarle un beso negro a el inexperto cuerpo que tenia sobre él.

 

Imbuido en el placer que sentía no nota que Stiles se mueve sobre él, que se acomoda como puede para tomar lo que necesita, el adolescente no está pensando, solo lo rige su deseo carnal por su Alpha, solo cuando los parpados de Derek se abren es que puede notar que la boca de su niño dejo de atenderle, se siente húmedo, duro y sobre excitado pero lo que hace su corazón estallar es ver a su beta tratando de hundirse el mismo en él, la espalda curvándose mientras su mano sujeta su erección en el Angulo correcto, todos sus sentido se encienden como un árbol de navidad a media noche.

 

El calor invade su cuerpo entero, tambaleando su voluntad cognitiva, pensando seriamente en dejarse hacer por el chico más seguido, tanto así que cuando la presión sobre ese botón tierno y oculto en Stiles, no se percata de que sus manos se cierran sobre el acolchado, o que su cuello se estira hacia atrás al unisonó de que la cabeza de su pene fuerza con el peso del cuerpo de Stiles la suave y tirante entrada, se ah olvidado de que su corazón no ha parado de latir desde que Stiles se desnudo por completo frente a él.

 

El gemido lánguido del beta, llena la habitación y los pasillos, las manos temblorosas de el segundo al mando en el piso de abajo manipulando la televisión, para cuando logra ponerla a todo volumen no han podido evitar que todos escuchen el primer gemido de su amigo de la infancia.

 

\- Isaac, quiero que corras y prendas el estéreo de tu habitación a todo volumen...- el beta lo mira y se levanta del sofá donde estaba con Jackson para protestar.

\- Porque yo...-

\- ¿Quieres que mi madre y el padre de Stiles escuchen algo estando a solo dos cuartos de ellos? ¡Hazlo ahora!- le pide y Lydia la mira interrogativa desde el sillón individual.

\- Ok, Ok...- protesta y Jackson no puede dejar de vigilar los movimientos de Lydia, en vez de seguir a Isaac, analizando sus expresiones sin lograr mucho.

\- Oh tranquilo cielo... no voy a comerte...- le dice sonriente y picara, haciendo que Jackson se mueva donde Scott, pero el beta solo mira mal a Lydia.

\- Lydia basta, compórtate.- le pide porque el cómo beta puede sentir las virulentas feromonas de la chica que solo la hace sentir mejor con ella misma minuto a minuto.

\- Lo hace adrede...- se queja Jackson a un costado de Scott.

\- Lose, yo también lo percibo, tranquilo solo no te alejes mucho...- tener que desconfiar de Lydia solo por su condición de Alpha es molesto, pero ahora mismo el no quiere pensar en apareamientos por más que el sonido no pueda bloquear los olores que vienen de arriba.

 

Vivir tu propio placer ya no es redundante para Stiles Stilinski, su cuerpo entero es solo una esponja que absorbe deseoso las reacciones que puede obtener de Derek, sabe que le da la espalda pero es mejor imaginarse a Derek disfrutando de eso que ver un rostro inerte, sube y baja con todo su peso sobre el miembro de su Alpha, el mismo se está follando, entiende eso a la perfección, pero si Derek esta allí el tiene que sentir algo de esto¿no?, debe poner su mano en el vientre de su pareja para mantener el equilibrio y el nuevo Angulo hace que su cabeza caiga asía atrás mientras no aminora ni un segundo el ritmo.

 

Es demasiado perfecto, montarlo, cabalgarlo, siente una energía atravesarlo desde allí abajo donde la carne turgente se hunde caliente en el, hasta la punta de los dedos, algo que lo recorre por completo, no es parecido a como lo hace en conjunto con Derek, pero debe admitir que ahora mismo en medio de su placer se siente solo, cree que la razón es porque no hay besos en su espalda, no hay abrazos apretados o sonidos proviniendo de Derek y eso aprisiona su pecho por lo que apremiado aumenta el ritmo para alejar esa sensación, dejando ir su vos sin recato y se toma a si mismo haciendo de su orgasmo algo más intenso.

 

Está por terminar puede sentirlo en su escroto, solo que cree que no tiene más remedio que ordeñarse ahora mismo y ver si su esfínter puede hacer acabar a Derek sin que este suelte un solo sonido, solo necesita llenarse de su esencia de ese jugoso calor que lo invadió la noche anterior....

 

Las garras se expanden, solo lo hacen, sus colmillos por fuera de sus labios no se contienen mas y se abalanza precipitosamente sobre el beta, sujetándolo de golpe, sus dientes hundiéndose en la carne y Stiles abre sus ojos por completo en la sorpresa, en la sensación de la carne lacerada y la sangre corriendo por su pecho en finos hilos que manchan las sabanas.

 

\- ¿¡Derek!?- exhala soltándose y tomando el cabello renegrido entre sus dedos blancos, no lo aparta, solo se sostiene y el calor que sobrepasa sus recuerdos invade su piel violentamente en un gruñido feroz.

\- SSSsssstileeeessss....- se escucha directo del fondo su garganta, empuja a su compañero contra si hundiéndose más en el, moviendo con facilidad el delicado cuerpo, colocándolo en cuatro patas debajo de el y envistiendo sin soltarlo.

 

Stiles grita, pero grita de placer, su cerebro se centra al fin, apartando ese frio y esa soledad en el acto que realizaba, haciendo de esto algo mas voluntario, algo mutuo que no tiene precio, la enorme mano aparta la suya de su miembro y lo aprieta sacándole un lagrima de frustración, pero su palpitante necesidad puede esperar mientras que Derek se satisfaga, no puede creer que al estar moviéndose encima de el haya logrado sacarlo de su mutismo.

 

Los jadeos contra la cama y el peso sobre su cuerpo lo llenan, no esperaba menos y escucharle susurrar su nombre mientras enviste, poder escucharle decir todo lo que pensaba y sentía mientras no podía moverse viéndolo actuar así, electrifican su piel, la humedad lo golpea por dentro en un fuerte chorro de semen ferviente y su miembro es liberado en el preciso momento en se vierte sobre el acolchado, apenas puede respirar y Derek vuelve a morderlo profundamente en su cuello sacando de su garganta un último quejido.

 

Sus ojos se cierran, no puede evitarlo, está satisfecho y su cuerpo pierde fuerzas rápidamente, son lamidas largas lo que sientes sobre la piel, lamidas que lo confortan y puede escuchar a Derek olfateándole detrás de la oreja, pero se pierde en un abrazo, se pierde en la sensación confortante del acolchado que los envuelve a ambos como un capullo, donde no hay peligro, donde no hay más que ellos dos en el mundo.


	20. todo sobre control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridisimos lectores: mis mas sentidas disculpas, me he atrasado horrorosamente con este fic por un cambio de trabajo nuevos, horarios y miles de cosas mas que la vida real por asi decirlo no me permitieron sentarme frente al ordenador y por sobre todo al perder un poco la linea de la historia tuve que releer el fic un par de veces par engancharlo nuevamente, desde ya les pido mil disculpas y espero tener pronto el próximo puesto que ya estoy trabajando en el XD un besote a todos y recordad que los comentarios me animan a ponerle mas pilas a esto!! un BEOOOOTE!!!

Capitulo 20...

 

No sabe en realidad que se supone debe estar haciendo o como debe comportarse en un momento como este, el cuerpo le tiembla de puros nervios e intenta mantener la cabeza enfocada en su labor limpiando la herida del cuello, le coloca un suero con un analgésico y le refresca con un paño húmedo la frente a pesar de que no sabe porque el sheriff no reacciona, la herida en su cuello es profunda y a pesar de que esta parece cerrarse sola el sheriff no deja de mostrar una expresión atormentada, la herida segregaba una especie de pus con sangre que ya no ve, solo que no era algo que ella hubiera visto antes, era como si la herida la causara un animal en el intento de arrancarle un pedazo; por lo poco que ella sabia del entorno que rodea ahora a su hijo debió de ser un lobo. Ella sabe que su hijo tuvo suerte de sobrevivir a su corta edad a la mordida de aquel lobo, pero eso no evito que caso falleciera de una taquicardia cuándo el le contó la historia, por lo que en ese momento el estado del sheriff es lo que la asusta aun mas.

 

Cree que Stiles debería estar allí si su padre no resiste la mordida si la fiebre no baja, si su respiración empeorara pero no puede culparlo, ella vio como el chico se apagaba a cada minuto cuando su madre murió como deseo que su propia vida llenara la que abandonaba a su madre en ese cuarto de hospital, no sabe que es lo que estará haciendo pero su preocupación parecía no detener el correr del tiempo, la noche caía más aprisa de la que le gustaría mientras le cuida, camina por la habitación medio bacía observando el exterior de la casa concientizándose en lo aislada que es la mansión, tan lejos del pueblo entre esos lúgubres arboles.

Nunca le gusto Beacon Hills pero aquí vivía el padre de Scott, aquí se embarazo y criaban a su hijo, soportaba el bosque que los rodeaba solo por eso, pero cuando el padre de Scott los dejo su hijo estaba demasiado grande y asentado allí como para irse, ahora con todo lo que pasaba ahora era imposible marcharse.

 

Si no hubiera descartado la idea de marcharse porque Scott ya tenía una vida aquí tal vez y solo tal vez el no sería un lobo, pero de todas maneras si él no lo fuera no ve a su hijo siendo feliz en otro lugar.

Sus pensamientos se agolpan manifestándose en un “y si hubiera” “y si tal vez” una tras otra y otra vez entre las copas oscuras de los arboles, hasta que sus ojos cansados bajan a la tierra falta de vida y es ahi que ve a una niña observarle desde abajo, sus ojos enmarcados de negro y mirándola con fiereza, solo cuando nota los colmillos salir de su boca y deformar su rostro es que se aleja torpe y apresuradamente de la ventana.

 

Acercándose al sheriff en un vano intento de buscar su protección tomando la mano del hombre tendido como si ese gesto pudiera darle algún tipo de protección o si solo estar a su lado le proporcionara una salida de esa extraña vida que había encontrado a su hijo y a ella, pero el hombre solo exudaba sudor, tensión y dolor agudo.

 

Con todos sus sentidos afilados y puestos dentro de la casa, podía sentir perfectamente donde estaba el hombre al cual HABIA mordió, tenia el sabor de la sangre avejentada en la boca y lo degustaba con asco. Pero con toda la intención de que ese vinculo que crecía en el hombre le diera una entrada a la casa, para poder al fin poner sus afiladas garras en las gargantas de quien la repelió con magia... 

Esperara a que su prometido y hermano mayor llegue a ese pequeño lugar señalado con esa línea roja de sal marina que la pelirroja graciosamente uso para marcar su territorio alrededor de la casa, usaran la sangre de los betas para atraerlos afuera porque todos los Everfias tienen una debilidad por la sangre joven, por pelear por lo que es justo, por salvar a los suyos y a los inocentes, camino lentamente entre los finos arboles sin apartar la mirada de la casa de los lobos que se apreciaban desde lejos, regodeándose en la idea de masacrarlos a todos y bañarse en su sangre. 

 

La enfermera reacciona minutos después ya que quedarse allí no tendrá ningún efecto, asustada voltea a ver el rostro del padre de Stiles al escuchar escucha un quejido y luego música estridente, por lo que se pone en pie y sale al pasillo viendo como Issac corre escaleras abajo sin saber de qué habitación viene tanto ruido, ve a su hijo manipulando los parlante de la televisión aumentando el sonido allí abajo también.

 

\- ¡¡Scott!! ¡¿Que está pasando!?? ¡¡¿¿Puedes bajar el volumen??!!- le grita entrando a la sala con ambas manos sobre los oídos.

\- ¿Qué?- grita de vuelta su hijo que desorientado busca a quien le habla entre todo ese ruido y toma el control remoto solo para apagar ese bicho aun con la música estridente de arriba resonando.

\- ¡Que bajes el sonido! ¡Dios! ¡Porque prendieron todos los aparatos!- los lobos se miran entre ellos con el rostro enrojecido dudando seriamente de hacerle saber el porqué, pero al menos ella como humana no capta los sonidos de la pareja... escaleras arriba.

\- Bueno en realidad...- los adolescentes frente a ella están azogados como siempre lo han demostrado ante su temple maternal cuando los descubre en algún lío solo se miran entre ellos sin decir nada.

\- Ok, Ok no quiero saber... Ya veo que es otra de esas cosas de lobos y no quiero interferir demasiado pero solo quería decirte que el padre de Stiles no está bien y no sé si lo estará su temperatura no desciende en absoluto y está sufriendo demasiado como si algo se lo estuviera comiendo por dentro puede que no sobreviva, deberíamos llevarlo al hospital.- la mujer camina hasta su hijo rodeando el sofá largo y le mira de frente soltando el aire y mirándole a los ojos ve como su hijo se pone serio especulando que hacer por lo que suelta lo que de verdad le asusto allá arriba.- y... una chiquilla anda merodeando la casa ¡ estaba mirándome desde el bosque y sus ojos... fue horrible y no sé si...- y con solo un gesto fiero del rostro de su niño que la deja sin habla nota como hace mover a todo el mundo a las ventana constatando de que no haya nadie cerca.

\- Mira mama, no podemos salir de la casa, ¡Ok!? Es muy peligroso.- esta boqueando y su hijo aprieta sus brazos levemente tratando de que ella le entendiera pero eso solo la hace preguntarse más cosas.

\- Ok, sé que no quiero pero tengo que saber ¡¿qué es lo que está pasando?! y sé que tiene que ver con la tétrica chica que vi en la ventana hace un rato así que suéltalo dime de qué va todo esto, sacarme del trabajo ir por mis cosas a la casa, Scott.- Lydia le da la vuelta de un tirón con el tono firme y demandante se dirige a ella.

 

\- No ahora Ma, Lydia, Issac verifiquen el perímetro no se alejen demasiado, Jackson...- pero Scott se calla y voltea al ver como Peter sale enfadado y apenas sosteniéndose en pie, su madre voltea a ver qué es lo que llama la atención de su hijo cuando de un salto se levanta el sillón donde su hijo la sentó y lo señala.

\- ¿Tu? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- pregunta pero el viejo lobo le guiña un ojo solo para molestar a Scott.

\- Ma, tranquila Peter está con nosotros ahora...-la vos de su hijo la asusta es acentuada y habla lentamente como si fuera una especie de amenaza para el hombre que una vez le pidió salir.

\- ¡Eso es lo que tú crees niñato insolente! ¡¡Voy a arrancarte la garganta de cuajo solo por atreverte a querer dominarme!!...- le espeta con ira, aun cansado tratando de alcanzarle y se sostiene del sillón, Scott coloca a su madre detrás de él y todos los lobos están atentos para lanzarse sobre él y defender a Scott.

\- Ya quisieras Peter pero no. Yo soy el segundo al mando y tu solo harás lo que yo te diga... sin chistar- Peter abre los ojos notando como el cuerpo solo se relaja con su vos y un escalofrío repentino le eriza la piel, mostrando en su rostro su estupefacción ante ese hecho.- Jackson ve por Erica y Boil, explícales un poco y revisen todas las ventanas de la casa.- espeta sin mirarle pero su amigo solo acata sin siquiera inmutarse por la mirada del lobo en el, contemplando el poder que trae sobre un mismo beta.

\- Pero... Tu eres un beta, eso no es posible...- murmura deslizándose en el sillón individual. 

\- Tal vez sea un beta Peter, pero he cuidado de los míos a toda costa sin un Alpha al cual recurrir y he sido líder desde antes que Derek o tu. Te quedaras en el porche cuidándoles las espaldas a Lydia y Issac, ahora ve...- no se explica demasiado su tono es cortante y los ojos claros intentan ver más allá pero el solo ve a un beta mandándole.

\- ¡No puedes ordenarme!- grita exasperado notando como solo una pequeña parte de él quiere rehusarse a esa orden.

\- ¡Hazlo ahora!- grita con el lobo saliendo de su cuerpo por cada poro y su cuerpo transformándose frente al derrumbado y viejo alfa, que se levanta lentamente sintiendo en el cuerpo la electricidad y el deseo de obedecerle.

\- Scott...- el beta ya habiendo sodomizado al lobo que retrocede y se dirige ligero a la puerta detrás de los adolescentes que voltean a verlo volviendo a su forma normal.- ¿Como es qué...?- su madre está por largarse a llorar y Scott la abraza intentando tranquilizarla.- esa noche... tu sabias... Stiles, el auto... que no me llamara... todo... tu sabias...- las lágrimas se le caían mientras su hijo le abrazaba, lo sentía más alto y más grande que ella, en la protegía... ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo es que todo eso termino así...? su Mente no Le daba respiro haciéndola temblar.

\- Si lo sabia... el fue el que me mordió y quería convencerme de unirme a él a través de ti, Stiles solo hizo lo que le pedí... lo siento Mama, pero ahora necesito que vayas arriba, en la última habitación hay dos chicos, dos gemelos necesito que les hagas sentir cómodos calmados trátalos como si fueran tus hijos ¿ok? dales ropa y ofréceles un baño caliente trata de alistarlos, Derek bajara con Stiles en cualquier momento y necesitamos que nos digan cuales son las intenciones de nuestros enemigos...- la vos era la de su hijo pero sus actitudes, su desenvolvimiento no eran de su hijo asmático, ni del dubitativo niño que ella tuvo, Scott tenía una fortaleza espiritual muy grande ahora, por lo que asintió, se limpio el rostro y con un beso que le dio a su niño en la frente hizo lo que le pidió alejándose de el lentamente.

 

Lydia caminaba junto a Isaac mirando la línea roja que trazo con lo primero que encontró a mano, el beta olía bien como Jackson pero hay algo más que no descifra y cree que es su propio aroma que por alguna razón no le molestaba, se detuvo frente a la casa y observo a Peter mirarle con cólera sin embargo ella solo le mostraba una risa complacida en sus rojos labios, pero algo la lleva a observar al beta dándose cuenta que no ve como esta despellejándola con la mirada sino que está perdido en el horizonte concentrado en nada más que vigilar, por lo que lo tomo de la mano llevándolo a terminar el recorrido que tenían caminando enérgicamente al rededor de la casa.

 

No le preocupo que el beta le llamara la atención porque no le dio la gana soltarlo, la mano de Issac era más larga y sus dedos más delgados comparada con la de Jackson y la teoría de que le agrada su compañía era simplemente porque huele como Jackson solo las marcas en una árbol mas allá de su marca de sales marinas robo su atención, la miro atenta y algo goteaba en ella, su instinto le recorrió la piel como un escalofrió invadiéndole sin reparo y gruño en dirección al bosque apretando la mano de Issac que también se puso en guardia, en el aire había un aroma leve de orquídeas y olor a muerto pero que saco su ferocidad a flote sin poder evitarlo.

 

Issac se tapa la nariz por el nauseabundo hedor pero cuando la Alpha le mira con su mirada roja brillante subiendo por su pecho lentamente hasta sus ojos el cuerpo le tiembla y no sabe que debería temer mas.... a los enemigos o a la pequeña pelirroja, trato de zafarse de su pequeña mano pero esta apretó mas su puño y no le dejo retroceder.

 

\- ¿Lidia?- le chico tiro con urgencia de su mano pero la loba no le soltó, no dejaba que se aparte de él y eso solo aumentaba su desesperación, busco la ayuda de Peter que les miraba a su espaldas.- ¡Peter ayúdame!- pidió con desesperación porque ese aroma parecía que estaba poseída o algo así.

 

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Sabes? Hace años que no veía un celo inducido con toxinas... Uhmmm... esa esencia, es una trampa ¿sabes?, afecta solo a los jóvenes alphas sin poder frenar sus instintos, se usaba mucho en la antigüedad cuando los betas eran descartables y los tiernos alphas no sabían imponerse y tomar sin piedad la pareja seleccionada...lamentablemente tu eres el único beta cerca, si no mal recuerdo...- golpea su índice contra sus labios pensando poniendo un pie delante de otro en el porche sin pintar.- Si no se cuida bien las cantidades de la poción aromática un Alpha puede llegar a matar a un beta en el intento por tomarlo...- Peter sonrío con malicia al ver el terror en el rostro pálido del joven que no se podía zafar de la mujer aun si usaba sus garras sobre la pequeña mano aun más desesperado.

\- ¿Cómo? no... ¡¡Lydia, Lydia!! ¡Suéltame! ¡Demonios reacciona! ¡Suéltame!!- desde lejos la chica de cabellos castaños observaba todo sin ser detectada, el hombre en el porche le caía bien, podía notar cómo se divertía con el pronto asesinato de ese beta flacucho.

\- ¡Oh vamos... no seas tan remilgado...! es solo sexo violento y sádico.- replica Peter como si fuera algo muy común.

\- ¡Maldito! No eres uno de nosotros cuando Derek se entere...- replico en su lucha de zafarse pero lidia ya clavaba sus garras en su antebrazo para atraerlo a ella y la chica ni siquiera parpadeaba.

\- ¿Cuando Derek se entere? Tu ya serás el despojo de lo que una persona alguna vez pudiste ser y nada más, me tiene sin cuidado lo que mi sobrino haga o deje de hacer.- el viejo lobo se recargo en una columna y la chica río discretamente desde su escondite, cada vez le gustaba más ese hombre, tan parecido a su padre.

 

Pero cuando Lydia arranco su sudadera con la camiseta incluida de su cuerpo y lo agarro por el cuello resistirse parecía inútil, lo forzó a ponerse de rodillas en un solo y violento movimiento antes de que los rojos labios mordieron con fuerza los suyos y una lágrima se le caía por la esquina de su ojo, el aroma del alfa lo golpeo como el aire caliente que lo envolvió, todo lo proveniente de la loba lo estaba embotando de repente, dulce como la miel y las frutillas adornaran el sabor de sus labios, su pelo rosando su rostro y se colgó de ella, de su brazos buscando que la Alpha no sea tan salvaje tratando que le tenga consideración.

 

Peter disfruto de ver como un hilo de sangre acallaba al pequeño beta de entre sus labios soltando una risa para sí, manteniendo un oído atento solo para que el niñato que le mordió no les interrumpa.

 

Pero escuchar un gemido de Issac tan placentero no era posible con la loba intoxicada, el sonido de un beso húmedo se hizo sonoro tan claramente, como también lo satisfactorio que se sintió para el beta la dulce caricia de la roja boca, miro mas atentamente descruzándose de brazos y dando un paso más cerca de esos dos, incrédulo de que el instinto animal y desenfrenado que provocaban las toxinas en la marca, lidia se separa de el lentamente acariciando la nuca del beta con suavidad, enredando sus pequeños dedos entre los cortos risos, pasando la lengua sobre la herida del labio inferior que provoco con sus afilados colmillos, el beta extasiado no abría los ojos pero si se abrazaba a la cintura del Alpha sin miedo cuando la chica se levanta irguiendo su postura.

 

\- No es posible... se supone que lo violaras, ¡Que lo dejaras vacío!- le grito Peter frustrado.

\- Sucede... que no se me da la gana y si ese aroma hizo hervir mi sangre pero tengo gran control de mi misma Peter...- vuelve la mirada a Issac reduciendo las feromonas de su cuerpo y el beta abre los ojos celestes infinitos con la mejilla pegada a su vientre pero aun aturdido, le acaricia el rostro y le besa la frente.- Vayamos adentro...- lo levanta y lo nota lánguido sumiso ante ella y suspira cansada ante la suprema ventaja sobre otros lobos.

\- ¿Control? ¡Esa toxina está diseñada para perder todo el control niña! ¡¡¡No es posible!!!- le grita con la vos rasguñando su garganta y su ira tiritando debajo de su pie, sus dientes salieron al filo de su boca el aroma era tan fuerte que al acercarse era él quien perdía el control por la cercanía a la toxina en el aire.

 

Pero la joven no lo pensó demasiado y su puño choco sin demora con el mentón anguloso de Peter derribándolo, el lobo callo inconsciente en la tierra desnuda y ella ni siquiera parpadeo, Issac que permanecía a su lado tomando su mano, apenas si entendía que paso su mente estaba nublada y afiebrada aun.

 

\- Se que estas ahí...- hablo en vos alta... volteando al bosque.- ¿Estás sola verdad?- La chica ordena en un gesto simple a Issac permanecer dentro de la línea de sales marinas y camino fuera de esta.- usando estos trucos infantiles...- la loba se ríe socarronamente y mira detenidamente la marca con la espesa sustancia sus ojos encendidos aun sentían el efecto de la droga.

 

La loba se acomodo en la rama del árbol para atacar con la impotencia atascada en la garganta porque su broma no resultara como quiso y porque esa chica esta leyéndole como una hoja en blanco, se trasforma inmediatamente aferrándose a la corteza del árbol para impulsarse cuando en un giro repentino no puede sacar sus sorprendidos ojos de la melena pelirroja queda suspendida en el aire y de una sola patada arranca el árbol con la marca que dejo de cuajo, ella solo se paraliza... es imposible que una chica trasformada hace menos de dos meses tenga esa fuerza, ningún vinculo con la manada amoroso o de amistad o lealtad al entrar en tan corto plazo podía darle ese poder.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver como tomaba con esfuerzo el delgado pero largo tronco caído y lo arrojaba bien lejos de la casa, solo para que ningún otro lobo se viera afectado.

 

La duda entro en ella, eran un número importante de lobos pero solo eran tres alfas, el viejo de chaqueta negra, esa pelirroja y el hombre moreno que Samil había elegido para ser su mate, ellos eran cuatro, era imposible que no pudieran domarlos tomar a los alphas de su preferencia y matar al resto... solo que ver a esa chica derrumbaba un poco sus expectativas de un trabajo sencillo.

 

La vio mirar hacia donde ella estaba incluso si ocultaba su rastro de los afilados sentidos de la adolescente pelirroja pero esta solo sigue sonriendo para ella alevosamente, haciendo que su cabello hondeado baile que solo sinestesia su ira, pero permaneció en silencio con el deseo de arrancarle la cabeza pero por primera vez en sus quince años sintió miedo de no poder matar a alguien...

 

Lydia camino directamente hasta Issac que mas consiente se llevo una mano a la cabeza procesando lo que le había pasado con la Alpha, abriendo sus ojos celestes ante la figura de la chica que ahora le sonríe y le acaricia el rostro con ternura, como si entendiera por el estado de abnegación en el que entro.

 

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Issac...?- pregunto delicadamente mientras su mano descendía suavemente por su cuerpo hasta tomar su mano la cual sintió tibia y reconfortante, tan protegido que le perturbo pero el solo podía admirar como el último rayo de sol de esa tarde caía sobre su bonito cabello cereza.- ¿Aun aturdido? No importa, ven... entremos.- Issac le mira y su pie choca contra Peter que permanece tirado en el piso y lo mira intrigado pero solo sigue a la pelirroja sin pensarlo demasiado.


	21. Bestias que solo desean matar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beteado por alex XD

Capitulo 21

 

Decir que su piel se erizo al ver a Isaac es poco, podía sentir como un cubo de hielo recorría su piel por debajo de la mismas forzando su paso, su labio tembló de impotencia pero no se quedo paralizado ni se escondió, al ver a su ex travesar la puerta con su brazo rodeando la cintura de su compañero impregnandolo con ese perfume que el recordaba perfectamente y que solía reconfortarlo.

 

Pero su instinto se movió primero, su cuerpo solo podía ver la pequeña mano de uñas rojas sobre el y su sangre burbujeo de ira, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado al presenciar como Issac se dejaba llevar tan sumisamente por la loba... cuando nunca en la vida habían cruzado palabra con ella ni siquiera cuando eran humanos o niños, la caricia sobre el pecho de Issac de modo consolador al cerrar la puerta le desquicio. arrancando de su cuerpo unos celos escalofriantes que nunca en la vida tuvo el lujo de sentir, el podía pensar que ella lo manipularía a él en el segundo que bajara la guardia, que ella tomaría cualquier ventaja que pudiera sobre su persona si se distraía, pero termino por empujarla contra a la puerta principal en un santiamén, gruñéndole en la cara, con su codo en el cuello pequeño de la loba, usándolo para interponerse entre ellos desplazando a Issac detrás de el, que aturdido observaba todo con sus ojos celestes abiertos y expectante, el gruñido le hizo observar como la nuca de Jackson estaba erizada por completo.

 

\- ¿Jack...?- logro articular al ver como las orejas de su pareja crecían y el pelo en su rostro se abultaba como sus garras se alargaban.

\- Vaya... ¿Estas dispuesto a defenderlo así? ¿Es tan importante para ti?- Lydia lo empujo apartándolo de ella sin esfuerzo, Scott solo pudo ver aquello con los ojos abiertos y un poco sorprendido, para él era aun nuevo ver la relación intensa de los dos betas, viendo como la chica se cruzaba de brazos analizando sus opciones, achicando sus ojos al escrutar a Jackson que estaba enfrentado sus miedos con ella por Isaac.

\- Es mi compañero... y no dejare que lo toques.- amenazo en un gruñido y Issac metía sus manos en el pelo sin saber que hacer aun sentía el tibio y protector alivio de las manos de la Alpha sobre el pero el aroma de Jackson lo devolvía a la realidad haciéndolo más consciente de lo que pasaba, sin embargo Lydia ya no soportaba todo eso, que le mirase así con el olor de Issac en todo su cuerpo, el cómo se había unido con otro beta, sabía que habían dormido juntos pero este despliegue de celos y territorialismo solo le hacía hervir la sangre de manera que se le hacía difícil mantener debajo de su piel. Pero por más que quisiera hacer las cosas bien ellos estaban enlazados ahora y en su mente ágil solo veía una solución.

 

\- ¿Y que si quiero hacerlo? ¿Tú vas a impedírmelo? Sebes que me importa poco lo que sea él de ti, pero tú eres mi beta quieras o no... tarde o temprano te rendirás voluntariamente a mi Jackson...- el beta se siente temblar y la mirada amplia de Isaac se eleva a Lydia, que asustado aun de que eso pase... solo puede pensar en cómo su olor lo neutralizo y se entrego sin más, con miedo, pero aun así se dejo hacer por la pelirroja; Lydia miro por encima de Jackson notando el tenue temor y soledad que desprendió Issac en su aroma, notando ese temor a quedarse solo y se maldijo, porque ella no quería lastimar a nadie... ni a Jackson, ni a él.

Ella solo quería amedrentar a Jackson... que diera unos pasos atrás, sin siquiera lograrlo pero su mirada termino en Scott que la miraba reprobadoramente y apretando la mandíbula.

 

La miraba como si fuera alguna especie de monstruo hostigador, sus ojos permanecieron conectados y sintió como si algo de él entrara en su cabeza, como si algo de alivio pudiera apaciguar esa situación con su guía, que los involucraba a los tres, miro a Jackson que le gruñía con sus ojos de lobo destellando defensivamente y simplemente no quería todo eso, la rivalidad, estar cazándole como una presa, usándole, sometiéndolo a sus deseos, por eso le dejo libre... por eso eligió a Issac sobre Scott para dejarlo libre... porque simplemente era más sencillo para ella aceptar eso de su beta.

 

Pero dentro de ella se erguía algo grande y poderoso, no dispuesto a seguir con todo esto, intento controlarse pero chispazo tras chispazo sus ojos se inundaron del resplandeciente rojo que la instalaba a tomar el control, ya que los betas por donde quiera que estuviese hacían lo que querían, sin orden, sin espetar ni una sola de las reglas que pujaban en su sangre por impartir, apretó los dientes intentando no llegar a eso y Scott intento detenerla, interponerse, pero solo una mirada del vibrante rojo en sus ojos y el beta pego su asustada mirada al piso, retrocediendo hacia un rincón a pesar de que no lo deseaba, respiro y su boca exhalo el aire mostrando sus dientes afilados fuera de su boca... ella conocía su fuerza, su poderío para con los betas y una descarga eléctrica sobre su piel reclamaba algo de control sobre la situación.

 

\- Las reglas más simples no se aplican a nosotros Jackson, no con nosotros, no contigo y Issac, mañana es luna creciente y mañana me quitare estos brazaletes... y no habrá nada que nos separe nunca más...- sentencio, los lobos le miraron y solo allí retrocedieron ante la imponente fuerza que emanaba la pelirroja.

\- ¡¡Nos Marcharemos!! ¡¡Jama Nos Encontraras!!- replico Jackson buscando la salida más fácil buscando hacer su voluntad pero él no contaba con el escalofrío que recorrió al beta detrás de el.

\- No, no lo harás... porque Isaac no podrá marcharse, no después de hoy... lamento tener que usarte así... espero que lo comprendas, pero no dejare que ninguno de los dos muera por ser separado del otro, seré muchas cosas Jackson, pero no soy mala persona, se que siempre contemplo las variantes antes de tomar una decisión es lo que mejor hago... no planee esto... - su vos era intensa sin duda, y su miraba se apaciguaba mientras respiraba hondo entre palabra y palabra... Jackson sintió como las manos de Issac tocaron su espalda llamando su atención y replegándose sobre ella, como si las palabras de Lydia fueran determinantes.

\- Lydia... ¿De qué estás hablando...?- Scott incapaz de mantenerse al margen de todo eso, se denotaba tanto que la presencia de Derek era necesaria que el mismo la necesitaba, a alguien que pusiera un límite y la jerarquía en su sangre reclamaba que tomara su lugar correspondiente.

\- Tomare a ambos...- le dijo poniendo sus ojos verdes acaramelados en el calmos y serenos, Scott abrió los ojos tanto que tuvo que volver a preguntar por la sorpresa que lo asalto.

\- ¿¡QUE!?- fue casi un chillido su réplica, pero con la noche sobre ellos, solo la incredulidad en el cuerpo de los tres los invadía, el olor a fuego los hizo perder el interés en esa conversación y mirar por las ventanas hacia afuera.

 

Salieron de repente al pórtico de la casa y un circulo de fuego rodeaba la casa, las llamas apestaban a gasolina la imagen de la mansión Hale asalto la mente del joven beta que recordaba por manos de Peter y todos se asustaron inundando el ambiente con el característico olor; las risas socarronas rodeaban la casa divertidas con su angustia de ver la casa que levantaron juntos ser destruida nuevamente por las llamas, dispuestos a apagar el fuego Scott y los betas fueron detenidos en su intento de bajar del pórtico por la propia mano de Lydia que solo miraba a un punto dentro del bosque, el único punto que permanecía negro a pesar de la luz anaranjada que les rodeaba, delineando la arboleda circundante.

 

\- ¡Lydia! que...- pero Lydia no respondió, las voces socarronas que les gritaban desde lo profundo del bosque solo alzo su rostro al cielo y aulló estridentemente, erizando la piel de los betas que terminaron a sus espaldas, el aullido retumbo en todo el bosque y no solo las voces tomaron un segundo de silencio, todo el bosque lo hizo, incluso las llamas dejaron de crepitar a su alrededor prestándole suma atención.

 

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron de par en par al escuchar el llamado, un llamado que solo una vez en su vida había escuchado, tanto él como Stiles se despertaron repentinamente y observaron las sombras anaranjadas en las paredes ir y venir, saltaron de la cama hacia la ventana donde la línea de fuego rodeaba la casa, se vistieron inmediatamente y corrieron descalzos hasta la puerta de entrada que abierta dejaba ver a los betas y a Lydia reteniéndolos, estando a su lado al fin los alphas se dejaron ver detrás de las llamas de un metro que consumían el combustible rápidamente haciendo oscuras nubes toxicas a su alrededor.

 

\- ¡¡Qué Demonios!!- dijo Stiles como acto reflejo se llevo las manos a la cabeza y miro a su alrededor, el fuego se propagaba a raíz de las hojas secas.

\- ¿Que está pasando?...- la vos urgida y profunda hizo voltear a los betas pero no a Lydia que tenía los ojos fijos a los alphas con los colmillos por fuera.

\- Tú qué crees que hacen... nos confrontan, creo que no les gusto mucho que no seamos débiles por separado... lidia empujo a Issac y a Jackson hacia atrás cuando una bomba molotov salió de la nada, en un instinto protector que lo deja a ambos betas mirándole.

\- ¡¡Oh nooo!!- dice Scott en el momento que visualiza la botella girar en el aire hacia ellos pero Lydia solo salta en dirección a la botella encendida y la sujeta antes de poner los pies en la tierra, la mira indiferente pensando en lo estúpido que esa jugada fue y quita el trapo encendido del pico arrojándola donde los alphas que ni se mosquean por que estalle a sus pies.

\- ¡Que creen que están haciendo!- espeta tan alto Derek que su vos surca el bosque buscando razonar en los atacantes.

\- ¿No es obvio?- se ríe con mas impertinencia el niño y el gruñe mientras se luce frene a su pack, Derek nota la mirada penetrante del hombre que le paralizo y no siente nada, esta aliviado en cierto modo pero aun exaltado por el fuego tan cerca de su casa vuelve su mirada al niño engreído que sonríe ampliamente.

\- Así no se enfrentan la manadas, así no es como los asuntos se tratan en nuestra especie...- replica tratando de tener un poco de cordura, pero parece inútil al ver que sus palabra no son escuchada, solo la delgada y blanca mano de Stiles lo distrae y al mirarlo nota como balbucea algo que el apenas entiende.

 

Pero la cantidad de luz disminuye y el sin entender ve como Stiles toma su mano entre sus dedos sujetándola con fuerza, el fuego disminuyo considerablemente como si se apagara llamando a atención de la manada de alphas, como calmando el corazón de Derek que se tambaleaba ente el enfrentamiento y lo que el fuego significa para él, los ojos grande de su beta volvieron a él y simplemente le costó apartarlos, la mano pequeña le sujetaba en un pequeño gesto que no fue del agrado de Samil que gruño amenazante y todos voltearon a ver a la manada amenazante.

 

El moreno alzo la mano y le señalo con sus ojos rojos como el de sus compañeros que ahora eran lo único que brillaba en la noche cerrada.

 

\- ¡El es mío! ¡Mi beta! ¡Te haré mío! tendré control sobre ti si o si...- espeto completamente convencido y aunque Derek apretó los dientes y estuvo por contestar algo más maduro o determinante pero la vos de su beta le sorprendió.

\- ¡¡Ya quisieras!! ¡¡Tu, tu, fenómeno déspota...!!- completamente convencido y firme en tan aniñadas palabras Derek se esforzó por no sonreírse o meterlo dentro de la casa y encerrarlo.

\- Stiles...- Scott le susurra llamándole la atención a la derecha de Derek y el Alpha solo se cubre la boca y cierra los ojos, dios Stiles le distrae tan fácilmente que casi no puede concentrare en el peligro inminente. 

\- Que...- la mirada de Stiles no ha cambiado en nada y Scott no puede creerlo, incluso Lydia gira sus ojos sin comprender que le vio el Alpha líder a su compañero de curso pero solo desiste pensando sinceramente no tiene gusto.

\- ¡¡Podrían callarse!! Solo hablan y hablan inútilmente pensando que lo que dicen de algún modo tiene relevancia... me enferma pensar que un alfa una su preciada vida a tal carga inútil...- su retraída de palabras despectivas capturo su atención, el joven Alpha tomo la mano de su hermanita y compañera la beso y luego les volvió a mirar.- no sé como llevaran su manada, se que son más fuertes de lo que deberían y no solo tiene algo nuestro que no les pertenece si no que deshonran la sangre, sangre pura de los alphas... pero eso no importa...- Aliah dio unos paso hacia la manada de Derek. Scott se mostró desafiante a su lado mientras su forma licantropa surgía desde su interior mostrando unos grandes colmillos.

\- No de ven creer que nuestra juventud es un impedimento a esta batalla... incluso ante ustedes será demasiado fácil vencerles... la luna llena no es la más importante del mes, hay otra luna que será ahora de suma ventaja para los puros...- la niña muestra su garras suntuosamente, tanto Samil como Teivil se muestran ardidos hacia los diferentes integrantes de la manada de bacón Hile.

\- De que están hablando...- reclama Derek....

\- Habla de la luna roja... pero solo la familia real de los Raía sabe como invocarla... no es posible que puedan hacer algo así...- la débil vos de Peter se escucha a su espaldas y todos voltean a verle.

\- ¿Invocación?- pregunta Stiles que con sus ojos desorientados mira el rostro de todo el mundo buscando respuestas.

\- Es un tipo de llamado, algo que hace a una manada transformarse en lobos, lobos como los perros salvajes que éramos en un principio...- pero Stiles no lo comprende y vuelve a mirarle.

\- ¿Como la otra noche? Cuando te encontré frente a esa piedra... tú eras un lobo de dos metros...- Derek le miro y frunció el ceño porque él no recordaba eso.

\- ¿Podrían dejar de ver el mundo entorno a ustedes dos?.... Me enferma ¿Podemos mataos ya? O desterrarlo o lo que sea tengo cosas más importantes que hacer...- el tono de Lydia quejándose asombro a todos, pero más a Jackson e Issac solo pudieron mirare entre ellos, y devuelta a la pelirroja con el redondeado rostro esperaba una respuesta inmediata que no legaba.

 

Derek miraba al cielo exasperado y la luna llamo su atención, no estaba llena pero la sentía irrumpir en su piel agresivamente... no estaba completa pero su tono claro se ponía dorado y percibió el murmullo rasgado y tétrico; algo lejano que no parecía real pero al mirar entre los arboles a la manada de alfas uno faltaba y tres de ellos estaban con ambas mano en el aire murmurando un cántico, que estremeció su garganta y se sintió debajo de una lupa, abrazándolo una sed repentina y un mareo acentuado, su mirada trato de despegarse de las nube de cenizas del fuego apagado y el color rojizo que poco a poco teñía su entorno...

 

La manada disfuncional se percato de ello cuando el olor de Derek golpeo sus sentidos de repente, Stiles se mantenía a su lado intentaba sostenerlo pero como los alfas frente a ellos, Derek se estaba trasformando a la fuerza en un gruñido gutural, la vos inquieta y asustada de Stiles se escucho reclamar el nombre de su Alpha, Lydia estaba a punto de preguntar ante tal hecho, de quejare y resaltar que ella estaba bien cuando su abdomen se encogió violentamente y grito agudamente, los dos betas detrás de ella palidecieron al verla caer sobre su rodillas y la carcajada de Peter se oyó estridente e incrédula.

 

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! simplemente no puedo creerlo... tal vez... será que yo no me trasformo por esta encantadora luz ¿Solo por haberme muerto ya? ¿Porque la luna de gusanos ya hizo de las suyas en mi?- habla entre sonrisas e incredulidad pero sumamente divertido...

\- ¡¡¡Cállate!!!...- Stiles grita abrasando el cuerpo de Derek tanto como su delgados grasos pueden, desesperado por contenerle en ese dolor intenso por el cual se está retorciendo en esa tenue luz de luna que poco a poco va tomando el color de la sangre y solo las sombras negras definen las formas.

\- ¡¿Que está sucediendo?!- exclama Jackson con temor en sus ojos, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Issac, mirando como Scott logro sujetar a Lydia que grita con intensidad, el sonido de los huesos romperse es protagónico en ese momento pero nadie parece saber el porqué.

\- Se decía en la antigüedad...- relata encantado Peter...- Que los primeros lobos cansados de recorrer la tierra se asentaron en un claro de luna del bosque más espeso alrededor de una piedra, esos lobos pidieron a un dios que le bendijera y ese los transformo en humanos, solo que... dice la leyenda que la condicionan no fue hereditaria y su genética deseosa de purgarse maldecía a los hijos de esa manada en cada luna llena a transformarse en bestias humanoides, pero solo los más puros volvían a su verdadera forma... por voluntad propia, o por un encantamiento del más anciano en aquellos tiempos... solo algo extraordinario que no dejo de ser verdad supongo...- Erica enfada sintiéndose aun cercana de Derek lo alzo en el aire hincando sus garras en su cuello y este solo río.

\- ¡¿Como lo evitamos?! Como paramos esto...- gruño trasformada, Boild la secundo a sus espaldas y Scott observo esto con claros deseos de hacer eso el mismo pero sabiendo que así no le sacaría nada en momento tan culminante.

\- ¡Bájalo! No nos sirve de nada muerto....- Erica le miro por el rabillo del ojo y su corazón dio un latido que solo había sentido cuando Derek le comandaba cuando apenas había sido mordida.- Peter... protegerás a la manada...- el tío de Derek se acomoda la ropa y gruñe en desaprobación, pero sabiendo que no podrá reusarse por más que lo desee la mordida en su espalda latía en obligación ente aquel mandato.- Tenemos otros asuntos que tender ahora...- voltea a ver a los tres alfas mientras su mirada se enciende en clara respuesta al reto que todo eso representa.

\- Es demasiado tarde...- hablo sereno el líder de la manda de alphas.- Cuando la luna roja llegue a su cumbre en unos minuto, todos los alphas estarán lamiendo nuestras botas y los betas sucumbirán con deliciosa agonía, su hermana y su servidor pone las patas en la tierra húmeda mientras se trasforman cada vez más, aun murmurando el cántico...- No hay escapatoria de esto... no hay razón para intentar detenernos, una vez completamente transformados... solo habrá sangre en estas tierras...- el cuerpo de Lydia como el de Derek se trasformaban mas violentamente al no ser los invocadores, el miedo de los betas era palpable y solo endulzaba el aire para el enemigo.

\- Nosotros siempre pelearemos... nosotros hemos estado juntos desde el inicio... antes de ser lobos antes de ser manada... nuestra fortaleza no viene de nuestro estatus...- los betas dejaron a los alphas en el suelo junto a Stiles que le miraba asombrado con todos allí de pie junto a él, se veían como un batallón, como una flecha dispuesta a matar sin duda, eran cinco contra cuatro y Stiles pensó mientras su mano sentía como se acomodaban los huesos en su Alpha y el pelo crecía por toda la morena piel, que tal vez tenían una oportunidad de sobrevivir, de salir victoriosos.- viene de la lealtad...- gruño en un grito feroz antes de que ellos cinco se lanzaran al ataque.


	22. Glope de realida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEDICADO A ALEX QUE ESTUVO ENFERMITO, Y MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS A DESTYELWNCHI POR DARME UNA MANO

El mundo se redujo a sólo instantes, a ese único momento en sus vidas por sobrevivir, por no convertirse en el recuerdo efímero de todo lo que nació y se perdió en ese pedazo de tierra. 

La manera en que el corazón de Stiles latía sólo podía compararse con el atronador anuncio de los vikingos antes de una invasión, de una batalla encarnizada, con sus tambores resonando a un ritmo pausado y contundente. Eso era en lo único que podía pensar al sentir su desbocado corazón, en eso y Derek.

Bajo sus manos, frente a sus ojos, Derek mutaba en un agónico dolor que impregnaba cada hueso de su cuerpo. Entre sus dedos el oscuro pelaje del lobo ya era demasiado abundante, sintiendo bajo ellos la dificultad y agitación de aquel cuerpo que ocupaba casi todo el porche de la casa Hale, a excepción de un pequeño espacio donde Lydia se estiraba, retorciéndose de un lado al otro como un perro por culpa del dolor de la transformación, salvo que el color de su pelaje distaba del de Derek, el suyo era un blanco nieve bastante más largo que el del Alpha Hale, era casi como un lobo polar. 

En un último quejido lacerante las ropas de Lydia se deslizaron al suelo, dando paso a un animal casi tan grande como Derek mismo, pero inclusive más pequeño que este en medio de su enormidad.

Stiles miró hacia arriba, al cielo completamente negro a excepción de la luna roja, a donde viese todo era como una pesadilla en tonos rojizos y negros, el color se había diluido por completo y su corazón retumbaba en su pecho y oídos opacando todo lo demás. El miedo que sintió por tal visión le obligó a buscar la mirada de Derek, pero fue incapaz de hallarla entre el pelaje medianoche, su Alpha aún se veía azorado por tan violenta transformación.

Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo de madera ante tales visiones, la luna y Derek, pero fue peor cuando notó como el cuerpo del Alpha también caía en un bulto inmenso de pelaje y garras, junto con el sonido de los huesos quebrándose al adoptar otra forma.

No tenía idea de que hacer en medio de tanto caos, gritó el nombre de Derek hasta que sus pulmones ardieron, con sus manos aún entre el corto y oscuro pelaje. Todos le miraron al escucharle, pero Stiles sólo podía sentirse sacudido por sus emociones al intentar escuchar un gruñido de Derek, de ver sus ojos en esa forma animal, pero nada parecía sacarle de su dolor. Buscó a Scott por apoyo, pero lo que vio fue la formación de los betas dispuestos a atacar.

Nunca les había visto de esa forma, tan fieros y unidos.

Jackson e Isaac a la derecha de su mejor amigo, así como Erika y Boyd a su izquierda, dispuestos como una flecha a punto de atacar. Sólo que algo sobre su cabeza se lanzó sobre la espalda de Scott, helándole la sangre cuando lo siguiente que vio fue a una bestia marrón de largo pelaje clavando sus garras en la espalda de su mejor amigo, desgarrando la carne sin más.

La risa divertida del líder de sus enemigos lo distrajo durante un segundo, que es casi irritante cuando cae en cuenta de lo que es en medio de aquella extraña y rojiza oscuridad. El tiempo parece también correr en su contra, ya que cuando se quiere dar cuenta el inmenso lobo marrón ha atacado nuevamente, ahora contra Erika, mordiéndola y sacudiéndola como un muñeco de trapo hasta arrojar su cuerpo hacia los arboles. Sin dudar un segundo el resto de los betas se lanzan contra el monstruo en un intenso rugido, incrementando la desesperación de Stiles por ayudar, pero al intentar levantarse y ponerse en acción Peter le detiene, manteniéndolo al lado de su Alpha con una mano sobre su hombro, presionándole hacia abajo.

Stiles se zafó como pudo pero Peter ya estaba inclinado a su lado, susurrándole al oído.

\- Es mejor no llamar la atención en esta batalla. – dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Stiles no pudo más que sentir mayor repulsión por aquel hombre.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! – exclamó, pero Peter se negó con vehemencia.

\- Eres parte de la manada, Stiles, sería irresponsable de mi parte dejarte solo e indefenso.-

Stiles estaba a punto de mandarle al demonio por desvergonzado, por cobarde, cuando el gritó de Boyd llama su atención en un intento de rescatar a Erika con la ayuda de un herido Scott, Jackson e Isaac a los flancos. El sonido de las ramas secas y el suelo crujiendo bajo unas pisadas vuelve a llamarle la atención, Peter mira por sobre su cabeza y su mirada grisácea se vuelve turbia, con lo que empieza a erguirse levemente, alejándose de él.

Peter da un paso hacia atrás, tocando el linde de una de las ventanas del pórtico, calculando ya por donde escapar cuando un lobo inmenso salta sobre ellos.

Stiles observa el mismo punto que Peter, quedando frente a frente con unas gigantescas fauces, dientes afilados sobrenaturalmente blancos, babeando por sangre a no menos de un metro de distancia de su cuerpo. Los colmillos son más grandes que su cabeza y el pelaje gris, casi negro, le tienen paralizado.

Su mano de forma casi instintiva se cierra entorno al pelaje de su Alpha, tirando de su cuerpo hacía su regazo, la cabeza del lobo cayendo entre sus brazos de forma lánguida. Las lágrimas que empiezan a resbalar por su rostro son debido al terror que fluye en su torrente sanguíneo y a la desesperación. Debería poder hacer algo, debería poder ayudar, pero el miedo le mantiene en su sitio, el miedo y Derek. Únicamente el grito de Scott le hace salir de su sopor, levantando la mirada hacia las garras que se clavan en la espalda del beta, aquel lobo marrón rasgando y lacerando la piel como si estuviera cavando un hoyo en su cuerpo, mientras su amigo intenta por todos los medios alejar esos colmillos de su cuello.

La sangre empezó a correr ante sus ojos, haciéndolo plenamente consciente del efecto de aquella luz que los hacía más grandes, más fuertes y más veloces de lo que sus ojos pueden apenas captar, sus manos se cierran con más fuerza sobre la piel de Derek. Casi puede oler la sangre, más bien puede oler la sangre, él, un simple humano. Y el poder hacerlo lo asusta demasiado.

Pero aquellos ojos gélidos frente a él le devuelven a su propio infierno, y no tiene que pensar demasiado para averiguar a quien pertenecen. Era aquel Alpha, el mismo que reclamaba a Derek como suyo.

Repentinamente Stiles tiene el impulso de enfrentarle, de oponerse a sus deseos.

\- Es mío. – murmura, aterrado por las emociones que embotan su cuerpo y la necesidad de mantener a Derek lejos de aquel ser.

El lobo mostró sus dientes violentamente, ladeando la cabeza, gruñendo y ladrando antes de lamer el exceso de saliva en su hocico. Era obvio para su pobre instinto humano que le atacaría y destrozaría, pero existía algo que lo clavaba al piso, a Derek. Amaba a Derek lo suficiente como para luchar por él con las manos desnudas.

\- ¿Estás loco? Mi sobrino puede apañárselas bien solo. – masculló suavemente Peter, jalándolo de un brazo.

Peter tragó grueso debido a la extraña necesidad de sacar al chico de ahí, por mantenerle a salvo, suponiendo primordialmente que era por culpa de la tonta orden de Scott, el cual no sabe si aún vive o no.

\- No, Derek es mío, y yo le pertenezco a él. No voy a dejar que ningún lobo caprichoso de pacotilla, mimado, engendro de la naturaleza me aparte de él.

\- Demonios, tú sí que estás loco. – fue lo último que Peter mencionó, cuando notó una presencia más acercarse a ellos, directamente hacía Stiles y Derek. La reacción que tuvo en esos momentos fue involuntaria, casi impredecible, reaccionó en defensa de ellos dando unos pasos entre el lobo y el chico, que tendidos en el suelo eran incapaces de moverse o protegerse.

El miedo de Stiles restalló una vez más al notar la presencia, su respiración tiñéndose con el temor cuando los pasos de Aliah se acercan a él y este le mira desde la pequeña escalera del pórtico, mientras Samil, el lobo oscuro como la noche de casi dos metros, se mantiene en su posición calculadora casi encima de ellos.

\- No, no, no temas. – dice chitando el Alpha enemigo, mientras sube uno a uno los escalones. – Sé que tienes poder chico, pero realmente no me interesa, sólo dame a este Alpha y te dejare conservar a uno de los Alphas restantes de esta manada y la mitad de sus betas. Te permitiré elegir cuales, lo prometo. – añadió condescendiente, deteniéndose en el último escalón, tomando la cola del lobo que era Derek con una mano y tirando de él.

Su corazón se detuvo en ese instante, sus ojos subieron a la radiante y roja mirada del Alpha, que carroñero, pretendía sacar de sus brazos a su pareja. Sin pensarlo siquiera apretó su agarre sobre el pelaje entre sus dedos e impidió que el lobo se deslizara, un gruñido amenazante del lobo negro frente a él le hizo incluso aferrarse con más fuerza.

\- ¡Suéltalo! – gritó Aliah, pero Stiles se negó, la mirada del Alpha enemigo se vio atraída por la figura de ropas negras a un lado del chico que parecía decidido a rodearle no o hacerle frente realmente.

\- Suéltalo, Stiles, mi sobrino puede arreglárselas solo. – Peter deslizó una mano por la espalda que temblaba, tratando de mantenerle con vida aunque fuera sólo un poco más, pero ni siquiera él sabía porque estaba haciendo tal cosa.

\- No. – respondió bajito, apenas pronunciando las palabras con su garganta casi cerrada.

\- No seas tonto, ¿No quieres salvar a tus amigos? – preguntó Peter con un tono paternal, pero Stiles no podía sacar la mirada de Aliah de la suya.

\- Escúchale, puedo hacer que pase. – añadió el Alpha.

\- ¡No, no lo escuches, Stiles! ¡Es mentira! – gritaron los gemelos en ese momento, saliendo de la casa con la enfermera pisándole los talones para meterles dentro, pero tan pálida por el miedo que apenas y podía moverlos. – ¡Hizo lo mismo con nuestro padre, mato a todos! – se alcanzó a oír antes de que la enfermera por fin cerrara la puerta.

 

Stiles tiró de su Alpha hacía su cuerpo con mayor ahincó, Aliah mostró sus colmillos gruñéndole en pleno rostro, Samil a su lado estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Peter. 

 

Pero sin que este lo supiera, sólo observando la audacia del beta humano de su sobrino, los ojos de Stiles se tornaron plateados de forma inmediata, pasando desapercibidos incluso para él mismo. Peter casi no respiraba, atento a los movimientos de ambos lobos frente a ellos, sintiendo lastima por Derek porque quizá tuviera que vivir una vida sin su beta, una vida transformada en pesadilla como la que él mismo vivía cada día.

 

Peter ya se encontraba con los dientes fuera y las garras extendidas, ni él mismo entendía porque estaba haciendo tal cosa, más en su estado de debilidad con el que no podía resistir un enfrentamiento, pero un as de energía corría a través de su cuerpo. Su mirada sin quererlo se desvió hacia los jóvenes que luchaban en su intento por proteger a Scott, enzarzados en una maraña de músculos y sangre. Gruño sin quererlo a favor de su líder y casi al instante el mismo as de energía se volvió en una fuerza electrizante que no sentía desde que era joven, algo más allá de lo que conocía, algo de no lo que no esperaba sentirse parte.

 

Sus ojos refulgieron con su mirada centrándose nuevamente en Stiles, la pequeña figura del beta era de una belleza hipnotizante en la oscuridad carmesí, colmándolo de una emoción tan grande como la que alguna vez sintió cuando su propia familia en plenitud vivió en el pasado. En medio de aquella sensación descubrió, con su lealtad ya demostrada al Alpha, que la fuerza entera de la manada formaba parte de él.

Aliah y Samil estaban por atacarles pero un relámpago les hizo detenerse. Uno detrás de otro estallaron en el cielo iluminando la oscuridad antinatural. Aliah se irguió observando como la luna roja era cubierta por espesas nubes que se movían a una velocidad imposible, en una dirección que no era en lo absoluto natural a sus ojos.

Peter por su parte continuaba embargado por la fuerza que ahora fluía por su cuerpo, pero su atención fue inmediatamente absorbida por sus adversarios, quienes recuperados de la impresión se lanzaron sobre ellos.

Stiles estaba asustado, pero su corazón reclamaba una decisión, su mente continuaba repitiendo una sencilla frase aún con los amenazadores colmillos frente a él…

 

"Se uno, conecta, une, acepta…"

 

Era un susurro dulce en su cabeza, uno que era diferente a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, a lo que se enfrentaba. Su mirada plateada lentamente cortaba la oscuridad a su alrededor, sus parpados lentamente cayeron hasta cerrarse haciéndolo más sensible a la energía a su alrededor. Sintió en la piel el latido de la luna roja, el cómo lo obligaba a entregar su magia, su fuerza…de repente, con los ojos aún cerrados, pudo ver el bosque, su cuello se estiró, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrieron a la luna.

La sabiduría licantropa de más de doscientos años se abrió paso desde su pecho hasta su boca en un cántico.

Y todo se detuvo, los gruñidos de la manada, incluso los sonidos de la batalla, la confrontación entera se centró en él, en el susurro enredado y mítico que emergía de sus labios. En el juramento de lealtad a la luna que lentamente volvió el dolor de la manada hacia sus atacantes, que retrocedieron sin siquiera ser conscientes. Todos a excepción de Samil que se lanzó sobre Stiles, que en trance solo tenía ojos para la luna resplandeciente entre las nubes que él mismo había convocado.  
Todo se volvió lento en un instante, milímetro a milímetro las garras de aquella bestia se estiraron hacía Stiles, al sucio beta que estaba a punto de quitarle lo único que había deseado para sí mismo a lo largo de toda su vida. Él, que a pesar de ser un Alpha nació en la servidumbre, no perdería a aquel hombre, no ante un niño, un beta humano no consagrado, ante alguien tan mísero como ese chico.  
Sólo que no esperaba que la conexión de Stiles con la manada, al ser tan breve después de ser mordido por el Alpha que desde hacia tan poco tiempo, impregnando la piel del chico, uniéndolo a Derek, hiciera que alguno de los miembros de aquella manada sintiera la necesidad de protegerle, la determinación de sacrificar sus vida por aquel chico. Fue por eso que no espero el ataque que le detuvo, frenándolo en seco sin que pudiera cerrar sus mandíbulas.

 

\- ¡SAMIL! – gritó Aliah, incrédulo ante lo que veía, asediado por la luz directa de la luna que ni los arboles ni las nubes podían cubrir, su alarido se escuchó por todo el aire.  
\- Nadie toca al chico. – gruño Peter, su mirada de color azul se veía pura, traslucida, y sus fuertes manos con las garras extendidas abrieron más el hocico de aquel lobo, sacando un angustioso quejido de dolor de este.

Ravana se levantó cubierta de sangre, la transformación que le daba la luna roja desapareció de repente cuando aún atacaba a los betas que le hacían frente junto con Teivil. Alzó su mirada al cielo, y su cabello enredado, mojado por la sangre rozó su espalda, las nubes eran espesas y casi palpables sobre sus cabezas, no lo entendía en lo absoluto, pero si comprendió que todo cambiaría a partir de ese instante.

Stiles seguía sumergido en aquel canto, Derek, apenas consciente, levantó su mirada hacia él, incrédulo ante lo que ahora observaba. Había podido volver a su forma normal gracias al ensombrecimiento de la luz de la luna a causa de las nubes y el desvanecimiento del tono sangre en ella un momento más tarde, que ahora se mostraba de un color plateado y azul. El llamado leve de Scott le hizo girar su mirada, el chico estaba herido y los betas junto a él no estaban mejor, pero se mantenían en un apretado circulo en espera del próximo ataque, entonces fue consciente de las figuras de los dos Alphas restantes que habían regresado a sus formas humanas, forzados por el poder que sentía emanar de Stiles y la propia luna. La voz de su beta le arrulló el corazón, un arrullo que lo alentaba a ponerse en pie y luchar por su manada.

Peter por su parte abría milímetro a milímetro las fauces de aquel lobo oscuro causándole un daño irreparable. Samil era incapaz de cambiar de forma por culpa del dolor que le era infligido.

La confusión llegó un momento después, pero no así la furia de Ravana que rápida y sobre sus dos pies descalzos tacleó a Peter en un santiamén, apartándolo de Samil. Derek intentó levantarse para llegar a la loba y detenerla, pero fue incapaz de moverse por culpa del dolor remanente en su cuerpo. Tal vez esas cosas ya no eran animales imponentes de cuatro patas, pero incluso en su desnudez humana eran increíblemente fuertes. Derek mostró sus dientes en un intento por alejarla, por aliviar su impotencia de alguna forma en una pelea en la cual no veía un destino definido.  
Mientras tanto, al otro lado del pórtico, Lydia comenzaba a despertar del ensueño agónico de la salvaje transformación de la luna roja, sus ojos lentamente se abrieron al pandemonio a su alrededor, encontrándose casi de manera inmediata con las figuras de Isaac y Jackson alrededor de Scott, siendo atacadas por uno de sus enemigos.

 

\- ¿Isaac…Jackson? – exhaló, preguntándose qué demonios pasaba al verles caer de un momento a otro sobre el suelo, entonces el aroma de la sangre inundó sus sentidos y supo de manera casi inmediata quien los había lastimado con anterioridad.

 

De un salto se arrojó contra Ravana, apartándola de Peter con un solo golpe para después enzarzarse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y sin cuartel.

 

En la distancia Scott sólo podía contemplar y resistir la batalla, siendo consciente de que los cuatro betas a su alrededor estaban bastante lastimados, pero ahora sólo dos se mantenían en pie aunque débiles por las profundas heridas que los Alphas les habían causado, pero le fue una completa sorpresa que tanto Isaac como Jackson se levantaran en auxilio de Lydia cuando esta comenzó a luchar contra Ravana, arrojándose sobre la chica que golpeaba a la pelirroja en un intento de darle una oportunidad de contraatacar, y en medio de la distracción que eso causo tomó el brazo de Erika, consciente del sangrado copioso en su costado por culpa de una herida de Teivil, para llevarla al interior de la casa con ayuda de Boyd, aunque sin entender cómo es que dicha herida se curaba lento dado que un ataque de esos Alphas era sumamente toxico para ellos.

Intentó lo más rápido que pudo conducir a los dos betas hacia su destino, pero cuando casi lograba su objetivo fue interceptado por el hombre de piel lechosa y rojiza cabellera, que le miraba desafiante con los ojos encendidos y sus garras fuera, en un acto automático arrojó a los betas hacia las inmediaciones de la casa, donde fueron rápidamente auxiliados por su madre y los gemelos rescatados que los llevaron al interior. El mientras ellos se resguardaban, se preparó para un enfrentamiento inevitable, pese a sus heridas.

Aliah, frente a Stiles y Derek, contemplaba incrédulo la escena que se desarrollaba justo delante de sus ojos, pronunciando en un susurro el nombre de su hermana al verla correr en dirección al prado frente a la casa Hale metida en una lucha contra esa Alpha pelirroja y dos betas malheridos, al tiempo que de su boca emergía también el nombre de Teivil al verle enfrentar a otro beta y estar en desventaja pese a lo mal trecho de este.

Pero donde un absceso de pánico lo cegó fue cuando Samil era violentamente atacado por Peter, quien había decido continuar con lo que Ravana había interrumpido al atacarle.

 

\- ¡NOOO! – gritó Aliah.

 

El hombre lobo con las manos desnudas se precipitó hacia Peter, azotándolo contra la pared al interponerse entre él y Samil, arrojándolo incluso más lejos cuando volvió a colocar sus manos sobre de él. Samil, recuperándose del ataque decidió regresar a su objetivo original, aún quería al lobo negro para él.

 

Sin pensarlo demasiado sus manos se colocaron sobre el cuerpo lánguido del Alpha que ya estaba casi por completo transformado en humano, pero aún así apenas consciente de su entorno salvo por el rasgo instintivo que le azotaba al sentir a su manada en peligro. De cualquier forma no lo quería consciente, lo quería tomar en ese mismo momento, mientras aún no sabía qué era lo que pasaba a su alrededor a plenitud. Si lo tomaba sería suyo y de nadie más. Pero sin esperarlo se topó con una mirada oscura frente a sus ojos, el chico, Stiles, le detuvo en su intento de tomar el cuerpo sobre su regazo, en aquellos ojos danzaban luces como estrellas en medio del universo, unas fugaces y otras destellantes.

Fue un segundo en el que el espacio infinito pareció habitar el interior de ese chico, fue tan sólo un instante antes de que una fuerza desconocida lo expulsara de inmediato, cuando la mano del chico se estiró en su dirección.

 

\- No pase dos semanas lejos de Derek, aprendiendo, sintiendo, asumiendo…sólo para que me lo arrebaten. – murmuró, centrando su atención en el cuerpo caído del lobo.

\- ¿Stiles? – exhaló Derek con un poco de dolor, levantando los ojos sólo para observar la oscuridad en los ojos de Stiles, que rápidamente desapareció dando paso al fulgor plateado que ya comenzaba a ser familiar.

\- Siento haberme asustado. – dijo Stiles, un poco avergonzado, Derek le tomó del cuello y apretó su frente contra la de su beta, sin apartar su mirada de él ni un solo segundo.

\- Tonto…nadie pudo haber estado preparado para esto. – le consoló, dándole un beso, lo que ocasionó que las nubes se volvieran tormentosas, liberando una energía atronadora similar a la que Stiles sentía recorrer su cuerpo en ese momento. Con una exhalación se percató de que no era otra que la energía del lobo en su Alpha.

\- ¿Stiles? – preguntó confuso Derek, al notar que el chico se separaba de él.

\- Tengo tanto que contarte. – declaró Stiles. – Pero antes, terminemos con esto. – tras decir eso ambos se levantaron, observando a sus enemigos atacando a su manada. – Ve…se un Alpha.-

 

El beso que recibe en respuesta es breve antes de que Derek se lance sobre Aliah con sus Jeans rotos colgando de sus caderas. Casi al instante sus garras se clavan en la columna del Alpha rival, que de forma violenta intenta regresar hacia Peter, pero Derek termina arrojándolo en dirección contraria a su tío, ocasionando que Aliah se transforme. El olor a muerte que desprende en ese estado es característico de los Raia, pero no podría importarle menos esa amenaza, ya que lo único que desea es acabarlo de una buena vez para ir a auxiliar a su manada.

 

Al mismo tiempo Samil buscaba su revancha contra Stiles, buscando asesinarle de una buena vez para reclamar lo que le pertenecía, y cuando se disponía a cumplir con sus ambiciones, a sólo centímetros del chico que le contemplaba indemne, más centrado en la batalla de su propia Alpha, fue detenido por unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, orillándolo a transformarse nuevamente en lobo por una cuestión que desconocía, pero no tardó mucho siquiera en exhalar su último aliento, puesto que en cuanto se hubo transformado en un lobo completo esos mismo brazos se apartaron de su cuerpo, para al instante siguiente volver y atrapar sus fauces en unas presas irrompibles hasta arrancarle la mandíbula de un solo y brutal movimiento.

 

Unos segundos más tarde, y con la mandíbula de su enemigo aún en su mano, los dedos agarrotados, casi temblándole, pero completamente aferrados al cuerpo inerte del Alpha, Peter avanzó con pasos torpes y lentos, liberando sus manos de la pesada carga, cada paso dolía como el demonio, pero con una nueva meta en la mente se dirigió hasta la casa, hacia el sitio donde Boyd y Erika yacían cubiertos de sangre e inconscientes pero aún respirando. Observó más allá y sólo pudo contemplar a Stiles y el resto de las peleas frente a la casa antes de caer junto a ellos, demasiado cansado como para hacer algo más.

Completamente ajeno al escrutinio de Ravana sobre su persona.

En medio de esa ligera apatía ni siquiera notó a los gemelos o a la enfermera acercarse a ellos. La propia ansiedad de los gemelos tras poner a salvo a los dos betas había orillado a Melissa a acercarse a las ventanas para contemplar lo que sucedía con aquella extraña luna roja que de un momento a otro desapareció del cielo.

Ravana por su parte continuaba repitiéndose que era imposible, que no podía ser cierto que una basura como aquel hombre hubiese dado muerte a un Alpha, a un puro. Pero la imagen ante ella, el cadáver de Samil y la respiración de Peter, vivo, hacían que su rabia creciera a niveles insospechados, por lo que desquitó parte de ella en los betas que la atacaban ahora que la Alpha de cabello rojo yacía en el suelo a sus pies, desorientada por un golpe de su parte.

En el interior de la casa los gemelos no podían dejar de admirar a Stiles por su valor y fuerza al enfrentar a ese monstruoso animal por conservar a su Alpha, inclusive de aquel que destazó a casi toda su manada. La voz de la enfermera pronto los devolvió a la realidad, que perturbada por lo que veía les alentaba a que la ayudaran a contener la hemorragia en Erika que había perdido la consciencia momentos antes de que Peter llegara hasta ellos. Melissa también estaba preocupada por Boyd, que de manera instintiva sostenía la mano de la rubia incluso dentro de su propia inconsciencia, lo llamaba angustiada para que despertara ya que sus heridas eran menos graves y su prioridad era la chica y necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Al final decidió que los gemelos ayudaran a Peter y Boyd mientras ella se encargaba de la joven que luchó al lado de su hijo, quien aún peleaba por ellos.

 

A su alrededor todo se descomponía en batallas individuales y encarnizadas, en sangre y rugidos que la desorientaron por un momento. Debía estar alucinando, debía ser otra pesadilla porque apenas abrió los ojos no pudo creer lo que observaba, Stiles besando a Derek, Peter inconsciente con un par de gemelos cuidándole.

 

Pero fue levantar un poco la cabeza para darse cuenta que no era un sueño o pesadilla, Lydia sacudió su cabeza tratando de entender lo que sucedía pero sus ojos no pasaron más allá de los cuerpos tendidos de Isaac y Jackson sobre la hierba, con más heridas sangrantes que al comienzo.

El cuerpo enteró le vibró en un escalofrió lleno de muerte y dolor, ante el cual intentó no ceder, Peter debía estar jugando con su mente una vez más se repetía a su misma repetidamente, mientras, con pasos torpes, se acercaba hacia los betas, completamente ajena a su propia desnudez o importándole nada. A menos de un paso cayó de rodillas junto a los cuerpos casi inertes de los betas, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos de forma profusa bañando su rostro. Tocó el cuerpo de Jackson bañado en sangre, empapando los restos de su camisa a cuadros que apenas y se sostenía sobre su cuerpo, le llamó una y otra vez pero no le respondía, su mundo volvió a tambalearse cuando la mirada desenfocada de Isaac se posó en ella, su rostro delineado por los golpes y la hinchazón, amoratado por culpa de las marcas de unas garras en su costado. 

 

Isaac apenas levantó una mano hacía ella cuando ya la tenía entre las suyas, la frialdad de su piel la horrorizo al recordar la forma en que la habían protegido de Ravana. El corazón se le partió en pedazos al ver todo el daño en Isaac, pero un segundo más tarde el beta también perdió el conocimiento, quedando tan inerte como Jackson, soltando su mano en el proceso. El labio inferior le tembló violentamente al creerle muerto, sobrepasada por todas sus emociones, al creer muertos a sus dos betas.

 

En un arranque de rabia incluso mayor que el anterior se giró hacía Ravana, visualizando a la mujer que se dirigía ya, con paso decidido y confiado, hacia Scott. Pero al contemplar y sentir la sangre de Jackson e Isaac sobre su piel la hizo arder en odio, e inmediatamente, con la bestia aflorando en su interior tan salvaje como ninguna otra, la alcanzó en unos cuantos pasos, atravesándola con su puño, elevándola en el aire a base de fuerza y odio. La escuchó gritar, sorprendida y asustada al ver esa mano que emergía de su estomago

Rugiendo en furia Lydia decidió matarla inmediatamente, y con sus garras ya predispuestas le destrozó la garganta en un movimiento tan limpio y certero que asombraría a cualquiera. Nadie tocaba a sus betas y vivía para contarlo...

La batalla entre Teivil y Scott se detuvo al contemplar aquello, asombrados por completo ante la imagen. Scott simplemente podía observar como Lydia tomaba el brazo de la Alpha y lo arrancaba de su sitio, continuando con las demás extremidades hasta que Ravana desfalleció por la pérdida de sangre. Era completamente imposible que sobreviviera a aquello.

 

Las peleas alrededor de Stiles habían casi concluido de no ser por Derek y Scott que continuaban en pie, mientras él continuaba el cántico que, en un inicio, nubló el cielo y cambió la luna restaurando las formas humanas de los lobos, poniendo en contacto su alma y su cuerpo a la entidad natural a la que pidió ayuda.

 

Tenía en su mente un recuerdo nítido de su tía hablándole del comienzo, de cómo es que todo dio inicio…de la fortaleza y el porqué de que aquella maldición se viera como una bendición dentro de las manadas divididas. Como es que algunas eligieron la superioridad dentro de ese hecho, y como otras sólo entendieron el poder magno de tomar cuanto deseaban y como es que su manada eligió el honor.

 

Derek se irguió en un gruñido feroz al sentir como el triskelion en su espalda quemaba intensamente y el sabor metálico llenaba su boca. Aliah aprovechó ese momento para atacar, sin notar que en realidad, a causa de la ropa que Stiles llevaba, este transfería ese símbolo a su propia piel, estando espalda con espalda con Derek a pesar de la distancia entre ellos.

 

Cuando se dispuso a atacar, Derek, el Alpha de los Everfias, no le miraba en lo absoluto, y el olor a rivalidad, miedo e ira desapareció del aire. El estrés de la confrontación se desvaneció, mientras Derek observaba un punto a su espalda, a su beta que se encaminaba hacia él hasta tomarle de la mano. El Alpha le miró sin rastro alguno del lobo que existía en su interior, le miraba como un hombre normal.

 

El vínculo estaba completo, podía notarse en el aire que ahora eran uno solo. Los miembros restantes de esa manada, los que aún se mantenían en pie, se acercaron a hasta colocarse junto a ellos como si él fuera completamente invisible. Y no fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta que a su lado sólo se encontraba Teivil, con un ojo hinchado que no daba señales de curarse y supurando sangre de una manera copiosa. Aliah sintió el olor de la sangre de su hermana y volteó en su dirección, captando al instante el cuerpo descuartizado, pedazo por pedazo, de Ravana en medio de un charco de su sangre. El nombre de su hermana escapó de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta.

 

\- Esto no es posible… ¡RAVANA!-

 

Era imposible, su manada era la más poderosa, no era posible todo aquello, la sola idea no conseguía entrar en su mente. Su ira crecía a la par de su impotencia, ellos eran puros, nacidos de Alphas y su linaje era antiguo, poderoso. Su ímpetu y rabia lo hicieron lanzarse contra la manada frente a él en un atronador grito que se transformó en un rugido. Corrió hasta ellos y su mirada color rubí se topó con los plateados de Stiles.

 

\- Detente. – fue la simple replica de Stiles al verle en pleno ataque, y la simple orden le paralizó el cuerpo, suspendiéndolo en el aire.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Stiles y el aire se llenó del aroma de la incredulidad de los lobos a su alrededor, pero Aliah estaba lejos de entender.

\- ¡¿Qué me has hecho?! ¡Maldito demonio, suéltame! – gruño retorciéndose, tratando de liberarse del poder invisible.

Teivil, el único miembro de su manada, retrocedió por culpa del poder que le perturbaba.

\- Mi manada no matara más para deshacernos de este problema, y tú jamás podrás abatirnos lo suficiente como para exterminarnos. – Stiles liberó la mano de Derek, recibiendo una mirada serena por parte de este, percibiendo la paz en el interior de Stiles como propia.

Derek también se percató de la mirada que Scott y Lydia cruzaron con su beta, y en ese instante se dio cuenta que toda la manada, incluso los que no estaban conscientes, estaban ya unidos, al igual que su familia años atrás, y ese hecho le conmovió.

\- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! – exclamó Teivil, invadido por la rabia de Aliah y las muertes de Samil y Ravana. – ¡Somos más fuertes, somos Alphas puros y ustedes simple escoria impura, no son más que engendros transformados!

Stiles, al oír tales palabras, sonrió amplio al sentir su elocuencia incitada, pero no llegó a emitir palabra en respuesta a Teivil.

\- Entonces nos retiraremos. –soltó de improviso Aliah, a lo que Stiles frunció el ceño.

Un segundo más tarde Aliah silbó, un sonido estridente y agudo que le lastimó los oídos, al instante una de las ventanas de la casa se rompió llamando la atención de todos. Stiles, al ver la figura que ahora descansaba a un lado de Aliah, se congeló, liberando al hombre lobo de su poder.

 

\- ¿Papá…? – pronunció en un titubeo, el sheriff miró a su hijo sin reconocerlo, sus ojos se mostraban perdidos mientras se encendían en un rojo rubí idéntico al de Aliah y Teivil al colgarse del brazo del Alpha.

\- Lo lamento, pero mi nuevo sirviente no será capaz de entender nada en lo absoluto, exceptuando mi voz, por la siguiente semana…pero como hemos decidido marcharnos eso ya no será problema para ustedes.

.....


	23. REALIZING

  
  


  
  


Cuanto puede una persona perder en una periodo corto de tiempo, ¿tiempo? tiempo es lo que se detuvo cuando vio a Aliah con sus ojos rojos y su mano sobre el hombro de su padre alejándose, su mente se tambaleo y sacudió su cabeza intentando procesar lo que su enemigo decía, su postura era firme, pero al intentar sujetar la mano de Derek a su lado noto que ya no estaba, y al voltear y no verle consumió el aire rápidamente.

La manera de percibir las cosas en ciclos completamente lentos uno detrás de otro, donde no podía llegar a tiempo, aunque sea lo suficiente para entender lo que pasaba en realidad, ya que todo se agolpo frente a sus ojos.

Derek y Scott habían cerrado el paso a sus enemigos, noto que la boca de Derek decía algo mostrando los dientes al igual que Scott en posición de ataque dispuestos a no dejarles ir, pero un silencio sordo lo envolvía a él y el gris invadió su mirada, solo podía enfocarse en la nuca de su padre, el intenso dolor en su faringe le hizo notar que no paraba de llamarle pero era inútil él no podía escucharle...

La sombra de la muerte de su madre paso frente a sus ojos y como su padre lo hayo a horas de que su madre muriera lentamente frente a él, el dolor en los ojos azules cuando le miro, cuando le abrazo casi arrebatándole el aire, estaba siendo arrancado de el en su impotencia sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Una chispa dentro de su cabeza hizo reaccionar su cerebro pero su rostro mojado y salado reflejaba su incógnita... que hacer, que se suponía que hiciera, dejarlo ir, matar a los alphas, desatar una guerra sin fronteras por venganza, recuperar lo que es suyo, ¡Que! ¡¿Que se suponía debía hacer...?!

Que traería menores consecuencias, ¿matar... morir, dejarse arrebatar a su única familia así como así? Si tan solo pudiera borrar el pasado, o el presente sí pudiera... hacer olvidar por completo quienes eran ellos, si dentro de su cabeza hubiese un vacío, pero también sería peligroso dejar sólo una mente vacía pues el instinto tomaría lugar y sería desastroso...

  
  


  
  


Pero la idea no era mala, busco en sus bolsillos rápidamente, Derek amenazaba a los alfas... él había pasado a un tercer plano en ese segundo de reflexión, pero si encontrará la medalla que su tía le dio, si pudiera intercambiar su valor por ruda, cilantro y un espiral de cobre... Stiles callo de rodillas sin pensarlo un segundo más con la cadena de oro que su tía le dio de recuerdo, dibujando los tres elementos que necesitaba lo que haría no tenía precedente, sólo había escuchado una fábula de alquimia que encontró por casualidad, en sus lecturas diarias...

cuando tuvo todo listo, realizó el intercambio, con dos montoncitos de polvo de cada planta y el metal en forma de espiral lanzo el hechizo silenciosamente esperando que funcione pero si conocía bien el mundo al que se había internado con creer firmemente en ello tendría que bastar, el espiral de cobre se cortó haciendo dos, apresurado y con la torpeza característica en él se llevaba por delante sus propios pies, fue inesperado, Derek grito su nombre para que no se acerque cuando los dos alphas enemigos voltearon hacia él, solo al sentir como algo se enganchaba en sus muñecas, levantaron sus manos al notar el frío metal que como una serpiente se enrosco en su muñeca aprisionados a ambos haciéndoles imposible quitárselas.

\- qué demonios – aliah intento poner una de su garras sobre el pero Stiles lo esquivo 

\- INMENSUROS...- de su boca salió una orden a las muñequeras de cobre que se alzaron en el aire imposibilitando a ambos lobos que terminaron a medio metro del piso.

\- ¡Stiles que haces!- soltó Scott pero Stiles respondió lentamente sin dejar de mirar a los lobos, Derek solo allí noto que Scott no notaba el color claro en los ojos de su beta, rodeo con parsimonia a los alphas que rugían por su liberación, el como líder no podía apartar la mirada del perdido sheriff que permanecía expectante a alguna orden.

\- Borrar sus recuerdos... dejando solo lo suficiente para que no nos recuerden hacernos desaparecer de su mente para siempre...especto the intempo...- la mano de Stiles se elevó y como la luz de un faro cegó a los lobos suspendidos en el aire, Scott no podía dejar de mirar asombrado aquel hecho, solo Derek noto como Stiles sentía que las rodillas le temblaban y un cosquilleo le recorría agotándolo, aterrándole y como pudo lo antes de que se desmayara.

\- ¡Stiles...!- llamo Scott y al sentir al golpe detrás suyo noto que los dos alphas cayeron al suelo inconscientes, los miro y miro al padre de su amigo que se acercaba a sus cuerpos y se sentaba a su lado como si nada.

\- Scott...- el joven lobo ve como Derek toma a su amigo en brazos.- encuentra unas mancuernas, inhabilitarlos... ve que puedes hacer con el sheriff.... Peter...- su tío le mira a los ojos solo en ese instante, aun asombrado de lo que el torpe niño puede hacer.

\- Si... - se aclara la vos luego de contestar.

\- Encárgate del resto de la manda, ve por el veterinario...- ordena subiendo los escalones del porche, empujando la puerta y entrando a la casa.

\- Si claro...- no puede refutar, ya no siente dentro suyo la inconformidad de no ser el cabecilla de la manada, ni siquiera por no ser el segundo... y la verdad él hubiera matado a eso dos como al resto de la manda, pero ahora con algo de paz en su interior y mucha cordura deja a Scott intentando hablar con el oficial, se encamina paso a paso hacia el pueblo con las manos en los bolsillos pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

  
  


***** 

  
  


Despertar...abrir lentamente los ojos y darte cuenta de que solo quieres darte la vuelta para seguir durmiendo sin mirar realmente porque te encuentras endemoniadamente cómodo, el no suele remolonear, no que va... apenas si está satisfecho una noche luego de proponerse dormir a cierta hora y lograrlo, pero no recuerda con nitidez la última vez que hizo eso, eso lo hace pegarse a la cosa calentita que le ha envuelto apenas enterró la cabeza en la almohada.

Quiere seguir durmiendo demonios que sí, pero es allí cuando recuerda en pedazos sueltos que demonios ha estado pasando en su vida como para que su lucha diaria con la cama y horas razonables de descansar habían quedado en el olvido el último mes...

Es abrupto su salto de la cama y el zafarse de lo que sea que lo abrasaba suavemente, solo empieza a girar en la habitación con náuseas y esta cien por ciento seguro de que es una ataque de pánico lo que está experimentando, porque siente el sudor frio, materializándose de un segundo al otro pensando que los lobos se han llevado a su padre, que Derek no está por ningún lado porque sus ojos no pueden enfocar ni estabilizarse para diferenciar el piso de las pared y trata de salir del cuarto cuando algo le sujeta con fuerza y lo inmoviliza.

  
  


Esta terriblemente agitado y no puede zafarse por más que lo intenta con desesperación, porque él tiene que hacer algo, tiene que ayudar por más que no pueda respirar ahora mismo.

  
  


\- ¡Stiles! ¡Cálmate!- le grita en el oído cuando ya lo tiene bien sujeto, la vos profunda que con un solo latido que golpe seco su corazón fue el que reconoció al lobo que conocía, al que se había unido, al que la desesperación de saber su paradero disparo su ansiedad noctambula.

\- Que, que... de... ¿Derek?- es solo allí que despierta completamente que nota su cuerpo casi desaparecer por el tamaño del lobo que le doblega en altura y musculatura, su pareja le da vuelta con cautela y él puede mirarle a los ojos un segundo antes de levantar lo del piso en un abrazo que calma la tensión en su cuerpo.

  
  


\- Se terminó... tranquilo, ya todo paso, los alphas están como zombis y atados fuera de la casa, no saben ni quienes son ellos Stiles... tu papa está bien esta con Scott, Stiles.. ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!...tú no sabes lo que la magia demanda del cuerpo cuando se practica...- dice severamente en el momento que se aparta de él y le mira a los ojos con su típica preocupación y exigencia.

  
  


\- Yo... Derek.- pero como siempre haciendo caso omiso a su advertencia es que se abraza más a él, colgándose de su cuello e intentando absorbe tanto confort del lobo como le entre en el cuerpo.

  
  


  
  


El lobo entiende que su beta tuvo que adaptarse a lo que aconteció más rápido de lo que él hubiera querido, así que como su consorte... sonríe aliviado de que las cosas están acomodándose, de que no está solo y de que además con Stiles como su compañero de por vida al que amara hasta que le saque de quicio, mas allá de eso es que se dedicara a él solamente o tanto como pueda, así que camina devuelta a la cama con beta y todo, ya que tener a Stiles abrasado como lo tiene lo deja a unos quince centímetros del suelo.

  
  


Lo acaricia sobre la piyama que le coloco cuando lo trajo al cuarto desmayado regodeándose del tacto único, recordando la angustia que sintió cuando lo vio desvanecerse ante sus ojos, el grito que dio al aire y como llamo por ayuda porque Stiles no respondía a sus palabras, no saber que pasaba con el chico casi lo mata, pero saber que estaba extenuado cuando pudo enfocar la vista en la madre de Scott, lo sujeto tan fuerte contra él hasta darse cuenta de que el chico solo había caído dormido.

  
  


Pero está feliz, solo por no sentir peligro a su alrededor o amenaza alguna cerca de su beta de su manada y de su casa, incluso más aún lejos de su territorio, recuesta a Stiles con cuidado quien le mira algo avergonzado... aunque el solo puede disfrutar esa expresión en su rostro, sabe que está recapitulándose muchas cosa y el solo intenta reprimir una sonrisa, ama eso... ama que pueda sonreírse solo por suponer que es lo que el chico piensa o lo que hace cuando él se da la vuelta un segundo, le encanta que los ojos grandes marrones y brillantes sean solo suyos...

  
  


Sentir paz es nuevo para él, después de todo lo que ha sufrido, de todo lo que le ha pasado... es tan diferente tener esta confianza dentro de sí, algo que Stiles le da con su sola presencia y en la manera en como el chico se acurruca junto a él, de repente ve como el marrón de su ojos se abrillanta por una nube plateada que va surgiendo de él y lo besa para que ese reflejo se disipe, porque no quiere preocuparle más... solo quiere que Stiles duerma un poco más...

  
  


*******

  
  


  
  


  
  


Scott mira por la ventana como los dos alphas no saben que sucede o porque están atados con una correa de perro a la columna del pórtico sentados allí mientras Aliah le retira el cabello largo y rojizo de la cara a Teivil porque ni siquiera se cuestionan si es normal estar sujetos del cuello y con grilletes en las manos, pero él no puede siquiera considerarlos o tenerles pena por todo lo que han hecho, con los brazos cruzados... preocupado y con una angustia que ninguna palabra podía quitarle, solo espera que Alison vuelva.

  
  


Tiene que hablar con ella, pero tiene esta horrible sensación de que no lo hará de que es un enemigo más y algo se rasga en el lentamente el, intenta y se esfuerza para que no se termine de arruinar su primer amor... aunque sea no tan rápido.

  
  


Las voces a su alrededor están volviendo y es Lydia la que gruñe amenazante como para que el voltee a ver que o a quien le gruñe es su madre.

  
  


\- ¡Lydia! - le llama la atención solo para que ambas mujeres le miren.- ¿Qué haces? Es mi madre...- y la enfermera sonríe con satisfacción haciendo que suelte el brazo de Jackson que aún permanece inconsciente al igual que Érica e Issac.

  
  


\- ¡Es mi beta!- reclama ya de pie esperando que el interceda...

  
  


\- Lydia... mira cálmate, creo que deberías ir a tu casa y buscarte algo de ropa que no sea la de Issac...- le dice porque una camiseta sola no es lo que se dice vestida en realidad.

  
  


\- No iré a ningún lado, ve tú y tráeme ropa...- ordena cruzándose de brazos y la enfermera deja el algodón y el desinfectante que esparcía con cuidado por el pecho de Jackson cuando abre la boca y la mira incrédula, aunque ella no es la única y el beta líder esta pasmado por esa actitud.-...Con una falta y una blusa me basta...- dice ya con Jackson sobre el hombro y la enfermera protestando.

  
  


\- ¡Oye espera!...- protesta pero Scott frotándose el rostro le hace un gesto a su madre que la deje aunque a ella no le parezca que el herido deba ser tratado así.

  
  


\- Ok iré... pero sabes lo que pienso de este acaparo de betas Lydia... solo no te sobre pases no quisiera tener que desterrarte...- le advierte mientras esta lo ignora ofendida por siquiera mencionar su autocontrol en todo ello.

  
  


\- Scott no deberías dejarle que...- protesta su mama, pero el con ambas manos sobre su hombros y dejando un beso en su mejilla es que la calla.

  
  


\- Mama no te preocupes Lydia siempre fue si solo que ahora que es alpha su temperamento se vio más acentuado con lo de ser licántropo.- sonríe porque en realidad está acostumbrado a su actitud.-...Puedes mirar a los chicos y que el sheriff se quede sentadito ahí, ok?- la mujer miro al sheriff y le dio tanta tristeza el estado catatónico en el que estaba y también en el lobo que se había trasformado pero al menos estaba contenta de que sobreviviera a la trasformación.

  
  


\- Ok hijo, pero sigo pensando que eres muy blando con estos chicos... - dice caminando a la cocina no sin antes detenerse en el sillón donde boil le mira y sonríe apenas, la mujer lo revisa antes de aclarar que les cocinara algo.

  
  


\- ¡Me llevo tu auto!- dice mostrando las llave a su madre que sonríe y desaparece entrando a la cocina

  
  


  
  


Al salir se topa con las miradas de los alphas interrogantes y espesantes de lo que sea, por lo que la mera culpa como la responsabilidad de lo que son las mascotas, vuelve a abrir la puerta de la casa y le pide a su madre que le de unos sándwiches a estos dos también, la mujer lo entiende apenas le ve la cara y asiente, solo puede pensar en realizar el recado de Lydia, sabe que en realidad tendrá que traer más que dos prendas, pero no le importa eso le distraerá de que en realidad no sabe qué hacer o decidir con respecto a Alison...

  
  


  
  


No le toma mucho en realidad hacer un bolso con las cosas que está seguro Lydia usa pero si es un papelón el que la madre lo encuentre en el cajón del maquillaje de su amiga, que la madre de Lydia se acuerde de el desde cuarto grado y que tenga que salir por la ventana porque la madre de su amiga no le deje salir de la casa con el bolso porque de el colgaba un sostén turquesa.

  
  


  
  


Que este corriendo a mitad del bosque y de camino a la casa de hale se detenga es que se olvidó del auto de su madre, por lo que mira al cielo y luego bufa cansado reanudando su paso, reanudando su pensamientos al tema Alison, así que imagina donde estará y que estará haciendo, esperando que no cambie, que no deje de ser la Alison de la que se enamoró como un idiota.

  
  


******** 

  
  


  
  


Le tiene sin cuidado lo que todos piensen, ella es un alpha esté a cargo o no de la manada después de Derek, lo único que ella quiere es cuidar de sus betas, había logrado sacar de las manos de la enfermera a Issac porque no estaba tan herido como Jackson pero teniéndolos en la enorme cama a ambos ella misma puede curarles las heridas, los arropa y los pone tan cerca como pueda para que se sientan el uno al otro.

  
  


Ve el espejo en una esquina y ella está cubierta de sangre por donde se la mire, su cabello es un desastre y antes de desistir de su apariencia le mira descansar más tranquilos ahora que están juntos y decide entrar al cuarto de baño y ponerse decente esperando que Scott no tarde demasiado con su ropa.

  
  


Luego de verles a ambos intentar defenderla todos sus celos estúpidos se habían acabado estaba tranquila con la relación de ambos y su dominio sobre ellos, aunque no hay una relación entre ellos deberá esperar a la siguiente luna llena para reclamarlos y comunicarle a Derek de su decisión...

  
  


  
  


Así que se quita la camiseta rallada de Issac mientras camina al baño de esa habitación, fue Stiles el que insistido que cada habitación tenga un baño individual, ella en aquel momento creyó que era porque no quería ser descubierto por nadie de su relación carnal con Derek claro que para el momento en que ella lo pensó ellos no habían echo nada aun...ni siquiera se lo habían pensado.

  
  


Lydia levanta su rojizo cabello en una cola y graduó la ducha, siente tranquila después de medirse con una manada rival, de haberse cobrado con sangre el daño a sus betas, piensa en lo que hizo y esta agradecida de que sus betas no vieran de lo que era capaz... de lo que fue capaz, ni ella lo cree aun y quisiera olvidarlo por lo que se mete dentro de la ducha para librarse de la sangre seca y pegoteada en toda su blanca piel.

Ver correr el agua arrastrando sangre le recuerda a su primer rose con el mundo de los licántropos y como Peter jugo con su cabeza; ella sabe quien es con exactitud... es un monstruo, uno muy poderoso, uno con sed de poder, aunque no confié en el esta dentro de la manada una que tomo forma con la decisión de un humano y que puede mantenerlos a salvo a fuerza de voluntad.

  
  


También sabe que su madre no entenderá esto cuando al fin le diga... que ha estado pasado, o porque sus ataques de furia y locura han tenido que ver con esto todo el tiempo, pero ahora mismo debe concentrarse en una sola cosa y avocarse a ello.

  
  


Su nueva vida, su nuevo poder y menos aún su relación con Jackson e Issac, una que será para siempre, cuenta con los dedos mientras el agua esclarece conforme está más tiempo bajo esta, cuenta con los dedos la próxima luna menguante, debería ir a la casa de campo de su padre, son dos semanas y media hasta que vuelva la luna que necesita para reclamar a sus betas.

  
  


Y Jackson podría... 

  
  


Levanta la mirada sintiendo como sus ojos rojos se encienden y la puerta de la habitación se abre, el gruñido del fondo de su garganta se le escapa.

  
  


\- ¡Lydia! ¡Soy yo... te traje tu ropa!- Exclama, tirando el bolso dentro de la habitación y sin poner un pie dentro cierra la puerta, Lydia parpadea con calma como si no pasara nada, pero es que simplemente esa habitación se había transformado en un territorio que ningún otro lobo debía cruzar.

  
  


\- ¡Perdón Scott!- canturrea feliz debajo dela ducha, solo esperando que el beta no haya olvidado su maquillaje en el proceso de traerle algo de ropa.

  
  


  
  


Una hora más tarde es que con ropa interior acorde a ella y una camisa turquesa larga de los setenta es que mira por la ventana al bosque, ya no siente la desesperación por poseer a Jackson o seducirlo, ese impulso esta menguado por la presencia de Issac en sus vidas, tanto como su beta busca consuelo en su par, ella le preocupa demasiado lo que esos ojos tristes abandonados, la inspira a querer ponerlo debajo de su ala, incuso amarle, Jackson y Issac se transformaron en dos luceros a sus ojos como su sentido de la pertenecía sobre ambos....

  
  


Sabe que el periodo de cortejo empezara en el momento que lo declare frente al líder de la manada y sabe que este se resistirá y tratara de apartarla de ellos, pero ese momento será cumbre ya que será cuando los betas demuestren su necesitad y anhelo por ella...

  
  


No sabe si en realidad pasara porque ellos ya se tienen el uno al otro, y ella no quiere separarles... su cabeza cose diferentes hilos de probabilidad, les mira sentadas desde el marco de la ventana con la poca luz de luna que les alumbra, por eso cree que es mejor solo hacerlos sentir cómodos en su compañía, metiéndose entre ellos haciendo que la abracen mientras acurrucada.

  
  


  
  


\- Si... podría acostumbrarme a esto...- dice sonriendo suavemente y cerrando sus ojos, inspirando lentamente y exteriorizando su aroma mientras que los betas atraídos por el aroma ente sueños la apresan entre ellos.

  
  


&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Asimilar y absorber fue su único camino, no hay nada que ella desee más que volver y ser parte de Scott, pero le está costando sangre y sudor unirse a su otro yo, a fuerza, el mantener independiente su pensamiento y su corazón del entrenamiento es exhaustivo que realiza día a día, porque siempre diferente son sus días, siempre un maestro diferente, solo ha visto a los educadores u otros cazadores dos veces los últimos seis meces, su cuerpo esta fuerte su mente afilada, sus sentidos tan despiertos que no cree que Scott alguna vez pueda huir de ella... 

  
  


Pero eso son los pensamientos que no quiere tener... no quiere verle como presa, no quiere verle como objetivo, por eso ha estado aceptando el entrenamiento exhaustivo para estar al nivel de un alpha... aunque suene pretencioso cree que solo llegaría al nivel de un alpha humano, porque tiene a todo un clan que dirigir... porque tiene muchas familias que nombrar con nuevos líderes... porque aún le queda mucha historia Argent por leer y muchos seres sobrenaturales que estudiar y saber matar en silencio sin ser percibida sin dejar huella...

  
  


Y sueña, sueña con Scott todas las noches y a veces se despierta en las noches o en los días sobresaltada, solo a horas de haber apoyado la cabeza en la almohada luego de largas secciones de luchas y estudios, le escucha aullarle a la luna, le escucha llamarle, le escucha extrañándola tristemente...

  
  


  
  


Su padre está preocupado por estos despertares pero ella no va a decirle que le sucede, porque casi tiene controlada y domesticada a la Alison asesina, la Alison que no sabe de dónde le llega la velocidad y la fuerza para matar pero que brota de su cuerpo como un geiser... por eso se recuesta y vuelve a dormir, ya que... dentro de poco, serán solo una... ella podrá usar todo su potencial a gusto, controlada y serena, terminara con su primeras obligaciones de líder y podrá otorgar inmunidad a la manada Hale de Bacon Hill y podrá volver a casa con quien debe estar...

  
  


Respira hondo... coloca su manos en su estómago y cierra los ojos esperando escuchar a Scott de nuevo...

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ALEX, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO SE QUE ANDAS A FULL Y TE COSTO BETEAR ESTO DENTRO DE TUS NUEVOS HORARIOS BESOS


	24. A pack, a mate and a future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betado por alex, love you my beta. muack*

*mongomeri: chaqueta de tela de pana.

 

 

No hace falta correr, pero es parte de su rutina diaria el recorrer kilómetros y kilómetro de bosque que rodea Bacon Hill, su barba esta corta pero parece haberse espesado en los últimos meses, también piensa en afeitarse al ras mientras que en el aire solo huele a salvia, pino y tierra, tal vez uno u otro ciervo que paso hace horas por donde su botas pisan ahora.

 

Esta amaneciendo a su izquierda muy por sobre su hombro, da unos cuanto pasos relajados hasta la roca que tiene las tres marcas de su manada, con la vista de su ciudad abriéndose paso a un nuevo día puede respirar hondo y sentir a Scott y Lydia allí, incluso no le molesta que Peter haya decidido estar en sociedad del otro lado del mar cuando acompaño a los gemelos y a los alphas enemigos, así lo prefiere... 

 

El ahora es feliz, increíblemente es feliz y le cuesta asimilarlo, su vida muto tanto desde que tomaba conciencia de lo que el mundo era para los de su raza, su condición, su linaje, sus ojos verdes han perdido oscuridad y todo es culpa del chiquillo en su cama cada mañana, en su vida.

 

Respira bocanadas de aire cuando escucha como el motor del jeep se enciende de repente y al afinar su oído escucha a su pareja maldecir con algo en la boca, endurece su semblante preocupándose pero la maldición que suelta suena a regaño y Scott sube al auto apresurándolo con el encendido del auto, es que se da cuenta de que es mas tarde de lo que él creía, y solo están llegando tarde al colegio, su último año, el invierno está invadiendo poco a poco todos los rincones del bosque y el vuelve sobre sus pasos lentamente, cerrando hasta arriba su *mongomeri.

 

Si un mongomeri que Stiles le regalo en su cumpleaños, claro el no le dijo cuando era su cumpleaños pero el chico en solo dos horas, metiéndose a los registros del destacamento del pueblo averiguo su fecha de nacimiento, por eso le hace feliz, porque el niño no deja de sorprenderle todos los días, y volver a casa junto a el junto a su manada es su mayor felicidad.

 

Ser una familia grande y prospera, estar a salvo y ser lo suficientemente fuertes unidos para que ningún lobo o manada intente atacarlos, por eso camina en vez de correr, mira sus zapatos nuevos y siente el calor de su abrigo el cual huele enteramente a su beta solo le hincha el pecho, lo hace sentir demasiadas cosas a la vez y que le cuesta poner en palabras más acertadas. 

 

Se piensa años atrás cuando vivía con su hermana en una ciudad entrenando su ira, sus instintos y lo poco que su hermana puedo trasmitirle en tan corto tiempo que pasaron solos, en su manera de encerarse, de culparse y de ser solo una sombra oscura, se compara en cómo se siente acercándose a su casa, el dejar las botas con barro fuera para que Lydia no le ande gritando por la tarde cuando vea sus pasos por toda la alfombra de la sala.

 

Se compara y no puede creer el desorden en la cocina porque Stiles no se acostumbra a poner las tazas del desayuno en el fregadero siquiera y Scott no es la excepción, el sheriff alzo las manos en el segundo que le miro esperando una ayuda, algo que haga que Stiles no sea así de desordenado, pero el solo dijo “es tu problema ahora...”. Mira en el reflejo de la ventana, en su franela a cuadros verdes que su pareja la compro, porque sus camisetas negras eran demasiado indecentes para andar en plena mañana por la casa sin excitarlo; se ríe, se ríe y niega con la cabeza porque hasta su voz y sus ocurrencias le llenan.

 

El reflejo que le devuelve la ventana es de un sujeto normal, es el de alguien que siente los pies firmes, es de alguien que no esta solo y el que puede confiar en sus pares por mas que todos sean solo unos niños, el puede confiar en Scott, quien mantiene su corazón aislado de cualquier interés para con el de quien sea que quiera hablarle, en Lydia, que hizo hasta lo imposible por quedarse con los dos betas, que ha madurado y controlado su territorialismo muy bien con el paso de los meses, en el sheriff una voz llena de sabiduría y reflexión paternal que extrañaba tener de los tiempos en que sus padres vivían.

 

Issac y Jackson se ven felices también, bueno en realidad no le preocupa tanto Jackson pero si Issac, pero ver como Lydia se ocupa de él, verlos quererse le tranquiliza, aunque no vivan en la casa porque la personalidad de la pelirroja choque mucho con la de el al ser ambos alphas jóvenes, pasan la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, él creyó que sería más difícil resolver el problema de su suegro cuando este despertó luego de dos semanas.

 

Convencerlo de lo que le paso... de su transformación y de toda la historia fue difícil, pero luego de su primera luna llena vivió con miedo continuo, convencido de que no era una especie de monstruo inconsciente, el deseo de matar fue grande en él y cree que es por la culpa que siente por la enfermedad de la madre de Stiles, pero esta más tranquilo ahora; Derek deja el lavaplatos funcionando ya cargado y camina en medias hasta el salón sintiendo como resbalan sus calcetines por el parque de madera oscura, inspira y sabe que su beta se puso ropa limpia, no porque haya dejado un rastros en el aire sino en el piso desde el lavadero hasta la puerta de entrada de prendas que no quería.

 

Las recoge una por una bufando y se pregunta qué hubiera sido de él si su padre no se aceptaba a sí mismo como lobo de su manada... como un miembro más de su pack y como Stiles hubiera sufrido al tener que separarse completamente del hombre que le crio, pero como alpha en el que se había transformado necesita al igual que Lydia su propia casa donde mandar, por lo que permanece viviendo en la antigua casa de Stiles, el no solo cree que Stiles paso por mucho en muy poco tiempo todos y cada uno de los miembros de su manada fueron marcados profundamente por estos cambios, pero agradecido que su beta poco ha cambiado su personalidad desde entonces y suspira por ello, le ama, es lo que piensa cándido al doblar las prendas sobre el lava ropas, con la luz fría del invierno entrando por la ventana del lavadero a su izquierda.

 

Apenas son las nueve de la mañana, el timbre suena distrayéndole y el se deja llevar por el sonido.

 

\- ¿Si?-

\- ¿Señor Hale? Tiene un telegrama...- un hombre con uniforme postal le entrega un paquete, una carta y un papel que firmar antes de retirarse.

\- Gracias...- dice sin mirarle cerrando la puerta, son cartas de Escocia, las mira atento y los nombres de los gemelos están allí haciéndole curvar la comisura de los labios.

 

Se sienta en el apoya brazos del sillón principal verde y lee atento, son cuatro hojas de papel, con dos tipos de letra distinto notando que ambos escribieron la misma carta, luego de que todo paso, Finn y Jack pudieron contactarse con unos tíos en Escocia, donde el linaje Everfias era más fuerte, pero tienen familiares directos allí y ellos querían estar con su familia por mas que les ofreció quedarse con ellos, solo que ese sentimiento que reina en los betas condición de su escalafón, los llevo a viajar.

Le da tranquilidad que están bien allí con su familia como muestra una foto adjunta, como que al llevarse a ambos alphas en blanco, los pusieron en manos de las autoridades y estos fueron entregados a sus familias, lee que los Raía querían venganza pero los cachorros fueron vencidos e inutilizados dentro de la lucha por poder y territorio, y que al haber perdido no tenían derecho a reclamar nada, que debían agradecer que dos de ellos están aun con vida.

Si él hubiera sabido antes que había un escalafón de autoridades dentro de la licantropía hubiera pedido una protección especial al estar solo con su hermana... mira a su alrededor pensándola allí con él en esa nueva familia que tiene gracias a su beta, tal vez ella estaría viva si hubiera sabido, pero sin embargo nunca hubiera encontrado a Stiles como su pareja... deja caer la carta sobre su pierna y observa a lo lejos por los ventanales cubiertos con un suave tul que Lydia insistió en colocar para dar intimidad al interior de la casa.

Solo a través de los gemelos Harris es que supo de esta comunidad con leyes, cuando no sabía que hacer con dos alphas en blanco, sin memoria alguna, que no paraban de consolarse mutuamente sintiendo pena por su pérdida pero sin saber porque o de quien, sin saber que era lo que estaban haciendo vinculándose más que fraternalmente; Ahora están registrados como manada, su territorio está reclamado como de su pertenencia, cada uno de los miembros de su pack es reconocido por el consejo licántropo, y la uniones en su manada están escritas en papel.

Lo único que le preocupa desde hace meces es Scott... es el único que está solo, el único que se niega a entablar nuevas relaciones incluso amistades por temor a enamorarse de alguien más, le angustia verle mirando por las ventanas en mitad de la noche esperando que Alison vuelva.

 

Deja la carta sobre la caja para que Stiles la termine de abrir cuando llegue del colegio y camina devuelta a la cocina a tomar un café, se pregunta que habrá pasado con la chica; su casa esta vacía desde hace ya diez meces, pronto será navidad, incluso la madre de Scott que vive en la casa con ellos le pide que haga algo, que la busque pero por más que ah intentado rastrearla, de encontrar la montaña de la que le hablo parece no haber caso alguno, solo espera que esté bien y que no deje a Scott con el corazón así de roto.

 

&&&&&

 

\- ¿Estás seguro?- se dirige a su amigo, nota demasiado lo preocupado que esta por él y el solo quiere relajarse un poco.

\- Si esperare a mi madre en mi cuarto, juntare un par de cosas y luego iré a la casa en su auto...- sale del jeep con su mochila al hombro.

\- Oye si extrañas tu casa... tú y tu mama podrían volver aquí, no creo que Derek se oponga...- Stiles se inclina sobre el asiento del acompañante para mirarlo por la ventanilla.

\- No, es mejor que estemos juntos y es solo que extraño un poco es solo eso, nos vemos después si?- le asegura pero la mirada de su amigo se nota a distancia que no está convencido.

\- ¿Seguro? Tipo Dark Vader, “Luke yo soy tu padre”, ese tipo de seguro?- y Scott frunce el ceño sin saber de que habla y que tan extraño es Stiles pero el solo sacude la cabeza antes de responder.

\- Siiii.... vete antes de que me enfade, Stiles.- el chico le saluda con la mano y arranca el auto dejándolo allí solo. Sabe que su amigo de toda la vida hará en realidad allí, que solo va a la casa de su infancia a deprimirse a gusto metido en su vieja cama, a aullarle a la luna su dolor, lo sabe porque todos en la casa Hale le escuchan cuando lo hace a pesar de la distancia y lo ve en sus caras.

 

Pero le deja, le deja porque sabe que lo necesita y él lo agradece Stiles siempre es considerado con los sentimientos de todos, simplemente no puede evitarlo; ya había extrañado mucho a Alison la primera vez cuando se fue a Europa, pero al menos tenía esa tonta esperanza de volverla a ver, su amigo tenía su recompensa por esperar, por ser paciente, como una bandera el tatuaje en su brazo se lo recordaba, solo que él como un beta humano sabe que solo tiene una pareja, incluso siendo humano lo sabe, Derek es su todo y si él se fuera y el no supiera si regresaría siquiera, moriría de angustia.

 

&&&&&&

 

Siempre gira sus antiguas llaves antes de entrar a la que fue su casa toda su vida, no es que le disguste no vivir más allí, pero toda su vida cambio y lo acepto, tener a su madre con él en la mansión Hale viviendo dentro de la manada es muy diferente a estar escondiéndose, guardando el secreto, él prefiere estar donde su manada, está más tranquilo donde la responsabilidad de cuidar de todos es menor, al compartirla con Derek.

Pero cada vez necesita más estar solo, sin la manada oliendo sus estados de ánimos, el lo disimula, aunque sabe que a veces lo sorprenden mirando por alguna ventana esperando que por el camino llegue Alison, no puede evitar desear que vuelva, aunque su instinto le tema, hablo esto con Derek miles de veces hasta que harto al alpha y desistió de preguntar su un humano puede ser el alpha figurativo de un beta.

 

La respuesta siempre es la misma, con los humanos es diferente, con los humanos los roles difieren, pero él no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea volver a ver a Alison, sea humana, cazadora... depredadora de su especie, sabe lo que sintió en el segundo que detuvo a Lydia, pero también sabe como cada sentido se disparo de su cuerpo cuando le apunto con la flecha. Aun así no deja de analizar cada palabra dicha, cada aspecto mientras sube las escaleras pesadamente.

 

El olor en su casa se ha disipado, en realidad el suyo y el de su madre, mira cada rincón con nostalgia y con la cabeza baja casi arrastrando los pies, porque extraña ese lugar, pero su decisión es la misma; tirando sus libros y su mochila en el colchón pelado, se sube al mismo y camina hasta el borde de la ventana donde se sienta a leer un rato, a veces cree que si no está allí y Alison no lo encontrara, haciendo que su garganta duela y se apriete por mas que se concentre en la tarea para no pensar en ello.

 

Pero mientras cae el sol tras el vidrio de su antigua ventana a la cabecera de su cama, quitando la escarcha de ella es que se le escapa un quejido, uno que sale de su corazón, uno muy roto y sin esperanzas, uno que día a día batalla con el por salir de su cuerpo y que no quiere demostrar a nadie la magnitud que tiene abriendo su pecho sin remedio, puede percibir a su alrededor como el olor a su tristeza y lamento crece, saturando el lugar golpeando las paredes con la consistencia pesada, espesa que tiene; ya no puede leer, está llorando contra el vidrio temblando porque el cuerpo se siente libre de expresar lo que lleva dentro, mirando entre las ramas de los arboles esperando que ella vuelva con él y que le haga perder el miedo.

 

&&&&&&&

 

Su cabello esta húmedo, la sangre gotea de el y no es su propia sangre, pero no puede detenerse a contemplar que no es lo que deseaba, un bando opositor a su liderazgo se levanto en armas, causando más confrontaciones que alianzas, pusieron a tres chicas frene a ella... tres que decían no estar contaminadas con los perros que ella llama amigos, su padre le menciono no divulgarlo pero es su conocimiento de ellos la que la pone en ventaja, además, no le avergüenza tenerles cariño.

 

Su mirada se afilo y su padre susurrando en su oído quiso sacarla de allí, notando como el circulo se cerraba a alrededor por el enemigo, pero no tenia temor alguno, porque para ella no era contaminación, era sabiduría y ella sabía que mas allá de la licantropía había otros peligros, más que solo manadas devoradoras de hombres, más que solo lobos en los bosques, había monstruosos reales, había serpientes en tu propia familia y oscuridades densas como la brea.

 

Por eso acepto el desafió, no esperaba que sea justo pero ella hacía semanas estaba lista para asumir el mando, solo que su gente veía debilidad en su sonrisa, en sus pasos apresurados para no llegar tarde con los entrenadores como en su precocidad, y en las cartas que escribía solo para Scott, así que se quito la chaqueta la cual se quito con parsimonia y allí mostró su fuerza asombrando a más de uno cuando le vieron quitándose las mancuernas de oro de sus muñecas, las que pesadas y gruesas cayeron sordas al suelo.

 

Se retiro las botas y observo en la mirada clara de su padre algo que identifico como orgullo y satisfacción, la pelea no se desarrollo solo con los puños, esas mujeres tenían veinticuatro años, eran más altas y parecían más fuertes, pero la calma que tenía en su pecho y en su mente la hacia la cazadora perfecta, el intercambio de ataques parecían coreografiado, rechazando golpes, sacándolas de balance a su contrincantes.

 

Dejarlas en ridículo era lo que hacía minuto a minuto pero ella seguía tranquila, hasta que el leve sollozo de Scott llego a su oídos repentinamente, su cabello suelto roso su hombro desnudo cuando siguió el sonido a su espaldas haciendo notar mas su musculosa suelta, quiso salir del circulo con desesperación, porque ese sonido era diferente al resto, estaba roto, desesperanzado. Percatándose de que dejo pasar demasiado tiempo para volver, solo cuando el primer golpe dio en su espina arrojándola contra la multitud y los puños se dirigieron a su quijada sin misericordia, es que reacciono, ella no tenía tiempo para esto.

 

No saldría de allí porque algo mas llamo su atención, saldría de allí con seguidores debajo de su pies, saldría porque victoriosa se alzaría sobre todos, el grito de su padre clamando su nombre y luchando contra los que creía su amigos que no le dejaban auxiliarle, es lo que aminoro sus latidos, su mirada se congelo y en un suspiro se zafo del agarre de su contrincante pasando una pierna por su cuello, hasta tenderla bien sujeta y romperle el brazo atrapado.

Las otras solo dos años más jóvenes que la anterior se lanzaron sobre ella al escuchar el grito desgarrador y notar como la sangre salto de la herida expuesta, pero solo está segura de que las hizo sangrar en movimientos rápidos, de que la sangre salpico por demás su rostro, y que no parpadeo por ello.

 

Un grito del fondo de su ser se desprendió de su garganta y se escucho en todo el claro a los pies de la montaña, el eco y el frio del invierno calando en cada rama, tomo una tira de cuero de su contrincante como trofeo aferrándola a su muñeca, un segundo después se ato al pelo enmarañado y pegajoso por la sangre mirando a su alrededor, notando como todos y cada uno bajaban su cabeza ante ella, incluso su padre en forma de reverencia y lealtad.

 

Soltó el aire al volver a escuchar como ese quejido le llegaba desde el oeste como un eco poniendo su entorno blanco y negro, dicto un par de órdenes y todo el mundo se quito de su camino, su padre la miro sin entender y antes de que pudiera alcanzarla le miro deteniendo su paso.

 

\- Me vuelvo a Bacon Hill, no importa ya si te gusta o no, pero yo seré la pareja de Scott.- su padre abrió los ojos y algunos miraban expectantes las palabras de su nueva líder.

\- ¿Estás loca? Acabas de asumir el control de todo el clan Alison.- espeto soltando la chamarra de su hija al suelo y apuntando el piso como si pudiera ordenare algo, pero el aun se sentía su padre.

\- Eso no importa, desde que llegue le escucho llamarme...- su padre se puso derecho espantado de esas palabras y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y preguntar, pero Alison se le adelanto.- No estoy segura de cómo funciona, pero sé que un alpha es el que escucha a su beta fuese donde fuese que este, puede que no pueda dejar esta herencia familiar, pero tampoco me impedirá hacer mi vida con el chico que quiero.- espeto volviendo a su curso dentro de la montaña donde le esperaba una ducha un cambio de ropa y un transporte.

\- ¡¡Pero es un lobo!! ¡¡No importa de qué estirpe sea!!- el acelera su velocidad para alcanzarle.

\- Si, Mi lobo.- contesto sin aminorar su paso.

 

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

 

Suspiro al llegar a casa, miro la mansión y la puerta de color verde aguamarina cerrada, se bajo del jeep con sus cosas cuando el auto de Jackson estaciono repentinamente justo a su lado casi sobre sus pies, Lydia le dio un golpe en el brazo a Jackson por ello y Issac salió prácticamente de un tirón para saber si no le paso por encima, el estaba del auto del lado del copiloto y le saludo con una fuerte palmada en el hombro, pero no se quejo, Issac le sonreía cuando lo hacía y no haba malicia en sus ojos no como lo era Jackson, luego de que se Lydia les reclamo e hizo las cosas como corresponde es que todo pareció calmarse por allí, Issac era feliz... se le veía en todos sus movimientos incluso el lo notaba, el ya no estaba solo, tenía una familia y dos personas que le amaban con todo el corazón, Stiles podía jurar que se le veía en cada luz reflejada en su ojos y en cada mueca esa felicidad que le envolvía pero él no iba a recalcar eso con nadie.

 

Y aunque Lydia de alfa mandona súper hotchic paso a novia respetable de dos chicos, el único que seguía siendo un idiota a tiempo completo con su chiquilinadas y celos era Jackson, aunque ese sujeto no lo admitiera, solo se portaba como una persona normal cuando estaba a solas con Issac y Lydia.

Suspira siguiendo al inquieto grupo, y ve como Lydia se sube a la espalda de Issac jugando mientras que Issac no suelta la mano de Jackson, en ese momento cuando su alpha abre la puerta lentamente y sale a recibirlos, el mundo se mueve más suavemente, solo para deslumbrar lo con el porte de su pareja y su manera de caminar, todos entran a la casa con Derek mirándoles parado en el porche esperando por él, le mira desde abajo mientras que se toma su tiempo para grabarse cada detalle y sonreír desde donde está.

 

\- Vas a entrar o planeas graduarte de paleta? - Pregunta el lobo y el abre los ojos levantando las cejas porque se ha perdido un segundo en su presencia.

\- Eh si, claro. Frio ja ja... que tonto.- solo al subir dos escalones siete los brazos de Derek rodeare y levantarle sujetándole completamente de las costillas dejándolo nariz con nariz mientras le hace rosar los tres escalones que le faltaban con la punta de sus all star.

\- ¿En qué te quedaste pensando?- le mira a los ojos y a él solo se le seca la garganta como la boca, como si fuera la primera vez que le toca de ese modo.

\- En lo increíble que es todo...- susurra solo para el.-... Tu sabes, algo preocupado por Scott y su continua espera, algo feliz por mis amigos dentro de “nuestra” casa, que mi padre está más sano que un caballo y por que a diferencia de todos los años que tengo en el mundo en el ámbito estudiantil que es sin ser exagerado el ámbito más cruel, soy yo el que tiene toda tu atención.- exclama asombrado, Derek suelta una sonrisa amplia y espontanea ante sus palabras que hace arrugar sus ojos por un momento demasiado mágico para su joven corazón.

\- Piensas demasiado Stiles.- escueta su respuesta porque no le entran mas letras en el corazón con lo que acaba de escuchar, pero cándidos sus labios al posarse ligeramente sobre su mejilla al terminar de abrazarlo y dejar que su beta pueda rodear su cuello.

\- Si...- suspira.- Un defecto demasiado personalizado de mi parte no crees?- y son los dientes del lobo que le muerden el cuello porque ya no lo resiste mas y lo que lo hace saltar de su piel a Stiles, pero que el lobo no le deja ir demasiado lejos.

\- Si...Quieres un café? Hoy recibiste correo sabes?...- se separa lo mínimo para mirarle a los ojos y dejar que su beta se rose con la palma donde le mordió y por lo que cierra uno de su ojos resentido de ello, mientras que camina adentro con el aun a quince centímetros del suelo.

 

Fin


End file.
